Winter Blooming
by MercyChimes
Summary: Before Academia invaded, one teen with his sisters lived in another world. Until Rio who awoke in it to come and start on a quest to get back to the Xyz Dimension. That was in the past, and now its up to the Lancers to fix everything right that was wronged. (OC X Rio) (Yuya X Yuzu) A few more characters will be in as well. (Ch.2 Revised) With a little bit of JoJo to spice it up.
1. It Begins

**Hello Fanfiction Readers...this is MercyChimes. I have come to this site to read and write fanfictions. I can only hope that my contributions and involvements with this site to grow farther. But you came to read this story so I won't stop you and neither my sisters, so enjoy. I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or Zexal. Those belong to Konami. Oh! And the art belongs to Zerochan artist called Dyunasumon.**

 **It Begins**

"Say ahh..." a teen with a questioning look on his face asked pulling back a chocolate mushroom for the certain blue-haired girl that was Rio Kamishiro. Rio quickly snapped out of her thoughts to look at the teen who's name is Yuou. The both of them were at the park sitting on a bench waiting for Shark to pick her up after spending that day in the city of Heartland having some fun away from school.

"Sorry." she said biting into the chocolate. "I was thinking about something else." How did they meet you ask? Rio got hit by a drunk truck driver and was rendered unconscious for a while. However during that time her mind went to a another realm where she met Yuou. The two hit it off not so easily but eventually got to understand each other, bond, and even became a couple. They came to reality soon enough where they stand today.

"There isn't anymore..." he said with a pout throwing the case away. "Say! Before I go fishing with Yuto, lets have a quick duel." He got up from the bench they were on.

"The score is...let me think...60-51. You got some deck fixing to do but I suppose I can spare you one more duel." she stood up as well looking at her friend with determination. She slid into her duel disk and gave a off a look urging for a challenge. "Show me what you got!"

"At least I can't bored by that!" Yuou shouted activating his dish. "Let's do it."

"Duel!" they both shouted.

* * *

"I'll start off this one off with my favorite." Yuou said as he played his first card "I summon my big sister, **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Water/Plant)" A woman with a blue dress and staff appeared with rosemary plants around her. "I'm going to place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Maybe I gave you another chance, but I'm sure as hell not going to pull back any punches! Draw!" Rio said as she drew a card from her deck. "I summon **Blizzard Falcon** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Water/Winged Beast) in attack mode." A blue bird with crystal-like wings and tail feathers came to the field.

"And then I activate the Spell Card **Blustering Winds** which increases my falcon's ATK by 1000 til the next End Phase." The falcon now had a strong green aura around it. "When my falcon has its attack boosted it can blow away 1500 of your LP, go Icicle Barrage!"

 **Yuou** : 2500

Icicles and combined with a gust of wind blew Yuou away from his feet. " I did say I wasn't going to laying back so now **Blizzard Falcon** attack his **Aromage Rosemary**. Hail Strike!" Blizzard Falcon swooped down and shot down icicles at Yuou.

"I activate the trap card **Magic Cylinder**! It negates your attack and you take **Blizzard Falcon** attack points as damage instead." Yuou countered and activating his trap. The icicles were reflected back and broke into shards flying toward Rio.

 **Rio** : 1500

"You are not taking me out that easily. I activate **Guard Penguin** 's ( LV.4 ATK: 0 DEF:1200 Water/Winged Beast) effect from my hand. If I take damage from a card effect, I can Special Summon it in defense mode and gain LP to the damage I took and end my turn placing one card face down." Rio said taking a card from her hand and placing it on the field. A blue penguin with a gold and silver neck piece appeared and took the blunt force of the shards nullifying the damage.

 **Rio** : 4000

"You're not going to Xyz Summon this turn?" Yuou asked.

"I won't always rely on them to finish you off, I already took out 1500 of your life points." Rio responded.

"I draw!" Yuou drew and smirked on what he drew. "I'm going to to finish this duel now in a single turn!"

"Pretty big talk coming from you." Rio mumbled.

I activate the Field Spell **Aroma Garden**! And I summon **Aromage Jasmine** ( LV.2 ATK:100 DEF: 2000 Plant/Light) along with it." A garden filled with flowers of different colors along with a small cottage-like building emerged around the duel area and a small white haired girl with corresponding flowers around her came to the field.

"I activate Garden's effect, if I control a "Aroma" monster all my monsters get a 500 attack and defense buff and I gain back 500 more LP." Yuou said as petals of different kinds of flowers flew around Yuou's monsters and an aura surrounded them.

 **Yuou** : 2000

"Now I activate both of their effects!" Yuou declared. Rio knew all about what his deck was capable of. She didn't really think it's a good idea of a deck revolving gaining Life Points if a experienced player could knock them down faster than they come back, but Yuou was her boyfriend and the one she hangs out with the most so she understands the sentimental value of his cards.

"Both my **Rosemary** 's and **Jasmine** 's effects activate, Rosemary can change on monster's battle position, I'll choose your penguin and Jasmine allows me to draw a card. Go Spurt Reverse and Flower Channeling!" Yuou shouted. Rosemary used her staff to force **Guard Penguin** to attack mode focuses her thoughts to make the top card in Yuou's deck glow. **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:600) **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:2300)

"Yes! I drew **Mystical Space Typhoon** , now I can destroy that face down by discarding a card from my hand." He said as a strong tornado destroyed Rio's face down causing her to furrow her brow a bit. "It was **Torriential Tribute**? Damn, good I got rid of it."

"I activate the Equip Spell **Flower Power** and equip it **Aromage Rosemary** , I can only equip this to a Plant monster but now that I did my monster gains 1000 extra attack. That's not all when I destroy a monster with her, **Aromage Rosemary** can attack again but she's destroyed at the next End Phase." **Aromage Rosemary** 's body now had a green aura surrounding her. **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:3300)

" **Aromage Rosemary** attack **Guard Penguin**. Allure Upholding!" he yelled as **Aromage Rosemary** used her enhanced staff to blast at Rio's penguin.

"Naive, I'm blocking it. I activate the other Trap Card I layed down. **White Howling**! If I control a Water monster, I can banish one Spell Card in your Graveyard and negate the ones you have on the field." Rosemary's blast was weakened but still hit **Guard Penguin** square on.

"But you'll still take the full force of Rosemary's attack which leaves you with 2200!" Yuou said. He was so sure he could take down Rio on that turn but did take a major chunk of her life points during that turn. He was very competitive and was quick to end a duel in Rio's experience and relationship with him. Rio smiled as she felt knock back from the attack going back a foot.

 **Rio** : 2200

"That was not that bad, you shoul-" Rio was interrupted by a huge explosion that surprised them both.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Yuou shouted. The both of them looked at where the explosion came from and gasped at what they saw. There was a huge and intimidating machine of a monster towering over what it destroyed which was a part of a apartment. It had a laser cannon and looked like it was made out of multiple rusted gears grinding against one another.

Yuou and Rio were scared out of their minds at the sight of the colossal machine and turned off their duel disks. People were screaming and running away from it. Their monsters vanished and they just ran. Before they did vanish, Rosemary and Jasmine looked with much concern at the situation. They didn't know where they were running, they just wanted to get away. Everything around them was a blur.

They saw many more of its brethren around the whole city. Explosions left and right, crying and screams filled the air. Civilians were suddenly dissipated and disappeared. Yuou thought he saw portals and platoons of duelists in uniform who had their duel disks ready coming out of portals.

Eventually they ran out of breath and were near a cafe outside of the was a mob of people running to the freeways and anywhere they deem safe. It seems that the foreign invaders still haven't reached the exits of Heartland yet.

"What's happening to the city!?" Rio asked crying at the destruction of the city. They were in a alley near a cafe as she talked. She is crushed to see her home and city being destroyed a few months of coming back into reality. "This cannot be happening!"

"I don't know but I think we should head for the exits of the city too too, maybe we can find Shark, Yuto, and Shun." Yuou recommended. He was worried about his new friends and he just wanted to protect Rio and keep her under his wing. Yuou cared about Rio more than himself or anybody else.

"Hey, I think I see two more of them down here!" Rio and Yuou turn around to see three figures walking towards them. When they got closer to the duo they what they looked like. They wore blue uniforms and had masks over their face with a different colored gem. This was the arrival of the warriors of Fusion called the Obelisk Force.

"I think these two are going to be fun for us to card, but I want to card that one, he's got a stupid hair style like a idiot." An Obelisk Force member with a green jem told his comrades pointing at Yuou before he got pissed.

"Hey! 1st, what do you mean to "card"? Does that mean you are going to turn me into a monster card. 2nd of all, I don't control my hair color, so deal with it! Damn, I know it kind of sucks." Yuou said defensively. It's true his hair looked very much different from everyone else who had one shade of hair or two shades of a similar color.

"Yuou! That's not what important right now." Rio snapped. "What do you freaks want from us?" The Obelisk Force trio laughed evilly in response. They only activated their duel disks with glee in their faces.

"We want you! You can surrender now I will can make your demise painless or you can resist and be shackled in pain while we turn you to a card!" An Obelisk Force member with a red gem said.

"None of you will get to take us alive! I will defeat all of you in a duel. Right now! Right here!" Yuou exclaimed as Rio nodded to him as they both activated their disk.

"Lets duel!" Yuou said.

* * *

"I don't think a two vs. three is a good idea, but it's better than fighting solo." Yuou said. "I'm going first! First I summon **Lonefire Blossom** (LV.3 ATK:500 DEF:1200 Plant/Fire), then I can tribute it to bring a mad and heated flower sis. Take the charge, **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800 Plant/Fire)!" The red blossom was traded for a woman with red hair and staff and had red flowers around her. She eyed the Obelisk Force with judging eyes giving them a kind of a murderous vibe.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yuou ended. " Do we all agree we can't attack each other until the last one goes?"

"I got no objections to that." Rio said agreeing.

"It may mean that we have to wait to turn you into cards but it will fun to see you beg for mercy after we beat you." The final Obelisk Force member with a yellow gem said evilly.

"It's time to put you weaklings in your place, I draw!" Obelisk Force Green said. "I summon **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** (LV:3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Machine/Earth) in attack mode. A four-legged machine made out of gears that looks like a dog appeared. "When Hunting Hound is summoned, he can slam one of you with 600 points of damage. I think I'm going to pick Bumblebee Boy!" **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** charged at Yuou making him fall on his knees.

 **Yuou** : 3400

" **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** can allow me to do a Fusion Summon with it and monsters in my hand without **Polymerization**!" Obelisk Green said. " I fuse **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** with my **Ancient Gear Box** in my hand! Hound with furious velocity and metal fangs and metal box with tools of destruction. Come together! Fusion Summon! **Ancient Gear Howitzer** (LV.6 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Machine/Earth)! Crush down who oppose you with overwhelming force!" A big machine appeared with what seems like a cannon for a head and cannons at it's sides.

Yuou and Rio were shocked at the Fusion Summon. Both knew about Fusion since when Rio was unconscious she and Yuou experienced all the different kind of summoning methods including Fusion.

"So you are the people who are destroying Heartland!?" Rio shouted as a red aura surrounded her body. The monsters looked very familiar to the ones that are terrorizing the city. She was pissed. A gigantic army of duelists and their monsters from another dimension just came to destroy the beautiful city and turn people to cards was more than enough to piss anyone from Heartland."I'm going to punish you all to the ground until you go crying back to your mothers."

"I like to believe a card you have would stand chance to one of our Fusions."Obelisk Yellow said with a smirk. He looked at Obelisk Green. "We need to finish this quick take out the boy first. Then we can deal with the girl." Obelisk Green nodded. " I activate **Ancient Gear Howitzer** 's effect! It can deal 1000 points of hurt to one of you. Guess your not out of the water just yet, Bee Boy." Ancient Gear Howitzer locked on at Yuou and fired. He was about to be hit before Bergamot stood in the way guarding him but not completely.

"Yuou! Are you hurt badly?" Rio asked in concern. Yuou just looked at Bergamot with a smile and gave a thumbs up.

 **Yuou** : 2400

"I'm okay. Bergamot saved me!"

"You monsters! You are killing civilians and destroyed my city. You hurt my friend and now you're going to pay for what you done." Rio's anger intensified as her aura started to flare up causing the debris around her to shake.

"What are you going to do about it bitch!? Me and my comrades will finish you and your boyfriend off soon enough before you can do something serious. I place one card face down and end my turn." Obelisk Green set one card and end his turn.

"I draw! I activate the Spell Card **Moray of Greed**. I can shuffle two Water monsters from my hand, so I can draw 3 new cards." Rio said as she shuffled her cards. "I summon **Damage Maiden** (LV. 2 ATK:500 DEF: 1000 Spellcaster/Dark)!" A black robed young girl appeared next to Bergamot wielding a gold staff looking determined. "Each time I or Yuou would take damage, once per turn, we would gain the same amount. Oh, and Damage Maiden gains 2000 more attack points."

"Why you little tramp?! You're going to be broken like the other people who we turned to cards. We are going to tear both of you apart." Obelisk Yellow said.

"I place three cards down and end my turn. Now try me!"

"I'm gonna break you slowly. I draw! I summon **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** and tearing off 600 of your LP girl." Obelisk Yellow said. The hound charged at Rio and threw her to the ground.

 **Rio** : 3400

"Why didn't you use **Damage Maiden** 's effect?" Yuou asked confused.

"I'm saving it for you. Besides I activate **Guard Penguin** 's ability!" Rio said getting back up and having the blue penguin come to her side. "I can Special Summon it and gain back the Life Points I lost!"

 **Rio** : 4000

"It's still my turn! I fuse my hunting hound with the other one in my hand to bring a new and powerful beast of destruction. Hounds of furious velocity and metal fangs come together to bring a new instrument of your defeat! Fusion Summon! Two-headed beast of sheer ferocity and fear, come forth **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** (LV.5 ATK: 1400 DEF:1000 Machine/Earth)! A two-headed metal hound appeared looking identical but only with two heads instead of one.

"Then I activate the spell card **Ancient Gear Drill** which allows me to send discard one card so I can set a Spell Card from my deck directly to my field. I place two cards face down and end my turn." Obelisk Yellow said.

" _1400 ATK? That is pretty weak, I wonder what it_ _could do? Probably just bark at me._ " Yuou thought. " _I still can't believe they wanted to destroy Heartland just because they wanted to. I mean they didn't even tell us why they were here._ "

"I draw, I summon **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**. When it's summone-" Obelisk Red was interrupted when Yuou shouted.

"Yeah we know the rest! So which one of us will it be? Why do you all have the same cards are you bunch of robots who can't think or have special qualities? Anyway's just go."

"Shut it! You really want to thrown down to the ground be me don't you? Yuou, that's your name right? Prepare yourself to get pounded by my hound!" Obelisk Red said. The hound barked at Yuou but **Damage Maiden** intercepted the damage for him with her gold staff.

"I activate Maiden's effect! She negates the damage and increases Yuou's Life Points by 600 instead! And she gains 2000 attack points to boot with!" **Damage Maiden** grew to a teenage version of herself with dark wings and a larger black robe. ( **Damage Maiden** ATK:2500)

"Seems like one of us was all bite and no bark." Obelisk Yellow replied. "You are not worthy of using dog puns!"

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Obelisk Red looked embarrassed and just looked the other way of the duel.

"Sure you didn't." Yuou muttered.

"What did you say you piece of scum?" Obelisk Red asked harshly.

"It's still your turn."

"Oh, I activate **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** 's effect. I fuse my Hound with my other one in my hand together." Obelisk Red said. "Hounds of furious velocity and metal fangs come together to bring a new instrument of your defeat! Fusion Summon! Two-headed beast of sheer ferocity and fear, come forth **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** (LV.5 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Machine/Earth)." The same hound that Yellow summoned was on his side of the field.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Obelisk Red concluded. Now that everyone had a turn, Yuou can mop the floor clean with them.

"I draw! I activate the Spell Card **Raigeki**. All of your monsters are destroyed." Yuou exclaimed as a strike of lightning came from the sky and destroyed the two hounds but unable to destroy the howitzer.

"Why wasn't your **Ancient Gear Howitzer** destroyed?" Rio asked.

"My **Ancient Gear Howitzer** is unaffected by all other card effects." Obelisk Yellow said. "Proves that we got better cards than you!"

"No, it shows that you guys got easy ways to a win." Yuou claimed.

"It wouldn't matter to you anyways. I activate the trap card **Ancient Gear Reborn**! I can special summon an "Ancient Gear" monster from my graveyard if I do not control any monsters with 200 more attack points more. Before I do I activate another trap, **Ancient Gear Reinstitution**." Obelisk Green said with Yellow and him activating **Ancient Gear Reborn**.

"I activate **Twin Twisters**! By dissing my **Rose Lover** to the graveyard, I'm able to destroy two Spell or Traps on the field. I'm destroying both of your Reborns." Yuou said as he activated one of his face down cards. Two twisters whirled their way to destroy their traps and then vanished.

"You fool! Our trap cards work even if you do send them to the graveyard. Come back **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds**." Obelisk Green said. The hounds came back and with 1600 attack points. "Now **Ancient Gear Reinstitution** activates, since we Special Summoned Ancient Gear monsters from the graveyard, we can place 2 "Gearwork" counters on it."

"I can still deal major damage to you all. I can banish **Rose Lover** from my Graveyard so I can Special Summon a Plant monster from my hand." A blonde woman wearing a red dress appeared and planted a rose on the ground then vanished. "I summon another **Aromage Bergamot** in attack mode."

"I activate the trap **Bottomless Trap Hole** so I can banish your monster." Obelisk Yellow said activating his trap card. A pale greenish monster came from the ground and reached for Yuou's monster but failed going back into the hole.

"No dice, **Rose Lover** makes my **Aromage Bergamot** immune against traps the turn it was summoned." The greenish monster tried to grab **Aromage Bergamot** but failed and sank back to the ground it came from.

"But it's not protected by my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect. I can place one "Gear" counter on it!" Obelisk Red said. As he said that, two gears appeared on Bergamot 1's wrists.

"What are they going to do? Bore us to death with more puns?" Yuou recommended and ignoring what the "Gear" counter is, getting a punch from Rio about not focusing.

"Ow! Sorry, I uh, activate the spell card **Aroma Synapse**! One of my **Aromage Bergamot** 's attack points drops to 0 until the end phase and for every 1000 points deduced the other can have 1 more attack. That's not all! I gain Life Points equal to the level of the monster who lost their attack points times 200. Since **Aroma Bergamot** is a level 6, I gain 1200 Life Points!" Yuou exclaimed. He just might at least take down one Obelisk Force member this turn. ( **Aromage Bergamot** 1 ATK: 2400) ( **Aromage Bergamot** 2 ATK: 0)

 **Yuou** : 3600

"Both my **Aromage Bergamot** 's effect activates because I gained life points, they gain 1000 attack points each. Heated Blooming!" Both Aromage's now had red auras and had red eyes looking at the Ancient Gear monsters menacingly. ( **Aromage Bergamot** 1 ATK: 3400) ( **Aromage Bergamot** 2 ATK: 1000)

"I'm not stopping just yet, I'm activating the equip spell **Flower Power** and equip it to **Aromage Bergamot** 1\. This gives her 1000 attack points and the ability to attack again after destroying a monster for the cost being sent to the Graveyard on the next end phase." Yuou said. "What?!" yelled all of Obelisk Force, not only this boy was able to bring his monster's attack to inflict critical damage to all of them but it was capable to defeat them in a row like bowling pins. ( **Aromage Bergamot** **1** ATK: 4400)

" **Aromage Bergamot** 1 attack Reddy's **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**! Fiery Fist!" Yuou said. **Aromage Bergamot** charged at Obelisk Red's monster with flames around her closing the distance between them.

"You fool! My **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** effect activates! When a monster with a "Gear''counter battles with it that monster is destroyed in the start of the damage step!" Obelisk Red smiled seeing that the effort to defeat them all in one single turn was wasted.

"Rio…..you got a card for this?" Yuou asked.

Rio nodded and activated a trap card she placed down." I activate the trap, **Impenetrable Attack**. During the battle Phase I can choose to not take any battle damage or target one monster on the field and prevent from being destroyed by battle and card effects. I'm targeting **Aromage Bergamot 1** so it won't be destroyed by your **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** 's effect."

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** howled at **Aromage Bergamot** but did not stop the woman from tearing it apart. The impact left Obelisk Red on his knees with 2900 less LP. "Crap! We can't let Bee Boy bring us down without a fight."

 **Obelisk Red** : 1100

"She can still attack you directly and your friend's monsters as well so I will keep on rolling!" Yuou said with the passion and power only a good person would sound like. "Bergamot 1 attack him directly and move on **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** 2." **Aromage Bergamot** punched Obelisk Red into a dumpster ten feet away rendering him unconscious.

 **Obelisk Red** : 0

"Oh my god! I didn't mean too!" Yuou said, rushing to the dumpster and being blocked by the two remaining members of Obelisk Force.

"You think you are hot stuffby taking one of us out!?" Obelisk Yellow yelled. "He'll get his punishment later, you should really worry about yourselves if you want to survive!" Needless to say this surprised Rio and Yuou very much. Comrades were supposed to be help and support one another not turn away and leave them to die.

"Aren't you going to check if he's okay or do something to help him?" Yuou asked with distrust and astonishment of seeing people leaving their comrades after they lost for the second time in his life. "No, he will be sent back to Academia knowing he failed to beat a Xyz Duelist." Obelisk Green said.

"But he's your own friend! Why would you leave him?" Rio stuttered as she was shaken at the thought of her being abandoned by her friends after making a mistake or failing them. "None of your business, so I suggest you go back or things will go badly for you." Obelisk Yellow threatened.

"Okay…." Yuou slowly backed away with anger in his face and resumed the duel. "My **Aromage Bergamot** will now attack your other **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound**! Fiery Fist!" Yuou commanded.

"I'm ready for you, you little shrimp! I activate **Storming Mirror Force**! This card returns all Attack mode monsters you control back to the hand." Obelisk Yellow said.

"No!" Rio said. If they lost all their monsters they would certainly lose the duel next turn for being wide open. Or maybe not...

Yuou looked at Rio and said "That won't happen, I activate **Rose Archer** 's (LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:100 Warrior/Earth) effect from my hand. It can negate a trap card's effect as long as I control a Plant monster." A woman archer with a bow made of a rose's stem appeared and shot 3 golden arrows at Obelisk Yellow's trap and destroyed it. The attack continued between **Aromage Bergamot** and **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.** The same thing happened with the first but this time Obelisk Yellow stayed with his two feet standing losing a huge chunk of his life points.

 **Obelisk Yellow** : 1100

"Now **Aromage Bergamot** 1 attack him directly with Fiery Fist! But be a little more gentler this time." Yuou pleaded. **Aromage Bergamot** charged up with with fire once more and punched Obelisk Yellow knocking him down to the pavement with mediocre force. He was out cold but way more peacefully than Obelisk Red.

 **Obelisk Yellow** : 0

"I end my turn with that!" Yuou concluded. After the duel, he should probably tie them up or interrogate them. Makes sense because of everything around them. ( **Aromage Bergamot** 2 ATK: 3400)

" _This isn't looking good. Better call for some back up._ " Obelisk Green knew he was going to lose the duel but still can buy some time before reinforcements can come to card these fools. He pressed a button on his duel disk to emit a discreet signal to nearby Academia members.

"I draw! I summon **Snow Pelican** (LV:4 ATK:400 DEF:500 Winged Beast/Water) in attack mode." A green pelican with a blue beak appeared alongside **Guard Penguin** and **Blizzard Pegasus**. " I overlay my level 4 **Snow Pelican** and **Guard Penguin** to summon a vigliante with a frozen heart. Xyz Summon! Cut up all corrupted and evil beings with your twin blades of ice. Spread your wings, **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (Rank:4 ATK:2200 DEF:1900 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio said. A winged fairy with green wings appeared with two overlay units. It had a blue lance in each hand.

"When Snow Pelican used for a Xyz summon my monster gains the ability to do piercing damage when it attacks a defense position monster." Rio said. "I activate **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** 's effect! I use a Xyz material so Zerohymn can attack twice this turn and when it destroys a monster I can draw one card." One of **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** 's overlay units went to her lances and vanished.

" **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** attack **Ancient Gear Howitzer** with Frost Strike-Duoguno!" Rio said declaring her attack. **Ancient Gear Howitzer** shot a barrage of explosives at the fairy that as high in the sky. She shot both lances at the head of it and caused explosions sending shrapnel and smoke everywhere. Rio drew a card from her deck after destroying Ancient Gear Howitzer.

 **Obelisk Green** : 3600

"Now attack him directly Ice Lancer Zeroh-!" Rio declared before she was interrupted by Obelisk Green.

"No! You won't you still have not gotten rid of my new monster." He grinned knowing in a few minutes that reinforcements would come. She saw obscured by the smoke a tall machine staring at her with a huge red eye. "Since you destroyed my Ancient Gear Howitzer its other effect activates. I can special summon a "Ancient Gear" monster ignoring it's summoning conditions. So I summoned **Ancient Gear Golem** (LV.8 ATK:3000 DEF:3000 Machine/Earth)!" The smoke cleared revealing large rusted machine made out of gears of different sizes that takes the shape of a robot.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Rio huffed still staring at the golem in disbelief. Was this one of the monsters who destroyed her home? What are the capable of? It made her more frustrated than she was before!

"I draw! I summon **Ancient Gear Wyvern** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1200 Machine/Earth) and activate its effect. I can add one "Ancient Gear" card to my hand, so I add **Ancient Gear Explosive** to my hand." Obelisk Green said. He probably can take out Yuou in a single turn and hopefully the girl afterwards next turn.

Yuou saw the expression on his face and said "What's the point of all this? Why are you all doing this? You got atleast answer that." He had a grim expression on his face. Obelisk Green just only looked at Yuou with a crooked grin on his face.

"What are you talking about? They are obviously here to exterminate all of us! I have no doubt about that!" Rio exclaimed.

Yuou ignored Rio and then said "I'm sorry about your friends. Surrender now, and we can hash things out." He bowed as he said this shocking Obelisk Green.

"What is he thinking..." Rio thought confused about his conviction.

Obelisk Green responded back. "Are you pitying me? I'll show you who to pity after this! First I equip **Ancient Gear Golem** with **Ancient Gear Mask**!" The giant rusted golem now had a reddish metal mask over on its eyes.

After that I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Shrink**! This halves one monster's attack points so I choose **Aromage Bergamot** 2." A green glow enveloped Bergamot's body making her look smaller. ( **Aromage Bergamot** 2 ATK:1900)

"Ancient Gear Golem attack **Aromage Bergamot** 2! Now any battle damage you take will be doubled! Mechanized Melee!" **Aromage Bergamot** flew in the air and attempted to catch **Ancient Gear Golem** 's punch with her own and failed being destroyed.

"Yuou!" Rio yelled after seeing her friend being trashed and sliding on the floor.

 **Yuou** : 0

"Your friend is a real piece of work. I will enjoy carding him." Obelisk Green evily joked.

"I'm sorry Yuou. But I'm going to knock some sense into this imbecile." Rio muttered to herself as her eyes grew red. "I activate the trap card **Aqua Leveling**! This allows me to summon one Water monster from the graveyard. I special summon the **Guard Penguin** that I sent to the graveyard as a material! Then I take damage equal to my monster's attack points. Since **Guard Penguin** has no attack points I take no damage." The blue penguin with the shiny frill came back from the grave. "Then I can destroy one monster on our side of the field or banish one in the graveyard and inflict it's attack points as damage!"

"While my friend think you have a sliver of redemption, I think you need to disappear permanently!" Rio said deviously. "I target **Aromage Bergamot** and destroy her. You take 4300 points of damage!" A huge tidal wave came from the trap card colliding with Obelisk Green's monsters and striking Obelisk Green with such force when he felt the impact it broke his arm.

"Ow! It hurts so much! It isn't suppose to bend that way!" he moaned out in pain at his new predicament.

 **Obelisk Green** : 0

* * *

"Yuou are you okay!?" Rio asked rushing towards where Yuou is.

"Yeah I'm okay." Yuou replied getting up slowly. "Come on, we've got to go."

"But first..." Rio said turning her attention to the only awake Obelisk Force soldier. She walked up to him with a monotone look standing right to his face.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Obelisk Green shouted at her cradling his broken arm.

"Tell me, how many cards can I fit in your ass until you give out consciousness?" Rio whispered right next the man's ear with a gleeful smile causing him to gulp. "Or maybe I'll just jam the whole duel disk in, activated..."

"I'll talk! Just don't shove anything up my ass!" Rio then grabbed his head before making him look up.

"Where do you come from exactly?"

"I come from the Fusion Dimension, from Duel Academy..." His voice trailed off as Rio's grip grew tighter.

"And why the hell did you destroy the city!?"

"Because we need it!" She almost was about to knock him out.

"For what!?"

"Rio, snap out of it." Yuou told her causing her to turn back. His look was solemn as he looked up to the sky seeing skyscrapers burn and screams of all kinds can be heard. "That isn't you. We need to find to find our friends before its too late."

Rio's look was forlorn as she loosened her grip causing the Obelisk member to fall onto the ground.

" _What came over me..._ " she held her forehead in confusion.

"I'm sorry for losing the duel, I should've been more car-" Yuou stopped when Rio bonked him over the head.

"That's what you get for playing a inconsistent deck." Rio said before looking back at the remaining member. "Consider this an act of mercy. I don't want to see you ever again." After she said this, Obelisk Green ran away from his comrades.

"We should at least leave them sleeping. By the looks of it, they might come here to pick them up."

After that, they crouched behind a apartment building when they heard footsteps coming towards them. The reinforcements failed to save their comrades but found them in a dumpster after tracking their signal. They transported them to Academia and left after looking for anyone else in the area but were unable to find them. The two headed home to grab a emergency backpack they kept in case of a fire or a earthquake. Seems like this will have to do.

"It isn't like Ryouga to not call me in an emergency or something like this. Something must have happened to him." Rio worried.

"If his D-disk won't work then he must be in trouble. Hopefully we can find him before it's too late." Yuou said as they were jogging to the center of town to find Rio's brother.

"Ryouga! Ryouga! Brother! Where are you?!" Rio shouted looking for him near the commercial strip of Heartland.

" **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark** attack his **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound** and finish this! Shark Torpedo! A familiar voice shouted from two blocks away.

"It's Ryouga! He's dueling more of those fusion soldiers!" Yuou said following the voice with Rio falling in behind. Eventually they both reached Shark's location and saw him dueling some more Obelisk Force. The one that he is fighting now had a purple jem on his helmet. He won the duel and but took some damage at the end causing a metal plate to fall on him.

"Ryouga!" Rio shouted as she ran to her brother. He was wearing his casual purple jacket and black shirt when they got closer. The strength both of Yuou and Rio they lifted up the metal plate pinning Shark down enough for Shark to crawl out.

"Thanks sis." Shark said as stood up.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"I should put you in a dumpster for even saying that. They should be interrogated and punished for what they did to Heartland." Shark said as he grabbed Obelisk Purple by his shirt and hoisted him in the air.

"Who are you guys and what dimension do you come from?" Shark asked him.

"Screw you! Me and my comrades will get your soul soon enough." Obelisk Purple just smirked and spat at Shark. Then used his duel disk to teleport back to Academia not before Shark punched him in the face did he actually disappear. The other Obelisk Force members also retreated back to Academia as well.

"Cowards! Run back to your rabbit hole! I'm going to feast on your flesh when I find you." Shark shouted before wiping the spit off his face.

"It's going to get dark soon. we should find a shelter or room we can stay at safely." Rio said.

"Hmph! We can't stay at home anymore. It won't be safe anymore." Shark replied. "The best place we can go is the high school."

"Wait, why?" Yuou asked.

"I doubt they will be looking inside at the moment. They are targeting the civilians, not just duelists. I don't know how they do it, but when they grab someone, they use something on their duel disk to turn them into a card. The safest bet is to be where they won't be expecting."

"He's got a strong point. We should head there and see who else we might find." And so the trio traveled through the destroyed ground to the way to school.

"Hey Shark, how many of them did you face?" Yuou asked him.

Shark before responding looked at Rio. "I didn't want Rio to know I was dueling eight of those punks and worrying her to death."

"Eight!?" Yuou said before Shark hit him in his head. "Not so loud, idiot!"

Rio was ahead of them scouting for any survivors when he heard them talking. She turned her back to see what was going on. "What are you guys talking about? Were almost to the-Yuou look out!"

Yuou saw behind him to see a group of Obelisk Force with tasers stab him and Shark with their prods. They were instantly paralyzed being knocked to the ground with extreme pain.

"No, stay away you bastards..." Shark moaned out as he tried to stand up but failed.

"Rio, don't fight them. Theres just too many of them." Yuou croaked as Obelisk Force set their disks ready to duel surrounding Rio with a circle of **Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds**. There was two more members behind them getting ready to card Shark and Yuou. Is it already the end.

 **I'm overhauling this project on the terms of I think it sucks and I can improve on it. There is much cringiness to be cleaned from this fanfiction so allow me to correct my mistakes. Anyways, if you are new, good. Because I will fix the things you might think are wrong or just bad to read. So this is what I'm going to do. In later chapters, I will post a list of cards that the characters won't use (just the cards I created, I believe) and will be forgotten. The story will be told in two parts, the first with the Arc-V plot and the Rio and Yuou realm adventure (don't have a stupid name). Also monsters will not be cardboard characters, but you'll see. Anyways, enjoy the new changes for the first chapters.**

(Equip Spell) **Flower Power** : Equip only to a "Plant" monster. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. If the equipped monster destroys a opponent's monster by battle it can attack again but is destroyed at the next opponent's end phase.

(Monster) **Safe Eel** : When a opponent's monster declares an attack on a "Water" monster or if a "Water" monster is targeted for a card effect, you can send this card to the graveyard and if you do activate one of these effects: you can all "Water" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage this turn "Water" monsters are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

(Spell) **Aroma Synapse** : Target two "Aroma" monsters you control, the first target loses all it's ATK until the end phase. For every 1000 points deducted the second target can attack that many times (excluding the first attack) during this turn's battle phase., then you gain LP equal to the first target's level x 200.

(Monster) **Snow Pelican** : If you control a "Winged Beast" monster, you can Special Summon this card. If this card is used for a Xyz Summon for a "Winged Beast" monster it gains this effect: This card inflicts piercing damage.

(Xyz Monster) **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** : Once per turn: you can detach one Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack twice this turn. If this card destroys a monster by battle: you can draw one card.

(Continuous Trap) **Ancient Gear Reinstitution** : If a "Ancient Gear" monster is special summoned from the hand or graveyard: you can place one "Gearwork" conter on this card. Once per turn you can remove all "Gearwork" counters from this card to target a "Ancient Gear" monster you control, it gains 500 attack points for every "Gearwork" counter removed.

(Monster) **Damage Maiden** : Once per turn, during either player's turn: if you would take effect damage, gain that much Life Points instead. And if you do, this card gains 2000 ATK.

(Trap) **Water Leveling:** Target one Water monster in your graveyard; Special summon it and take damage equal to it's attack points, then destroy one monster you control and your opponent takes damage equal to it's attack points.


	2. Taking A Step Back

**This will be the second rewritten chapter of Winter Blooming. Somethings I had added would be better dialogue and less grammar mistakes as well try to flesh out Yuou a better OC instead of a happy hippy who had a dark past. Reason being it is done so many times again and again, so I just want to be different with how I show him in the story. I also added lines instead of intervals for this one because of simplicity. Anyways, Aromage Bergamot to me feels like a melee monster despite having her staff. It would be pretty cool for some later chapters. But I will make all the Aromages female due to some better consistency. Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 2.**

"Gah!" Rio woke up in a startle laying down in a forest. Feeling really confused as how she got there, she looked around for some reason. She saw her satchel a few meters away from her before picking it up. ( **AN: Rio's wearing her casual Zexal outfit)**

"Ryoga! Brother!" she shouted hoping that someone would come and help her. She stood up and started walking slowly out the forest and let out a yelp after seeing a large butterfly fly near her face. It had large light and dark blue wings with two reeds stemming from each wing. She eyed it as it came over to her looking at her with blue eyes before it flew off. "Never saw a butterfly like this before."

" _Obviously I'm not in Neo Heartland anymore. But were am I exactly?_ " Rio thought taking in the environment she was in. It seemed packed with animals of all different kinds such as green long-tailed birds and pink fairies. Just then, she heard a rustle in a tree a few meters away from her. Picking up a long stick from the ground, Rio walked slowly at the source of the sound.

"Okay, just a few more minutes...I kind of like it here." she heard a masculine voice call out from above.

"I suppose that is fine. But we must go back soon before it gets cold. I have to prepare dinner." another feminine voice also responded cheerfully. Above Rio, sat two figures on a tree limb eating apples. The one in the left was a male teen with yellow-black hair wearing a peaceful expression wearing a red cloak with a tan tunic made out of cotton and green khakis. The other was female with blue-hair just like hers but more longer with a pony tail wearing a blue dress that ended halfway to her knees and white knee socks and blue slippers.

"Is that a duel disk?" Rio muttered to herself eyeing a green contraption on the boy's arm decorated with blue flowers and red petals.

"Huh, what was that?" the male voice called out noticing her presence before his eyes looked shocked as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Yuou!" the blue-haired girl shouted jumping from the tree then grabbed a staff from the base of the tree. "Are you hurt?" She then saw Rio standing there in the open as she started to walk nervously to the two.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine." the male boy said with a smirk at Rio. "You are the second human other than me here...nice to meet you! My name is Yuou!"

"What are you talking about?" Rio asked puzzled at what he just said before pointing at Yuou's friend. "Isn't she also a human..."

"Well...its sort of complicated." the other female said with a smile before putting a hand on her chest. "My name is Aromage Rosemary but you can call me Rosemary. I am a duel spirit."

"Duel spirit?!" Rio said taken back at what she just said before asking a question. "So, then this isn't Earth, is it?"

"Nope...this is the Duel Spirit World." Yuou said before scratching the back of her head. "Well, that's what I call it. Anyway's Rose here was like the first real friend I met when I came here."

"Wait, maybe you don't understand. I don't really wan-" Rio tried to say before a loud growl disturbed her. She hid behind Yuou trembling at the sound. Emerging from behind a tree was a tiger with fire around its body glaring at the three. "Is that a tiger!?"

"Hey! I remember you, you are that tiger I saw three day's ago outside of the garden. Want some fish?" Yuou asked reaching for a jar of fish in his basket. He then tossed a few at the tiger's face as they flopped to the ground.

"See there we go, we don't have to worry anymore."

 _"He seems like a nice guy."_ Rio thought giggling at what she just saw. The tiger ate all of the fish off the ground before glaring at Yuou.

"Um...Yuou? I don't think it really worked." Rio whispered.

"Then Rosemary can take care of 'im." Yuou told her. Rosemary gave them a nod as she sprayed a weak stream of water from her staff at the tiger causing it to yelp. It soon ran away giving up on them.

"I'm sorry for wetting you but you can come back to our garden. Just don't eat my desserts." Rosemary called out to it before turning to Yuou and Rio. "I suppose we should get going home shouldn't we?"

"It is getting a bit late...well fine." Yuou said with a pout as he pulled out a card before placing it on his duel disk. "I summon **Aromaseraphy Angelica**!" A small white-haired fairy wearing a white dress appeared in front of them giving a cheer. She gave a wave to Rio as she waved back at the fairy.

"Now I tune **Aromaseraphy Angelica** with **Aromage Rosemary**!" Yuou called out as Angelica turned into a ring enveloping Rosemary's body.

"Tune?" Rio muttered looking amazed as Rosemary turned into four stars.

"I'm guessing you never seen a Synchro Summon? Are you sure you are from Earth?"

"I mean maybe, I never saw this kind of summoning before."

"Hmm...I guess I can teach you how to Synchro Summon some other time. Synchro Summon! Come forth, **Aromaseraphy Rosemary**!" Rosemary appeared once again but with a large pair of wings on her back.

"Wow..." Rio commented before asking another question trying to impress her acquaintance. "Do you know what are Xyz monsters?"

"Oh, those...yeah sort of. I can tell you more when we arrive to my place." Yuou said jumping on Rosemary's left shoulder. "Can we make chocolate cake today?"

"I made that the first night I met you. I'll gladly make it for us all." Rosemary said with a kind smile before gesturing for Rio to grab her hand. "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

"You both seem very trustworthy...well alright. I'll take you up with your offer." Rio smirked grabbing the woman's hand. "But I'm also helping with the cooking. It's not fair for you to do just the cooking on your own."

"You know, I think I already like you. Just hang on."

"Are you sure you can fl-Ah!" Rio was about to ask before Rosemary flew through the forest. Opening her eyes, she could see the different variety of plant and animal life beneath her, moving trees, weird-looking sheep dancing, and dark wolves prowling in the night.

"So." Yuou's voice from above called. Among them, flew eagles and dragons peacefully passing among them. "What was the last thing you could remember before you got here?" When he asked this, Rio's eyes closed trying to remember. She was cleaning the apartment room that she and her brother lived in when she realized she needed to buy food for later. Her brother was busy that day so she walked alone to the market. She was crossing the street when a truck struck her head-on.

"No..." her grip lessened almost falling down before Rosemary grabbed her hand tighter.

"Yuou...we shouldn't scare her. Whatever moment before she came here must be horrifying." Rosemary lightly chided.

"Mmm, Crap...you're right. Sorry...wait what is your name?" Yuou asked apologetically.

"My name? Oh, its Rio. Rio Kamishiro." Rio said back.

"We are almost there. You can tell us calmly about your situation..." Rosemary told her back. The trio eventually came down near a cottage that was surrounded by beautiful flowers and herbs. "We are here..." Her wings dissipated as Aromaseraphy Angelica came back.

"Wow...so this is where you live, huh?" Rio said impressed at the landscape putting her hands on her hips. "I wish I could have lived here."

"It certainly is a beauty..." Yuou closed his eyes remembering the first time he saw it. "I manage the garden everyday so that we always have food a plenty." The three walked to the front door where Yuou pulled out a key from his neck and opened it. The cottage was separated into five parts. A kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"I'll go prepare tea...just stay here." Rosemary said walking to the kitchen with Angelica following. Rio and Yuou sat together in the living room table quietly. They sat awkwardly before Rio said something.

"I have a few more questions." she asked turning to him.

"I have a few more questions." Yuou asked turning to her. "You go first. Seems like you need to get somethings out."

"Ok...how long were you stuck here?"

"Hmm...About seven years...not that I have any problems. I love the DSW. Not that I tried leaving."

"What about your family?!" Rio asked getting more curious. " _7 years!? I wonder why he wants to stay here..._ "

"That is complicated." Yuou's eyes darkened. "In reality...since I am 17 but then I realized if I stayed here, I won't have to go through the typical way of life...finishing elementary, middle school, then high school, then college. Then get a job and get a family...it seems so dull."

"You're American, then...?" Rio assumed processing his words. "I'm from Japan but somehow we talk the same tongue. How is that possible?"

"I don't know. The Duel monsters here talk the same language. But only a few...Oh! That reminds me!" Yuou perked up as he touched his deck.

"What are you doing?" Rio asked as his deck glowed white before three other girls appeared next to Yuou. The first being a taller woman than Yuou with red hair and yellow eyes. She wore a white robe with yellow symbols on red patterns. The second looked younger with a white cap on top of blonde hair. She had amber eyes covered by brown spectacles. She was wearing a brown cloak with a green scarf and brown short skirt with brown pants beneath. The final being the youngest with white hair and purple eyes. She wore a purple and white cloak with puffs on the wrists with a green tunic underneath. She also wore purple shorts with blue stockings underneath.

"And these are the rest of my sisters!" Yuou presented as each one gave look of acknowledgement at her. "The most youngest is Jasmine, 2nd youngest is Cananga, and the most oldest, Bergamot."

"How did you do that?" Rio asked.

"I just touched my deck and they can come out of them. I call it Rehension." Yuou said as they all sat in the table looking at Yuou for a answer. "That is Rio. She came from the world just like mine. She will be staying with us."

"Can they talk? Like Rosemary can?" Rio asked.

"Well, here is the thing...I am their voice." Yuou said twiddling his fingers.

"What?"

"Well...it was during my first day here in the DSW. They were able to talk before I became their Duel Master...alongside Rose because she is the leader. The leader of a family of monsters is given the ability to speak which is why they and many other creatures are unable to talk."

"What does DSW stand for?"

"The acronym for Duel Spirit World." Yuou said more confidently.

"It doesn't seem like you are not untaught during your time here."

"Mmm...Rosemary has been giving lessons. Even though I don't want to live the typical way of American life, I can say that education was still important."

"I refuse to believe that is the true reason that you decided to stay here." Rio snapped back causing Yuou to grimace.

"No...that's it. I just want to be free from the responsibilities of that life." His eyes went to the ground. The girls amongst him looked sympathetic towards him.

" _There's something he hiding...maybe I ask him some other time._ " Rio thought as Rosemary came back with some cups of chamomile tea on a tray.

"I would have brought some sugar cubes but it doesn't seem like we have some anymore left." Rosemary said with sigh as she laid the tray down.

"Thanks...I'm not much of a tea drinker but I appreciate the notion." Rio said warmly grabbing a cup of tea. "Since everyone is here, I think I know how I ended up here. I was taking care of some household chores while my brother was away. But I had to step out to buy some food when a truck hit me...I blacked out after that."

"Is that the story..." Rosemary said to herself before checking Rio's head. We'll I don't any injuries present...but I believe you."

"That was the same case with me when I got here. However, what I said before was true. There is no other human beings like us in this world. What did you bring with you?" Yuou asked sipping his tea.

"Oh...let's see. Some yen, my duel disk, deck, and...my apron?" Rio said the last part in surprise as she pulled out a white apron with a cute shark in the middle of it from her satchel. "How did I bring this with me? Oh, well...I guess I can use it for cooking. But...I'm still worried about my brother. What if I can't go home? Will I ever get to see him again?" She clutched her apron as small tears came from her eyes. She felt a sudden embrace comfort her as she looked to see who it is.

"Not all hope is lost just like that..." Rosemary said trying to make her feel better. "It's what you make of it. And it will stronger when you have friends on your side like us right, Yuou?" The blue-haired woman looked at Yuou for support but his eyes looked down.

"So, you must care about your brother very much to start crying like that, huh?" Yuou said with little emotion.

"Yeah...he's the last relative I have. I know if I was ever in a pinch he'll be there for me, always." Rio said back before smiling at Yuou. "Then I guess we are friends then, huh?"

"Mmm...I suppose so." Yuou's eyes brightened at that. "Say want to have a duel together before we eat?"

"Sure. It'll be fun. Just don't expect me to go easy on a veteran like you." Rio dared eagerly nodding to his request. "I want to see more of that Synchro Summon."

"Eh? I certainly been in a few scuffles but nothing me and my sisters couldn't handle." Yuou said back before finishing the rest of his tea then walked away. "

"Then follow me..." Rio pursued him along with the "Aroma" sisters going back into his deck. The two duelists walked out to a flat dirt arena.

"Seems pretty nice to live here. If you will let me stay here for the meantime..." Rio said admiring the scenery once more.

"Jeez, you really like flowers as much as me, don't you?" Yuou said kind of grateful activating his disk. "I guess most girls are into the cute stuff."

"Hmph! You got it all wrong." Rio puffed her cheeks in frustration doing the same. "I love some kinds of flowers but that is not the only thing I like. Back in Heartland, I worked hard on everything I put my mind to. And that includes dueling. So then, I hope you are ready to have some fun."

...

"I'm going first! I draw! I summon **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF: 2000 Plant/Light). I place two cards face down and end my turn." Jasmine appeared giving a determined look as holding her staff as a sword appeared alongside Yuou as he was placing two cards on his duel disk.

"I draw! I summon **Aurora Wing** (LV.4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600 Winged Beast/Water) in attack mode." Rio said. A blue bird with large wings and tail appeared on Rio's field. " _He's trying to force me to attack...well I won't lose much if I take the bait early._ "

"Attack **Aromage Jasmine** with Freezing Torment!" The bird shot a shower of ice at the white-haired girl.

"I activate the trap **Draining Shield**. Your monster's attack is negated and I gain life points equal to **Aurora Wing** attack points!" Yuou exclaimed. A rainbow barrier came over **Aromage Jasmine** protecting her from the hail, then a white aura came over her afterwards.

 **Yuou** : 5200

"What's happening?" Rio asked seeing the aura surrounding his monster.

"Jasmine's effect activates! If I gain Life Points, I can draw one card. Flower Channeling!" Yuou said smirking drawing a card from his deck.

"I place three cards face down and end my turn." Rio said disappointing.

"I already told you that I am not holding back, not for a turn! I draw!" Yuou said drawing a card.

"I summon **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:1600 Plant/Water). Thank's to Jasmine's effect, I can Normal another plant if I have more Life Points than you! I summon **Aromage Cananga** (LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF: 1000 Plant/Earth)." Rosemary and Cananga appeared appeared next to Jasmine.

"Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Aroma's Bond** from my hand! This card allows me to gain Life Points to the number of "Aroma" cards or "Wind's" cards other than this card I control times 500! Since I control three of my sisters, I gain 1500 more LP!" he continued with a smile on his face.

 **Yuou** :7200

" _7200 life points_!? _Crap, I have to stop him from getting anymore!_ " Rio thought surprised at how many life points Yuou has. All of his three monsters now had a aura covering them.

"First is Jasmine's effect which allows me to draw one card. Flower Channeling!" Yuou explained drawing another card from his deck. "Then comes Rosemary's effect! She can change the battle position of a monster, I'm choosing Jasmine! Spurt Reverse!" Yuou declared as Rosemary blasted a burst of energy at Jasmine causing her to crouch down with her staff in front of her.

"Cananga's effect allows me to return a spell or trap back to the hand. I'm choosing your middle one to go back to your hand. Stun Sensation!" Yuou commanding Cananga to focus her staff to throw a gust of wind on Rio's face down.

"Dammit!" she growled as her card was returned to her hand " _That could help pin him down before he could do some damage, but at least I have my other Trap card_ _._ "

" **Aromage** **Cananga** also lowers all of your monster's ATK and DEF points by 500 if I have life points than you!" Yuou explained. **Aurora Wing** (ATK:700)

"That's not all I have! **Aroma's Bond** second effect activates! I can add a "Winds" card from my deck to my hand. I add **Glory Winds** to my hand!" he said with a card popping from his deck.

"Now Rosemary attack **Aurora Wing** with Alluring Upholding!" he commanded as Rosemary fired a ball of water at Rio's monster before a glass barrier stopped it breaking.

"I activate the trap card **Double Breaker**! This card negates the attack and destroys your monster! Then I can destroy a monster with defense points equal or less than that monster's attack points such as Cananga! Sorry you two." Rio said as the glass shards hit Rosemary and Cananga making them dissapear. ( **Aurora Wing** ATK:1200)

"That's quite a strong card. I place one card face down before I end my turn!" Yuou said placing a card on his duel disk. " _I wonder if duelists from her world have much stronger cards than here. That's cheating._ "

"I draw! If I control a Water monster I can Special Summon **Silent Angler** (LV.4 ATK:800 DEF:1400 Fish/Water) from my hand!" Rio said. A large angler-like fish with brown scales appeared on the field.

"Then I summon **Miracle Seagull**! I overlay my level four **Miracle Seagull** and **Silent Angler** together to summon a beast of the coldest pole! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Come forth **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (Rank.4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2200 Winged Beast/Water)!"

"When **Miracle Seagull** is used for a Xyz Summon for a Winged Beast monster that monster's attack points are doubled and can attack directly the turn that it was summoned. **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:4000).

"Now she can attack you directly! Hope you ready to loose all those life points you gained. Blizzard Catastrophe!" Rio said with a sly smile as her monster shot many shards of ice at Yuou.

"I activate the trap card **Magic Cylinder**! Your monster's attack is negated and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points! And that's all your life points." Yuou countered. Some of the shards were being reflected by a gust of wind before coming at Rio instead in high speeds.

"Not just yet! I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Halfshot**! It halves my Zerofyne's attack points and I can attack again, so this is not over!" Rio hastily exclaimed as she got pelted by her own attack. "Tch...that kind of stung." **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2000)

 **Rio** :2000

"But now it's your turn! Thanks to Halfshot, Zerofyne can attack you directly once more." she explained as Zerofyne shot shards at Yuou directly causing him to be pushed back a foot.

 **Yuou** :5200

"Hmm? That wasn't that half bad... Sweet! I'm still full of surprises though. I activate **Aromaseraphy Angelica** 's effect from my hand! By dissing her to the graveyard I gain life points equal to one of my "Aroma" monsters in my graveyard. I choose Rosemary n my GY. So I gain 1800 LP! And you know what happens if I gain LP, right? Go Flower Channeling!" he said with a hint of bliss on his face as he drew the top card once more.

 **Yuou** :7000

"I ending my turn placing one card face down." Rio said. " _This is going to be tough! He just got back all life points and has has the advantage. I need to find a weakness in his strategy._ " she thought as she tried to think of a thing to fight him back with.

"I going to give it my best this turn. I draw! I activate the 2 cards I placed down. I activate **Glory Winds** and **Humid Winds** that I placed down! **Humid Winds** allows me to pay 1000 points to add a "Aroma" monster from my deck to my hand." Yuou said activating two cards on his disk.

 **Yuou** :6000

"I'm going to add another **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:2000 Plant/Fire)! **Glory Winds** can let me Special Summon a "Aroma" monster from my hand or GY! And that means I'm bringing back Rosemary!" Rosemary came out from the ground through a green portal twirling her staff.

"Then I activate **Aromaseraphy Angelica** 's effect from the graveyard. I can Special Summon her if I have I have higher life points than you." The white fairy that Rio saw earlier appeared next to Yuou.

"And now I'm going to Tribute Jasmine for Bergamot!" Jasmine dissapeared with Bergamot taking her place with her hands in a fighting stance.

"And now that you have a Tuner thingy, you can do that Synchro thing, right?" Rio noticed before Angelica tried to yell at her but couldn't. "What's her problem?"

"Duel spirits don't like to be called things, Rio. But, a Synchro Summon was going to be my next move. As you can see, in order to Synchro Summon a Synchro monster you must have a Tuner monster face-up on the field alongside some non-Tuners such as Rosemary! Now with Angelica out, I can make Rosemary stronger!"

"Now I tune level 1 **Aromaseraphy Angelica** (LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Tuner/Fairy/Light) with Level 4 **Aromage Rosemary**! Wings of hope and courage beat with the heroic maiden of possibilities and strength! **Bloom Synchro**! Flying past the sky with new found fortitude come forth, **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:900 Synchro/Plant/Light)!" Yuou declared as Angelica turned into a green circle before consuming Rosemary's body before she reappeared with her pair of wings giving a wink to Rio.

"Bloom Synchro?" she asked before pointing her finger at him. "Okay, I know you made that up!"

"Just let me have this moment..." Yuou said embarrassed as Rosemary looked down in cringe alongside Bergamot who facepalmed. "Anyways since Rosemary here, all Plant monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF!" **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:2500) **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:2900)

"Now, here's my plan coming together! I activate **Glory Winds** other effect. If I summon a "Aroma" Synchro monster, I gain Life Points to either it's ATK or DEF. My obvious choice is being Rosemary's ATK! I can gain 2500 LP!" Yuou explained as a green aura consumed his body.

 **Yuou** :7500

"So now Rosemary's and Bergamot's effects will both activate! Bergamot gets another 1000 ATK points added to her!" A red aura surrounded **Aromage Bergamot** as she readied her fist with fire. **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:3900)

"Seems like Bergamot will be my biggest obstacle _! Better get rid of her first. He has a lot of experience with his cards, probably more than me. I don't think I can win!_ " Rio thought narrowing her eyes at Yuou and Bergamot. "What do these monsters mean to you anyways?"

"They mean to me like family. I practically grew up only talking to the few that are able to talk but here I feel like I can be able to make more friends here than on Earth! All the people that I live with up to this point matter to me than the past!" Yuou declared with determination looking deep in Rio's magenta eyes.

"I see...well I'm going to make you realize that not running away from your problems is important too!" Rio said softly looking to the ground thinking about what Yuou just said to her.

"What makes you think I'm running away...I have everything and everyone I need here. Rosemary allows me to negate a card's effect this turn on your side of the field such as Zerofyne! Clashing Wind!" Yuou revealed as Rosemary's wings caught the sun's rays before they shined yellow full of energy. She then shot a burst of light from them towards Zerofyne causing her to become paralyzed.

"Mmm...Now it is time to finish this duel! Rosemary attack her Zerofyne! Sweet Arc!" Rosemary nodded waving her staff in a crescent shape before shooting an arc projectile at Zerofyne.

"I may be unable to win this time but I'm sure as hell not going to give up without a final try! I activate the Trap, **Freezing Burst**! I can half the ATK of one monster you control! I target Rosemary!" Rio exclaimed as blizzard came from Rio's trap covering the arc with ice making it weaker. **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:1250)

"After that I can deal it's original attack points as damage to you!" she declared. A gust of hail hit Yuou causing him to be forced back.

 **Yuou** :5000

"And now that Rosemary has lower ATK than my Zerofyne with 2000, she is destroyed instead!" Dodging the arc projectile, Zerofyne rained down a blizzard onto Rosemary defeating her.

 **Yuou** :4250

"And that means Bergamot loses her boost as well!" **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:3400)

"She still has much more attack than Zerofyne! And you have no more face down cards on your field. She can attack you freely! Burning Rush!" Bergamot uppercutted Zerofyne destroying her as Rio flew back a few feet away.

 **Rio** :600

"I still have 600 LP...I'm still in this!" Rio said with a smirk.

"Hold on, I still have one more card to play..." Yuou interrupted causing Rio to glare at him.

"Oh, c'mon! Can't you just let me have this one!?"

"Nope!" Yuou teased sliding a Spell Card into his disk. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Scent Burning**! By tributing one "Aroma" monster from my field, I can inflict it's ATK as damage to you! And that only leaves Bergamot...so just bonk her on the head or something." Bergamot just shrugged as her physical body dissapeared leaving only a spirit. She walked up to Rio patting her head in confusion.

 **Rio** :0

"Wait!? What!? That wasn't even a bonk on the head! She just pat my head! Did she think that I was a child?" Rio shouted annoyed losing the duel.

* * *

"Maybe she likes your spirit? Bergamot has always been the type to like tough people." Yuou suggested with Bergamot nodding. The other "Aroma" sisters materialized from the boy's deck as the group headed inside. "Well let's start cooking dinner."

"A man that can cook for himself...haven't seen that in a while." Rio admired putting a finger to her lips recalling some steamy stories that Ryoga didn't let her read.

A flashback two years ago...

 _"Rio. There's something you must know before you start dating. You are now at that age where boys will start asking you out so I think it's important for you to know this. All other men...they are unworthy sacks of meat...you should never rely on a man to cook a proper meal or even clean the house. Bring them to me before the first day. I'll make sure they won't come back."_

End of the flashback...

"Wait before you go, Yuou can we talk?" she asked looking down at the ground. The last memory made her homesick and lonely from her brother.

"Oh...I guess you want to talk about that, huh?" Yuou asked before turning to Rosemary. "You can start dinner without me. I'll bring some eggs for the cake."

"Take as much as time as you need. It seems like she's going to needs to get her feelings out to someone..." she said before walking back to the home with her other sisters.

"So let me guess, you need my help to get back to Earth?" Yuou predicted with his eyes closed.

"I have a brother back at home...His real name is Ryoga but he also goes by the name of Shark. I need to find a way to get back to him." Rio said taking a deep breath. "Please...I don't know what I can give you but just ask and I'll try my best to accomoda-"

"That won't be needed. I'll help you, no charge." Yuou said shocking Rio as he opened his eyes. "No doubt my sisters would be willing to pitch in to help get you back home. From what I can determine from my last moments before coming here, your body is only unconscious. So we just need to get your soul back into your body."

"Thank you..." Rio said with her eyes starting to water a bit.

"However I won't be coming back with you."

"Seems to be fair. But don't think I won't be able to pull my own weight. I'll go take care of the eggs." Rio sighed before smiling. " _I'll bring it up another time. The least I can do if he helps me is give him a second chance in normal life. But this time in Japan._ "

"Alright...I need to take care of some other things in the garden." Yuou said with a gleeful expression as he pointed behind the cottage. "The chickens are behind the cottage. Just don't make them have any reason to fear you."

A minute later...

Rio arrived at the chicken coop eyeing the chickens with wonder as this was the first time she saw them in real life. However the difference between these chickens from this world was a pendant near their tails as well as being much more cuter. Fortunately for her, many of the chickens went into their comfy home with a few outside. A few were eyeing Rio with curiosity in their blank gray eyes while others were just pecking at the ground. " _Okay...easy. They are just cute innocent animals._ "

Rio slowly opened the roof of the chicken coop where the chickens that were inside were sleeping. Rio quietly grabbed a single egg slightly bigger than a normal chicken before proceeding to the others. She closed the chicken coop before walking away. As she did, she heard some clucking behind her.

"Ahh!" Rio jumped out of shock before turning her head to see one of the chickens were outside the coop. "Why are you following me?"

The chicken did not make a sound before it jumped onto Rio's deck as a card. Rio picked it up before asking herself another question. "Ehh!? What kind of world is this?"

"That is a Cockadoodledoo. It must find you suitable for a owner." Yuou said coming outside. "It's a Tuner by the way."

"A Tuner? I don't have a Synchro monster..." Rio said confused passing the eggs to the boy.

"I'm sure one day you can get a Synchro card soon enough." Yuou said before turning back. "Now let's get in and start cooking."

"Already on it." Rio said with a smirk wearing her apron.

After quite a while toiling in the kitchen, they made wide amounts of food such as rice balls, fish fillets, spaghetti, mushroom stew, and french fries. The group brought it all to the table alongside all kinds of desserts. When they were done eating, Rio was shown her bedroom before the others left her to rest. She was going to sleep alongside Bergamot and Cananga. Yuou had his own bed where he slept in the same room with Rosemary and Jasmine.

"Yuou?" Rio said looking for him around inside until she found the attic. She opened the door and went up the staircase to find a room filled with furniture and weapons until she saw a ladder going up to the roof. She climbed up to see that Yuou was outside on the top of the roof with his "Aroma" monsters with each of them holding a candle.

"Whatever you need to say, just say it." Yuou said staring at the night sky filled with all kinds of stars.

"Alright, how many summoning methods are there." Rio asked smiling back at him sitting close.

"There are only three kinds of summoning methods: Fusion, Xyz and Synchro." Yuou said monotonously.

"Fusion?" Rio said confused. "I now learned about Synchro and already about Xyz."

"I don't have many with me but I found this one in card form." Yuou said pulling out Fusion monster to Rio.

"Its a purplish card. And since you say its a Fusion monster, I'm guessing you combine two or more monsters of a specific type to summon it." Rio read with Yuou nodding his head.

"You have the right idea. But I can't summon it." he told her taking the card back. "I found this and three more cards in a cave a while ago...I don't know why they were there. It is certainly fishy. **Odd-Eyes Breakthrough Dragon** , **Starving Venom Leige Dragon** , **Clear Wing Collision Dragon** and **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon**. And I can't bring them out of card form to make a bond with them."

"A bond?" Rio asked confused as Jasmine crawled over his legs and layed on them causing Rio to furrow her eyebrows.

"Yes. When you work alongside anything here, if you create a strong enough bond, they will work alongside you. Just don't forget about that here." Yuou said petting Jasmine's hair causing her to smile.

"Why do you sleep with girls in the same room?" Rio asked.

"Why can't I?" Yuou countered.

"It's wrong and abnormal for boys to sleep in the same room as girls."

"Mmm...maybe in your world but here those things are different." Yuou defended with a look to Rosemary who sighed.

"I really don't mind it, Rio, Yuou has been great to all of us. You can believe he is a good person in heart." Rosemary said holding a candle before staring at the sky.

"I guess I'm going to have to trust you...but still I think he should have his own room. He should learn to respect some boundaries."

"Hmm...are you trying to change where I sleep?" Yuou asked narrowing his eyes. "Rose, are you listening to this?"

"Now, now you two." Rosemary giggled as Jasmine panicked at Rio's request. "We as sisters have always thought as Yuou as our own. I think he knows about boundaries. Anyways, you still haven't told her about stardust."

"Oh, right. Well stardust is a special kind of dust that is used for magic. It could possibly be used to create a way home. However it only appears in a special kind of dragon. The Stardust Dragon. It's said no creature can even get close to it. When it flies, the wind it gives off can blow anything out of its path. But that's all I know about it."

"It seems like we have our work cut out for us." Rio replied before yawning.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed." Yuou said as all the other sisters blew their candles and stood up. He carefully went down the ladder with Jasmine in one hand.

"I don't have any doubt he doesn't want to leave. But I will change his mind. I can promise that much." Rio muttered to herself putting a hand on her chest. "Though the question is how

Later on, two weeks had passed Yuou and Rio worked together to find the stardust and have funny and crazy adventures everyday. Rio grew to Yuou as a very close friend and companion with their weeks turned into months after finally they alongside some new allies created a way to go back home with the power of "stardust" and also built a way back in the form of a bracelet.

"Well I'm sort of anxious but I guess since I can give civilization a chance again. We went so far in this world that we surpassed the map I drew long ago." Yuou joked putting a hand into the portal they created.

"Yuou...I feel like I should go out with it. I know that we faced hell these two weeks I can't thank you enough that I'm going back home but-" Rio said with a slight blush on her face before Yuou interrupted her.

"No more mushy stuff please after we leave. I've been holding this for a long time but I want to say I like you more than a friend." Yuou huffed.

"I would be lying to to say I like you too, but you are the only guy here so this is so centered and going in one direction." Rio said blushing more brightly.

"But I'll ignore that and ask one question. Will you be my boyfriend?" she said sincerely as the both of them had butterflies in their stomachs.

"I will accept that challenge!" Yuou told her getting a bonk on his head.

"Challenge!?" Rio teased with a evil smile on her face. "I guess I can be sometimes difficult but I swear."

"I'm sorry, I guess. Well our friends can wait here until we are able to come back." Yuou responded back giving back Rio a happy smile.

"Great. Now let's go see the real world." Rio said holding Yuou's hand leading them to a open door with white light inside. The two entered feeling the wind flow past them before blacking out.

* * *

"Ryoga..." Rio said saying her first word when she woke up. "Am I back?"

"Rio! You're awake!" Shark yelled as he ran up to her hugging her.

"Ryoga!" Rio exclaimed as she accepted the hug with tears in her eyes as she saw the hospital room they were in.

"It worked!" Rio said crying on her brother's shoulder.

"Wait, what worked?" Shark asked confused.

"It's a long story but me and Yu-" Rio said before realizing that her new boyfriend isn't here. " _What the hell?! He just asked me out and now he's gone!_ "

"Where is he?!" Rio asked frantically as she stood up and ran to the hospital window and hallway hoping he might be there.

"Are you okay...Rio?" Shark asked worried as he grew more perplexed at his sister's actions. However, he now saw a bracelet made out of crystals on one of her arms.

"No. He made it, right? Yuou!" Rio cried out until she fell to her knees.

"Rio! Please, just tell me what's wrong." Shark worried about her sister's mental health after he woke up. Gently she lifted her body before laying her on the bed to rest more."Take it easy...you haven't been awake for about two weeks."

"Ryoga...I must tell you something. During those past two weeks, my mind or conscious has been to another world full of duel monsters...I know it sounds too hard to believe but you must know it's true."

"I believe you..." Shark closed his eyes sitting next to her closing his eyes.

"I don't kn-you what?!" Rio gasped when she heard her brother say that. "How do you know I'm telling the truth..."

"Every day, I come over here for a while to see you. But sometimes, you are muttering names or phrases at times. It was really confusing but I think it's because you are fighting something...but one name kept popping up. I think it was Yuou."

"Oh, so you do know." Rio said with a relaxed smile laying her head down on the pillow. "He's now my boyfriend."

"He's your what!?" Now was Shark's turn to gasp. Before he could ask anymore questions, a knock was heard from the door to Rio's room. A nurse entered looking at the current state of Rio before smiling.

"I'm glad you are awake Ms. Kamishiro. You have three visitors coming to see you being called Yuto, Shun, and Ruri..." she said writing something on her clipboard.

"Can you bring them in, please?" Rio asked politely.

"Certainly." the nurse bowed before she left.

"So what's this business about a boyfriend?" Shark eyed Rio suspiciously as she giggled.

"Well, I can tell you about it when Yuto and the others arrive. I'll try my best to explain my part...but I want to be looking for him as soon as I get out of here."

"Fine, do you need anything to eat? I brought some of my lunch if you want some..." Shark offered before Rio shook her head.

"There's no need. I already ate a feast before I got here..." she said rubbing her belly as she gave Shark a wink. "Wished I brought some for you..."

"Rio!" Ruri cried out as she entered the room. She wore a green formal dress as it was the beginning of Spring. She hugged Rio with a gleeful smile as Yuto and Shun entered wearing more casual shirts and khakis with a smile also present. "You're awake!"

"I guess I am...well I have to tell you all something." Rio told them all. She explained the past two weeks with Yuou the the Duel Spirits World alongside a few adventures she had with Yuou. At first, they were confused and worried but it eventually came to acceptance and supporting.

"So where is this Yuou guy now?" Shun asked. "He seems like a swell guy to hang out with."

"That's what's bothering me..I don't know. But I need to look for him. After all, I promised him another chance in normal life." Rio said with her hand clenched in determination.

"Rio..." Shark trailed off seeing the look of her eyes being filled with worry and compassion.

"We'll help along the way. We'll ask around Heartland." Ruri said.

"Thank you...all of you."

The next day, after leaving the hospital, Rio went to look out in the streets of Heartland to find Yuou but with no avail. No one had seen him anywhere no matter where they looked. The search had only lasted two days when Rio now looking at the city alone watching the pier near her home saw Yuou for the first time in a while She heard footsteps behind her and looked to see that he was right there in front of her.

"Hey, you didn't tell me about the video games over here. Japan certainly has everything. Nintendo sure is looking more better in recent years than before. I kind of want to have a Swit-" Yuou said before getting a huge slap in the face leaving a red mark.

"Take this and take this." Rio said crying before hugging him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You know you got to stop hitting me, right? Poor Rosemary would pout if she saw me like this." Yuou said patting his face.

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't know more about my own strength..." Rio smiled a bit at that joke before getting a peck on her face. "Ahh!"

"Who the hell are you putting your lips on my damn sister! You pervert!" Shark yelled as he ran at Yuou throwing him to the water.

"No, wait Ryoga!" Rio yelled cussing for the first time in her life as the two tumbled into the pier. "What in the actual crap are you doing!?"

"I just saw this guy actually put his lips onto your face. I'm going to make him pay!"

"Wait, Ryoga! There's still something I haven't told you yet! Don't hurt him!" Rio tried to warn but her pleas fell to deaf ears. Shark waded across the water towards Yuou who was starting to stand up.

"You took out my breath by one tackle...ouch that kind of hurts." Yuou said as Shark glared daggers at him. "Hey, what are you doing...?"

"You bastard, she already has a boyfriend. And even then I have a few questions for him as well. I hope you enjoy kissing the ground because that's where you are going to end up."

"Is that a threat...?" Yuou asked a bit confused recognizing Shark a bit. "Wait is this Rio's brother?"

"Stop, Ryoga!" Rio pleaded as Shark charged at Yuou.

"This isn't going to work...better end this quickly!" Yuou sighed breathing calmly as a yellow energy cackled in his hands.

"Forgive me for this, Ryoga! **Overdrive**!" He thrusted both hands into the water as the energy flowed through the water. Shark's body sparked like he was getting shocked by electricity before his body gave out and he fell down into the water.

"W-what the h-hell was that?" Shark's eyes went wide feeling like he was beaten up.

"That was the Ripple, Ryoga." Yuou said with his hand still sparking. She shook it and it dissapeared.

"H-how do you know my name? And w-what the actual hell is the R-Ripple?" Shark asked confused before something clicked in his mind. "Unless you ar-"

"Yes, I am Rio's boyfriend, Yuou." the yellow-haired boy told him with a smile as he lifted Shark's body and started to drag it into land.

" _Huh...he's actually got some muscle._ " Shark thought as Rio approached him.

"You shouldn't have used the Ripple on him, Yuou. Though, I don't completely blame you for using it in self-defense." she scolded lightly helping Shark get onto shore.

"It certainly has been a while since I used it. It still feels weird though, haha..." Yuou said with a smile. "That was a bit scary. I thought your brother was going to beat the crap out of me!"

"I'm still here!" Shark shouted. "What the actual hell did you use on me!? Some magic or some shit?"

"It's called the Ripple. I only received it recently but now I can do all sorts of tricks with it!"

"You punk! When I get up, I'll make sure you get what's coming!" Shark exclaimed trying to get up but couldn't since he was beaten.

"Well, how about that? But I want to start a healthy relationship with your sister, can we be friends?" Yuou asked catching Shark off guard.

"I suppose. But don't think I'll forgive you so easily about that shocking thing."

"Ripple." Yuou corrected.

"Whatever!"

"Seems like you guys are making quick friends..."

"Rio, what's going on!?" Ruri shouted as she, Yuto, and Shun arrived to the shore. "We heard the commotion!"

"Is this, Yuou?" she asked with a hint of worry looking up at his face.

"Why are you both wet?" Yuto asked Shark and Yuou.

"We need to have a serious talk about this..." Rio said annoyed. A few minutes of explaining the situation to everyone around her helped clear much of the confusion up. It took Shark a while to get back up on his feet but he and Rio took Yuou to stay with them, much to Shark's dismay. However, Rio helped see to that Yuou was able to go back in normal life in Japan by making him go to school and making friends with Yuto, Shun, and Ruri, as well as Kite surprisingly. The two sometimes went to some dates but with Yuou making a fool of himself, they didn't exactly go as planned but still fun.

The two now were sitting in a bench as Yuto had said he would take Yuou fishing for the first time in a nearby lake. Rio sat peacefully as Yuou was waiting quietly with her as she had her hand over his.

"Do you think we can get a Nintendo Swit-" Yuou tried to say before Rio interrupted.

"Wait until Christmas time." she said nonchalantly.

 **Here is the second chapter of the new Revised edition of my fanfiction. And these new edits will help the flow of the story immensely. When I'm done making the new chapter of my Azur Lane fanfiction, I will revise a old chapter and put a new one in. Thanks for you readers, for keeping up to this. I will try on doing my best.**

(Quick-Play Spell) **Aroma's Bond:** For every card with "Aroma" and "Winds" in it's name you control, you gain 500 LP for each. After this effect resolves, you can add any card with "Winds" in its name.

(Trap) **Double Breaker:** When a opponents monster declares an attack, negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. If you do, you can target one monster your opponent controls with DEF lower than the destroyed monsters ATK and destroy it.

(Monster) **Miracle Seagull:** When this monster is Normal Summoned, you can target one Winged Beast monster with 1500 or less ATK in your graveyard and Special Summon 's effect are negated and cannot declare an attack. An Xyz monster that is summoned and has this card as a Xyz material gains these effects: This card can attack directly the turn it was Summoned. This card's ATK is doubled until the End Phase.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Halfshot:** Target one monster you control, it's ATK is halved but it can attack twice during the turn's Battle Phase. These effects last until the End Phase.

(Trap) **Freezing Burst:** When a opponent's monster declares an attack; halve it's ATK and inflict it's original attack points as damage to your opponent.


	3. We Lived in Peace

**It took so much time to complete the second one like more than a week. I started this today just because I got nothing to do for the summer. I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or Zexal. For some reason now I have a heavy heart and some more fanfic ideas. I'm going to enjoy starting on the main plot from this point.**

"Dammit!" Rio yelled as she and Shark were in a tough spot with Obelisk Force surronding them unable to find a way out.

"Rio get behind me, now! Hey you masquerade dweebs will run if you know what's good for you!" Shark shouted getting in front of his sister.

"You have no way of backing those words up when we all gang up at you at once." One of members said. There were at least twelve of them surrounding the three of the them.

"There is no way you guys can win against me! Come on! All of you against me right now. Unless you're afraid!" Shark exclaimed smirking.

"Don't talk big unless you are sure about that punk!" Another guy shouted out.

"Shark! We can't duel them at once. We need to leave now, besides we need to save Yuou!" Rio shouted.

"Rio! There's no way out! Even if we tried we can't get out without dueling these freaks." Shark shouted.

"That's right! You are just more scum for us to pick off. Just surrender now and I won't break your fingers for saying were freaks!" another one said.

"Not unless we can help with that!" Everyone turned their heads to look up on top of a roof to see that Yuto, Shun and Ruri looking down upon them with their duel disks activated.

"Yuto! Shun! Help me get these lovebirds some support." Shark shouted.

"Right!" Yuto said as he and Shun parkoured their way down while Ruri slowly climbed down the destroyed building. Yuto and Shun took places with Shark to take out the Obelisk Force.

"Rio, you should go fight with them. I'll try to help Yuou." Ruri encouraging Rio to fight with her brother and friends.

"Be careful with him." Rio warned her before standing up. As the four of them dueled Obelisk Force, Ruri took off Yuou's duel disk and performed CPR on him with rescue breathing.

Soon Yuou's heart began beating again. " _Thank god it worked! I guess those first aid classes weren't a waste of time_." Ruri thought grateful that Yuou is going to be okay.

It took a while until they all cleared out all of Obelisk Force and Academia students but managed to reach their school with Shark and Ruri carrying Yuou in a cloth. It was already dark as it was but it became pitch black with smoke around the city. "We need to rest for now. Why did you guys want to come here by the way?" Yuto asked as they were now in a second story classroom.

"We can make this a small base of operations against those jerks. We need to gather supplies and at least try to make a wall between them. For destroying Heartland and hurting so many people." Rio said with anger kneeling over Yuou.

"Yes! I agree! We must take a stand against these bastards. They must pay!" Shun yelled as he kicked a desk over in anger. "Shhh! Not so loud Shun. They might hear us." Ruri said.

"I say we march up to one of them and hold them prisoner letting them spill their secrets. But when that fool wakes up from his "nap" I'm going to ask him about those "Fusion" monsters." Shark said pointing at Yuou.

"Yuou has nothing to do with them. I swear!" Rio exclaimed defending Yuou.

"We might as well rest here and wake up to make a plan." Yuto suggested.

"Agreed." Ruri said supporting his idea.

"Fine." Shun said coldly laying down on his coat for comfort.

"You're going to get sick like that. Here I have enough emergency blankets for us." Rio said placing one on Shun.

"Thank you." Shun said with no emotion.

"You're welcome." Rio responded back giving two to Yuto and Ruri until she gave one to Shark.

"Where did you get this stuff from?" Shark asked.

"Yuou told me it's more safer to have a bunch of safety stuff that rarely anyone has like solar chargers and MREs after I showed him the internet." Rio said smiling recalling those memories.

"Thank's by the way." she said giving Yuou a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you really have to kiss him in front of me? After all we are in a crisis." Shark said disgusted.

"You could turn away if you like." Rio remarked annoyed placing one blanket on him. After settling in the classroom they all fell asleep until seven o'clock in the morning.

"Ahhhh!" Yuou woke up from his "sleep" and looked around as he thought he heard someone scream outside.

"Ruri!" Shun shouted as he and Yuto got up quickly. "Where's Shark?" Rio asked worried still a little dazed. Yuou ran outside following Shun and Yuto outside.

"Yuou! Shun! Yuto!" Rio shouted picking up Yuou's duel disk and running after them. The three boys ran outside to see a purple cloaked figure carrying Ruri unconscious with Shark injured on the floor.

"Let go of her right now you bastard or I will break your arms and legs!" Shun yelled at the figure.

"Is the little trash ordering me? I was just going to take her to her new home. So if you don't mind I will go n-" the unknown person said before he felt a anchor on his duel disk.

"No way! You are not leaving with my friends towed. You may got rid of my brother-in-law but you are not going through me!" Yuou shouted with Yuto and Shun looked slightly embarrassed.

"You're challenging me to a duel. But I already had the pleasure of taking the girl and "Shark" boy's dignity as a duelist. Well I suppose there is no problem with three more duelists." the cloaked duelist said as he took off his purple cloak revealing a face similar to Yuto.

"Yuto!?" everyone but Yuto exclaimed as Rio came out of the school.

"If your going to duel, you're going to need this!" Rio shouted as she threw Yuou's duel disk at him. He caught it and activated it.

"Let us join you!" Yuto exclaimed activating his duel disk along with Shun. "Yeah! We can all do this together!" he exclaimed as the Yuto doppelganger snickered.

"Even the three of you together can't match the power and potential I have, so bring it!" he said as he threw Ruri to the floor. "

Ruri!" Shun shouted rushing towards her to get a punch to the throat knocking him back to where he was.

"No,no,no. In order to the save the princess in distress you must slay the dragon first you cowardly knight." the evil "Yuto" said laughing at his joke.

"Hey evil Yuto you leave my friends out! He cares about his sister, you know." Yuou exclaimed while the evil "Yuto" had a angry look and the real one looked embarrassed.

"Not that my name matters too much to you but for the sake of not calling me that disgusting nickname, it's Yuri!" the boy that is now known said.

"Well Yuri, I hope it's not to much ask for help from your allies."

"Lets Duel!" they all exclaimed with Rio dragging her brother back in the school. " _After seeing how they duel, they should win eventually._ "

/

"I'm going to go first! I draw!" Yuri shouted as he drew. "I summon **Predaplant Moray Nempenthes** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1000 Plant/Dark in attack mode." A plant that looked like flytrap appeared waving it's limbs. "I place two cards face down before I end my turn." Yuri placed two cards face down.

"I draw! I summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun said. A mechanical-looking green bird appeared on the field and screeched. "When I control a "Raidraptor" on my field I can Special Summon **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Dark)from my hand." A purple bird similar to the first on appeared.

"I activate **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** 's effect! I can Special Summon a "Raidraptor" monster from my hand that's level 4 or lower. I summon **Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius** (LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:1000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun shouted as another bird appeared on the field gray and was spewing fire."I activate Dragonius's effect. I can burn away 600 of your life points. Flare Strike!" **Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius** opened it's mouth and shot fire at Yuri.

 **Yuri** :3600

"That kind of hurt." Yuri said still smirking. "But it will take more than child's tricks to stop me." Shun growled and continued.

"I overlay my level 4 **Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius** and **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius**. Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Force Strix** (Rank.4 ATK:100 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark in defense mode!" Shun exclaimed as a large mechanical bird appeared.

"I activate Force Strix's effect. I can use one Xyz material from it to add a Dark, Winged Beast monster from my deck! Raptor Call!" Shun exclaimed. A xyz material from Force Strix dissapeared in it's chest making it screech very loudly. "When **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius** is sent to the graveyard I can another copy of it to my hand.

"I add **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:100 DEF:100 Winged Beast/Dark)to my hand! I activate it's effect from my hand. If I control a "Raidraptor" Xyz monster, I can Special Summon it. I'm going to Xyz Summon again! I overlay level 4 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** and **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius**! Once more night fowl with sharp talons and agility appear. Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Rise up, **Raidraptor - Force Strix**!" I activate it's effect once more. I add **Raidraptor - Booster Strix** to my hand."

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Shun concluded setting a card face down. " Both my **Raidraptor - Force Strix** 's defense points increase for every other Winged Beast I control." **Raidraptor - Force Strix** x2(DEF:2500)

"I draw! I call out **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves** (LV.3 ATK: 1000 DEF:500 Warrior/Dark)!" Yuto shouted slamming a card on his duel disk. A sinister-looking blue sprirt with giant gloves appeared. "If I control a "Phantom Knights" monster I can Special Summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots**!" Another blue spirit with brown tattered clothing appeared on the field.

"Ooooo...more Halloween decorations for me to break later on the future." Yuri teased. Yuto ignored it but got a comment from Yuou. "What's Halloween?" Yuto ignored him as he continued his turn.

"I overlay my level 3 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves** and **The** **Phantom Knights of Silent Boots**. Souls of knights who died on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Appear **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword** (Rank:4 ATK:2000 DEF:1000 Warrior/Dark)!" A headless blue spirit wearing armor riding a mechanical horse appeared on the field.

"The Headless Horseman, I'm so afraid!" Yuri sarcastically said. "I activate **The Phantom Knights of Break Swords** 's effect. I use one Xyz material so I can destroy one card I control and one you control. I target Break Sword and **Predaplant** **Moray Nempenthes**. Noble Execution!" Yuou decalred as Break Sword raised it's sword and destroyed itself and Yuri's monster.

"Break Sword's other effect activates! If it's destroyed I can target two "Phantom Knights" in the graveyard and summon them. But their level is now four. Come back **The** **Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves** and **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots**! **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots** (LV.4) **The** **Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves** (LV.4)

"I'm impressed that even scum like you can do something like this." Yuri said making Yuto growl.

"Calm it. Don't let him get into you." Yuou said relaxing him a little.

"I overlay my level 4 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves** and **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots**! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (Rank.4 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Dragon/Dark)!" A large dark and purplish dragon with a metal hooked jaw appeared roaring at Yuri.

" _Dark Rebellion...?_ " Yuou thought feeling a pain in his gut as he remembered deep in his extra deck he placed those cards from the cave in. "I place two cards face down and end my-" Yuto said setting a card down before Yuou interrupted him."

"Yuto, I have something to give you. I don't know why but I need to give this to you. Use it!" Yuou said throwing a card at him. Yuto caught it and had a shocked expression before turning to Yuou with a bright smile.

"Thank you. I will use it in honor. I promise, now give him what he deserves!" Yuto said ending his turn. "Okay! I draw! Yuri there's something I need to tell you." Yuou said looking at Yuri.

"Yes. Well spit it out you dirty little worm." Yuri said smiling.

"You are a disgrace to all Plant users and are a evil human being." he said while everyone was very confused.

"What!?" Yuri asked.

"Nevermind what I said. I'll show you! I summon **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Plant/Water)!" The blue-haired woman wearing a blue dress came out. "How about I change the scenery with a field spell! I activate the field spell **Aroma Garden**!" Yuou said placing a card on his duel disk. The ground turned to grass and flowers grew over it with a small cottage appearing in the distance.

"Are you trying to make me surrender by seeing so much beauty and elegance. It's not working but I suppose with some carnivorous plants around the place could make me feel a little comfortable." Yuri said.

"You're evil man. Like the plants who have no eyes and no brain but do what only what those kinds of plants do which is eat! You are playing to the leader's hands Yuri." Yuou shouted shocking Yuri a bit.

"Don't talk like a wise man because you aren't one. You're not fooling me, Bee boy! We are going unite all the dimensions as one soon enough. Academia will keep on fighting for that day and you can't do nothing to stop us!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Maybe this will of ours and stubborness of this duel will convince you otherwise. In the end, you destroyed the city and killed civilians. Maybe you don't care but that's because your tainted by your own school! But I won't rest until this is over." Yuou said seriously with him and Yuri looking intently at him before he laughed.

"You think I'm a fool for cornering myself with three duelists for no reason? You're wrong! You can't beat me, none of you! I have complete trust in my skill level as a duelist and as servant to Academia. Maybe a personal hitman for free but I would go to any stakes to please the Professor." Yuri said.

"My heart tells me it's the other way around. I activate **Aroma's Double Takeback**! I can return a "Aroma" from the field to the hand so I can Special Summon two more Plants from my hand. I return **Aromage Rosemary** to summon her back and the tuner monster **Aromaserphy** **Angelica**." **Aromage Jasmine** dissapeared from the field to come back with the small fairy wearing a blue dress.

"Tuner!? What the hell is going on!? Are you from the Synchro dimension!?" Yuri asked very surprised that Yuou has a tuner. "Half right! I have a tuner monster and I'm going to tune her with level 4 **Aromage Rosemary**!" Yuou said as a green circle enveloped **Aromage Rosemary** creating a white light. "I will fight alongside my comrades! I'm going to show you Yuri that the pain you caused here will not go without some problems!"

"Wings of courage and potential comes together with the magician who will break the gates of tyranny and bring hope! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Come to me angel of beauty and humanity's savior, **Aromaserphy Rosemary** (LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF: 500 Plant/Light)!" A blue-haired winged woman appeared carrying a staff appeared.

"Now I activate **Aroma Garden** 's effect. If I control a "Aroma" monster I gain 500 LP and all my monsters get a 500 ATK and DEF boost including Shun's and Yuto's monsters!" A small gust of wind flew by all of their monsters and Yuou. **Raidraptor - Force Strix** x2 (DEF:3000) **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (ATK:3000) **Aromaserphy Rosemary** (ATK:3000)

 **Yuou** : 4500

"Why the hell did that puny fairy gain 1000 ATK instead of 500!?" Yuri shouted at Yuou. He smirked and stated "When my life points are higher than yours, **Aromaserphy Rosemary** gives all plant monsters I control 500 ATK and DEF to boot with too. After that performance I end my turn with two cards face down." Yuou said.

"I draw. Now it's time for to show you how futile your efforts were.I activate the spell card **Predaplast**! I can reveal as many "Predap" cards in my hand and for each one I can place "Predator Counters" on all of your monsters. Right now, I have four "Predap" cards in my hand. Just enough to give all your monsters a little makeover." Yuri smirked showing four cards in his hand. Four small little green plant spores threw themselves from the card to all of their monsters biting them with their teeth. "I'm sorry Rosemary." Yuou muttered sadly as they all ached in pain.

"I summon **Predaplant Flytrap** (LV.2 ATK:400 DEF:800 Plant/Dark)!" A large venus flytrap came from the ground snapping it's mouth. "Now it's time to remind you how I'm higher than you in every level. **Predaplant Flytrap** attack **Aromaserphy Rosemary**! Fearsome Crunch!" Yuri shouted as the flytrap bit Aromaserphy Rosemary destorying her.

 **Yuou** :5500

"How!? **Predaplant Flytrap** has way less attack points than my **Aromaserphy Rosemary**." Yuou asked. "It's Flytrap's special ability. If it battles a monster with a "Predator Counter" I can destroy it at the start of the damage step. And that's not all! My flytrap gains the level of the monsters it destroys!" Yuri answered back. "How did you gain 1000 LP!?"

"Aww.. that's nice and all but I got something for this! I activate the trap card **Search and Destroy**! Just like the name says, I can search for a monster with a equal amount of ATK or lower and destroy the attacking monster. So I add **Aromage Cananga** and say goodbye to Flytrap!" Yuou said as a rope tangled **Predaplant Flytrap** and ripped it apart making Yuri frustrated. "Also when a "Aroma" monster is destroyed with **Aroma Garden** in play I gain 1000."

"Hmmm... I suppose I could consider you a threat for using Synchro Monsters and having a connection with the Synchro Dimension but I will take you out in this duel anyways. Okay, I end my turn. It's your move bird brain." Yuri said. **Raidraptor - Force Strix** x2 (DEF:2500) **Dark** **Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (ATK:2500)

"You're not going talking big after I beat you! I draw. I activate both my **Raidraptor - Force Strix** 's effects! I'm adding Rai-" Shun said before being interupted by Yuri. "I activate the trap card **Predator Domination**! Now all monsters with "Predator Counters" can't use their effects and their ATK and DEF halved until the end phase. Don't make promises you can't keep." **Raidraptor - Force Strix** x2 (DEF:1250) **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (ATK:2500)

Shun cursed a little before continuing. "Tch! Regardless I'm going to take you out the same. I summon **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:400 Winged Beast/Dark)!" A metallic light-blue bird with thrusters appeared next to the Force Strixes. "The turn that it's summoned I can send one "Raidraptor" from my deck to the graveyard. I'm sending **Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius** to the graveyard and activating it's effect. By banishing it I can add one "Raidraptor" to my hand from my deck. I'm adding **Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius**!"

"Next I activate the spell card **Raidraptor Call**! I can Special Summon a copy of **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** from my deck in defense mode! Now **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** attack him directly. Feather Salvo!" Shun commanded as **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** shot a barrage of feathers at Yuri who grinned.

"Pathetic! When you declare a direct attack I can Special Summon **Predaplant Sarraceniant** (LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:600 Plant/Dark) from my hand in defense mode." Yuri countered with a plant with long limbs stemming from it appearing. "That still won't stop my attack! Go **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** attack his puny plant! Feather Salvo!" Shun exclaimed as **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** shot another barrage of feathers at **Predaplant Sarraceniant** shredding it to pieces.

"Sarraceniant's effect now activates! When it's destroyed It destroys the monster that destroyed it and I can add one "Predap" card from my hand. I add **Predaptation** to my hand." Yuri said before vines coming from the ground enveloped **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** crushing it.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Shun said sternly. "I draw! I reignite the sparks of corruption and rebellion. Go into the darkness cutting through it! Rebellion Xyz Change! Mark the symbol of resistance and rebellion! Rank 5! Come forth **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (Rank.5 ATK:2600 DEF:2100 Dragon/Dark)!" Yuto said as **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** went up to the sky and glowed purple until a new dragon appeared.

It had many differences but had a similar appearance to Dark Rebellion. It had black reflective plates on it's wings like a mirror and it's metal jaw was hot red with it's tail no longer on it but seperated from it flying where it was supposed to be. On the front of it's wings there were several metal balls flying from it.

"So what? That dragon is all bark and no bite! A measly 100 more ATK and DEF can't change how frail and weak it really is." Yuri said still holding a smile. "Wrong! I gave Yuto that card, not because it looks cool but it has the name of Dark Rebellion because that card was intended for him in some way but I do know that Yuto is my friend who will fight back when his friends are getting hurt." Yuou argued back again surprising Yuri.

"Thank you Yuou. Now I activate two **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil** I placed down! This gives Dark **Rebellion Resistance Dragon** 300 ATK and DEF for each one. Resistance Dragon gains 600 ATK!" Yuto said as **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** has a dark purple aura surrounding it. **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (ATK:3200)

Now **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** attack Yuri directly! Punishing Disobey of Rebellion!" Yuto yelled out as the dragon created dark electricity over it's body and dived at Yuri. "Not so quickly! I activate the continuous trap **Predap Ivy Walls**! By sending one "Predap" card from my deck I can negate the attack and place one "Predator Counter" on your monster! You can't save her even if you tried you morons! " Yuri exclaimed as a other small green spore with teeth bit Yuto's monster making it howl in pain.

"Tch! I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuto tensely said before Yuou placed a card on his shoulder. "Yuto... don't let embrace your hatred of this guy but the anger and determination in your heart flow through you like me. I promise we will save your girlfriend and our friend." he responded making Shun glance at Yuto. "She's not my girlfriend..." Yuto whispered low for Shun not to hear.

"Girlfriend or not I was trying to make you feel better. I draw! I summon **Aromage Cananga** (LV.4 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Plant/Earth) in attack mode. Then if I have more life points than you I can Special Summon **Aromaserphy Angelica** from my graveyard for another Synchro Summon! Come back **Aromaserphy Angelica**!" Yuou shouted as the little fairy appeared once more.

Now I tune level 3 **Aromage Cananga** with level 1 **Aromaserphy Angelica**! Wings of Courage and potential comes together with the magician of knowledge and understanding. Synchro Summon! Level 4! Break the walls of reality **Aromaserphy Cananga** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1300 Plant/Light)!" Yuou shouted as a green circle appeared around the body of **Aromage Cananga** causing her to glow until a new woman appeared. She had blonde hair and wings wearing a brown looking similar to **Aromage Cananga** carrying a staff.

"One more plant pixie won't do you any good Bee Boy! I still have my **Predap Ivy Walls** in play!" Yuri said. "I have a reason for everything like this. First of the two is **Aromaserphy Cananga** 's passive effect. If I higher life points than you I all monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF while yours lose the same amount." he replied. **Aromaserphy Cananga** (ATK:2200) **Raidraptor -Tribute Lanius** (DEF:900) **Raidraptor -Force Strix** x2 (DEF:1750) **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (ATK:3100)

"I activate **Aroma Garden** 's effect again! I gain 500 LP and all monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF until your end phase." Yuou said with a sweet smelling gust of wind blowing through them with **Aromaserphy Cananga** creating a white aura. **Aromaserphy Cananga** (ATK:2700) **Raidraptor -Tribute Lanius** (DEF:1400) **Raidraptor -Force Strix** x2 (DEF:2250) **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (ATK:3600)

 **Yuou:** 6000

"What's the pixie girl doing now?" Yuri asked bored. "When I gain LP I can destroy all of your spells and traps. Magic Breakdown!" Yuou commanded as **Aromaserphy Cananaga** summoned small bolts of energy sending them to Yuri's cards shattering them. Yuri had a serious look on his face seeing his **Predap Ivy Walls** being destroyed.

"Now I'm going to show you a portion of power that my flowers have. Now **Aromaserphy Cananga** attack Yuri directly. Go Sweet Reckoning!" Yuou said as **Aromaserphy Cananga** shot a single bolt of lightning at Yuri making him drop to the floor.

 **Yuri** :1400

"Now I end my turn with one card face down." Yuou said before hearing a laugh from Yuri. "What are you laughing at you bastard!?" Shun shouted. "I'm going to enjoy carding you three. It's such a waste to card that imbecile. You three think highly of yourselves to be more than trash than the others. You Bee Boy! You don't have skill and care about your monsters too much. They aren't real, you know." Yuri said pointing at Yuou.

"Our monsters makes up a part of us. I care about them because they have souls and should be taken care of. It's your turn!" Yuou shouted at him pissed because he made fun of his hair and thought nothing of a monster's feelings.

"Nonsense! I draw! I summon **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio** (LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:800 Plant/Dark)!" Yuri said as a small plant-like scorpion rose from the ground. "When **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio** is summoned I can discard one card like my **Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra** and summon another "Predaplant" from my deck. I summon **Predaplant Darling Cobra** (LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1500 Plant/Dark)!" A serpent looking vine plant appeared in Yuri's field.

" **Predaplant Darling Cobra** 's effect activates! I can add the spell card **Polymerization** from my deck to my hand! I'ts such a shame that it has to end this way for you. I was having so much fun before this pile of trash decided to test his luck and spit on me. Now I'm going to stop on you like bugs!" Yuri exclaimed as the trio looked tough and more tense.

I activate **Polymerization**! Two beautiful flowers with a insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon** (LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2000 Dragon/Dark)!" Yuri exclaimed having a sadistic look. The two monsters circled each other until a bright light surrounded them. A large purpllish dragon appeared with many red orbs on it's body appeared roaring at Dark Rebellion. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK:2300)

"Barney..." Yuou said with a uneasy smile clutching his chest in pain again slowly before Yuto quietly snickered to himself for a second and Shun cracking a very small smile. " _Way more importantly Starving Venom... Why do I feel this pain in my gut?"_ Yuou thought again sifting through his extra deck.

"No cards in you deck can save you fool! I activate **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** 's effect! When it's summoned It gains ATK points equal to a Special Summoned monster like your **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon**! Toxic Upstart!" Yuri yelled as **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** grabbed **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** and sapped it's energy making Yuto's dragon roar in pain. **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon** (ATK:5900)

"5900 ATK points! That means that Yuou is dead if he attacks. We need to do this now Shun!" Yuto told Shun who nodded his head. "I activate the quick-play spell card **Raidraptor-Test Flight**! I can Special summon a **Raidraptor** Xyz monster from my extra deck with it's effects negated and equip it with this card as a Xyz material!" Shun exclaimed.

"I summon **Raidraptor - Etranger Falcon** (Rank.5 ATK:2000 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" he shouted as another mettalic bird with golden wings appeared squaking. "I activate the trap card **The Phantom Knights of Corrupted Chains** and equip it on **Raidraptor - Etranger Falcon**!" Yuto added as several purple glowing chains wrapped around Shun's new monster.

"Corrupted Chains can destroy the monster it was equipped to and inflict damage equal to it's attack points. That's 2000 points of damage coming your way." Yuto said before the golden bird dissapeared in a explosion and pieces of chain came flying at Yuri.

"I banish **Predap Ivy Walls** from my graveyard to take half the damage. You pathetic Xyz scum are very foolish to think those pathetic tactics of yours will work." Yuri countered with Yuto and Shun growling a bit. Ivy vines came from the ground taking the brunt force of the chains but Yuri felt some hit his chest and upper body.

 **Yuri** :400

"After that pointlessness, I activate the spell card **Predaptation**. I can place "Predator Counters" depending on how many "Predaplants" I have in the graveyard. I have four so can place two on **Aromaserphy Cananga** and **Raidraptor -Tribute Lanius**! That's not all though! One Dark monster I control can inflict piercing damage and you take double the battle damage!" Yuri said as two green spores attached to Shun's and Yuou's monster each. "I send **Predaplant Skid Drosera** to the graveyard so **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** can attack all monsters with "Predator Counters" this turn!

"Attack **Aromaserphy Cananga** with Corrosive High Blast!" Yuri declared as Starving Venom shot at **Aromaserphy Cananga** with a dark liquid. "I activate the trap card **Doubled Effort**! **Aromaserphy Cananaga** gains your monster's attack points and I can draw one card." Yuou said before Yuri activated his own trap card. "Stubborn! I activate the counter trap **Dragon's Point**! Your card's effect is negated and you take **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** ATK points as damage." Yuri yelled out laughing evily.

"A pro duelist has a counter for everything! I activate **Rose Archer** 's effect from my hand. I can send her to the graveyard and negate your trap card. Take your aim **Rose Archer**! Thorn Stun!" Yuou said as the rose-themed archer aimed her bow at Yuri's trap card destroying it with two arrows. "No! Damn you!" Yuri yelled as Aromaserphy Cananga grew bigger and shot a huge bolt of lightning at **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** shocking it causing a explosion meanwhile Yuri's duel disk malfunctioned.

 **Yuri** :0

/

"Maybe his dragon isn't going to be hungry after this." Yuou joked coughing some dust.

"It's about time you beat him! Shark isn't looking very good either. He sprained his leg pretty bad and fainted." Rio said coming out of the school. Shun ran up to Ruri and looked at her. She wasn't banged up like Shark but had some scratches and some hand marks on her hands and wrists. He looked up to see that Yuri was sneaking away from them.

"Not so fast!" Yuou reacted before pulling out his duel anchor and shot at Yuri's back. Yuri was tazed to the ground before he could escape. Shun walked up to Yuri who was weakened after being shocked and pulled him up to a wall very hard. "

Die!" Shun shouted before preparing to hit him before Yuou held him back.

"Let go of me!" Shun yelled trying to get rid of Yuou's control.

"Shun... Would Ruri want this? Be the better man for this one. Don't be a monster like him. He's already scared and hurt. I don't care if he tried to take your sister away, we don't let our fists do the talking. Were not like any of them." Yuou said before Shun looked unsure before releasing him.

"Bind him." Shun said before leaving back to Yuto and Ruri. Yuou looked back at Yuri who looked at him back very surprised.

"Why?" Yuri said before Yuou placed a potato bag on his face. "No, don't strangle me!" Yuri yelled as he thrashed around in the bag.

"I'm not going to strangle you. I saw on a movie this is how the U.S government kidnaps people." Yuou said trying to restrain him putting rope on his hands.

"Stay still. I promise I'm not going to let them hurt you...badly." Yuou said awkwardly helping him move. "Why are you helping me!?" Yuri exclaimed as he tried to escape.

"I'm not exactly trying to help you but trying to not get you killed. Why did you try to kidnap Ruri anyways?" Yuou said walking him to the school the best he could.

"That's none of your business! Who the hell carries a potato bag?! Let me go!" Yuri yelled before Yuou started talking again.

"I think it's our business to know why you tried to steal our friend. I carry a potato bag because you never know when you're going to need one. But we need you for some answers about "Academia" and what you exactly want from us. If you do that, they probably won't hurt you." Yuou responded.

"Hahaha! I'm not going to tell you anything about Academia! Soon they will come for me and we will duel again as me the victor like I should be. I'll make sure to card you fir-mmmphh!" Yuri said happily before being seated on a chair and having a gag in his mouth outside the bag.

"Don't make this hard please. Just answer our questions and we will let you leave. I'm feeling really bad about this." Yuou said sadly making Yuri calm down.

"Liar. You will never let me go." Yuri muttered. "Well me and Rio might go for it, Ruri too, if you apologize to her and give us some information. Just sit here and relax while I talk things out. Consider this a humane way of dealing with you." Yuou said before leaving the room where he left Yuri. He walked to the room where Shark is resting with a cool bad over his head and a caste in one of his legs.

"Yuou, Ruri's awake!" Rio yelled from outside. Yuou went outside and saw Ruri sitting on a bench with some of her scratches bandaged and Shun and Yuto next to her.

"Well today was tense. Mind explaining what happened, Ruri?" Yuou said before being nudged in the shoulder by Rio.

"She needs to rest first." she said.

"No it's fine. Earlier this morning I woke up before any of you did and was going to my locker for my stuff before someone tackled me. After that I was struggling to get away before he challenged me to a duel outside the gym. I lost and..." Ruri said with tears while Yuto and Shun looked angry clenching their fists.

"Did you tie him up like I told you Yuou?" Shun asked getting a nod from him. "Good. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Shun said standing up.

"Wait! That's a interrogation room. Not a punching bag room. We'll wait and eat some food until Shark wakes up and tells us his side of the story." Yuou said getting a nod from Ruri and Yuto.

"Fine. But I'm going to ask the questions. You just watch." Shun said before leaving.

"I'm going to heat up some MRE's for us to eat." Yuou said before Rio added "I already heated some for us. Come inside." Rio said sitting Yuou down before going back to the school.

They went back inside and ate hot food feeling more relaxed and ready to do something productive. "Is Shark awake yet?" Shun asked Rio after she left to see him. He's awake and want's to kick that guy's butt. I think he's back to normal." Rio said with a smile before looking at Yuou. "I saw you trying to protect him from Shun. What did you do to him?" Rio asked before everyone looked at Yuou.

"He's doesn't want to talk about what he wants from Ruri or tell me about "Academia". I tied him up on a chair gagged and potato bagged." Yuou responded with a innocent smile. "Potato bagged!?" Rio asked. "It's completely safe, I swear." Yuou said back. "You're very ridiculous, you know that? Those action movies we watched together were a bad influence on you." Rio said.

"He's here tied up and you didn't tell me!?" Shark yelled walking very slowly to them.

"Get back in that classroom right now! You still haven't recovered yet" Rio exclaimed.

"Screw that! That bastard needs to pay! Tell me where he is!" Shark yelled looking at Yuou who looked nervous.

"First we need to know happened to you before we do anything like that." Yuou said making Shark sigh in annoyance.

"Stop acting like such a sissy girl. We are in the middle of a crisis and you want to ask questions? My sister can't be serious when she asked you out." Shark said surprising everyone present.

"Shark! That's a horrible thing to say! How can you say that in front of them!?" Ruri yelled angrily. Shark looked at their reactions. Yuou looked down to the ground very sad, Yuto was wide-eyed, Shun looked disappointed and Rio had a mixture of being pissed and devastated.

"How dare you!? My own brother!? I'm old enough to make my own choices Ryoga! I thought you might see that Yuou is not such a bad guy after all this time!" Rio yelled before leaving the room.

"Rio! Wait!" Shark exclaimed before running after her. Yuou just stood up and grabbed a MRE and walked out after that leaving while Yuto, Shun and Ruri looked very worried. Yuou walked up to Yuri's room and opened the door.

"Hehmphlloo." Yuri said muffled after hearing footsteps and the door opening. Yuou removed the ball gag and took off the bag from his head. "Oh it's you. Why is the trash duelist so sad?" Yuri said smiling after adjusting his eyes fully to light to see Yuou is shedding some tears. "I brought some food for you to eat. I can't fully release you out of your bonds, so I'm going to have to feed you with my hands." Yuou said still a little shaken up.

"That's so nice. What is it?" Yuri asked keeping a peaceful smile.

"Beef with some rice balls." he responded back picking up some chopsticks and grabbing some beef placing it on Yuri's mouth. He chewed it for a while before spitting it out at Yuou's face.

"Hahaha! Fuck you!" Yuri laughed loudly before a rice ball went straight into his throat. "Hgggggahh!" he yelled as he thrashed around in the chair.

"I can be very dark if I wanted to." Yuou said with no emotion.

"Pleaaaasssee!" Yuri attempted to yell out before Yuou removed the ball from his throat. Yuri breathed heavily coughing a lot in the process.

"Do you still want to eat or not?" Yuou asked. Yuri looked wide-eyed at Yuou.

"Yes." Yuri said with a little fear.

"Today was another hard day for all of us thanks to you." Yuou said cleaning his face confusing Yuri as he swallowed his food this time. After feeding Yuri he left and walked to the roof of the school. He saw many blackened and destroyed buildings as far as his eyes could go and couldn't see any intact street walks or the streets that were always busy with cars anytime.

"This place changed for the worse. I've got to be here for all of us so I can protect the little that we have." he said as he pulled out a picture of the six of them. Ruri was hugging Yuto and Shun with Shark next to Rio who pulled in Yuou close to the camera, all of them having a good time at the park for a picnic. Yuou cried by himself for a minute. "We got to be the strongest of friends to be survive this. We will pull through this, I know it. If one of us fall, were going to all fall."

He went back up and gathered Yuto, Ruri and Shun in one room before walking to Rio. "Rio...I'm not that sad now about what your brother said. Here, I want to show you something." Yuou said as Rio turned her head. "Is "he" going to be there?" Rio asked.

"No. I told you a long time ago you shouldn't be like this to him. I know deep in your heart that you care about him. Even if he really does hate me I'm going to still want to never cut my relationship with him. Will you? You're lucky to have a brother." Yuou asked.

"No." Rio said cleaning the tears of her eyes. "Good stuff then. Now, If can get Ryoga to come too we can complete the hexagon." Yuou said before running around the school before finding Shark near the staircase as Rio smirked. " _He's such a weird but good person. He speaks from the heart so much and even sang a spin-off of that musical of high school for me._ "

"Shark, we need to set things straight with Rio." Yuou said.

"Go...away.." Shark said depressed. "I'm not going to leave my brother-in-law alone by himself. So let's have a duel. If I win you'll apologize to your sister and your "brother", but if I lose I'll leave you alone." Yuou taunted evading Shark's grab on him activating his duel disk.

"Don't call me that! I kicked your ass many times in sports and arcade and I know my sister will never marry you! Let's duel!" Shark yelled activating his duel disk.

...

"I draw! I summon **Big Jaws** (LV.3 ATK:1800 DEF:300 Fish/Water)in attack mode!" Shark exclaimed as a blue shark with metallic parts appeared."When I summon a Fish monster I can call out **Shark Stickers** (LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1000 Fish/Water)from my hand! " A small blue fish with suckers on it's head appeared. "Fish sticks!" Yuou shouted.

"Shut up! I overlay level 3 **Big Jaws** and **Shark Stickers**! I call deep below under the sea the forces and power of the ocean. Xyz Summon! Surface **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark** (Rank.3 ATK:1900 DEF:1000 Fish/Water)!" Shark yelled before a two sharks bound by a orange neckpiece appeared snapping their teeth.

"Here's a new card you never seen before. I activate the spell card **Fish Salvo**! I can banish up to five Fish monsters from my deck so I can inflict 200 LP for each one. I'm banishing four cards to my graveyard so I can deal 800 LP to you!" Shark said before four torpedoes with shark decals shot at Yuou making him drop to the floor.

 **Yuou** :3200

'Had enough yet?" Shark teased.

"No way. Keep it up." Yuou said with a smile.

"You're crazy. I activate **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark** 's effect. I use one Xyz material so I can deal 100 points of damage for every banished monster I have. If you don't know math correctly, you take 400 points of damage. Go Air Torpedo!" Shark commanded as his monster shot many torpedoes at Yuou.

 **Yuou** :2800

"I place two cards face down and end my turn. Why don't you just surrender?" Shark said smirking.

"I'm too good to lose to a duelist like you. I draw!" Yuou declared wiping Shark's smile.

"I summon **Aromage Jasmine** in attack mode!" Yuou said as the small girl with a purple and white dress appeared with a staff. "Next I activate the Continuous Spell **Kickin' Winds**!" Yuou said as a gust came over all their monsters. **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:2000) **Submersible Carrier Aero** **Shark** (ATK:1000)

"What the hell just happened!?" Shark exclaimed as he saw his monster lost ATK and Yuou's gained ATK. " **Kickin' Winds** happened. When it's activated all of our current monsters swap out their ATK and DEF. Another bonus of it is that if I gain life points all our monsters switch them again once per turn." Yuou said. " _He can change the field like that. I shouldn't underestimate him at all._ " Shark thought.

"Now **Aromage Jasmine** attack his **Submersible Carrier Aero** **Shark**! Aroma Concentration!" Yuou said as a blast came out of Aromage Jasmine's staff made out of sunlight at Shark's monster. "I activate the trap card **Shark Ambush**! I can special summon a Fish monster from my hand and negate the attack! I summon **Hammer Shark** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1500 Fish/Water)!" Shark said as a literal hammerhead shark appeared.

"I place three cards face down and end my turn." Yuou said placing three cards on his duel disk. "I draw! I summon **Zebra Shark** (LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:600 Fish/Water)!" Shark shouted as a black and white shark appeared. "Thanks to **Hammer Shark** 's effect I can Special Summon a level three or lower Water monster from my hand and **Hammer Shark** becomes level 3. I summon **Skull Kraken** (LV.3 ATK:600 DEF:1600 Agua/Dark)!" Shark declared as a dark squid-looking creature with red eyes appeared.

"I overlay level 3 **Hammer Shark** , **Skull Kraken** and **Zebra Shark**! Xyz Summon! Come, emperor of the sea! **Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser** (Rank:4 ATK:1800 DEF:2000 Fish/Water)!" A large purple scary-looking shark appeared on Shark's field. "I'm going to eat some fish sticks after this duel, I swear." Yuou said with cheer and spirit. "The only thing you'll be eating after this is a ass-whopping after I beat you." Shark remarked.

"Not cool to say, man. I'm going to have to cook you in this duel for pissing on your "brother's" jokes." Yuou said back. "You are not my brother! You are just a twerp that managed to get my sister's attention." Shark said annoyed. "If you believed her story about the other "world" and me, why do you think she would feel that way, hmm?"

"She's too young to understand relationships. She doesn't know anything about what makes a great guy." Shark said. "She seem to be capable of making her own choices too. She's a smart and beautiful person too. Back then, we went on crazy adventures to find a way home but I guess we shared some moments as well. Nothing steamy, though." Yuou admitted.

"Why you! I don't care that she needed your help. She told me about you. You've been there since you were seven and were a troubled drank tea in one swig and nearly died. You also wanted to keep yourself cool by diving into mud. My sister isn't going to be with some wierdo who will put her in danger and kill himself too." Shark said making Yuou's heart fall.

"I would never want to put her in danger that's totally my fault. I love her too much to for 're not the only one to think I'm a bad match for her. Me! She's too good for me but she likes me back so we can make it work. I may not be 100% apple juice in the head but I really do care about Rio." Yuou said back. "I'm her brother. She's the only one that I have.." Shark said. "Will it be her choice Ryoga? Don't lose her." Yuou said with a mysterious tone in his voice.

"I activate **Submersible Carrier Aero** **Shark** 's effect again. I can deal another 400 points of damage. Air Torpedo!" Shark yelled before the two sharks shot another barrage of missiles at Yuou. "Keep it coming Shark because I'm still standing!" Yuou yelled making Shark more irritated.

 **Yuou** :2400

"Fine, I activate Shark Kaiser's effect! I can place one "Shark Counter" on it by detaching a Xyz material!" Shark exclaimed as a material went in it's body. "Now **Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser** attack! Kaiser Buster!" Shark declared as his monster pounced on Yuou's monster. "For every "Shark Counter" on Shark Kaiser it gains 1000 for each when it battles!" **Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser** (ATK:2800)

"I activate the trap **Plant's Oath**! Plants take an oath of growing, standing still patiently until they bloom into flowers. This card's effect isn't very much different. All your monsters cannot attack and switch their battle positions, also your monster's attack points are doubled the next turn." Yuou said with a smile. "I got you now Shark!"

"Tch! I place one card down and end my turn." Shark said a little dissapointed. "I draw. I activate the spell card **Aroma's Double Takeback**! I can return **Aromage Jasmine** to my hand and Special Summon two other plants from my hand. I summon **Aromage Bergamot (** LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800 Plant/Fire) and **Aromaserphy Angelica** (LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Plant/Light)!" Yuou said as a woman wearing a red dress and the small fairy appeared.

"Now it's time to finish this! I banish **Aroma's Double Takeback** from my graveyard so I can gain LP equal to one my monster's level times 100. I choose my level six **Aromage Bergamot** so I gain 600 LP!" Yuou said as a red aura enveloped **Aromage Bergamot**.

 **Yuou:** 3000

"Don't get too mad, Bergamot. I tune level 6 **Aromage Bergamot** and level 1 **Aromaserphy Angelica**! Wings of hope and courage unites with the red woman of durablity and power! Synchro Summon! Destroy all opponents that oppose you with a single punch, **Aromaserphy Bergamot**! (LV.7 ATK:2800 DEF:2000 Plant/Light)!" Yuou exclaimed as Bergamot was consumed by a green circle reappearing with fairy wings and a crimson regal dress.

"That Synchro monster isn't going to protect you for long." Shark said. "We'll see about that. I activate another trap of mine, **Humid Winds**!" Yuou shouted. "If I have lower LP than you I can gain back 500 LP!" Yuou said as all their monsters swithched their ATK and DEF. **Aromaserphy** **Bergamot** (ATK:2000) **Submersible** **Carrier Aero** **Shark** (ATK:1900) **Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser** (ATK:2000)

 **Yuou** :3500

"Those life points you gained back aren't going to be there long just like you soon enough." Shark said very annoyed at his tactics. "Shark! Stop acting like this! You're acting like a monster." Yuou said more bored at his insults."I'm not a monster!" Shark said back. "One phrase of wisdom. You cannot fight monsters like Academia or people who want to hurt Rio by being a monster and expect to come back the same." Yuou said.

" _Monster?_ " Shark thought as Yuou continued his turn. "Since I gained LP, **Aromaserphy** **Bergamot** 's effect activates. She gains the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters you control!" Yuou declared as Bergamot had a large red aura covering her body as her eyes turned red. **Aromaserphy Bergamot** (ATK:5900)

"5900 ATK!" Shark exclaimed as **Aromaserphy Bergamot** stared at him menacingly. "Yeh, so let's do this. **Aromaserphy Bergamot** attack Shark's **Submersible** **Carrier Aero** **Shark**! Burning Inferno Knockout!" Yuou shouted as **Aromaserphy Bergamot** 's turned a fiery red and flew at Shark's monster before Shark activated a card.

"I banish the **Friller Rabca** 's effect from my graveyard that I sent with **Fish Salvo**! When you declare an attack on a Fish monster I can banish it and negate the attack then it loses 500 ATK." Shark exclaimed as a fish with blades launched itself at Bergamot appeared in front of **Aromaserphy Bergamot**.

"I did say I was going to finish this didn't I? I activate **Rose Sniper** 's effect from my hand. I can send her to my graveyard and negate a monster's effect from the graveyard or the hand if I control a Plant monster. Thorn Suppresion!" Yuou remarked as a new similar rose-themed woman wearing a military uniform aimed it's rifle at the fish destroying it in one shot .The attack continued and knocked Shark down for the first time.

 **Shark:** 1000

"Now here come's Bergamot's passive effect! If I have higher life points than you when she destroys a monster you take damage equal to it's ATK points. Ignition Length!" Yuou said before Bergamot shot a burst of fire at Shark with the palms of her hands. "Aghhhhh!" Shark yelled as fell to his knees.

 **Shark** :0

/

"Now that's done we can go ahead and apologize to your sister and your new "brother"." Yuou said. "I told you that you're not my brother! You just got lucky that's all. But...I think that you're right about me being too controlling over her. I cared about her deeply after our parent's died. I wasn't the person who took care of her in another world. I don't to make her cry. If she wants to be happy with you...I will leave you alone." Shark said with a bitter smile.

"Thank's man! You were not that bad either. Let's go." Yuou said running down the stairs with Shark walking with him. " _If this is the idiot she's going to keep, might as well not ruin it for her._ " Shark thought after entering the room where they all were. "Yuou, what's the point of bring all of us together? Were you dueling Shark?" Shun asked impatiently. "Yeah! I beat him too." Yuou said pulling out the picture of them all at the picnic.

"That's!" Ruri exclaimed. "You still have the picture of all of us in the picnic in the first month we got together." Yuto said suprised. "Yuou, you don't make sense very much but are you implying we stay like a close circle of friends?" Rio asked.

"We got to make our plans for the future. Soon those soldiers will come after us soon enough. That Yuri creep is still tied up so we got to make this quick as possible." Yuou said. If we want to establish a resistance against Academia, we need to start finding people to support our cause and create a base."

"Wait. I hear footsteps below." Yuto said shocked. "They're here! Where's Yuri!?" Shun exclaimed before Yuou ran to the room Yuri was in to see his disk was glowing red. "You bastard! You called your friends!" Shun exclaimed entering the room before Ruri got in his way. "No! Big brother wait!" she said ran in front of Yuri as Yuto and Shark ran in the room. Suddenly, a bright light consumed their vision and Ruri was nowhere to be seen with Yuri.

"Ruri!" Yuto shouted as he and Shun looked for them outside of the classroom. "We got to leave now!" Yuou said opening a window. "Are you crazy!? You can die from a fall from that height!There might be more of them outside too." Rio shouted. "I'll put my hopes outside please. I'm not going to die just yet." Yuou said a little frantic before jumping out. "I summon **Aromaserphy Angelica** and **Aromage Rosemary**!" Yuou shouted as he put his hand on his deck before the small fairy and the magician appeared.

"I tune **Aromaserphy Angelica** with **Aromage Rosemary**! Synchro Summon! Take flight **Aromaserphy Rosemary**!" Yuou shouted as one of his aces appeared in front of him. She picked him up and flew safely to the ground. "Thanks!" Yuou said grateful. "I suppose you can't make flower beds too can you?" Yuou asked before Rosemary nodded. She created a large bed of lilies and tulips in the ground.

"Guys! Fall down." Yuou shouted to his friends upstairs. "Yuou! Were you paying attention In science class!? Newton's third law of motion?" Rio yelled. "Just do it!" Yuou said with a confident smile. Shun broke one of the windows and jumped out using parkour skills to make it down as well as Yuto and Shark.

"Rio, Rosemary will catch you!" Yuou exclaimed. "You're a idiot!" Rio shouted falling to the ground before Yuou's monster caught her halfway, dropping her before dissapearing. "Were surrounded!" Shun yelled seeing many Obelisk Force soldiers coming to their position and more closing in on them. "I call out **Right Wing Dragon**! Gust of Equata!"

Everyone looked at a mysterious figure with a large dragon with a single wing that was on the ground with them blowing away many Obelisk Force members away from them. "Who the hell are you!?" One Obelisk Force member said before the one-winged dragon threw a fireball at him knocking him out. "Go now!" the figure said fighting some Obelisk Force members with a metal stick before they ran.

"No! They're escaping! Catch them and card them right now!" A teen with gray hair said before the dragon again toppled over a platoon of soldiers. "Ruri!" Shun shouted as they ran through the abandoned streets for twenty minutes. "I don't think they are here anymore." Yuou said looking ahead with Yuto for soldiers and Academia.

"This is all your fault." Shun shouted rushing at Yuou before Yuto held him back. "It's not his fault. It's none of ours. We can't stay here in the open." he said before seeing a door open from a house slowly. "Who's there?" Yuto said activating his duel disk. "Yuto...Shun!" a excited voice that everyone recognized. "Allen!" Shun shouted.

"It's you guys! Where's Ruri?" the newly found redhead asked getting sad looks from everyone. "She was kidnapped by Academia." Shun explained with a anger in his heart. "I see. I'm here with Sayaka. Come in." he said a little broken opening the door for them. "Thanks." Yuou said shaken a little after Shun.

"Yuto! Rio! Shun!" Sayaka said running towards Yuto hugging him. "Hello Sayaka." Yuto said patting her head. "Now that we are more together, we can launch a attack on Academia!" Shun exclaimed. "Did you guys eat anything here?" Rio asked happy to see the two of them. Sayaka nodded and said "Yes. A stranger protected us during the attack and gave us food and water. He's right over there." She pointed at the door where the mysterious figure from the school came and closed the door. "You." Yuou said surprised.

 **This chapter was very impactful in my opinion and took some thinking for it to make. I'm going to take a two day break starting from the next day before continuing. Yes, I also added a other OC character of mine too other than Yuou. Here's the cards I created for this chapter. So many!**

(Spell) **Aroma's Double Takeback:** Return one "Aroma" monster you control; Special Summon two "Aroma" monsters from your hand. You can banish this card from your graveyard; You can target one "Aroma" monster you control; you gain LP equal to it's level.

(Trap) **Predator Domination:** During the turn this card was activated, all monsters your opponent controls with "Predator Counters" have their effects negated and their ATK and DEF are halved until the end phase.

(Xyz Monster) **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** : Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach one Xyz material from this card; this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. When this card battles it gains the original ATK of the opponent's monster.

(Trap) **Search and Destroy:** When a monster you control was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Destroy the monster that destroyed it and add one monster with ATK points lower than your destroyed monster.

(Continuous Trap) **Predap Ivy Walls** : When a opponent's monster declares an attack: you can discard one card and negate the attack, and if you do place one Predator Counter on it. You can banish this card from your graveyard; any damage you take is halved until the end phase.

(Synchro Monster) **Aromaserphy Cananga** : While your LP is higher than you opponent's, all monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF and all your opponents monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, if you gain LP: You can destroy all Spell and Traps your opponent controls.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Raidraptor - Test Flight** : Special Summon 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz monster from your Extra Deck in Attack Positon, but it's effects are negated, also attach this card as a Xyz material to it.

(Trap) **The Phantom Knights of Corrupted Chains** : Target one monster you control, equip this card to it. During either player's turn, you can destroy the equipped monster and inflict it's original ATK points as damage to your opponent. You can banish this card from you graveyard to target one monster your opponent controls and two "The Phantom Knights" monsters in your graveyard. Return the first target to the owner's decka and shuffle the second and third targets back to the deck.

(Spell) **Predaptation** : You can target as many of your opponent monsters as possible equal to the number of "Predaplant" monsters you have in your graveyard; place one "Predator Counter" on each one, and if you do, one Dark monster you control can inflict piercing damage and damage it inflicts doubled.

(Trap) **Doubled Effort** : When a opponent's monster declares an attack on a monster you control: that attack target gains ATK equal to the attacking monster's ATK and you can draw one card.

(Counter Trap) **Dragon's Point** : When a Trap is activated and you control a Level 5 or higher Dragon-type monster, negate the activation and destroy it; and if you do inflict damage equal one Level 5 or higher Dragon-type monster's ATK.

(Spell) **Fish Salvo** : Send up to 5 Fish-Type monsters from your deck to the graveyard, inflict damage equal to the number of cards you sent times 200.

(Continuous Spell) **Kickin' Winds** : When this card is activated: Switch the ATK and DEF points of all monsters on the field. Once per turn, if you gain LP, you can switch the ATK and DEF points of all monsters on the field.

(Monster) **Zebra Shark:** When this card is Normal Summoned: Target one level 3 or lower Fish-type monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

(Trap) **Plant's Oath:** When an opponent's monster declares an attack: all current monsters they control cannot declare an attack or switch their battle positions. During your opponent's standby phase all monsters that were affected by this cards effect have their ATK and DEF doubled.

(Synchro Monster) **Aromaserphy Bergamot** : While your LP is higher than your opponent's, when a Plant Synchro monster destroys an opponent's monster inflict damage equal to it's original ATK. Once per turn, if you gain LP: this card gains the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls.

(Monster) **Rose Sniper** : During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a monster's effect from the graveyard or hand while you control a Plant-Type monster: you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.


	4. Taking to The Skies

**I'm back with a new chapter of this fanfic. I flicked some switches and pressed some new buttons in my life. Shark killed the first author. I do not own Yugioh Arc-V and Yugioh Zexal. I hope you enjoy another segment of this story. Before Reading I recommend listening to LeeandLie's** **Attack on Titan OP - "Guren no Yumiya" in a loop. It's very fitting for this chapter.**

"Uh...you know him?" Sayaka asked confused seeing everyone's expression at the cloaked figure next to the door.

"Yeah. He's the guy who knocked the literal wind out of those fusion freaks. Who are you anyways?" Yuou asked cracking a smile.

The figure looked at Yuou intently then Rio as well as Yuto and Shun before taking off it's cloak. He appeared to be a teen with turquoise and red hair wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He also carried a duel disk and a dark pouch on his shoulder.

"My name is Takishi. Yuou. I came from the other world like you and Rio." the teen said seriously taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room next to a table.

"What!? You! Impossible, we didn't see any traces of anyone else with us!" Yuou exclaimed shocked at what he just said with everyone else confused or shocked while Rio looked at Takishi suspiously.

"I hid from you two. I was there before Rio. I have many things to talk to you about." Takishi said pulling out some familiar looking contraptions that Yuou and Rio know from his pouch on the table.

"A stardust collector! Jars of Avarice! Wow! Is that a duel anchor attachment modified to look like a kunai with chain!? How the hell did you get those!? I lost the blueprints for those things a long time ago!" Yuou exclaimed shocked at the things he pulled out.

"I think it's pretty obvious I stole them. During the time you two were experimenting to get back to Heartland, I took the blueprints of machines you drew and created them myself. You did finish making two of each, so I decided to take some with some critters I know?" Takishi said smirking while Yuou and Rio shuddered a bit.

/.../

What the hell!? How did you get in here!? Hey R-Aghhhhh!" Yuou exclaimed from his room.

"What's happening!? Who's here!? Ahhhh!" Rio exclaimed bursting into the room to see a beaver walk under her feet holding a piece of parchment paper in it's teeth.

She looked up to see a very big hamster and many flying squirrels attacking Yuou with the hamster on top of him crushing his body.

"Rio..Help me..get some carrots." Yuou exclaimed struggling to get free from the giant hamster's weight.

"Oh my god! Get off of him!" Rio yelled before trying to push the hamster away before some of the squirrels attacked her.

"Oww! Stop!" she yelled trying to swat them away before Yuou started wrestling the hamster.

"Rio...If I die, I want you to tell my "sisters" I died being crushed by a falling boulder. This is too stupid." Yuou said smiling keeping up a stand against the hamster.

Eventually, Yuou got the upper hand and rolled on the floor to escape the hamster. He rushed to the door sliding in the end with Rio in his arms closing the bedroom door falling to the floor.

"Hggggaah! Damn, that freaking hurt like crap." Yuou exclaimed feeling the full impact of hitting the floor.

"Yuou...please..don't do that again...you can get seriously hurt like that. Thank you anyways.." Rio said smiling weakly at him.

/

"You're a monster! I could've died there." Yuou exclaimed with Rio and him give a pissed expression at Takishi.

"I know you better than you know yourself. I knew that you would survive that. Don't act so weak." Takishi responded tinkering with his duel anchor.

"You were spying on us! You sent them to steal all of our papers!" Yuou shouted walking to him.

"Yes. I was spying, but I meant good. I still have them with me. But that's besides the point. I have been spying on Academia since they came to the Xyz dimension." Takishi explained with a hint of importance in his voice.

"Xyz dimension?" Yuto asked confused about what this informaton might mean.

"Academia calls this world that because this dimension only uses Xyz monsters." Takishi nodded before continuing. "Like Yuou's theory, there is a Fusion and Synchro dimension as well with some dimesion they call Standard. It seems that Academia goal is to unite all the dimensions into one."

"How the hell you know all this!? Did you spy on Academia? What else do you know?" Shun exclaimed standing up from his chair.

"Calm down Shun. Takishi, mind shedding some light to our conversation about the other world?" Yuou said bitterly angry about the other teen.

"That's not important! Those bastards took my sister! I want her back, now! It's your fault she's taken! I should've never let you talk me out of killing him!" Shun exclaimed rushing to Yuou to grab him.

Rio blocked his path to Yuou holding him back.

"This won't accompish anything, Shun. Just calm down before one of us ge-" Rio said before being pushed to the floor. "Hurt..."

"Rio!" Yuou and Shark both exclaimed rushing to her.

'Dammit, Shun! She didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what happened there but I'll take some fault for it. Just don't hurt anyone in the process." Yuou said helping Rio up.

"Screw you and those Fusion freaks! I'll save Ruri on my own!" Shun shouted walking to the front door before Yuto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shun...in order for this to work we need to work together." Yuto said before Shun pushed him away before continuing to walk to the door.

"I don't need your help. They took everything. My family...my home...and my life. I'm going to get some payback." Shun said quietly before Takishi aimed his duel anchor at Shun's duel disk.

"Don't be so naive. You're too weak to do something like that. Beat me in a duel and you might make me change my mind." Takishi said pulling him back.

"You are going to regret that!" Shun said running at Takishi who moved pulled on the anchor strong enough to leave Shun tumbling down.

"It takes more than pure raw will to take me down." Takishi said placing his foot on Shun's back.

"Fine. But regardless, I'm going to give you a beating after I win for that stunt you pulled." Shun said trying to get up but held in place with Takishi's foot.

"We are now comrades with the same goal. I know a lot about all of you. We need to work side-by-side, hot head." Takishi said removing his foot off Shun's back.

"Wait, so you're against Academia as well?" Rio asked as Yuou stroked her hair gently.

"Yes." Takishi confirmed before headed outside.

"We can't duel here. It makes too much noise." Yuou said worried about Shun a bit.

"Unless I have this." Takishi said going to his black pouch to pull out a sphere-like machine and placing it on the floor.

"A ball?" Yuou asked curious.

"It's a noise inhibtor I made from some of the blueprints with a twist." Takishi said throwing it on the ground surrounding the room in a purplish forcefield.

"That's cool! Mind making me one?" Yuou exclaimed examining the device with his eyes.

"Duel!" Takishi and Shun exclaimed.

...

"I'll start off first! I summon **Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1000 Winged Beast/Dark) in attack mode." Shun exclaimed as a reddish metallic bird appeared on the field..

"When I control a "Raidraptor" monster, I can Special Summon **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Dark) from my hand!" he yelled as his purplish bird came to the field.

I hope he know's what he's doing. That guy looks very confident in himself to challenge Shun like that to a duel." Yuou said with Rio and Yuto murmering in agreement.

" I overlay Level 4 **Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius** and **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius**! Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Force Strix** (Rank:4 ATK:100 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun exclaimed as the two birds came together to bring out a owl-like mechanical bird on the field.

"I activate Force Strix's effect! I can use one Xyz material so I can add **Raidraptor - Turbulence Strix** to my hand! Bird Call!" he yelled as his large bird screeched as a overlay unit dissapeared from it.

"Then I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force**! Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** (Rank:4 ATK:2000 DEF:3000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" A large predatory bird of prey appeared on Shun's field.

"Very impressive first move. But I already know many of the cards and strategies you play, Shun." Takishi said looking at the large bird.

"I'll show you who not to spy on after this! I place one card face down and end my turn." Shun concluded placing one card on his duel disk.

"Thanks. I draw! If I don't control any monsters on my field I can Special Summon this beast of three! Come forth **Right Wing Dragon** (LV.6 ATK:2000 DEF:2000 Dragon/Light)!' Takishi declared as the large dragon with one wing appeared as before on his field letting out a loud roar at Shun's monster.

" _Three? Is he going to summon three monsters this turn? This one has the same ATK as Revolution Falcon. But if this guy is not lying, Shun might be in a problem._ " Yuou thought.

"When I control **Right Wing Dragon** , I can Special Summon **Left Wing Dragon** (LV.6 ATK:2000 DEF:2000 Dragon/Light)!" Takishi shouted as another one-winged dragon appeared on his field roaring.

"Finally, I summon **Cosmetic Dragon** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1300 Dragon/Light)!" A wyvern appeared wearing a woman's dress and glasses as Yuou, Allen and Sayaka giggled at the sight of it with Rio rolling her eyes at Yuou.

"You underestimated me to think such dragons like those will take my Raidraptors down! Especially that feeble dragon that look like a grandma!" Shun exclaimed at Takishi before he laughed.

"It's not looks that hurt anyone the most. Here's why! When **Cosmetic Dragon** is summoned, I can add a equip spell to my hand from my deck. I add **Dragon's Scales** to my hand!" Takishi said as a spell card popped from his duel disk.

"Now it's time for my true ace! By sending **Right Wing Dragon** , **Left Wing Dragon** and **Cosmetic Dragon** to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a holy and god-like serpent of fury and justice! Align all the three parts of the dragon! The wings, the fire,and the heart! I summon **Trinity Dragon** (LV.12 ATK:3500 DEF:3000 Dragon/Light)!" Takishi chanted.

The three dragons flew in the air with **Cosmetic Dragon** in the middle of the one-winged dragons creating a bright light until the three merged together. The ground shook as a very large dragon with golden armor and a golden appearance appeared on Takishi's side of the field. It had golden scales and silver eyes.

"Level 12!? That dragon must be like a god or something to be so large and have that kind of level and ATK!" Yuou looked shocked and surpised of the holy dragon while everyone else was surpised at the sight of it.

"Now you'll see the true power of my dragons! I equip **Dragon Scales** to **Trinity Dragon**!" Takishi declared as the dragon's body was covered with a magical coat of white dust. "Now **Trintiy Dragon** attack Shun's **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** with Divine Light!"

The dragon blasted a burst of gold fire at Shun's monster before it shot a barrage of missles at the dragon causing smoke to be dispersed around the struggle of the two monsters.

"I activate the trap card **Overlay Chest Armor** and equip it on **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon**!" Shun exclaimed a little worried at what the combination of those two cards could do to him. A red and yellow chest place equipped itself on **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** before it was hit by the dragon's fire coming out of it alive with one xyz material left.

 **Shun:** 2500

"I know many of your Raidraptor's effects, so I chose to rather avoid them. **Dragon Scales** makes my monster unaffected from monster's effects like your Revolution Falcon. But Trinity Dragon can attack three times each battle phase. Attack **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** again! Divine Light!" Takishi exclaimed as Trinity Dragon aimed at Shun's monster again.

"I activate **Raidraptor - Evasive**! By detaching one yz material from Revolution Falcon, I can negate your attack!" Shun said before Revolution Falcon avoided the dragon's attack by flying high in the air from it.

"Nice try, but my dragon has one more attack. Divine Light!" Takishi exclaimed before the dragon for the third time shot a burst of fire at the falcon destroying it and knocking Shun to the ground.

 **Shun:** 1000

I activate the quick-play spell **Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force**! I can bring back my **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** and I can Special Summon a Xyz "Raidraptor" monster one rank higher and it has Revolution Falcon as a Xyz material!" Shun exclaimed as Revolution Falcon came back and flew into the sky.

"Restless falcon. Take control over the skies with a iron grip. Show no mercy to all of your enemies! Rank Up Xyz Change! Dominate! Rank 7! **Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon** (Rank:7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun cried as a new even larger falcon appeared screeching loudly at Takishi's monster.

"I activate the quick-play spell card **Dragon's Cry**! If you Special Summon a monster from your extra deck while I control a level 6 or higher Dragon, it gets sent back and you take damage equal to all Dragon monsters I control!" Takishi exclaimed as his dragon roared at **Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon** making it shatter into pieces.

"I activate **Raidraptor - Chain Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1600 Winged Beast/Dark)from my hand! If you activate an effect that inflicts damage, I can Special Summon it and make that damage 0!" Shun said slamming a card from his hand onto his duel disk before a bird with iron chains appeared and screeched.

"I still have the upper hand in this duel. I place one card face down and end my turn. Maybe if you weren't so stubborn you could've ranked up your Revoultion Falcon from the beginning to Ultimate Falcon simply by allowing Revolution Falcon to be destroyed in the first attack then let my dragon take down Arsenal Falcon the second attack. If I studied your Xyz monsters correctly, Arsenal Falcon ables you to summon that monster with the same ATK as **Trintity Dragon**." Takishi told Shun as he and the others wore a surpised face at how he was correct.

"Shut up! I don't need you to tell me how to duel! I draw! I summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun exclaimed as a new metallic green bird appeared on his field. "When **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** is summoned, I can Special Summon a "Raidraptor" monster from my hand. I summon **Raidraptor - Cyber Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:400 Winged Beast/Dark)!" A large metallic bird with large wings made out of copper and iron also appeared.

"When **Raidraptor - Cyber Lanius** is Special Summoned, I can add one "Rank-Up-Magic" card from my deck to my hand. I add **Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force**!" Shun shouted as a card from his disk popped a card.

"Now you're going to see how I'm going to stop Academia! I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force**! By paying half of my life points, I can Special Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz monster from my graveyard and summon it! I call back **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon**!" Shun exclaimed as his ace monster appeared on the field.

 **Shun:** 500

"Then I can Special Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz monster that's two ranks higher than **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** and Special Summon it! Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! I summon **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannnon Falcon** (Rank:8 ATK:3000 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun yelled as a whitish and red large bird appeared on his field in place of **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon**.

"When **Raidraptor - Satellite Falcon** is Xyz summoned with a "Raidraptor" monster as a material, it can destroy all Spells and Traps on the field! Destructive Cowl!" Shun exclaimed as his falcon emitted a sound that destroyed Trinity Dragon's scales and Takishi's other face down.

"Then I can use one Xyz material to lower **Trinity Dragon** 's ATK by 800 for every "Raidraptor" monster in my graveyard. I have four "Raidraptor" monsters in my graveyard, so your monster loses 3200 ATK! Power Loss!" he commanded his falcon to shoot a blast of energy at Shun's monster.

"Your loss comes now! I activate **Dragon's Burning Heart** from my graveyard! If you target a Dragon monster that I control with a card effect I can negate it and deal damage equal to one Dragon I control!" Takishi exclaimed as his dragon avoided the blast and flew towards Shun blasting him with a fireball dropping him to the ground.

 **Shun:** 0

...

"I told you that you couldn't beat Academia with that kind of raw strength. You could've summoned **Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon** with Vanishing and Chain Lanius but that wouldn't get you far as well." Takishi said before Shun attempted to tackle him before Takishi got out of the way tripping Shun in the process.

Shun burst into tears after hitting the floor while everyone else looked in shock and pity for their friend. Takishi looked back at Shun laying in the floor and kneeled next to him.

"What do you want?" Shun cried as Takishi pulled out a picture of him and Ruri together for a time in a small little black frame.

"We need your help, simply put it like that. I don't know how much she means to you but in order to get her back, you need to stop fighting the people who want to help you. So, with our assistance we will fight the Fusion invaders and be friends." Takishi said coldly as he handed Shun the picture.

"Academia! I will kill all of them! Devils from hell took my sister and my life! I will make them all pay!" Shun shouted loudly as he gripped the picture in his hands getting up.

"Shun...he's right. We are going to be with you in this. So what happens now?" Yuou asked everyone else who was unsure.

Soon after many months after the invasion, the group with many other survivors created a resistance against Academia seperated to two sides working together, Spade and Clover, named after the Heartland Duel School. Yuou, Rio, Shark, Sayaka, Allen and Takishi joined the Clover Branch with Shun and Yuto joining the other branch.

Takishi,Yuou, and Rio argued and talked out their bussiness about the other world before working on a portal that takes them to another dimenision that Academia and Takishi calls the "Standard" dimension. Takishi dissapeared one day and never came back so Yuou, Yuto, Rio, Shark and Shun sang a prayer to him.

During the time they were starting the Resistance started, Yuto encountered a duelist who was riding a motorcycle and used Synchro monsters using a dragon similar to Dark Rebellion that's named **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** wearing a same face to Yuto and Yuri and ended the duel in a tie.

After some struggles and battles against Academia, Yuou and Rio alongside Yuto and Shun created a device that is able to teleport them to the "Standard" dimension. That's where we are now.

"Great, we made a way to "Standard" but how can that help us?" Yuou asked confused at what their next plan is.

"We already scouted the city and we might've found a lead. The CEO of a dueling corporation called the Leo Corporation is Reiji Akaba, the son of the bastard I want to choke. If we take him hostage we might get Ruri back if we make a compromise with them." Shun said still holding the picture that Takishi gave him.

"So... we are heading to "Standard" soon?" Yuou asked still a little confused.

"We are going tommorow morning so you should all get some sleep." Shun said before the door to the room they were in was slammed open.

"What the hell is going on!? You have been talking behind my back about going to that other dimension without me!? I'm going with you!" Shark exclaimed bursting into the room.

"Sure. You can come with us "brother"." Yuou simply stated smiling at Shark before Shark went into a angry fit and Rio gave Yuou a stern look while Shun and Yuto looked in surpise at him.

"I'm sorry Ryoga but we only have four of these machines. They are connected to our duel disk so it stays with us when we leave." Rio replied looking embarrased.

"So what?! Just make me one! I won't let my baby sister go by herself to fight Academia on her own." Shark said making Rio pout a little.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm 15 and I should be able to go on my own on this trip!" Rio shouted before Yuto held his hand.

"Quiet. Shark, we can't take you with us. It would take too long. Who know's when Academia might launch a attack on the Resistance?" he said.

"Can't we just hold Shark hand when we teleport?" Yuou suggested before everyone else face palmed.

"I guess we can try it, but it isn't a 100% guarantee that it could work." Rio sighed in relief.

"Good then. Let's all rest." Yuou said before walking out.

Soon after everyone in the Resistance went to bed and were sleeping, a shadow lurked in the building they slept carefully sneaking deeper into it.

"Perfect. I'm going to send the location of these idiot scum to the Professor, but first I have some revenge to attend to with bee boy." A purple-haired "Yuto" whispered to himself smirking on top of Yuou's head.

"I will make his death painful and quiet." Yuri activated his duel disk to card him to see the head dissapear leaving a card alone.

"What the hell is this? This is just a watermelon with yellow and black streamers." Yuri said surprised lokking at the card.

"Want to know something else too, Yuri? We aren't idiots." Yuou said walking from the shadows with all the other members of the Resistance behind him.

"You! You tricked me!" Yuri exclaimed very afraid and shocked before activating his duel disk's function to teleport failing to work.

"That's not going to work, you coward! We have you now!" Shun yelled before running at Yuri who used his body and speed to avoid the attack and run off.

"Get him!" Shun exclaimed before running after him with many other members with him.

Yuri was retracking his steps of getting in the building seeing the doorways and windows boarded up as well as many Resistance members try to keep him down. He managed to escape most of them making them to lose track of him.

"Damn... I can't believe these imbeciles managed to trick me into thinking this was going to be easy. They must've found out I was coming." Yuri said breathing heavily inside a air vent with many footsteps around him.

"I don't see him anymore! He must have escaped somehow!" A member exclaimed outside of the vent.

"We can't let that bastard get away! This was our only chance catching him right now!" Shun exclaimed looking outside of a window.

"Check the vents! He might have sneaked into one of them and go through the system." Another Resistance member yelled.

"Oh, is that so...Don't mind if I do." Yuri said with a sinister smile before crawling around the vents.

He crawled around in system for a while making his way through vent entrances carefully, quiet around Resistance members until he saw the door he came in by guarded by two Resistance members.

"This is all been a bad day but I think carding two more piles of trash will make me feel a little better. I still have their location, I just wanted to take Flower boy myself." Yuri said quietly before ambushing the both of them knocking them out and carding them.

" _Two more scum down. I think it's time I take my leave_." Yuri thought to himself before heading outside to see no Resistance members stopping him.

Yuri took a moment to rest on top of a tree before looking back to the school they were all in. He saw Yuou running with Rio and Shark in a hallway in the school through the glass.

"Make that five." Yuri said smirking evily before heading to their location.

"This guy is so athletic to just sneak around this place without getting caught. Makes me wonder if he had his vision he could've untied that knot around his arms and feet with his motions." Yuou said before getting a hard nudge from his girlfriend.

"I don't think we are suppossed to be praising him after he tried carding the fake you. But I guess we to give it to you for finding he was coming here." Rio said smiling at Yuou as she said the last sentence.

"Enough chit-chat! We need to find this bastard now!" Shark exclaimed before the windows he was next to broke with a person kicking Shark in the knee.

"Ughh!" Shark grunted as he fell to the floor coughing some blood.

"I'm back to finally shut you up for good, Bee Boy. Strange, that I always take you out in the end Shark. I will give you a proper farewell after I deal with this duo of litter." Yuri said smirking turning to Yuou and Rio.

"You leave my brother alone you creep!" Rio exclaimed activating her duel disk before Yuri skillfully placed a shot of pellet of sleeping gas in Rio's stomach making her drop to the floor clutching her abdomen in pain.

"We wouldn't want distractions when I card your boyfriend, would we? Don't stand in my way!" Yuri exclaimed blowing some of the smoke from his flare gun.

"Why!? Rio...she didn't do anything wrong." Yuou kneeling next to her crying while she slowly closed her eyes.

"She was in the way of my glory. After all, you were the one who gave me the finshing blow in that duel. Now, act like a man and duel me!" Yuri exclaimed shooting her with another bullet on her head knocking her out.

"Leave her alone!" Yuou exclaimed activating his duel disk in front of Rio.

"Good, I thought I had to put another round in her to get you to act like a real boy. Now that I have your attention, I will end this by carding your dead corpse after I beat you." Yuri exclaimed activating his duel disk.

...

"I will go first! I draw! I summon **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpion** (LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:800 Plant/Dark)!" Yuri exclaimed as a green and red colored plant-looking scorpion appeared snapping it's claws.

"When Ophrys Scorpion is summoned, I can send a card from my hand to summon a new "Predaplant" from my deck. I send **Predaplant Drosoyphyllum Hydra** to summon **Predaplant Darling Cobra** (LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1500 Plant/Dark)!" A serpent made of vines and a purple flower appeared on his side of the field.

" _He's going to summon that dragon of his, probably_." Yuou thought as he tensed himself up.

"When Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add **Polymerzation** to my hand." Yuri said as a card from his deck popped out. "Now I activate **Polymerzation**! Two toxic plants with savage and alluring instict! Become one to bring the most venomous plant from all of hell and of God's wrath! Fusion Summon! Come forth **Predaplant Chimerafflesia** (LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Plant/Dark)!" A large plant with a flower in the middle with two venus fly trap as arms appeared in front of Yuri.

"Now it is time to show me what little effort a runaway from Synchro can do. I place two cards face down and end my turn." he ended sliding two cards onto his disk.

"I draw! I'm switching the scenery with a field spell. I activate **Aroma Garden**!" Yuou exclaimed as grass and trees grew around the both of them in the hallway.

"Next, I summon **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Plant/Water)!" A woamn wearing a blue dress and carring a blue staff appeared in front of Yuou. "Then, I activate Aroma Garden's effect! If I control a "Aroma" monster I gain 500 LP and all my monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF."

"I'm not so foolish to let you get away with this again! I activate the trap **Bad Reaction to Simochi**!" Yuri exclaimed happily as one of face downs flipped face-up.

"What does that card d-Aughhh!" Yuou said before feeling a pain over his body like needles over his body poking him.

 **Yuou:** 3500

"What it does is make all your chances at winning this duel die! If you were hoping to gain LP you will lose them instead!" Yuri laughed evily.

"I-I can't lose. I won't!" Yuou said hopelessly looking over his cards and scared thinking. " _If he destroys one of my monsters I will lose 1000 LP and if I try to activate anything that will let me use my monsters effects I can't. He's got me!"_

"What's the matter? You are scared that I figured out something to stop you? Why don't you surrender once and for all and let me obliterate you?!" Yuri asked Yuou who looked to the ground pale.

"Never! I activate the spell card **Aroma's Double Takeback**! I can return **Aromage Rosemary** to my hand to summon out **Aromage Cananga** (LV.4 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Plant/Earth) and **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:2000 Plant/Fire)!" Yuou yelled. Two more women took the place of Aromage Rosemary one with a red dress and one with a brown dress.

"Next I activate the quick-play spell card **Scent Burning**! Like candles are the flowers! By tributing one "Aroma" monster, I can destroy one monster you control and inflict it's ATK as damage! I tribute **Aromage Cananga** so I can extinguish your **Predaplant Chimerafflesia**!" A fire consumed Yuri's monster as he was forced to go on his knees grunting at the pain.

 **Yuri:** 1500

"When Chimerafflesia is destroyed I can add **Polymerzation** to my hand." Yuri said with a small smile.

"Now I'm going to give you a beating! Now Bergamot attack Yuri with Fiery Fist!" Yuou commanded as **Aromage Bergamot** flew a Yuri with a fiery punch.

"Very good but not great enough to outwit me! I activate the trap **Predaplant Reborn**!" Yuri exclaimed as his fusion monster came from the ground blocking Bergamot's way to him.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuou said ending his turn.

"We are just getting started, but I can see this will be the true hunt! Yuri shouted.

 **We are done! This is a lot of work espcially when school starts. I have to say I changed for the better for this year but that's besides the story. This story is going to be moved to purely Yugioh Arc-V after the next chapter as we are moving to Standard. I will have more of Rio and Takishi duel some dudes later. But I must improvise with this story a lot effectively. Here's something new! I'm giving some wisdom each chapter out of my life. Here's the first one! In life, sometimes you are tired and feel like giving up but if you follow your heart on your passion and will you will alway's have the strength to fight until the very end. Here are the cards I created this time.**

(Monster) **Right Wing Dragon:** If you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

(Monster) **Left Wing Dragon:** If you control Right Wing Dragon or two Dragon monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

(Monster) **Cosmetic Dragon:** When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add one Equip Spell from your deck to your hand.

(Monster) **Trinity Dragon:** Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be first Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending Right Wing Dragon, Left Wing Dragon and one other Dragon monster you control to the Graveyard. This card can attack three times each Battle Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. (Quick Effect) Twice per turn, if this card destroys a monster you can inflict damage equal to it's ATK points.

(Equip Spell) **Dragon's Scales** : Equip only to a Dragon-Type monster. It's unaffected by monster's effects and trap affects. If this card is destroyed, you can add one "Dragon" card from your deck to your hand.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Dragon's Cry** : If you control a Level 5 or higher Dragon-type monster, you can target one monster your opponent; return it back to the owner's hand and inflict damage to yor opponent equal to it's original ATK.

(Trap) **Dragon's Burning Heart** : Target one Dragon-type monster you control, it's ATK is doubled and cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects this turn. When a opponent's monster targets exactly one Dragon-type monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the effect and inflict damage equal to it's original ATK.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Scent Burning:** Tribute one "Aroma" monster, target one monster your opponent's controls; destroy it and inflict damage equal to it's original ATK.


	5. The Sun is Still Bright

**I'm starting this chapter the day after I did the last one so I'm going to take a little less time to publish this one. I must ask you all before I forget to say do you think Sword Art Online is good? I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or Yugioh Zexal. They go to Konami. I don't know what kind of music you should listen to in this chapter. I was listening to Kesha- Praying and Sword Art Online OP2 - "Innocence" from LeeandLie writing this. If you are reading this story for the first time, you won't notice the spelling and punctuation mistakes from previous chapters because I fixed them...I hope. I also adjusted and added some stuff.**

 **The Sun is Still Bright**

"I guess this is my time to show you that all of your resistance is all for nothing! But, why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" Yuri asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's not right to kill anybody or hurt anybody. It's common human nature to not harm each other for no real reason. But, I suppose you don't really care, correct?" Yuou asked with worry and anger in his voice.

"No, I guess it doesn't really matter. I draw! I activate the Continuous Spell **Predaponics**!" Yuri exclaimed. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Predap" montser from my Graveyard or my hand with it's effects negated. Welcome back, **Predaplant Darling Cobra**!" The sinister looking plant snake appeared from the ground.

Then I summon **Predaplant Sundew Kingii** (LV.3 ATK:600 DEF:200 Plant/Dark)!" A small four-legged plant appeared on Yuri's field next to Cobra.

"I can use **Predaplant Sundew Kingii** to fuse with Darling Cobra without **Polymerization**! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** (LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2000 Dragon/Dark)!" The same dragon that Shun, Yuto and Yuou encountered before appeared before them roaring.

"Behold the instrument of your destruction! None of your Synchro monsters or your LP tactics will save you now! When Starving Venom is Fusion Summoned, it gains ATK equal to a Special Summoned monster like your **Aromage Bergamot**!" Yuri declared as his dragon roared growing stronger and larger while Yuou looked a little intimidated. ( **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** ATK:5200)

"What's the matter? You forgot to piss yourself when you realized you already lost?" he teased smirking.

"Size and power doesn't matter when your heart is on full force so bring it. By the way, I wanted to give this to you, but then you decided to run off with my friend. Just take it." Yuou said tossing a card at Yuri who glanced at it.

"I do not accept trash from the likes you. What kind of card would you have for my stand-" Yuri said before seeing the card's name and picture.

"Starving Venom...why would a card like this be in the hands of a worthless duelist like you from the Synchro dimension?" he asked before picking it from the ground with a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't come from the Synchro dimension, but I'm certainly not worthless or powerless yet!" Yuou said giving Yuri a grim face.

"Shut it! Now **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** destroy his **Aromage Bergamot** with Corrosive High Blast!" Yuri commanded as his dragon shot a shower of poison at Bergamot.

"I activate the trap **Plant's Oath**! Like monsters become plants! Still and calm! None of your monsters cannot attack or switch the battle postions this turn and starting your Draw Phase, their ATK is doubled!" Yuou said as his trap flipped up before Bergamot moved out of Starving Venom's blast.

"Tch! You won't get so lucky for very long. I activate **Predaplant Chimerafflesia** 's effect! I can banish one monster on the field with a level lower than it and banish. Say goodbye to your **Aromage Bergamot**!" Yuri said sadisticly as Aromage Bergamot fell prey to one of the arms of Yuri's monster.

"No! Stop!" Yuou shouted as Bergamot was chomped at the jaws of Chimerafflesia before dropping to his knees.

"I told you before that monsters don't have souls! Their only purpose is to fight for their masters against the idiots who challenge them!" Yuri exclaimed annoyed at Yuou's reaction.

"Shut up! You're wrong! I saw them! They have a heart and soul inside them who need love and care just like any human being!" Yuou yelled surprising Yuri a bit.

"Is that so, hmm? How far did they get you in the Synchro dimension or whatever place you crawled out of? I yet to see you on top of everyone in the Xyz dimension." Yuri replied with a smile.

"I don't care about money, fame, popularity if I don't have love in my heart and friends to share it with. I just want a normal life." Yuou said truthfully.

"So you are really serious about this. Well, let me prove you wrong! I place one card face down and end my turn. Your move, idiot loverboy." Yuri declared. ( **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** ATK:2800)

"You really like barking up the wrong tree, don't you? I draw! Sweet! I activate the spell card **Botanical Carousel**! I can Special summon a Plant monster with 1600 ATK or less from my hand and two **Deployment Tulips** (LV.1 ATK:300 DEF:300 Plant/Light) tokens! So come out **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:2000 Plant/Light)taking the garrision in defense and tulips!" Yuou exclaimed as two small plants with eyes wearing a army beret appeared alongside a small girl with a staff kneeling with her staff in front of her.

"So pathetic! You can only hold yourself to bring weak weeds for me to mow down next turn." Yuri commented getting pissed looks from everyone else.

"Screw you! Looks don't matter! Here's the second effect of my **Botancial Carousel**! If I control more monsters than you, I can destroy **Deployment Tulips** equal to the difference and for each one destroyed I can draw one card. So I got three and you have two, so I can destroy one." Yuou declared as a tulip dissapeared.

"Next, I activate the spell **D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation**! I can Special Summon a monster that was banished by dissing a card, so I choose **Aromage Bergamot**! Come back!" he shouted as the red-haired woman appeared on his field in a fighting stance.

"I summon **Aromaserphy Angelica** (LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Plant/Light)!" A small fairy came to the field next to **Aromage Jasmine**.

"The tuner? Wonder what kind of useless monster you'll bring out with that, Synchro user? You don't seem like the twerp with the motorcycle with the same face as me, though. Less cocky and more stubborn at the fact that spirits exist." Yuri said bored.

"These guys are precious to me for you to call trash! I tune level one **Aromaseraphy Angelica** with **Aromage Jasmine**! Wings of hope and courage come together with the angelic heart of grace and beauty! Synchro Summon! Fly through the gates of victory and good life, **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** (LV.3 ATK: 1400 DEF:3000 Plant/Light)!" Yuou declared bravely as a green circle enveloped Jasmine before a winged woman wearing a purple dress with a staff appeared in front of them all.

"1400 ATK isn't enough to do any real damage to me. So go ahead and try to defeat my **Starving** **Venom Fusion Dragon** with no avail!" Yuri exclaimed seeing Yuou's new Synchro monster with intrest.

"Who said I was aiming for your dragon?! If I have higher Life Points than you, I can attack you directly. But first, I activate **Aroma's Garden** 's effect! If I control a "Aroma" monster, I gain 500 Life Points and all monsters I control get a 500 ATK and DEF boost!" Yuou said before cringing in pain after feeling a tingle of pain in every part of his body while Bergamot and Jasmine look in worry. **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** (ATK:1900) **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:2900)

 **Yuou** :3000

"You are still activating that card's effect even if it hurts you. You have guts, I admit but you are relying on the whim this is going to work at all. I study my opponents cards after seeing them play them, so I won't lose again. I thought that trap card would be perfect for you." Yuri declared looking at Yuou's response of **Bad Reaction to Simochi**.

"I am not giving up! Now **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** attack Yuri directly with Scent Burst!" Yuou declared before the fairy aimed it's staff at Yuri shooting a scatter of energy at him.

"I activate the trap **Nightmare Binds**! I can target one monster you control and equip it with this! Any monster equipped with **Nightmare Vines** negates it's effects!" Yuri exclaimed as he activated his trap card as prickly vines with spines pierced **Aromaserphy Jasmine** in place tightly as she cried out in pain.

"Jasmine! You will pay! I will kill you!" Yuou declared as he and Bergamot looked menancingly while Yuri watched in enjoyment.

"See. Isn't it fun to give into your anger?" Yuri teased as Yuou let out a battle cry in anger and frustration before Jasmine looked at Yuou with worry and a sad smile.

"I don't know what to do! Please help me..." Yuou said before Jasmine pointed to his heart with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, spare me this stupid drama! Just end your turn, so I can card you already." Yuri said before Yuou gave him a happy look.

"What are you smiling at?" Yuri asked feeling something in his heart that stung him. " _What is this feeling in myself? Am I afraid? No! I'm never afraid! Why isn't he scared anymore!?_ "

"I'm no longer afraid, Yuri! I set one card end my turn!" Yuou declared with courage.

"Bullshit! During each player's End Phase, your monster loses 500 ATK and you take 500 Life Points thanks to **Nightmare Binds**!" Yuri exclaimed as a shock went through Yuou's body and the vines around Jasmine grew tighter making her cry out once more. ( **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** ATK:1400)

 **Yuou** :2500

"I know we will win. That I promise, Rio and sisters." Yuou said to his monsters while Yuri looked annoyed again.

"Prepare to die! I draw! Thanks to that trap card of yours, all my monsters ATK is doubled! You were a fool to play that card!" Yuri declared as his dragon and plant grew in strength and size. "But first I will destroy my **Predaponics**!" ( **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** ATK:5600)( **Predaplant Chimerafflesia** ATK:5000)

" **Predaplant Chimerafflesia** attack **Aromage Bergamot**! Death Crunch! When Chimerafflesia battles a opponent's monster your monster loses 1000 ATK and mines gains that amount!" he yelled out as his plant grabbed Bergamot with one of it's traps ensnared before using the other one over her head. ( **Aromage Bergamot** ATK:1900) ( **Predaplant Chimerafflesia** ATK:7000)

"I activate the trap **Go Explosion**! If a monster with 3000 ATK that's not original battles mine, I can banish this card from it and destroy all monsters on the field!" Yuou exclaimed as a fog surrounded the field before dissapaiting with none of their monsters in sight.

 **Yuou:** 1500

"Tch! I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuri declared sliding a card on his disk.

"I draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn!" Yuou exclaimed looking at the card and placing it down.

"Die! I draw! During the Standby Phase I activate the Equip Spell, **Predapruning**! I can Special Summon a "Predap" montser from my Graveyard! Come back, **Predaplant Chimerafflesia**!" Yuri snapped as his plant behemoth appeared.

"Attack that imbecile's monster! Death's Twist!" he commanded as **Predaplant Chimerafflesia** shredded the set card with it's vines. "I end my turn. This will be your final turn, so try to stop me."

" _He's right. I need to draw the right card for me to finish this!_ " Yuou thought as he placed his hand on his deck.

"Draw!" he shouted as he drew as a rainbow came over the card before he looked at it smiling. " _I've never seen this card before..let's give it a try._ "

"Seems like you still can give me a challenge considering that smirk of yours." Yuri stated.

"Yeah...I guess I am. I'm taking you down, let's switch it to the next level! I activate the spell **Soul Persona**! By banishing as many monsters in my Graveyard, I can target one monster you control that's level is equal to the monsters I banished and send it to the Graveyard!" Yuou exclaimed before Yuri's monster sank to the ground.

"Tch! This won't stop me!" he growled.

"Maybe this will! After your monster leaves, I can Special Summon a Extra Deck monster equal to it's level like my **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (LV.7 ATK:2800 DEF:2000 Plant/Light)!" Yuou declared as the red-haired woman with wings appeared.

"Impressive. You certainly got very lucky to draw a card like that but it won't matter to me in the end. I might take it from your dead corpse." Yuri said with a smile.

"Not happening! Go Burning Rush!" Yuou exclaimed as **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** flew at Yuri while creating a fire around her body.

"I activate **Predaplant Sarraniant** 's (LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:600 Plant/Dark) effect from my hand. When you declare a direct attack, I can Special Summon it!" Yuri interrupt as he placed a card on his disk before a green vine plant appeared in front of Bergamot.

" _If I know that card's effect, it's that it destroys the monster that attacks it. I need Bergamot for this, so I will just play it safe._ " Yuou thought before ending his turn. "Your turn."

"I draw! **Predaplant Chimerafflesia** 'seffect activates! During the Standby Phase that it was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a "Fusion" or "Polymerzation" card to my hand such as my **Risky Fusion**!" Yuri said as a card popped from his deck before adding it.

"I have to thank you for keeping another of my dragon brethen safe for all this time. I can only imagine the havoc and chaos it will do once it takes your life. Let's not wait any longer. I activate **Risky Fusion**! I can Fusion Summon using monsters from my Graveyard and field by banishing them! I fuse **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** , **Predaplant Chimerafflesia** and **Predaplant Sarraniant**!Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Two of the devil's flowers from the depths of hell. Merge your power and anger into the dragon catalyst of dark matter and supremacy! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! **Starving Venom Liege Dragon** (LV.10 ATK:3500 DEF:3200 Dragon/Dark)!" A larger purple dragon than **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon** with a more menacing appeared appeared roaring at Yuou, frightning him a bit. It had flowers around its body with vines around them. There were also very dark purple orbs around its body as well emitting dark electricity from them.

" _It's surpising that he could control and summon the dragon. After all he is the bad guy. Everytime I hold that card, I get the feeling it's angry and depressed. I hope giving it to him is a good idea..._ " he thought.

"When Sarraniantis sent to the Graveyard, I can add a "Predap" card from my deck to my hand. I add **Predaplant Heliamphora** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:700 Plant/Dark) to my hand! Then **Risky Fusion** 's second effect activates! When Liege Dragon is successfully summoned, I must pay half of my LP." Yuri said before a bolt of purple electricity coursed through his body.

 **Yuri** :750

"Attack **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** with Hazard Crushing!" Yuri commanded before **Starving Venom Liege Dragon** shot a blast of purple plasma at Yuou's monster.

"I activate **Synchro Deflector**! When you declare a attack on a Synchro monster like Bergamot, I can negate it and destroy one monster you control! Adio's Starving Venom!" Yuou exclaimed.

"Not happening! Once per turn, **Starving Venom Liege Dragon** can negate a card's activation and destroy it! Savage Refusal!" Yuri said before his dragon shot a black sludge at Yuou's trap corroding it before it's blast on Bergamot hit causing a explosion.

 **Yuou** :0

" _It's over...he was such a squirmy rat that beat me once, but he got what he deserved. I must thank him for giving me this new card to my dragon collection._ " Yuri thought before seeing someone standing through the smoke with a duel disk.

"Who are you!? Don't get in my way or I will card you too!" Yuri exclaimed before seeing the person place a card on his disk.

 **Yuou** :1000

"Yuou's back and better than ever! Hey Yuri! What's unforgivable is that you hurt the people I loved the most and my home! Don't run away this time when I beat you!" Yuou said before the fog dissapaited completly leaving Yuou with a smile on his face.

"Yuou..." Rio said weakly getting the attention of him.

"Rio! You're awake!" Yuou exclaimed rushing to her side.

"Why aren't you dead!? **Bad Reaction to Simochi** makes you lose LP than gain them! You must've cheated to be alive now!" Yuri yelled surprised.

"I guess you didn't fully read the effects of Liege Dragon, huh,Yuri-kun? Starving Venom also negates cards effects with the same type on the field until the End Phase. So that means when you destroy my Bergamot I gain 1000 LP instead of losing them." Yuou said.

"So that means that **Bad Reaction to Simochi** can't activate..." Yuri said a little shocked before he smiled.

"What's so pleasing?" Yuou asked.

"I thought you lost but that isn't the case...yet. I activate **Predaplant Heliamphora** 's effect from my hand! I can send it to to the Graveyard for Starving Venom to attack again!" Yuri exclaimed as Starving Venom shot a burst of negative energy at Yuou.

"I can't stop this anymore...Well if I'm going out it will be me dying protecting my friends..." Yuou with tears in his eyes while Rio activated her disk.

Intrusion Penalty- **Rio** :2000

"I activate **Surface Sweeper** 's (LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600 Fish/Dark) effect from my hand! I can make a instance of damage go to 0 and summon it!" Rio exclaimed as a flat green fish appeared blocking the shot.

"Don't...please. He will kill you." Yuou said.

"I told you not to interfere you damned woman! I activate **Predaplant's Heliamphora** 's effect from my Graveyard! I can banish it so I can inflict damage to a monster I control. Leech Force!" Yuri exclaimed as vines from the ground curling around Rio's body shocking it as she cried before she fainted in Yuou's arms.

"I'm sorry..." she said with tears in her eyes.

 **Rio** :0

"No! No! Please..." Yuou exclaimed crying on her shoulder holding her tightly.

"There, that settles that. You know, Academia could use skill like yours. Being able to have some of the Synchro dimension's strength with us can help tremendously with our goals. We didn't have any contact with any of the natives or residents there yet." Yuri said with a earnest smile.

"There going to destroy the other dimensions just like this one..." Yuou muttered before he got up laying Rio on the floor gently.

"I draw! I activate **Dashing Fusion**! I can fuse a monster by banishing monsters from my Graveyard and my hand! I fuse Bergamot from my grave with Angelica in my hand." he exclaimed as a portal formed behind him.

"Sweet burning fury of a flower, bright morning fairy with sweet blowing winds come together and open the way of the queen of the holy palvion who's flowers hold the secret of life and immortality. Fusion Summon! Level 7! Swing those bright rays of light my way, **Aromangel Lotus** (LV.7 ATK:3000 DEF:2600 Plant/Dark)!" Yuou cried as a woman with a white gown and a large green staff.

"I didn't end my turn, but I can see you are still trying to are going to not give up. I suppose that you know how all the types of summoning, hmm?'" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I do. When I have more LP than you, I can target one monster you control and take control of it. Pleasing Overtaking!" Yuou declared as Lotus's body emitted a odor to Yuri's dragon.

"I activate **Starving Venom Liege Dragon** 's effect! It can negate your monster's effect and destroy it. Savage Refusal!" Yuri exclaimed as Starving Venom shot another pile of sludge at Yuou's monster.

"I activate **Shroom Layer** 's effect in my hand! I can send it to the Graveyard so **Aromangel Lotus** cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!" Yuou said before the sludge connected with a woman wearing a gloom outfit blocked it with a shield made out of a mushroom cap.

"Seem's like your stupid plan failed to take Starving Venom from me. You have no cards in your hand and a 1000 LP left." Yuri explained before Yuou laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I needed to distract Liege Dragon away from my final plan, so here it comes! I activate **Aroma Garden** 's effect! Even if I lose 500 LP, it will be enough for my **Aromangel Lotus** to finish this god-forsaken duel!" Yuou said before more pain consumed his body while **Aromangel Lotus** looked in pity as she grew a green aura around her. ( **Aromangel Lotus** ATK:3500)

 **Yuou** :500

"You're trying to finish this duel by tying our monster's ATK, maybe you don't know that Liege Dragon can summon itself back by banishing two Dark monsters." Yuri said smiling evily.

"Yeah, I do know that, but there's more. Go **Aromagel** **Lotus** attack **Starving Venom Liege Dragon**! Floral Galient!" Yuou declared as Lotus shot a barrage of flowers at Yuri's dragon while it shot dark energy at her.

"I activate **Shroom Layer** 's effect from my Graveyard! I can banish it and my monster is not destroyed and you take damage equal to **Starving Venom Liege Dragon**!" he exclaimed proudly as a rainbow aura consumed his monster before their shots landed on each other.

 **Yuri** :0

/

"I did it...I won.." Yuou said to himself as he looked back at Shark who was breathing heavily and trying to get up.

"I want a rematch! Duel me again!" Yuri exclaimed as he got up placing his disk at Yuou.

"Sure, but not now... Yuou said with a sad smile before walking up to Rio lifting her up.

"Academia dog! Give me back my sister!" A voice came from the hall they were in from the dark who ran in the light revealing Shun with other Resistance members.

"Tch! I will see you soon!" Yuri exclaimed before placing a card on his disk causing a bright purple light to envelop the whole hallway before turning dark again with no sight of Yuri.

"Where did he go?" Allen asked.

"He's ? Ruri..." Shun replied angrily, punching the wall next to him.

"I'm sorry, Shun..." Yuto said placing a hand over his best friend's shoulder as he looked down.

"So, he carded two more of our people near one of the doors to the building. It might be worse if told the rest of his dirty rats we're here. I think it's time to leave." A blonde teen wearing a black trench coat known as Kaito asked.

"What about your idea of traveling to the world that Takishi talked about?" Sayaka asked.

"That's not changing. We must go, before it's too late. It isn't never too late to come with us, Kaito." Shun said with a serious face.

"I must watch over my family and take control of the Spade Branch while you're gone." Kaito admitted.

"Oi! Why can't I go? I am ready to help you in finding the son of Academia!" Allen pleaded.

"No. It's too dangerous, there might not be Academia soldiers over there, but there could be other dangers like spies or scouts over there. The Resistance needs you here." Yuto explained while Allen sighed.

"Fine." he said.

"I'm sorry, Shark. I couldn't stop her.." Yuou said carrying Rio.

"For once, thank you for protecting my sister." Shark said sadly looking at his unconscious sister. "But you're still pathetic."

"I could've ended the duel, if I tried a little more harder." Yuou said. "I hope we can do this whole thing right..."

"The plan is still the same. We will go to the Standard Dimension to fit in the crowd and get close to the CEO of LDS as fast as possible. Then use him as a bribe for Ruri and Neo Heartland." Yuto said getting nods from everyone else.

"We all should get some rest." Sayaka suggested.

"Right...but what about Yuri's knowledge of our base?" Yuou asked still a little hungover.

"We still have the tunnels..." Allen said with a bright smile.

"We can go inside them while Academia looks for us in the top, they won't find any of us!" A Resistance member said.

"Okay, we will return with the son of the Professor!" Yuou exclaimed with enthuasism as others cheered with him.

Soon everyone gathered their things and fled under the ground where some other Resistance members opened a few camps under the sewers with iron doors under their protection. These precautions were taken when Takishi recommended melting the metal and materials of scrap and destroyed buildings to create tools and other things.

Many of the Resistance's family members took their hopes under strongholds and safehouses under the city where Academia can't have any control over due to the tunnels being to small for a army to storm under and explosives that are set off from frantic movements. The families worked alongside the Resistance on tasks for the camp and neighboring camps require. Overall, it wasn't very crowded in most camps and food was taken care of through raiding Academia's central camps and the sealife.

Takishi also created a way for Academia's forces disks ability to teleport to be jammed thanks to a crashbug in the tunnels and base. With Yuou's ability to bring his monsters to life by tapping into Rehension, they can scout outside of the base and gather information on who is coming to them. Angelica is grateful that she can do this for the better good and her master.

Later that night when everyone evacuated, Yuou couldn't fall asleep as he looked at his unconsious girlfriend on a bed.

" _I'm so sorry. I thought that if I would I kept my cool that he wouldn't be so hostile and hurtful. He didn't break me but he hurt you and Shark. He took the lives of two more of us...I can't forgive him for hurting you, but he's human too. I can feel it._ " Yuou said resting his head on the bed as he felt a arm pull him closer to Rio.

"I didn't want you to be hurt. I'm tired of all this fighting, but I would do anything so you can live. You brought me so much happiness and hope that I can survive, I just want you to know I will always be there for you." she whispered softly as she held Yuou close to her breasts.

"I'm glad that you're awake, but I think this isn't normal." Yuou said in relief closing his eyes to finally rest.

"It's fine, I thought you feel a little more better closer to me. Don't try anything or I will make you pay. Besides you aren't normal." She warned placing her arm on his back before falling asleep.

"Oi." Yuou said falling asleep with her with his head on top of hers.

When morning came, the five gathered together saying their farewells to the others before heading into a private room.

"Take care." Sayaka said hugging everyone.

"Don't worry about us! We will hold off Academia!" Allen exclaimed.

"Try not to mess this up, Shark. We are counting on you to bring the Professor's son." Kaito said grinning at Shark.

"Damn you! I will personally see that we bring him with my hands on his neck for the city." Shark growled.

"Too dark, "brother"." Yuou joked getting a nudge from Rio.

"Knock it off the both of you. We are going now." Rio said a little angry that he is thinking of already marrying her.

"Let's go." Shun said pressing a button on his disk dissapearing before everyone else did the same with Shark placing a hand on Yuto. All the five of them left the room without a trace after that, leaving to Standard.

"Oww...the morning sun! I thought I would never see it again! We're here!" Yuou exclaimed looking directly at the sun laying on a patch of grass.

"Uh...mister, are you okay? You shouldn't be looking at the sun like that."

Yuou looked to his right to see a golden red-haired girl wearing a cream t-shirt with a long red shirt completed with a short red skirt and black tights with a worried look.

"Hello there, little girl. Is this Maiami City?" he asked.

"What kind of person doesn't know what city they are in?" she pouted.

"Me. Me and my friends..." Yuou started to say before realizing they were the only people there looking a little red. " _Okay...we are all over the place. Well, I got to improvise_."

"You have imaginary friends?" she said smiling a little seeing his face.

"No. My name is Yuou. Nice to meet you." Yuou said standing up holding his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Ayu. You aren't from here are you?" she asked taking his hand with her own.

" _She doen't realize how right she is. Well, I got to be in the crowd to get the "dude". We still have our checkpoint so we meet up later._ " Yuou thought smiling. "Yeh...I'm not, but that doesn't a guy can't visit."

" kind of duel disk is that? Did you get it from LDS?" Ayu asked with a smile looking at his disk.

"No...I came from another city and came for the uh..." Yuou said looking around his surroundings for a excuse.

"You're here for the Maiami Championship, right?" Ayu said.

"Yeah." Yuou responded a little confused.

"I'm in the tournament too. So, what division do you belong to?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I apply. How do you qualify?" Yuou said. " _If this tournament involves LDS, we might be able to snatch the professor's son._ "

"You must participate in fifty official duels with a 60% win rate in a year." she said back.

"I don't think I can participate for it, even if I tried. There's got to be another way." he said.

"Well...you can also apply by getting six consectutive wins. I doubt you can join with a brain like yours." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I can do it. Watch me." Yuou said with pride.

"Sure...so how many wins do you have?" she asked.

"0." Yuou responded looking a little red.

"Pathetic. Even Yuya has more wins than you." she huffed, shaking her head.

"Yuya?" Yuou said confused.

"He's a close friend and classmate of mine in You Show Duel School. I was headed there before you decided to act creepy. Even if you are not from here, you come from a duel school, right?" Ayu asked.

"Pfff! I don't see what's the point of going to a private school that teaches dueling when you can just practice for free." Yuou said.

"Some schools are like that but most of them are just for interested people who want to be part of something bigger." Ayu said with a smile. "Hey you should join You Show!"

"Schools have tution fees and you pay for classes. I'll see you lat-" Yuou said sighing walking away before feeling a tug on his jacket.

"Please. Just give it a try." Ayu pleaded with a sad cute look.

"I...uh...fine..." Yuou sighed in defeat. " _Our safe point won't be until the sunset so I guess it won't hurt to check stuff out. Besides she is cute...Rio is going to kill me.._ "

"Yeah!" she cheered as she pulled on his jacket hurrying him as they ran.

"Hold on. Let's just walk." Yuou recommended trying to slow himself down before the girl slowed her pace down.

"Sorry..." she said a little timidly.

"So, what do you like to do around here?" Yuou asked hoping to get a friendly relationship with her.

"I like dueling and hanging out with my friends." she responded.

" _Well, isn't that everybody?_ " Yuou thought before asking another question. "What kind of deck do you use?"

"I use a Fish-type deck. What kind of deck do you have?" she asked in return.

"Well they aren't cards, but my "sisters". They are Plants though. I could show you what I mean later." Yuou said with a smirk knowing he has the gateway to the "realm" in his pocket.

"What do you mean "sisters"? You call your monsters family? I think that's kind of cute." Ayu replied.

"It's not meant to be cute, but when I open your eyes to what I mean, you'll see what I'm talking about." Yuou said.

"It looks like you are talking about a other dimension or world." she figured.

"I know I just met you, but look." Yuou said touching his deck causing a bright yellow glow to come from it as a small girl appeared in front of them wearing a purple dress carrying a staff smiling at Yuou.

"Ho-how did you make that happen? You didn't activate your duel disk or place a card on it. You know how to do magic with monsters?" Ayu asked in amazement as touched Jasmine's body to see if it's real.

"It's not magic. She's my lil sis." Yuou said with a bright smile as he held Jasmine over his shoulders.

"B-But monsters aren't real! How can she be so real?" Ayu asked in disbelief.

"By the power of Rehension. It's a long story, but if you want, I can tell you later." Yuou said.

"Okay..." Ayu said.

"So how far is it? Like a mile or two?" Yuou said looking at all the homes and skyscrapers around the city while Jasmine rode on his back happily. " _Damn, Heartland used to look like this once...I wish everyone else could see this. Like hell,I'm going to let Academia ruin and destroy this one._ "

"It's just one block away. So you never heard of Yuya?" Ayu asked.

"No. What makes him so special? Is he like a professional duelist or a mascot?" Yuou guessed.

"He want's to be a professional but anyone who want's to be a pro must participate in the tournament. He's the creator of Pendulum summoning. He beat Strong Ishijima." Ayu responded with a smile.

"What's he doing now? Practicing for the tournament?" Yuou asked.

"He needs to beat two more opponents to qualify for with a 60% win rate. He is just taking a break for a day or two before he gets his next one." Ayu responded.

"I think I see it. Is it that child's playhouse over there?" Yuou asked pointing to a building that has colorful rocks and a slide going down from it.

"Yeah...that's it. Let's go in." Ayu said walking to the door that opened automatically. The three of them looked inside to see a colorful room leading to a few rooms and glass door to a dueling field.

"It's pretty cool looking. I think I might like this." Yuou said looking around while he put Jasmine down to explore the place. "So where is the principal or headmaster of this school?"

"You called me?" a excited voice came from Yuou said before he jumped up.

"Jesus! Couldn't you talk to me straight!?" Yuou exclaimed as his heart was racing and in panic mode before turning to see a brown and orange haired man wearing red pants and a orange blazer wtih a fire decal on it.

"I'm sorry, but would you want to join the sch-" he said before a fan was thrown at his head and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Dad!" a voice came from one of the hallways as everyone turned their gaze to see a pink-haired teen with blue eyes wearing a light-blue sleeveless shirt with a dark red skirt and black stockings with a angered expression.

"So this is it." Yuou said a little surprised at what was going around him. " _Strange...this girl has a similar face to Ruri._ "

"I'm very sorry about my dad. Please, welcome. My name is Yuzu Hiiragi." the girl said bowing her head down.

"Hi, my name is Yuou. I was hoping that I might check out your school." he responded bowing his head down.

"Are you a school inspector?" the brown and orange haired man asked rubbing his head.

" . Ayu forced me to give your school a try, so I thought I might look around." Yuou responded shaking his hands.

"Of course! We will be honored to allow you to examine the school's activities and classes." he said with glee and relaxation. "My name is Shuzo Hiiragi."

"I was about to leave to see Sora's match but I can stay for a while." Yuzu smiled.

"And who is she?" he asked looking at **Aromage Jasmine** who was sitting on a beanbag chair there with her staff on a other while she watched some TV.

"That's my little sister." Yuou said with smile looking back.

"Would she like to join as well?" Shuzo asked.

"I kind of need her for dueling. Besides, she doesn't know how to duel." Yuou explained.

"We can teach her how to duel." Shuzo said walking up to Jasmine. "Hello there, would you want to duel?"

Jasmine gave him a confused look and looked at Yuou.

"She's a duel monster." Yuou said before Shuzo and Yuzu gasped.

"Really!? Are you some kind of magician?!" he asked.

"No." Yuou stated before Jasmine walked up to him carrying her staff.

"If she's a duel monster, then does that mean she is fake?" Yuzu asked.

"No, she's real. She's my very cutiest sister." Yuou compliemented putting her back on his shoulders. "Um...so the tour?"

"Of course. Let's get started." Shuzo said leading Yuou around the school while he, Yuzu and Ayu explained what they saw until they met in the glass doorway to the action field.

"So this is a action field, huh? It looks like some black glass on the floor to me." Yuou asssumed.

"You don't know very much of a action field, do you?" Ayu asked dissappointed.

"No." Yuou responded.

"Well, it's powered by a Solid Vison machine in the school that makes the field almost anything like space or a forest. It was created by the Leo Corporation for the general public. We have one here. Want to try it in a duel?" Yuzu asked.

"Sure, so who am I going to duel?" Yuou asked.

"We're here!" a voice from the front entrance declared as the door opened revealing a red and green haired teen wearing a orange shirt and green pants. Along with him was a blue haired boy wearing a brown vest and white shirt with brown khakis and a plump blondish boy with a yellow sweater with the symbol of a bear's head and orange shorts.

" _Yuto's and Yuri's face!?_ " Yuou thought as he saw the similarity of the teen to his friend and enemy.

"Yuya! Where were you? We have a visitor looking at the school and you are laying on your back?!" Yuzu exclaimed angry.

"Sorry, Yuzu. We had a issue. My name is Yuya Sakaki." the red and green haired teen responded before shaking Yuou's hand.

"My name is Futoshi. It's very nice to meet you. Please come to the school!" the plump boy greeted.

"Mine's Tatsuya." the blue haired boy said with a smile.

"I'm sorry that I came so late. In my apology, let me allow you to duel me." Yuya said with a sad smile.

"Why did you come so late?" Yuzu asked.

"I kind of overslept yesterday after that match with Eita." Yuya responded.

"It's fine. It would be my pleasure to duel you, man. I heard you are pretty good here in Maiami." Yuou said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Yuya said rubbing his head before they walked to the field.

"Guess I need you Jasmine." Yuou said with as smile as Jasmine nodded before dissapearing.

"Where'd she go!?" Yuya asked confused.

"Back to my deck. It's a long story, but I can show you what I mean later." Yuou responded.

"You must be a magician to summon monsters without a duel disk." Yuya said.

"No, just a human. Do you have any fields on a beach?" Yuou asked Shuzo as he nodded before running up the steps to the control room of the field.

"I got it! I activate the Action Field **Umi**!" he exclaimed going through the selection screen until he clicked on a card before the glass Yuou and Yuya were on turned into sand and water surrounded them with waves crashing into the sand and there was no ceiling but a blue sky filled with clouds.

"Wow. This is pretty impressing for a simple duel. I wish we had action duels where I was from." Yuou said looking at his surroundings.

"I take it it's your first time, huh? In a action duel, we say a chant before starting. It goes like this ahem, Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action Duel! Try it." Yuya said.

"Ok. Duelists locked in battle!" Yuou started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yuya continued.

"They storm through this field!" Yuou exclaimed.

"Behold!" Yuya shouted.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling?!" Yuou guessed.

"Action!" Yuya said.

"Duel!" Yuya and Yuou exclaimed activating their disks as a ball of cards came from the sky dispersed before dissapearing.

...

"What's that?" Yuou asked.

"Those are action cards. You can pick one up and use them as little bonuses and protection. They are kind of the most important thing in a Action Duel.

"That's amazing! I'll take the charge. I draw! I summon **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Plant/Water)!" Yuou exclaimed as a blue-haired woman appeared in front of him carrying as staff and wearing a blue dress.

"I set two cards down before ending my turn." Yuou concluded before jumping into the water with Rosemary. " _This feels so weird. I feel the cold and wetness of the water, but my clothes aren't wet._ "

"Trying to look for a card already? I can't blame you. I remember my first time hearing about Action Duels. I draw! I summon **Entermate Skeeter Skimmer** (LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1600 Insect/Water)!" Yuya said as a large water strider with glasses and bowtie wearing a suit appeared. Yuya hopped on it's back and they sped around the water.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuya said placing one card face down.

"I draw! I activate the Spell Card **Aroma's Love**! I can target **Aromage Rosemary** and summon a "Aroma" monster with less ATK than her such as **Aromage Cananga** (LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Plant/Earth)!"Yuou exclaimed as a blonde woman with glasses and a brown dress appeared carrying a staff like Rosemary. "Then, I gain LP equal to the summoned monster."

 **Yuou** :5400

"What's happening to your monsters?" Yuya asked seeing a yellow aura coming from Cananga and a blue one from Rosemary. ( **Entermate Skeeter Skimmer** ATK:0)

"Their effects. When I gain LP, Rosemary can target one monster on the field and switch it's battle position. I'm getting your Skimmer. Spurt Reverse!" Yuou declared as Rosemary shot a burst of energy at Yuya's monster making it a little more curled up. ( **Entermate Skeeter Skimmer** DEF:1100)

"Then comes Cananga! I can return one of your Spells or Traps back to your hand! Stun Sensation!" he exclaimed as the blonde woman shot a burst of energy at Yuya's card as it vanished.

"You're probably wondering why your Skeeter Skimmer lost 500 ATK and DEF. That's because when my LP is higher than yours, all monsters you control lose that amount." Yuou explained.

"What?!" Yuya shouted surprised not realizing the decrease.

"Battle! **Aromage Cananaga** attack Skimmer with Scented Radiance!" Yuou commanded as she used the sun to focus a beam of green light at Yuya's monster. Yuya managed to pick up a Action Card before he declared the attack.

'I activate Action Card **Battle Lock**! Your monsters cannot declare a attack this turn. Sorry, Yuou." Yuya said before Cananga's attack diassapaited.

"Darn it. I end my turn." Yuou concluded before diving under the sea.

"Yuou-kun!" Ayu exclaimed seeing him go under the water.

"Relax, he's not going to drown. The Solid Vision water isn't real so he can breathe normally." Tatsuya explained.

"I draw!" Yuya shouted as he looked at what he drew. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I will now make my true performance. With the Scale 1 **Stargazer Magican** and the Scale 8 **Timegazer Magician** , I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 1 through 7 simultaneously!" Two pillars of blue light next to Yuya as a magician wearing a white outfit and purple cape carrying a staff and magician wearing a black outfit and golden gear parts around its body took their places with the numbers 1 and 8 under them.

" _1 through 7!? That means he doesn't have to tribute any monsters!_ " Yuou thought while under the water.

"Yuya-niichan is going to Pendulum Summon!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monster! Come forth! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Scale: 4 Dragon/Dark)!" Yuya declared as a red dragon with white spikes with green and red orbs on them appeared. It had green and red eyes with a blue orb on top of them and a head in the shape of a trident. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (ATK:2000)

"Odd-Eyes?!" Yuou shouted as water came in his mouth before he surfaced feeling a slight pain from his whole body.

"Are you okay? It seems like you know that name." Yuya asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuou said spitting out a spurt of water. " _He's the final dragon summoner! I wonder what this all means? I better tell Yuto and Yuya about this later._ "

"Odd-Eyes attack **Aromage Rosemary**! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared on top of Odd-Eyes as a fire was created in it's mouth before it shot it at Rosemary.

"I activate the Action Spell **Miracle**! Rosemary is safe and I take half the damage." Yuou defended activating a Action card from his hand.

"I activate **Stargazer Magician** 's pendulum effect! Once per turn, if a Pendulum monster battles yours I can negate a Spell Card's effect and set it. Horoscope Divination!" Yuya countered.

"Dang it. Forgive me, Rosemary." Yuou said as his screen showed a "X" before a fire consumed Yuou's monster and he was knocked down to the sand.

 **Yuou:** 5200

"I activate the trap card **Search and Destroy**! When you destroy a monster I control by battle, I can add a monster with ATK equal or less than Rosemary and destroy Odd-Eyes! I add **Aromaseraphy Angelica** to my hand." Yuou shouted before Yuya's monster exploded.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried out before falling into the ocean..

"Yuya! Don't take it personal." Yuou exclaimed.

"I won't! I was just amazed you came back from that. Destroying my monster and you getting a new one. I would want a card like that." Yuya admitted with a smile. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Don't call them monsters all the time. They are your teammates and companions." Yuou said.

"But they are just cards." Yuya said confused.

"You got so much to learn." Yuou responded. "I draw! Yuya, I might cut this short. Try and stop me."

"Then I will try my best to win!" Yuya said before swimming and looking for a Action Card.

"Good! I summon the Tuner monster **Aromaserphy Angelica** (ATK:0 DEF:0 Plant/Light)!" Yuou exclaimed before looking after a Action Card with a small fairy carrying a wand following him.

"Tuner!?" Futoshi said confused.

"He knows how to Synchro Summon?" Yuzu wondered.

"I tune level three **Aromage Cananga** with level one Angelica! Wings of courage and potential comes together with the magician of knowledge and understanding. Synchro Summon! Level 4! Break the walls of reality, **Aromaseraphy Cananga** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1300 Plant/Light)!" Yuou declared as Cananga was enveloped by a green circle before a blonde woman with wings appeared. **Aromaseraphy Cananga (** ATK:2200)

"You know how to Synchro Summon!?" Yuya said surprised looking up at Yuou's new monster a little red.

"Yeah, don't you? It's my specialty. I see you enjoy looking at Cananga. Do you like her?" Yuou said with a mischievous smile while Yuzu gave Yuya a angry glare and Cananga blushed making Yuya sweat.

"It's not that! I swear!" Yuya said putting his hands in front of him dismissing the idea.

"I see you two got a thing for each other." Yuou teased.

"We are just friends!" they both yelled.

"Ahem." Shuzo murmured in the microphone as they both lowered their heads.

"Sure..." he mumbled. "Anyways I'm leading Cananga for a direct attack! Sweet Reckoning!" Yuou declared as Cananga shot a burst of lightning at Yuya.

"I activate the Action Card **Evasion**! I can negate Cananga's attack!" Yuya exclaimed picking up a Action Card from a little buoy.

"Not happening! I activate the Action Card **No Action**! I can negate your Action Card!" Yuou declared as Yuya's card was negated.

"Oh crap!" Yuya cursed as lightning went through his body before he started laughing as lightning coursed through his body.

 **Yuya** :1800

"Yuya, what's so funny?" Yuou asked already knowing the answer while everyone looked confused..

"The attack! It's making me feel ticklish." Yuya said still laughing.

"That's Cananga's way of telling you she likes you!" he told Yuya before Yuzu looked pissed.

"What!?" she yelled angrily standing up from where she was sitting in the observation hallway. "There's no way a card can have emotions for a person!"

" _Oh, she done it now..._ " Yuou thought as Cananga shot a bolt of lightning through the glass at Yuzu as she fell on the floor laughing.

"Hahahaha! Make it stop!" Yuzu pleaded rollingon the floor laughing her head off.

"Cut it out. We got a duel to win." Yuou said before Cananga snapped her fingers ceasing the lightning to stop.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." he declared placing one card face down. " _Crap! I forgot Rosemary!_ "

"I draw! I call back my **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** and summon out a new performer to the stage! Come out **Entermate Silver Claw** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Beast/Dark)! Pendulum Summon!" Yuya exclaimed as a gray wolf wearing a red and yellow bowtie and a frilly necklace with two large metallic front claws appeared with the dragon that Yuou destroyed before. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (ATK:2000) **Entermate Silver Claw** (ATK:1300)

"You can summon that dragon from your Graveyard!?" Yuou exclaimed shocked.

"I forgot to mention that when Pendulum monsters are destroyed, they get sent to the Extra Deck than the Graveyard. Then I can summon them back, if I have my Pendulum Scale intact." he explained.

"Oh." Yuou nodded.

"Now it's my turn to attack! Battle! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** attack Yuou's Aromaserph-" Yuya said before noticing why his monsters ATK was sapped. " _Huh...does Cananga have a effect like the original? I might need the help of a Action Card for this._ " He ran to the center of the sand island to see a card laying there.

"Trying to boost your monster's ATK?" Yuou said before running to the center as well.

I wonder what kind of card is it?" Ayu thought as he looked at the two running.

"Burning hot!" Shuzo exclaimed before Yuou and Yuya jumped for it.

"I got it! I activate the Action Card **Flight**! Odd-Eyes gains 600 ATK until the End Phase!" Yuya declared as he grabbed the card first then rolling afterwards. ( **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** ATK:2600)

"Now Odd-Eyes can destroy Cananga!" Tatsuya cheered.

" **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** attack **Aromaseraphy Cananga**! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes shot a burst of fire at Yuou's monster destroying it before Yuou flew into the ocean. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (ATK:3100) **Entermate Sliver Claw** (ATK:1800)

 **Yuou** :4800

"This is pretty fun!" Yuou praised rising up to the surface. "But I'm not going down with me flying all over the place. I activate the Action Card **Shot Bomb**! You take 1000 points of damage." A black missle appeared in front of him before aiming at Yuya.

"Where'd you get thaaahhh!?" Yuya asked before the bomb blew up sending him high in the sky.

 **Yuya** :200

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed seeing him almost hit the roof of the field before falling on top of Odd-Eyes.

"From the bottom of the sea." Yuou responded. "You're lighter than I thought you would be."

"I still have my Silver Claw! Attack Yuou's **Aromage Rosemary**! Shining Slash!" Yuya commanded as the wolf pounced on Yuou's monster. "When Silver Claw declares an attack, all "Entermate" monsters control gain 300 ATK until the End Phase. **Entermate Sliver Claw** (ATK:2100)

"I activate **Humid's Wind** 's effect. I activated this card when you destroyed Cananga. I can pay 1000 LP and add another **Aromaseraphy Angelica**!" Yuou declared as a card popped out of his deck.

"What good will that do?" Yuya asked.

"Well I can send her to the Graveyard and target one "Aroma" monster in it and gain it's ATK! I choose Cananga! So I gain 1700 LP!" Yuou exclaimed sliding the little fairy to the Graveyard before green aura came over him and a blue one on Rosemary.

 **Yuou** :6500

"Doesn't that mean Rosemary's effect activates?" Futoshi assummed.

"Yeh! I'm targeting your Silver Claw to go on the defense! Spurt Reverse!" Yuou declared before Rosemary shot a burst of energy hitting the wolf as it retreated.

"I end my turn! Let's go Odd-Eyes!" Yuya shouted as he jumped on his dragon onto the water. **Entermate Sliver Claw** (ATK:1800) **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (ATK:2500)

"I draw! If I have more LP than you I can summon **Aromaserphy Angelica** from my Graveyard but it's banished when it leaves the field!" Yuou exclaimed getting back on the sandy island. "I tune level four **Aromage Rosemary** with Angelica! Wings of courage and potential comes together with the magician who will break the gates of tyranny and bring hope! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Come to me angel of beauty and humanity's savior, **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:900 Plant/Light)!" The small fairy turned into a green circle before enveloping Rosemary turning her into a bright light. A more larger Rosemary with wings carrying a larger staff now wearing a regal blue dress with blue stockings appeared. **Aromaseraphy Rosemary (** ATK:2500)

"Another one!? But I just got rid of the first one." Yuya whined. "Why did her ATK increase?"

"You can't possibly be a pro without practice, Yuya! When I have higher LP than you, all Plant monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF! Maybe you'll see the true nature of my deck! I activate my other face down! Go **Glory Winds**! When I summon a "Aroma" Synchro monster, I can gain it's ATK or DEF that's higher! Since Rosemary has more ATK, I'll gain 2000 LP!" Yuou declared as a blue aura surrounded her.

 **Yuou** :8500

" _8500 LP!? I got to get myself a Action Card this instant._ " Yuya asked before seeing a Action card on one of the waves. " _Perfect!_ "

"When I gain LP, I can target one monster you control and negate it's effects until the End Phase! I'm choosing Silver Claw! Clashing Wind!" Yuou exclaimed as Rosemary flew over Silver Claw as dust fell from her wings onto it's body.

"Here comes **Glory Winds** other ability! I can Special a "Aroma" monster from my grave like **Aromaseraphy Cananga**!" he said as the blonde winged woman appeared **. Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:3000) **Aromaseraphy Cananga** (ATK:2700) **Entermate Sliver Claw** (ATK:1300) **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (ATK:2000)

"He has both of his Synchro monsters back! Amazing!" Ayu shouted.

"Shivers!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"Oi! What about Yuya-Onichan!?" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Yuya cursed as he did acrobatics on top of his dragon trying to grab the Action Card before it went under the water.

"Go Rosemary finish this! Attack Yuya's Odd-Eyes! Sweet Arc!" Yuou declared as Rosemary used her staff to create a solid air projectile at Yuya's dragon before he fell again into the water.

 **Yuya** :0

/

"Hey, Yuya are you okay?" Yuou asked before Yuya popped his head out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was fun!" Yuya responded with a smile.

"Glad to hear that. I would be honored to join this school but..." Yuou started to say thinking before looking at Ayu who gave him a smile.

"Be honest!" she yelled.

"The answer is yes!" he declared as he jumped off the ground before the water and sand dissapeared.

"Yosh! I'll get the paperwork!" Shuzo said running to a other room.

"Great job! Both of you!" Yuzu praised as they came out.

"Hey! Doesn't this affect Yuya's win percentage?" Tatsuya asked.

'Yuou's duel disk doesn't register because he didn't apply for the tournament, right?" Ayu said looking at Yuou for a answer.

"Right." he nodded patting her head.

"Umm..." Ayu said a little confused.

"Oh, sorry. It's something I did with Jasmine and a special someone." Yuou apologized.

"You have a girlfriend?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you two still haven't asked you two each out." Yuou smiled.

"I told you we are just friends." Yuya responded a little red as well as Yuzu.

"I'm pretty sure I would know. I see that look in your eyes and it's telling me you two think that you can be more." he responded.

"Here it is!" Shuzo exclaimed running to Yuou with a form.

"Which places do I sign?" Yuou asked before Shuzo ponited out spots where they need his signature, intials and other information.

"It's done." he said.

"I suppose you don't have a deposit..." Shuzo asked before Yuzu hit him with a fan.

"It's fine. I hope this will be enough." Yuou said pulling out a pure golden coin and giving it to Shuzo.

"Is this!?" Shuzo asked analyzing the object before biting it.

"Yes it's pure gold." Yuou confirmed rolling his eyes.

"How!?" Yuya asked surprised with everyone else.

"Gold doesn't have very much value from where I was from. I have something very important to tell you , Yuya." Yuou said before walking to another corner.

"Ok." Yuya said with a nod following him.

"I know two people with the same face as you. You share a striking resemblance to them." Yuou revealed before Yuya went wide-eyed.

"Two people with the same face as me?" he repeated.

"Yes. That dragon Odd-Eyes also has a similar look to my friends dragon. Soon, I will tell you more but not now. If you ever meet one with black and purple hair tell them you know me. I got to go though. Keep this a secret." Yuou explained.

"But wh-" Yuya started before Yuou placed a finger over his mouth.

"I promise I'll tell you more. Just keep quiet. I'll drop by You Show in the afternoon with my friends." Yuou promised silencing Yuya before he nodded.

"I understand." Yuya sighed.

"What was that all about?" Ayu asked walking up to them.

"It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." Yuou said leaving.

"Thank you for the gold!" Shuzo appreciated.

No probs! See ya!" Yuou said as the automatic door opened before running outside. " _Now I got the whole afternoon to my self. I'll explain this to Yuto too. I should also find a Gold for Yen around here._ "

*()*

"Dammit! I let that little worm get pass me again! I won't let him win another time!" Yuri exclaimed throwing his books and supplies around the place.

"It's that girl's fault! She stopped me from finishing him off. That's it! I know how to lure him!" he said evily.

" _I'm going to hurt him where it hurts the most. He cares very much about that girl and his friends. I wonder what would happen if I would take that all away from him._ " he thought before laughing manically.

"Prepare yourself Yuou! I'm going to make sure you don't see the light of day the next time I find you! I just need the professor to help me make some new cards. Soon our invasion on Standard will commence and I will have to snatch that girl so I will have some time."

 **And cut! How did it turn out? I think this is my best chapter yet. For the newcomers I fixed many mistakes and added some stuff to the other chapters. For a first fanfic I follow principles and ideas from other people so if you think this fanfic is related to a other it probably is. Here's some wisdom from me to you! Start jumping foward with two feet on doing good things like fighting for other people and never give into your fears. Some are just stupid. Today, I found a dead cat when doing my daily routine. I found a box and grabbed it's body and placed newspaper on it before placing it inside before putting newspaper on top of it. I felt so bad and sad so I felt like doing something about it. Just listen to your heart. Here are the cards for today.**

(Spell) **Botanical Carousel** : Special summon a Plant-type monster with 1500 ATK or less (from your hand) and two **Deployment Tokens** (LV.1 ATK:300 DEF:300 Plant/Light). After this effect resolves, you can tribute **Deployment Tokens** equal to the difference of monsters you and your opponent controls, draw cards equal to the amount of tokens you tributed.

(Trap) **Go Explosion** : When a oponnent's monster with 3000 ATK declares an attack, destroy all monsters on the field. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, target one monster in your Graveyard; shuffle it back to your Deck.

(Continuous Trap) **Nightmare Binds** : Activate this card by targeting a monster your opponent controls. Negate it's effects and it loses 500 ATK and DEF in the End Phase. During each player's End Phase, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

(Spell) **Soul Persona** : Banish as many monsters from your Graveyard, then target one monster your opponent controls; send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon a monster from your Extra Deck with the same level ignoring it's summoning conditions.

(Spell) **Risky Fusion** : Fusion Summon 1 Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing the Fusion Materials from your Graveyard and Field. After this effect resolves, halve your LP.

(Fusion Monster) **Starving Venom Liege Dragon** : Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Once per turn (Quick Effect), when your opponent activates a card or effect; you negate the activation and destroy it. All card types with the same type as the destroyed card types have their effects negated until the End Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can banish two Dark monsters with different names from your Graveyard; then Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

(Monster) **Predaplant Heliamphora** : During your Battle Phase; You can send this card to the Graveyard so a Dark monster you control can attack twice. (Quick Effect) You can banish this card to target one monster you control; inflict it's original ATK as damage to your opponent.

(Monster) **Surface Sweeper** : If you would take damge from a attack or effect, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) and make the damage 0.

(Spell) **Dashing Fusion** : Fusion Summon 1 Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing the Fusion materials from your hand and Graveyard.

(Fusion Monster) **Aromangel Lotus** : During your Main Phase, while your LP is higher than your opponent's; you can target one monster your opponent controls and take control of it until the End Phase. (You only can control one monster at a time.) Once per turn, if you gain LP: add a "Aroma" or "Winds" Trap card from your deck to your hand.

(Monster) **Shroom Layer** : During either players turn, if a Plant-type monster you control wold be destroyed by battle or a effect; you can send this card to the Graveyard instead. During either player's Damage Step; you can banish this card and your battling monster is not destroyed by that battle and your opponent takes damage to their destroyed monster. If their monster isn't destroyed, they gain 500 LP.

(Spell) **Aroma's Love** : Target one "Aroma" monster you control, Special Summon a "Aroma" monster from your hand with less ATK than the targeted monster. After this effet resolves, gain LP to the summoned monster.


	6. Feeling One's World

**Here's an other chapter! I hope it's long as the previous one. I write these messages in the top before anything. If you send me a review I'll make sure to respond to it. A lot of writers do this, so I thought why not? I see people posting my opinions on theirs. Try listening to LeeandLie Fushigi Yuugi OP while reading this one. This week which I wrote this already feels free and happy. So let's conclude this. Konami owns Yugioh Arc-V and Yugioh Zexal! Let's start!**

 **Feeling One's World**

Yuou spent that morning eating some breakfast and heading into a few shops after exchanging some of his gold for money. He looked around the city with the hope of finding some of his friends but no trail of them showed up.

He's currently at a ice cream shop outside eating a mint chocolate ice cream seeing how many people bustling and walking around the streets. " _So happy and cheery. I'm only glad we are here to stop the Professor and Ruri. Let's just hope Academia won't invade this one._ "

"Yuou!" a voice shouted and he turned to see Yuya running to him.

"Oh hey, Yuya. I couldn't find my friends unfortunatel-" he started to speak before Yuya pulled him. "What's going on?"

"Someone attacked my friend Sora and Yuzu! I got a call from her when I heard explosions coming from the warehouse area of the city. We must save them!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Sure, let's go." Yuou said before they ran through the city. " _We were suppose to regroup there. Wonder what happened?_ "

They ran to the warehouse bay for about fourteen minutes before seeing a blue-haired boy with Yuzu watching them as currently he and Shun were dueling with the boy's duel disk anchored.

"Shun!" Yuou exclaimed before running faster. "What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like!? I'm dueling a Academia spy! He's taken Ruri hostage!" Shun exclaimed shocking Yuou as Yuya and Yuzu looked worried.

"You know this guy?! Who's Ruri?" Yuya asked before Yuou nodded.

"I'll tell you later! Shun, how do you know for sure?" he asked running next to Shun before activating his duel disk.

"He knew about Heartland!" Shun exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "I'm taking you down!"

"What's going on!?" Yuzu exclaimed. "Sora!"

"This doesn't concern you, Yuzu! I'm going to clean up some more Xyz scum!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed.

"Stay out of this! This is my battlefield, Yuou! I want to beat him on my own!" Shun exclaimed before Yuou sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Just don't lose." he said before turning off his duel disk.

"Battlefield?" Yuzu repeated confused tearing up a little.

"It's a long story. We just have to wait until the others get here." Yuou said to everyone else.

...

 **Sora** :2700

Field: **Death-Toy Scissors Bear** (LV.6 ATK:3200 DEF:1800 Fiend/Dark) equipped with **Raidraptor: Blaze Falcon**

Two Facedowns and **Death-Toy Factory**

 **Shun** :1600

Field: 2 Facedowns and **Raidraptor - Nest**

"I draw! I summon **Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun exclaimed as a red mechanical bird appeared next to him.

"If I control a "Raidraptor" monster, I can Special Summon **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Dark)!" A purplish mechanical bird appeared next to his other monster.

"I activate **Raidraptor - Nest**! When I control two "Raidraptor" monsters I can add one more from my deck. I add **Raidraptor - Pain Lanius** (LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:100 Winged Beast/Dark)! By targeting one of my "Raidraptor" monster, I control I can summon it and take damage equal to it's ATK or DEF whichever is lowest! I target Fuzzy Lanius and take 500 damage!" he exclaimed as he went to his knees before a small little green bird appeared.

 **Shun** :1100

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Raidraptor - Rig**! I can declare a level and all my "Raidraptor"s become that level. I make all Raidraptors level six!" Shun declared as a yellow aura surrounded his monsters. **Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius** (LV.6) **Raidraptor - Pain Lanius** (LV.6) **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius** (LV.6)

"I overlay my level 6 Raidraptors! Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6 **! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** (Rank:6 ATK:2000 DEF:3000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" he exclaimed as his ace appeared next to him hovering on top.

"Pathetic! That monster has less ATK than my Scissor's Bear! I will have sure to destroy it and wipe out your remaining Life Points!" Sora remarked with a smirk. " _I never thought this would occur with Yuya and Yuzu watching. He exposed me, but maybe they don't know what he's talking about. Talk about a joyful yet sour day._ "

"Battle! Revolution Falcon attack **Death-Toy Scissors Bear**! When Revolution Falcon battles a Special Summoned monster, your monster loses all it's ATK! Revolutional Air Raid!" Shun declared before his falcon flew to the air dropping a barrage of napalm on top of Sora's monster blowning to bits while Sora was knocked back to the ground with tremendous force.

 **Sora** :700

"Sora! Stop this duel, now!" Yuya yelled out running to his friend before Sora pushed him away.

"Get out of here! Let me duel this piece of garbage!" he exclaimed shocking Yuya and Yuzu.

"Yuou! Find Shark, Yuto and Rio!" Shun commanded before Yuou nodded before running. "I end my turn."

"I draw! I activate **Death-Toy Factory** 's effect! I banish **Polymerzation** from my Graveyard so I can fuse my **Furnimal Sheep** and **Edge Imp Chain** from my hand! Darkest chains binding the the beast, sheep with fur of illusion. Create the cruel, twisted and horrible sheep! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! **Deathtoy Chain Sheep** (LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:2000 Fiend/Dark)!" Sora exclaimed before a sheep with chains around it's body and two blades appeared.

" **Death-Toy Chain Sheep** attack Revolution Falcon!" he declared before his sheep launched it's two blades at Shun's monster.

"Trying to end this duel by drawing will not work! I activate **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** 's effect! When it battles a Special Summoned monster, it's ATK turns to 0!" Shun exclaimed as a barrage of missiles at Sora's sheep.

"When Chain Sheep declares an attack, you cannot activate card effects!" Sora explained before their hits landed creating explosions on both sides.

"When Chain Sheep is destroyed, I can summon it back with 800 more ATK!" Sora yelled out as his sheep came from the explosion unscathed. **Death-Toy Chain Sheep** (ATK:2800) "Finish this scum!"

"I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force**! If a "Raidraptor" Xyz monster is destroyed, I can summon it and use it for a "Raidraptor" Xyz monster that's one rank higher! Restless falcon. Take control over the skies with a iron grip. Show no mercy to all of your enemies! Rank Up Xyz Change! Dominate! Rank 7! **Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon** (Rank:7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun cried out as his ace appeared to go to the sky before a large mechanical monster that held airbase parts appeared in front of them all.

"I never seen any monster like that!" Yuya shouted as he and Yuzu looked surprised at the size of Shun's new monster.

"It still has less ATK than my **Death-Toy Chain Sheep**! It will share the same fate as your previous falcon! Battle! Chain Sheep attack Arsenal Falcon!" Sora exclaimed with a evil and twisted grin as they saw the two swirling blades cut through Shun's monster destroying it.

 **Shun** :800

"So much for taking over the skies. You and your kind are too weak to stop me and the rest of Academia soldiers." he remarked.

"I'm going to prove you wrong...Takishi. When Arsenal Falcon is destroyed, I can summon a "Raidraptor" monster from my Extra Deck! I summon **Raidraptor - Devil Eagle** (Rank:3 ATK:1000 DEF:0 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun shouted as a red mechanical bird appeared.

"That won't save you! Next turn, I will defeat you and make sure you and your kind are all dead! I end my turn!" Sora roared.

"There will be no next turn! I draw! I activate Devil Eagle's effect! I can use one Xyz Material and target your Chain Sheep and inflict damage to you equal to it's ATK!" Shun exclaimed as his eagle sucked in a material before letting out a high cowl as Sora fell to the ground on his knees.

 **Sora** :0

/

"Sora!" Yuya exclaimed before running in front of him with his arms out wide protecting him from Shun.

"Move out of the way! This isn't your fight! Duel me again!" Sora yelled out before getting up while his duel disk had a error screen on it.

"Are you with the enemy? You won't escape thank's to the Resistance's anchors coward. We will not stop until my allies are avenged!" Shun asked Yuya who was preparing his duel disk.

"I don't know what you are talking about. But if you want Sora, you'll have to go through me!" Yuya shouted activating his duel disk.

"Very well. Prepare to lose!" Shun said doing the same.

"Duel!" they yelled.

...

"I draw! When I control no monsters I can summon **Entermate Drumming Kong** (LV.5 ATK:1600 DEF:900 Beast/Earth) but it's level four!" Yuya said as a large gorilla with drums for abs and bongs for it's hands appeared making monkey noises. **Entermate Drumming Kong** (LV.4)

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Yuya exclaimed before Sora pushed him from behind.

"Stay out of this! I don't need your help! He's mine! My prey!" he shouted as Shun gave him a angry look.

"Prey?" Yuya asked.

"Yuya..." Yuzu mumbled looking at him with a sad look.

"Draw! I summon **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:400 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun yelled as a trident-looking bird appeared.

"When it's summoned I can send one "Raidraptor" monster from my deck to the Graveyard! I send **Mimicry Lanius** to the Graveyard. I can banish it so I can add a "Raidraptor" card. I add **Raidraptor - Blight** to my hand." he explained as he held up a trap to Yuya. "Battle! **Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius** attack Drumming Kong!"

"When Drumming Kong battles, it gains 600 ATK!" Yuya declared as his gorilla banged it's bongs on it's drums before Tribute Lanius shattered. **Entermate Drumming Kong** (ATK:2200)

 **Shun** :3600

"I place three cards face down and end my turn." Shun growled.

"I draw!" Yuya declared drawing his card and looking at it before smiling. "With the Scale 1 **Stargazer Magican** and the Scale 8 **Timegazer Magician** , I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 1 through 7 simultaneously!" Two pillars of blue light appeared next to Yuya as two magicians with black and white clothing respectively carrying two sides appeared in them as the numbers of 1 and 8 appeared.

"Pendulum?" Shun said confused and sternly.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Scale: 4 Dragon/Dark)! **Entermate Sword Fish** (LV.2 ATK:600 DEF:600 Fish/Water)! **Entermate Longhorn Bull** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200 Beast/Earth)!" Yuya shouted as his different-colored dragon, a sword fish with glasses and a blue bull with a phone on top of it's head appeared.

"Is this one of Academia's secret weapons!? I will make sure that you will not get away for taking my sister!" Shun roared as Sora tensed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who are they?" Yuya said defensively.

"Don't try and decieve me! Why are you protecting my enemy!?" Shun asked making Yuya flinch.

"I swear I don't know what's going on! Is Sora your enemy?" Yuya swore as Sora swung his fist at Yuya's back causing Yuya to fall to his knees.

"Stop this!" Yuzu cried out as she went between the two of them.

"Ruri! Run away!" Shun exclaimed.

"I don't know who Ruri is but this violence won't solve anything!" she cried out as she helped Yuya up.

" _Ruri...why is she talking about herself in the third-person?_ " Shun said clenching his fist in anger.

"We can talk this out...I just need to show you I'm not your enemy." Yuya said a little hurt.

"I told you to stay out of this! Why won't you take a hint!?" Sora exclaimed before trying to punch him again but Yuya caught the fist.

"I activate Longhorn Bull's effect! When it's Special Summoned I can add one "Entermate" monster!" he declared as the bull's telephone rang and it lifted it up.

"Odd-Eyes! Sprial Strike Burst!" he commanded as Odd-Eyes shot a burst of fire at Shun knocking him down.

 **Shun** :1100

(***)

Yuou ran out back to the city looking back at the duel with sadness and regret. " _Maybe I shouldn't have left. Shun might card Yuya or Yuzu._ "

"The most important thing to do is to group up together for now. But they can be anywhere." Yuou said to himself before seeing sight of Yuto on a store rooftop with Shark running to the bay. " _You got to be kidding me._ "

"Yuto! Shark! Down here!" Yuou yelled grabbing the attention of both of them.

"Yuou...where is Shun?" Yuto said before jumping down with Shark.

"He's with a spy of Academia. Where's Rio?" Yuou asked.

"She's not with you? We must look for her later." Yuto said before running to Shun's direction.

"I'm going to find her. I'll see you there!" Yuou said before running deeper in the city.

"I guess we both have the same objective...coincidentally." Shark said following him.

"Wait! What about Shun!? Dammit!" Shun said before chasing after them.

"I'm sorry but Rio come's first to me!" Yuou yelled out. "We made a promise to each other! Besides, what's a girlfriend without her friend!"

"You and your corny jokes..." Rio said walking out from a hardware shop with a grappling hook on hand.

"Rio!" Yuou exclaimed before hugging her while she did the same with Shark looking down.

"I'm glad to see you too, but weren't we suppose to regroup at sunset?" she asked.

"Shun's in a battle with a spy of Academia as we speak. We must head to the docks!" Yuto said before returning to Shun's postition.

...

"I activate **Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:100 Winged Beast/Dark) effect from my hand! I can summon it when I take damage!" Shun exclaimed as a spiked mechanical bird appeared on his side.

"Then I will attack with Drumming Kong!" Yuya said as the gorilla hit it's chest multiple times as it created a high frequency. "When Drumming Kong battles it gains 600 ATK!" he yelled out. **Entermate Drumming Kong** (ATK:2200)

"I won't fall for the same trick again! I activate **Raidraptor - Replica**! I can summon a copy of Avenge Vulture to the field!" Shun exclaimed activating a trap as a transparent version of Shun's vulture appeared. "I also activate **Raidraptor - Readiness**! All my Raidraptors cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!"

"But you'll still take the damage!" Yuya exclaimed as the blast landed on Shun's monster knocking him to the ground.

 **Shun** :700

"I end my turn." Yuya concluded with a worried look on his face. " _Who is this person? What does he mean about Sora?_ "

"Draw! I summon **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500 Wnged Beast/Dark)!" Shun exclaimed as a purple mechanical bird appeared with the vultures.

"He has three monsters with the same level...He's going to Xyz summon!" Yuya murmered to himself shocked.

"I told you to leave! This is my battle! His kind is just a bunch of weaklings for us!" Sora exclaimed.

"I overlay my level 4 Avenge Vultures and Fuzzy Lanius! Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon** (Rank:4 ATK:100 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun exclaimed as a large green and metallic bird appeared on top of Shun screeching.

"Yuya...be careful..." Yuzu whispered.

"Prepare for your execution! I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By using a overlay unit it gains the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters you control until the End Phase!" he shouted as the falcon grew a large fiery aura around it's body. **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon** (ATK:5800)

"6400!" Yuya said surprised.

"Fool..." Sora muttered.

"Battle! Burn all that stand in your path! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun declared as the falcon shot itself at Yuya's monsters creating smoke and dust to pick up.

"I activate Command Performance! If I have an "Entermate" monster on the field this switches all your monsters to defense mode!" Yuya countered.

"Useless! I activate **Raidraptor - Sliver Streak**!" Shun lashed out. "I can negate your trap and you cannot activate any other Spells or Traps during the Battle Phase!

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed with a shocked expression before he was knocked back with brute force.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried out before running to where he was before it cleared out reveal Yuya laying in the ground with cuts and scratches around his body and clothing.

/

 **Yuya** :0

"Wake up!" Yuzu cried before Sora moved in front of the both of them.

"I want a rematch!" he demanded before trying to activate his duel disk but it wouldn't work."What's going on!? Why isn't it working!?"

"Idiot! I already dealt with you! Now it's time for you to pay for your crimes!" Shun said holding up his disk at Sora.

"Shun!" Yuto exclaimed running up to him with Yuou, Rio and Shark.

"Yuya! What the hell happened?!" Yuou said running up to Yuya with Rio following close behind.

"Yuya..." Yuzu muttered under her breath as tears ran through her face seeing her childhood friend in the ground with his eyes shut.

"He's going to be okay. Trust me. My name is Rio." Rio said looking over his body with a hopeful smile at Yuzu.

"Yuto!" Shun called out a little surprised at the sight of all of them here.

"More of your wasteful kind came to say hello? Well do it already!" Sora shouted with a grin.

"We aren't wasteful! If you ask me you are the only pile of trash here!" Shark remarked.

"Don't talk to me that way or I might just have to shut you up for good!" Sora smirked.

"I think it's time that settle this civilly."a voice came behind them said. A man with gray hair and a blue sweatshirt with a scarf stood before them all with many men in black.

"Who are you? Are you with these two Academia agents?" Shun asked.

"My name is Reiji Akaba. I am the CEO of LDS. I can assure you that Yuya Sakaki is not part of Academia." the man said shocking everyone around him.

"You are the son of Leo Akaba!?" Shun exclaimed.

"Correct. I see that you apprehended Sora Shiun'in." he responded with a nod.

"Hold on! You're the guy that we are looking for! You knew that we were coming?!" Yuou asked.

"No. I came here to take Sora. The energy that was released by his Fusion monsters grabbed my attention. I took this opportunity to detain him but I never expected to see people from the Xyz dimension to be here." he replied raising his glasses.

"Well this makes our purpose here more easier to finish. You're coming with us." Shun said activating his disk again.

"I will agree in one condition. You must all join the Maiami Junior Arc League Championship." Reiji said with a smirk.

"The Maiami what?" Shark said confused.

"This championship is apparently a big thing here from what I heard from Yuya." Yuou explained.

" _This tournament is more than you think._ " Reiji thought. "I suppose you five don't have a place to stay."

"No." Yuto stated.

"Well, you are welcome to stay in a LDS dorm room Getting back to business...detain Sora." he commanded as some of the men held Sora and carried him somewhere else.

"You won't get away with this! Academia will find out that something happened to me and it's the end for all of you!" Sora yelled out as struggled in the grip of the men.

"Sora!" Yuzu cried out still looking over Yuya.

"As for Yuzu Hiragi and Yuya Sakaki, I might need to erase their memories of this happening." Reiji responded as body guards tried to go through the team but Yuou got in their way.

"I'm sorry but it's best for them to know our story. After all they are my friends." Yuou said.

"I see...then I have a request. You must tell them to not tell anyone else." Reiji said before turning his back. "Your "stories" may startle and worry the public. If you want my help to stop my father you will follow my instructions."

"Fine but we want some answers too, such as to why you took Sora?" Shun asked narrowing his gaze.

"I need to examine his memories and send him back to Academia afterwards after removing any confidential information from them." Reiji explained before walking away.

"What!?" Shun growled. "You're going to send that rat back to his dimension!? I should've known better to trust you!"

"For my plans, yes. You will see soon enough." he calmly told Shun as a limousine pulled up. "You must all decide what side you are going to be on, now. So what will it be?"

"I don't know, I guess the one that will help us get our friend back." Yuou replied.

"Very well, for now you can follow me to a place for you to stay at." Reiji said opening the door of the limo. "We must bring Yuya to a hospital for medical attention."

"That won't be necessary. Yuzu, can you stand back please?" Yuou said with a eager smile before placing his hand on his deck before a young woman with blonde hair and a brown dress appeared bowing to Yuou as everyone but the Xyz natives gasped in surprise.

"No need for the regal thingy Cananga...cute though. I need your magic to help me with Yuya." Yuou replied with a happy smile before she nodded.

"What on Earth is that!? He summoned a monster without his disk." a guard shouted.

"A wizard!?" another one said.

"Interesting..." Reiji simply said looking at the blonde girl with a smile on his face. " _What kind of person is this Yuou? I must keep an eye on him._ "

Aromage Cananga put her hands together as a yellow glow enveloped them as she put them close to his body. Yuya's body had a yellow aura as his scratches and cuts closed themselves and he opened his eyes.

"Yuya! Are you okay!?" Yuzu yelled out before hugging him as Yuou, Rio and Yuto smiled.

"Yeah...I'm okay.." Yuya said with a smile before Yuzu stood up making his head hit the floor.

"You idiot! You could've got killed! What were you thinking?!" he scolded.

"I needed to stop him from hurting Sora. Where is he?" Yuya responded with a worried look.

"He was taken by the CEO of LDS..." Yuzu said with a sad look. " _He was a spy of "Academia"? I have too many questions about this._ "

"It's ok. We can explain this all later but it's getting dark. You should probably go home." Rio said helping Yuya get on his feet with Yuzu.

"Thank's sis. I love ya! I'll make sure we'll go home tomorrow." Yuou said hugging Cananga before she dissapeared as everyone else looked at amazement except the party and Reiji.

"How did you do that?" Yuya asked.

"It's just something me and Rio can do. Though she is kind of bad with it..." Yuou replied as Rio got a stern look as a result. "What's more important is you and Yuto."

"Who's Yuto...is he that look alike..." Yuya started to say before looking over Yuou's shoulder to see the purple-haired duelist staring back at him with a serious look.

"I-I...he's me!" Yuya exclaimed as Yuto walked to the four of them.

"So you must be another one of my counterparts. It's nice to meet you...Yuya." Yuto said putting his hand in front of him.

"He-hello? Why do you look like me?" Yuya said shaking his hand.

"I don't know...that has been bothering me as well. Either way it's nice to meet you." Yuto said with a earnest smile as Yuya gave back a uneasy one.

"Yes...I'm happy to meet you...too." Yuya said scratching the back of his head.

"So are we going to tell them?" Rio asked.

"Yeah...this is awkward, but Yuya...we aren't from this dimension. We come from a alternative one that is called the Xyz dimension." Yuou said getting confused looks from Yuzu and Yuya.

"But Ayu told us that you were out of town..." Yuzu thought.

"I lied about that...but you know we can get to know each other a little more tomorrow. I'll make sure to come to the school tomorrow. Hey, Rio can you check if we can drop off Yuzu and Yuya back to You Show?" Yuou asked before she nodded leaving the four alone.

"How did you summon that girl and make her dissapear?" Yuzu asked.

"It's all the power of "Rehension". I made up that word by myself. There's something I need to tell you..." Yuou started to say looking a little glum. "I wasn't always from the Xyz dimension...I came from a other plane of existence that has duel monsters and land as far you can see..." Yuya and Yuzu gasped and looked unsure about what's being told.

"It's true...I've been to the other world as well only once. It seems like it's a other world full of creatures and biomes." Yuto said agreeing.

"I've never heard of a world of duel monsters! What were they like?" Yuya asked amazed and enthusastic at his words.

"Well, some of them can talk and have magic and all that cool stuff. There were evil ones and good ones. My sisters are from there." Yuou explained to them.

"Why do you call them your sisters? I don't see any relations between you and them with hair color. Why are they cards?" Yuzu asked.

"It's a long story...I don't want to say to much about it but they were there in the very beginning so I kind of took care of them and shared a family relationship with them." Yuou said confusing Yuzu and Yuya. "I don't know what to say but they were like sisters to me...in the "realm". Inside of it, if you create a strong bond with one of them they turn to a companion to you. They turn into cards and you can bring them out for anything like dueling or what Cananga did to you."

"Wow...it's too bad you can't go there anymore there then..." Yuzu said sadly.

"No. I can. It's possible with this mixture that me and Rio made together. It's made out of "stardust"." Yuou said pulling out a jar of white cream. "Just squeeze it on your hand and you fall into a coma until you cross a door we built on the other side."

Yuya and Yuzu looked at Yuou with a weird look before looking at Yuto who shrugged. "It works..."

"Um...you guys can visit tomorrow if you want. We have two jars of this stuff with us at all times..one for me and and for Rio." Yuou said before Rio came back.

"He said we can drop you off on our way to LDS." she responded. "And what did you say about me?"

"I just told them about the stardust stuff. So let's go." Yuou said before everyone started walking back. " _It's kind of strange that Leo Akaba's son dislikes him. He said we were after the same objective but there must be more to this._ "

After everyone got into the limo as Reiji stayed in the back with the other teens. It had been an awkward few minutes before anyone said anything.

"How old are you? You look like you're 16 or 17. If you are the CEO of LDS, then why are you so young?" Yuou asked the silver-haired young man.

"I'm the only one that is able to work and run the corporation regularly, so it's my responsiblity to take what my father left." he explained.

"I see..." Yuou said looking down at the ground as Rio held his hand.

"Tell me...how were you able to project a monster and command it without the use of your duel disk?" he asked as everyone turned to Yuou.

"What do you mean project? She was real as she can be with Rehension. As to why she healed Yuya is because she's my sister. Family do things for each other and work as a team." Yuou said a little sad.

"Do you know how she is able to heal Yuya's injuries?" he continued.

"Magic!" Yuou said shaking his hands in a dramatic form surprising everyone.

"Magic?" he repeated a little intrigued.

"Cananga is the little miracle doctor in our group. She can levitate things, heal minor injuries, and do some interesting spells." Yuou said proudly.

"You have others?" he asked.

"Yeah...but why do you care so much?" Yuou asked looking Reiji in the darkness.

"I was just asking. If you don't want me to ask any more questions I won't anymore." Reiji said mysteriously.

"Thanks." Yuou said with a little gratitude and nervousness.

"Reiji-sama, we're here at the duel school." the driver said who wore glasses and a suit lowering the window seperating the two parts of the car.

"See you tomorrow, Yuya and Yuzu. We'll make sure to come here tomorrow." Yuou said happily as the tomato-haired duelist and pink-haired duelist opened the door to leave.

"Take care." Rio said with a welcoming voice. "Ryoga, say goodbye."

"Bye..." Shark muttered out while she had a annoyed look on her face.

"I guess we will see each other soon. Take care of Yuzu..." Yuto said with a small smile at Yuya.

"Wait...Yuzu...be careful." Shun warned as he held her shoulder seeing a resembelence between her and Ruri. " _What's wrong with me?_ "

"I will. What is your name?" Yuzu asked looking at Shun with concern.

"Shun." he replied.

"Do you think I'm going to be in danger?" she asked a little worried.

"It-it's nothing. You look like my sister, that's all." Shun blurted out.

"Oh...see you tomorrow." Yuzu said before exiting the vehicle with Yuya.

Soon after they left, they drove to LDS in a few minutes. The small group got out of the limo seeing the strange building in front of them. Reiji walked up to them before giving them two key cards for two rooms inside of the higher side of the building. Yuou and Rio decided to sleep in one room while Yuto and Shun sleep in the other.

"So what are we going to do next?" Shark said leaning on a wall while Yuou stared at the ceiling for a few minutes with Angelica on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take up his offer of participating in the tournament. I still think we should go even if it sounds fishy." Yuou replied back.

"If he goes against his word?" Shark asked grumpy.

"He doesn't sound like a man that cheats out people so I'm willing to do it if he will do his part of his deal." Yuou explained.

"Either way, I don't care as long as we get our revenge for Heartland. Can you tell your "sisters" to move out of the bed?" he asked scowling at Jasmine and Rosemary who were on his bed playing patty-cake.

"Let them relax...we all had a rough day. We should all unwind a little." Yuou pleaded. "I mean when's the last time you saw a TV?"

"Fine. I get your point. Just tell them to move it when I sleep." Shark said in defeat turning on the TV before smiling a little mentally. " _I guess I forgot some of the good and fun we had back in Heartland after all this time._ "

"It's getting pretty late. You should both get some sleep." Rio said coming out of the restroom with nothing but a towel.

"Put some clothes on when you get out of the shower." Shark said rolling his eyes at her.

"Hmpph! Make me you meanie." she pouted puffing her cheeks.

"You guys should stop arguing about petty things like that. I don't mind showing skin once in a while when it's hot." Yuou said.

"That's because you're a man, dumbass." Shark huffed. "It's different with women. I thought you already knew that with your "sisters" and my sis."

"They're your "sisters" too." Yuou said with a smile before the Aromage sisters looked a little nervous at the statement.

"Well I did mean those things truly, so I guess I can't argue about that. Alright you win, it's clear that we're together but do you have to be so brunt and talkative about it?" Rio asked with curiosity about the idea of marriage.

"I guess it's because I'm the one who's lucky to have you. You're different from all the other girls from school and in my memories. You are level-headed and got that edge that I can't find anywhere else." Yuou said looking at her magenta eyes upside down.

"Thank you...I'm lucky to have you too." Rio before flipping him up then kissing him.

"You're still wearing a towel." Yuou mentioned as Rio backed away from him in embarrassment.

"I'll get changed." Rio said going back to the restroom closing the door.

"So it's true that you're marrying my sister. I just want you to know if you make her cry and put her in harm's way I'm going to cut you apart to billions of parts." Shark warned with a dark smile.

"I-I don't know how to react to that...one part I'm happy that you're accepting that fact but scared that you're going to gut me." Yuou said intimidated. "But I don't think you know the concept of love means you're putting yourself to harm's way for another person."

"Say's the guy who doesn't know public decency..." he muttered before going back to the TV.

"We totally should hook up Yuya and Yuzu. What do you think?" Yuou asked with dreamy thoughts of Rio and himself.

"Do whatever you like. Remember we're here for Leo Akaba's son." Shark shrugged changing through the channels.

"Welcome to the greatest gamesho-"

"Let it go, Let it go, I can't hold bac-"

"Satoshi! There's too many Aloan Dugtrio inside o-"

"Hello Amanda, you don't know me but I know you. I want to play a ga-"

"The wild cheetah catches up to the gazelle and pounces on it and bites into it's neck."

"Hold that one! That one looks like a horror movie! Let's watch it." Yuou exclaimed after Shark turned the channel.

"Too bad." Shark said getting on his bed before Jasmine and Rosemary moved to Yuou's bed with Bergamot and Cananga who were in back of Yuou's bed practicing some magic.

"Please..." he begged.

"No. Shut up." Shark snapped.

"You have a problem with scary movies, Shark? Are you scared?" Yuou teased. " _I have awakened the beast in 3...2...1._ "

"What!? I am not scared of no one and especially no movie!" Shark exclaimed.

"Then try to watch it then, man." Yuou dared.

"Fine!" Shark said turning back to the channel.

"Why are you guys screaming?" Rio asked coming out of the restroom with a new outfit after the invasion and time with the Resistance. She wore a dark blue blazer with a long sleeve navy and purple fleece shirt with a resistance scarf. She also wore a short gothic skirt followed under with black boots.

"Movie." Yuou simply said before cuddling up to Rosemary and Jasmine.

"Let me guess...something scary?" she guessed getting in the bed with him.

"Yeah, but now I feel sleepy. What did you guys do in your day?" Yuou asked.

"Well, I was teleported to a zoo and spent some time over there before checking out some of the shops. After that I saw you guys. You?" Rio explained.

"I was in a park before a girl named Ayu took me to You-Show, so I decided to join after dueling Yuya. After that I looked around the city for some stuff." Yuou said recalling the day. "What about you Shark?"

"I was on top of some guy's roof and he nipped me about that, so I gave him what he deserved." Shark said smirking.

"Kay...I'm going to sleep. Nighty night to both of you." Yuou said before turning off the light of the lamp next to him as his sisters went back to his deck.

"Me too." Rio said pulling the covers of the bed over her and Yuou's body. "Good night, brother."

"Good night, Rio. Sleep or whatever." Shark said flipping through some channels.

Soon the next day everyone walked to the school where Yuzu and Yuya were outside.

"Hey, Yuya-kun! We're here!" Yuou said holding Rio's hand as the others lagged a little behind.

"I'm so happy to see you all come back." Yuzu greeted with a smile.

"Good morning. So are you're ready to duel?" Yuya asked.

"Not me. I have something else planned. Where are the kids?" Yuou said thinking to himself.

"They're coming later today." Yuya responded.

"Are these more of your friends, Yuya-kun and Yuzu?" Shuzo asked coming out of the school.

"No they're Yuou's and Rio-san's friends." Yuzu said back.

"I see. What brings you here? Did you recommend them to come here?" Shuzo asked excited.

"That depends. I want to show Rio and Shark a little something. Can you do the same thing that you did for Yuya and me yesterday? Can you make a field with a thing like this?" Yuou said pulling a card and handing it the red-haired man.

"With pleasure." Shuzo said going back inside.

"What are you planning?" Rio asked as she and Shark eyed Yuou.

"There's a duel you both got try out. I think it's called an action duel. Think of it as dueling with alot of running and jumping. It's fun, promise."

"Sure, I'll be glad to do it in one condition. You got to duel me next."

"That's fair." Yuou said before leading them into the building before Yuya talked to Yuto before heading inside.

"Hey, Yuto. About what you said about me being your counterpart, what did you mean by me being another one?" Yuya asked.

"There are two others like us and you're the third I've seen." Yuto explained.

"So you came from a other dimension diffferent from ours? How did you get here?"

"We came from Neo Heartland City which was destroyed by the fusion invaders." Yuto said remembering the grand city to the rubble and war zone it is now. "As for how we got here, we used a dimensional transporter."

"What do you mean it was destroyed?"

"Academia. Your friend Sora and his kind came to our dimension and carded many people and destroyed our city. It's reduced to scrap and nothing like a city anymore." Yuto said clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry I asked..." Yuya apologized placing his hand on Yuto's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I want to help any way I can."

"No, you needed to know. You seem very humble and kind." Yuto said with a small smile a little hopeful of the idea of change and Reiji. "C'mon we're going to miss the duel."

They both walked to where Shark, Shun, Yuzu and You were outside of the action field which where Rio and Shark were.

"So what did you do for your first date?" Yuzu asked Yuou interested about their relationship.

"I took her out to a carnival in town and played some games with her. She won all of them by a huge margin. Still it was fun, She's so cool. Literally." Yuou said bragging a little. "Why don't you ask Yuya out?"

"The boy is suppose to ask the girl. It's not the other way around." Yuzu said blushing while Yuya looked shocked.

"Why do you think I would be with a tough girl like her?" Yuya said before he got hit by Yuzu's hand falling to the ground.

"You shouldn't interrupt someone's conversation!" she scolded.

"I don't mind a tough girl..." Yuou said dreaming as a strong and heavy teen walked in front of them.

"Gongenzaka! You're here." Yuya said surprised to see one of his best friends arrive in the morning instead of going to his dojo.

"Yes, I the man Gongenzaka, have came here to visit you and Yuzu. I must ask who are the other people here?" the muscled man asked.

"It's a long story. This is Yuou. He joined to school yesterday. He brought his friends today to see the school." Yuya said feeling a little guilty because he wasn't revealing the full truth.

"Hey there, big guy. Name's Yuou. I'm the captain of my crew. This buccaneer over next to Yuya is Yuto. Next to him is my gunner, Shun. Those two in there are my 1st mate Shark and the duchess of my heart Rio. Would you want to be our powder monkey, young lad?" Yuou responded with a grin in his face while everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Who are you calling a monkey!? To call a man such as myself such as that is unjust and cruel!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"Eh, it's fitting with the field I set up for them." Yuou said with a smirk.

"He's not talking about pirates...is he?" Yuya asked Yuzu about his new friend.

Switching to Rio and Shark who were looking at each other with a fierce look in their eyes.

"Don't think I'm going any easy on you just because your boyfriend asked me to duel you." Shark teased.

"Hmmph! You're the one who's going to lose so don't hold back!" Rio argued with a smirk on her face.

"Both duelists are fired up, I see! Activating Action Field! Grand Ship Ballista!" Shuzo exclaimed from the control room pressing a button before Rio and Shark elevated on top of a wooden pirate ship as the large room filled with water.

"What is this? How are we on a pirate ship around water?" Rio asked as she looked at her new surroundings amazed at everything.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are going to lose!" Shark yelled activating his duel disk.

"Not unless I take you down first. Let's du-" Rio said back activating her duel disk before remembering the chant that Yuou told her. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"C'mon! Do we have to do this stupid thing?" Shark asked.

"Do it or we can't duel! We must respect it and say it like everyone else." Rio said a little annoyed.

"Hmpph! Fine. Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters."

"They storm through this this field!"

"Behold. This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling."

"Action-" Shuzo shouted.

"Duel!" they shouted as cards from a ball spreaded out before dissapearing.

...

"I'll go first! I activate the Spell Card **Fish Feast**! I can summon out two Fish monsters from my deck to the field but they cannot attack! I summon **Hammer Shark** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1500 Fish/Water) and **Saber Shark** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200 Fish/Water)!" Shark exclaimed as a hammerhead shark and shark with a blade in it's head appeared.

"Why stop there, when I can activate **Hammer Shark** 's effect! By lowering it's level by one I can summon a level three monster like **Pack Shark** (LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:600 Fish/Water) from my hand! When it's Special Summoned, I can summon another Fish from my hand like my **Disruption Shark** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:600 Fish/Water)!" Shark exclaimed as a shark with a flag appeared before a shark with a satalite came out with it.

" _He summoned four monsters just like that...it's like Pendulum Summoning..._ " Yuya thought looking at the duel with surprise a little amazement.

"When **Distruption Shark** is Special Summoned, I can look at your hand and discard one card from it! So show em', Rio!" Shark said with a evil grin as Rio looked a little angry as she showed her hand to her brother.

"Hmm...I choose your **Blizzard Thunderbird**!" Shark exclaimed before Rio placed it in her Graveyard. "Now then, I activate Saber's effect! It can increase the level of a Fish monster by one. It can do it twice so I'll use it on **Saber Shark** and **Disruption Shark**! Shining Slash!" Shark yelled out as his shark shot a streak of silver at itself and Disruption Shark. **Saber Shark** (LV.5) **Disruption Shark** (LV.5)

"I overlay the now level five **Saber** and **Disruption** **Shark** s! Come forth from the deepest deaths of the sea to fight and make war with our enemies. Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Come forth, **Shark Fortress** (Rank:5 ATK:2400 DEF:1800 Fish/Water)!" he chanted as a mechanical shark appeared out of the water to the field.

"If you think I was done, you thought wrong because I overlay level three **Hammer Shark** and **Pack Shark**! I call deep below under the sea the forces and power of the sea. Xyz Summon! Surface **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark** (Rank:3 ATK:1900 DEF:1000 Fish/Water)!" he exclaimed as the two sharks appeared onto his field.

"Two consecutive Xyz Summons..." Yuzu murmered as she looked at the duel with surprise.

"I activate Aero Shark's effect! It can deal you 400 points of damage for each card in my hand! Since I have two cards, you're taking 800 points of damage! Air Torpedo!" he commanded as the shark shot many missiles at Rio's location destroying a part of the ship's deck.

 **Rio** :3200

"I place two cards face down and end my turn. Show me what you got, if you can!" Shark dared sliding two cards into his disk.

"You're doubting me!? I'll show you! Draw! I summon **Blizzard Falcon** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio shouted as a blue ice-like bird took off on the field.

"I activate the Spell **Blizzard Jet**! My falcon gets a boost of 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase!" she continued as a gust flew through her falcon. **Blizzard Falcon** (ATK:3000) "When Blizzard Falcon gains ATK, it can deal damage equal to the difference of it's original ATK." she explained as the falcon shot down icicles at Shark.

 **Shark** :2500

"Had enough, Ryoga?" Rio teased.

"It will take more than some ice to bring me down! Remember I know what your hand is!" Shark mentioned.

"That won't matter in the end! I activate **Blizzard Finch** 's (LV.2 ATK:200 DEF:700 Winged Beast/Water) effect from my hand! If I have a Winged Beast monster, I can summon it in defense mode!" Rio said as a small blue bird appeared on her field. "Then I activate it's effect! It can target **Blizzard Falcon** 's level and copy it!" **Blizzard Finch** (LV.4)

"Like you, I'll overlay my level four **Blizzard Falcon** and **Finch**! Fierciest gales and coldest snow, I call upon the deity and goddess of the north. Xyz Summon! Appear now, **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2000 DEF:2200 Winged Beast/Water)!" she chanted as a large humanoid blue fairy appeared from the two birds.

"Now is when things get interesting. I hope they use those action cards soon. Something tells me were going to use them in the tournament." Yuou said to the others.

"I activate **Ice Beast Zerofyne** 's effect! I can negate all other cards on the field and your monsters lose 300 ATK for each! Right now there are two cards, so all monsters you control lose 600 ATK! Perfect Freeze!" Rio yelled as hail and ice pelted the bodies of Shark's monsters. **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark** (ATK:1300) **Shark Fortress** (ATK:1800)

"Battle! **Ice Beast Zerofyne** attack **Shark Fortress**! Ice Rain!" she exclaimed as her monster shot many large shards of life at the mechanical looking shark.

"I expected this, so that's why I play the Trap **Xyz Chomp**! When a Xyz Fish monster is attacked, **Shark Fortress** gains ATK equal to your monsters ATK. That's not all! Your monster loses one Xyz material to my Shark!" Shark countered as his Shark shot off a barrage of missiles at the icicles to intercept them before aiming for the fairy. **Shark Fortress** (ATK:3800)

" _If I remember, there are cards around the field called Action Cards that I can pick up. Maybe there's one here._ " Rio thought looking over shoulder to see a card on the ground in the top deck. She ran to it activating the card onto her duel disk. "I activate the **Action Card- Overpass**! This switches both our monster's ATK!" **Shark Fortress** (ATK:2000) **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:3800)

The shards of ice were not affected or broken down and Shark's monster was destroyed in the end. Shark stood his ground against the backlash of the explosion clenching his teeth.

 **Shark** :700

"So you want to play like that, huh? Fine." Shark growled before seeing a action card on top of one riggings's ropes and grabbed it. "Have some of your own medicine. I activate the **Action Card- Cannonball**! Your monster is destroyed and you take half it's attack points as damage!" he yelled as a cannonball fired at Rio's monster soaring in the air very fast.

"I activate the Safe Eel's effect from my hand. I can send it from my hand to my Graveyard so that Zerofyne is not destroyed!" Rio exclaimed as a eel took the hit instead. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I have to admit you got a lucky shot in, but that's all you're going to get! Draw! I can banish **Fish Feast** so I can summon a Level four or lower Fish monster from my Graveyard with it's effects negated. I call out **Hammer Shark**! Then by discarding one card, I can summon **Desires Shark** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:600 Fish/Water) from my hand." Shark remarked as a shark wearing a mask appeared.

"When **Desires Shark** is summoned, I can add one Fish monster from my Graveyard to my hand such as **Disruption Shark**! Now I overlay level 4 **Hammer** and **Desires Shark**! Howl, unknown roar. Rise from the darkness of the abyss to crush who stands before us. Xyz Summon! Come forth, **Bahamut Shark** (Rank:4 ATK:2600 DEF:2100 Sea Serpent/Water)!" Shark chanted as a large blue and white shark with two arms and feet with fins in it's back appeared.

"This duel ends now! I activate **Bahamut Shark** 's effect! I can use one Xyz material to summon a Xyz monster with a rank lower than it from my Extra Deck! God Soul! Take to the surface, **Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser** (Rank:3 ATK:1800 DEF:2000 Fish/Water)!" Shark yelled as a purple shark with many fins appeared next to his sharks.

"Battle! **Bahamut Shark** , finish this! God Voice!" Shark commanded as his shark cried letting out a screech at Rio.

"Go, Rio! Show him what you got!" Yuou exclaimed cheering her on.

"I activate the Trap, **Double Breaker**! When you declare an attack, I can negate it and destroy your monster!" Rio exclaimed as she revealed her trap card.

"It's too late for you to stop this! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Shark Spark**! When you activate a trap I can negate it and destroy it! So say goodbye to all of your life points!" Shark exclaimed.

"I haven't lost, yet!" Rio said looking for an action card seeing one at the edge of the anchor of the ship. She jumped off the side of the ship and grabbed the side of it.

"Rio!" Shark exclaimed seeing her struggle to hold on. She managed to quickly brought herself up and grabbed the card before activating it.

"I activate the **Action Card- White Flag**! By paying half my Life Points, I take no damage this turn." she explained as the screech didn't affect her at all.

 **Rio** :1600

"Amazing...she jumped off the ship for a action card. She's really athletic." Yuya commented while everyone else looked in aw and excitement.

"I guess she doesn't want to lose to her brother, badly." Yuou said looking at the duel with anticipation and a fast heart beat.

"Impressive..." Shark said smiling seeing her sister get back up on the ship.

"Do you end your turn?" Rio said a little impressed with herself.

"Don't think that little stunt will keep working for you. I place one card face down and end my turn!" Shark exclaimed before concluding.

"Draw! I summon **Miracle Seagull** (LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:1400 Winged Beast/Water)! When it's summoned, I can summon a Winged Beast monster from my Graveyard like **Blizzard Falcon** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio exclaimed as a seagull followed up with her falcon appeared.

"I overlay level four **Blizzard Falcon** and **Miracle Seagull**! Elegant and deadly as ice, slice all who oppose us with swift and merciless justice. Storm into this cold and unforgiving battle! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Spread your wings, **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** ( Rank:4 ATK:2200 DEF:1900 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio chanted as a large blue fairy-like woman appeared in front of all of them.

"When Miracle Seagull is used for a Xyz Summon, it doubles the ATK of my Zerohymn!" Rio exclaimed as a blue aura enveloped the fairy. **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (ATK:4400)

"I activate the Equip Spell **Wings of Silence**! My monster gains 300 ATK and you cannot use any traps or spells on it!" Rio said as black wings sprouted on the back of her monster. **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (ATK:4700)

"I activate Zerohymn's effect! By using a Xyz material, it can attack twice this Battle Phase." Rio exclaimed as her fairy took in a overlay unit into one of it's blades. "Battle! **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** attack **Bahamut Shark**! Frost Strike-Duoguno!" Her monster flew to Shark's monster with it's blades closing in on his monster.

"Your monster may be immune to Spells and Traps but it's not safe from my **Friller Rabca** 's effect! Thank's to **Desires Shark** it got sent to the Graveyard! I can banish it and negate your attack! That's not all! Your monster loses 500 ATK!" Shark explained as a small fish appeared and wrapped itself around Zerohymn's body. **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (ATK:3900)

"So what!? Zerohymn can attack again! I'll destroy **Shark Kaiser**! Frost Strike-Duoguno!" Rio commanded as her fairy launched a sword at Shark Kaiser.

"If this lands, Shark is going to lose!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Then I guess this might be the end if I didn't have this! I activate the **Action Card- Damage Vanish**! I take none of the battle damage!" Shark exclaimed before the hit landed knocking him back.

"Where'd he get that?" Yuzu asked in wonder.

"I grabbed this when you were busy with the first attack on the steer. I guess you were wrong!" Shark exclaimed as his sister.

"Fine! I set one card down end my turn! Your move!" Rio concluded before looking to the crow's nest to see a action card on the side of it. " _It's way too far up for me to grab now. I need to look a little lower._ "

"Draw! I activate **Submersible Aero Shark'** s effect! Since I have two cards in my hand I can deal you a total of 800 damage! Air Torpedo!" Shark exclaimed before the shark shot many misslies at her on top of the rope riggings.

 **Rio** :800

"I activate the **Action Card** \- **Pirate's Booty**! I gain 500 LP for every card I control! Since I control three, I gain 1500 LP!" Rio exclaimed grabbing a action card from one of the masts before the missiles blew her off the rigging. She landed on in the arms of Zerohymn before thanking her as she took Rio to the crow's nest.

 **Rio** :2300

"Nice try, but if you think I will give you a chance think again! I activate **Fish Exchange**! By discarding one Fish monster from my hand, I can draw two more cards!" Shark continued as he slid in a monster to his Graveyard as two new cards popped out.

"Don't think your out of the water yet! **Bahamut Shark** destroy Zerohymn! God Voice!" Shark exclaimed.

"But **Bahumut Shark** has less ATK than **Ice Lancer Zerohymn**!" Yuya mentioned.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Cleansing Water**! This returns your monster's ATK back to normal and destroys any Equip Cards connected to it." Shark exclaimed as Rio's monster had a weakened appearance as it lost it's black wings. **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (ATK:2200)

" _I guess there's no choice,then._ " Rio sighed before activating a card." I activate the trap **Diamond Dust**! This destroys all Water monsters on the field and inflicts you 500 points of damage for each! Since there's three, you lose 1500 LP! It's over!" Rio exclaimed as ice shards came over all their monsters destroying them all.

"I activate **Dream Shark** 's (LV.5 ATK:0 DEF:2600 Fish/Water) effect from my Graveyard that I sent with **Fish Exchange**! If I would take damage from an effect, I can make it 0 and Special Summon it!" Shark said as a purple and orange striped shark appeared onto the field.

"Tch! End your turn!" Rio commanded.

"I place one card face down and end my turn! I'm impressed that you lasted this long but it's because of these stupid cards and your dumb luck. Make your move so I can finish this!" Shark exclaimed placing one card on his disk.

"I'm not losing! Draw! I activate my trap **Ice Chain**! I can bring back my **Blizzard Falcon** monster back from my Graveyard! That's not all! I also activate **Monster Reborn**! I'm bringing back **Blizzard Thunderbird**!" Rio yelled out as the blue falcon and bipedal bird took their postions on her field.

"Why'd she bring them back? They're attack points are to weak to do anything to **Dream Shark**." Gongenzaka commented as he saw the duel.

"Maybe so she can Xyz Summon again?" Yuzu guessed.

"Or she's depending on a action card to change the tide." Yuya said.

"I overlay level four **Blizzard Falcon** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)and **Blizzard Thunderbird** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1400 Winged Beast/Water) to summon another copy of **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (Rank:4 ATK:2000 DEF:2200 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio explained as another woman with blue wings and a fairy-like appearance took to the field.

"I activate Zerofyne's effect! It can use one Xyz material to negate all other cards effect on the field! Perfect Freeze!" Rio yelled as the fairy shot hail and ice at Shark's lone monster.

"What are trying to accomplish!? My Dream Shark still has more DEF than your monster!" Shark shouted a little annoyed with his sister's turn. "You're just trying to delay the inevitable."

"Shut up! I'm not finished! I activate the **Action Spell- Victory Topping**! I can switch one of your Dream Shark's battle position and Zerofyne gains 600 more ATK!" Rio exclaimed a little pissed about her brother's excessive whining. **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2600)

"She must have gotten it when she was on the nest. Well I know Shark will probably counter with another action card if he has the chance." Yuou examined feeling hyped for the ending of the duel. "Come on, Rio! End this!"

"Battle! Ice Beast Zerofyne destroy his Dream Shark and finish this! Ice Rain!" Rio commanded as a cascade of wind and ice came at Shark's **Dream Shark**.

"I activate the **Action Spell-Encore**! I can target another action card from my Graveyard and copy it's effects! I target Damage Vanish so I won't take any damage from this attack!" Shark exclaimed after he grabbed a action card from the quarter deck of the ship. His monster got covered and bombed by the debris of ice being destroyed instantly as Shark withstood the force of the blast.

"Hot blooded! Feeling the fire and determination of these two duelists is making me more excited!" Shuzo exclaimed cheering on the duel.

"I end my turn!" Rio finally concluded feeling more determined to win while Yuou kept a confident smile.

"Draw!" Shark exclaimed before checking out his card grinning. "I activate **Desires Shark** 's effect from my Graveyard! I can banish it so I can summon a "Shark" monster from my hand but it's destroyed in the End Phase! I summon **Disruption Shark** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:600 Fish/Water)!" The satellite shark from before appeared once more between the two siblings.

"Now I activate the Spell **Fisher's Calamity**! If I control a Fish monster while I have three or more others banished, I can Special Summon two other Fish monsters from my deck to the field! I summon **Double Shark** (LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:1600 Fish/Water) and **Dopple Shark** (LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:1000 Fish/Water)!" Shark continued as a dark blue shark and flathead shark appeared alongside **Disruption Shark**.

"Two more monsters out of the deck!? To bring such monsters out to the field in heavy numbers should be only to Pendulum monsters!" Gongenzaka exclaimed shocked at Shark's abilities as a duelist.

"I overlay my level four **Dopple** , **Double** and **Disruption Shark** s for a final Xyz Summon! Grand terror of the ocean that is creator of waves and tsunamis, come forth! Xyz Summon! Make way for the shark of Neptune, **Waker Shark** (Rank:4 ATK:2700 DEF:2200 Fish/Water)!" Shark chanted as eyes came from the bottom of the sea staring at Rio before coming up revealing a large shark as large as half of the ship appeared.

It had large parts of iron and gold around it's body and fins with ruby eyes that gazed on her monster. It had blue scales around it's whole entire body and a large mouth.

"Shark! You can't! That monster is too dangerous!" Shun exclaimed to see one of his close friends summon the monster that destroyed and broke the spirit of many Academia soldiers.

"What do you mean it's too dangerous!?" Yuzu exclaimed worried about her new friend.

"That monster is not good at all! It's a monster that shouldn't be used but for dire situations! I don't know why he's using it against her! I got to go in!" Yuou exclaimed before rushing to the door inside.

"I activate **Waker Shark** 's effect! By using one Xyz material, I can deal damage equal to all monsters on the field! Depth's Deficit!" Shark exclaimed as large pillars of water formed around the whole ship growing larger and bigger.

"Ryoga, you aren't trying to hurt me are you?" Rio asked a little afraid.

"No. But if this is the only way to get you to realize that I'm more stronger, I will not be afraid to show it. I did say I wasn't going to hold back and I'm not going to go against my word." Shark said truthfully. "Fire..."

"I activate the **Action Card- Smooth Waves**. This cuts all effect damage we take this turn by half." Shark said finding the card inside a barrel as the pillars of water settled down and rushed out to the side of the ship where Rio was causing her to fall over and float in it.

 **Rio** :0

/

"Wait, what!?" Yuou exclaimed reaching the side of the ship starting to climb it as he saw the ship and water dissapeared falling to the ground.

"Shark!" Rio started to say. "That was..."

"Don't take it so badly. I already know I was going to win. You shouldn't act like a sore loser." Shark said before walking up to her.

"You idiot! You could've killed me!" Rio exclaimed hitting him on the head.

"Why would I want to do that? Besides, I let you off easy." Shark said like nothing happened.

"You know that card is way too powerful and dangerous to use, so why did you use it!?" Rio asked furiously.

"I told you. It was the only way I can take you down. You said you wanted a hard and good duel, so I gave you one." Shark explained.

"Still, you shouldn't try to summon it against us. Promise me you won't do that to us again." Rio said looking into Shark's blue eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to do anytime sooner." Shark sighed.

"Bro, you kind of scared me there for a bit." Yuou said walking up to the siblings.

"Don't call me that! Yet..." Shark snapped.

"I think we move from action duels to some good old-fashioned dueling for today." Yuou said happily. "I'm ready to go back aren't you?"

"Yeah, let's go." Rio agreed with a smile.

"Whatever." Shark said before the trio walked back up to the others.

"How could you do that to your own sister!?" Yuzu exclaimed smacking Shark in the head with her fan.

"Oww...why did you do that Ru-Yuzu?" Shark asked in pain.

"Your friends told me about the destruction of that monster! Why would you use it on your sister?" she asked.

"It was an all-out duel. And mind your bussiness." Shark responded back.

"Ryoga, say that you're sorry! You should act more like a gentleman!" Rio scolded.

"Okay, I'm sorry that you're both little princesses and care about every little thing." Shark said before he got jumped by the both of them. Yuou and Yuya pulled their respective friends out of the frenzy as Shark layed there unable to move.

"I, the man Gongenzaka am impressed in the both of your dueling styles. But in order to be a true duelist you must master the ways of non-violence. It is time for me to leave for my training." Gongenzaka said before walking away.

"See you around, Gongenzaka." Yuya said as the huge duelist walked off.

"In other news, today we're leaving to go to the "realm" so I can duel Rio and show you all what I mean about that place." Yuou said trying to change the subject.

"Can we go too?" a voice that came behind Yuou said before Yuou jumped up hitting the ceiling before falling again.

"Come on! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" Yuou exclaimed feeling the full impact of his fall.

"Are you okay, Yuou-sama?" Tatsuya said a little worried with Ayu and Tatsuya behind him.

"No. I'm not okay. Just a natural instinct of mine. How are you kids?" Yuou responded keeping a smile.

"We're fine." the blue-haired boy asked.

"Sure...We're not going to go on any adventures anymore." Yuou said looking at Rio. "Besides I promised my sisters we would get back there."

"Yay! So are we taking a field trip to where are to all the duel monsters are at? I've never heard of any place existing in Maiami. So where is it?" Ayu asked.

"It's in another world." Yuou stated as everyone was confused.

"What!? There are other worlds!?" Ayu exclaimed.

"Yes, but the only way we can get there is through stardust." Yuou said pulling out a jar from his pack.

"Cream?" Futoshi said licking his lips before trying to grab the jar from him.

"You don't want to eat this stuff. I tested that already." Yuou told him putting the jar on top of his head.

"What!? Why'd you eat it!? You know we're only supposed to place some of it on our skin! Don't you know already know that!?" Rio yelled as she took the jar from his hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Yuou said attempting to grab it back.

"No! I can't believe that you did that!? I'm not letting you use it again!" she exclaimed trying to control it.

"C'mon! You're starting to act like a mom." Yuou whined trying to jump up.

"Maybe I wouldn't, if you weren't a danger to yourself." Rio told him.

"But Rio, it looked tasty!" Yuou continued to say.

"You're an idiot." Rio huffed.

"So this is the way to go to another world? A jar of cream?" Ayu said a little dissapointed and mad that a world can be accessed from a piece of food from a market.

"Not just any cream. It's stardust-infused milk that's mixed with holy water, sweet-smelling flowers, herbs, feathers of fire, ghost tears and a demon's claw." Yuou explained drolling over the idea while everyone looked disgusted and mortified.

"How is this possible!?" Yuzu exclaimed. "What kind of world did you come from!?"

"A world full of duel monsters, it's my home." Yuou responded forgetting about the jar.

"You lived with them?" Yuya asked. "For how long?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuou said a little upset. "Can we just go already?"

"Sure...let's go." Rio said remembering what he said to her before as they walked to the entrance of the school.

"I'm didn't know that would make him feel bad." Yuya said feeling a little sad.

"It's something personal to him. Yuou was in the realm alone for seven years like an elementary kid before Rio had slipped into a coma where they both found a way to get back up." Yuto explained before walking with Shun and Shark to Yuou and Rio.

"Poor Yuou-kun..." Ayu expressed.

"I didn't know...that seems so horrible. Being in another world by yourself with monsters around you." Yuya said a little angry at himself for mentioning that to his new friend.

"Yuya, don't beat beat yourself too much." Yuzu said trying to make him feel better as they all followed the others seeing Yuou and Rio were in a sofa while Yuto, Shun and Shark were at another.

"So how does it work?" Tatsuya asked.

"It's simple. Rio, can you open the jar since you won't let me have my own?" Yuou asked with a grin.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Rio explained before opening the jar.

"I don't always need you to watch over me all the time. We said it would be 50/50 the harm and fun for the both of us." Yuou said before picking up some of the cream. "Look, you grab some of the cream and place in your palm and squeeze it with your fingers." he instructed before doing it himself falling onto the sofa not moving.

"What happened!?" Ayu asked worried before rushing to him. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's in the other world. You want to try?" Rio asked politely as she handed some of cream to her.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Yes, it's safe as long as you don't do what he did." Rio reassured giving Yuou a stern look.

"What happened to Yuou?" Shuzo asked coming to the teens looking at Yuou.

"The buffoon is in his personal paradise." Shark said.

"He's sleeping?" Shuzo asked.

"No, dad. He's in the realm of duel monsters...apparently." Yuzu said looking at his unmoving body.

"Such a thing does not exist." Shuzo denied thinking the kids were joking.

"No sir, your daughter is correct. He's actually in the realm of duel monsters." Yuto said vertifying what she said.

"Impossible!" Shuzo exclaimed before shaking Yuou's body. "Don't play with me, boy! Do not go to the light!"

"That's enough!" Yuzu exclaimed smacking him with her fan.

"You might want to get comfy like he did." Rio said with a smile as Ayu sat between them squishing it before falling unconscious.

"How do you get out of it?" Yuya asked amazed.

"There's a door on the other side of the realm, so don't worry about it." she explained.

"Can we try? I want to see duel monsters in real life!" Futoshi asked.

"Me too!" Tatsuya chimed in wanting to get in the action.

"I don't know if having so many people is a good idea." Rio said hesitantly before seeing the kids pleading looks.

"Please." they both pleaded.

"Fine." Rio said sternly giving a dab of "cream" to the both of them. "This isn't a food. So don't try to eat it."

"We won't." they said before squeezing it falling on the floor.

"Kids! I'm going to get sued for this!" Shuzo panicked.

"Daddy, can I trust you to watch over us after we see the other world?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't want to lose you too, Yuzu." he cried comedically holding her.

"I'm not going to die." Yuzu deadpanned embarrased at the situation. Eventually everyone but Shun and Shuzo were inside the other world where they all saw Yuou with his sisters with Rosemary flying Ayu while she squealed in excitement with them outside of a large cottage and garden.

"So this is the world of duel monsters..." Yuya said seeing a forest around them with mountains in the horizon. They saw small fairies, dinosaurs, and wyverns in the sky all happy and cheerful around them.

"Yuou-chan! You came home!" a red haired teen wearing a black Gothic outfit and hat came from the cottage running out hugging Yuou as Rio got between them.

"He's mine! We already made that clear!" Rio exclaimed pushing the red-haired girl away from him.

"It's not fair! I should've been the one to marry him!" the teen pouted.

"Emilia, you knew it was already coming a mile away." Yuou said feeling flustered as his sisters giggled.

"Who's she?" Yuzu asked confused. "I thought you said there wasn't any humans."

"That's Emilia. She isn't human. She's a duel monster that's the leader of her archetyp-err group, so it means that she can talk." Rio explained feeling a little envious. " _Well at least she can't have Yuou._ "

"Then why can't one of Yuou's monsters talk?" she asked again.

"Well that's be-" Rio started to say before Yuou interupted her.

"Hey, Rio. Are we dueling or what!?" Yuou asked activating his duel disk.

"I was waiting for this! I'm not going to lose to you too!" Rio exclaimed doing the same.

"Then let's give our newbies a show!" Yuou yelled out.

"Duel!" they both exclaimed in unison.

 **That's going to cut for this chapter! This one was juicy! It took me nearly a month to make this one! I barely just made the idea to expand on what's going onto the "realm". Sorry for the wait though! I feel so embarrassed. I was slacking off for three or five days before writing again. Here's my tip! Feeling sad and weak makes you human so don't be ashamed of it even if it burns! Yuou wears a black sweater, green dress shirt, skinny dark red pants and blue shoes. Shark wears a dark blue dress shirt and a black shirt with his shark necklace. He also wears tan pants and white dress shoes. They also wear Resistance scarfs. Here are the cards!**

(Trap) **Raidraptor - Silver Streak** : When an opponent's Spell/Trap is activated during the Battle Phase while you control a "Raidraptor" monster, you can negate it and destroy it. After this effect resolves, your opponent cannot activate anymore Spells/Traps in the Battle Phase.

(Spell) **Fish Feast** : Special Summon two Fish-Type monsters from your Deck but they cannot attack. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, Special Summon a Fish-Type monster from your Graveyard but it's effects are negated and it's destroyed in the End Phase.

(Monster) **Pack Shark** : When this card is Special Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon a Fish-Type monster from your hand.

(Monster) **Disruption Shark** : When this monster is Special Summoned, look at your opponent's hand and discard one card from it.

(Monster) **Blizzard Finch** : If you control a Winged-Beast, Water-Type monster; you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can target one other Water monster you control; this card's level becomes the same level.

(Trap) **Xyz Chomp** : When your opponent monster declares an attack on a Fish-Type Xyz monster you control; the attacked monster gains ATK equal to the attacking monster. If the attacking monster is an Xyz monster; you can detach one Xyz Material from it, and if you do you can add it to an Xyz monster you control.

(Action Spell) **Action Card- Cannonball** : Target one monster your opponent controls; destroy it and inflict half of it's original ATK as damage to your opponent.

(Monster) **Desires Shark** : You can discard one card and Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is summoned, you can add one Fish-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

(Action Spell) **Action Card** \- **Pirate's Booty** : Gain 500 LP for every card you control.

(Action Spell) **Action Card- White Flag** : Pay half your Life Points, you take no damage for the rest of the turn.

(Spell) **Fish Exchange** : Discard one Fish-Type monster, draw two cards.

(Spell) **Fisher's Calamity** : If you have three or more Banished Fish-Type monsters and control at least one Fish monster, you can Special Summon two Fish-Type monsters from your deck. Thier effects are negated and are banished in the End Phase

(Xyz Monster) **Waker Shark** : Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card and inflict damage to all monsters ATK to your opponent. Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this monster battles another monster; you can destroy the opponent's monster and if you do, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster.

(Action Card) **Action Card-** **Smooth Waves** : Halve all effect damage this turn.


	7. Taking A Chance

**Here's some more filler, backstory or whatever you call it. I found "God Knows" from Amalee is suitable for this one or "Smile Bomb". Better yet,** **Aozora no Rhapsody from LittleJayneyCakes!** **Sorry. I write this stuff before writing the fanfiction so I can get notifications to you guys in the beginning. I think I'm getting better with every chapter, so there's proof that practice makes perfect. I'm also getting something right to have these kinds of favorites and followers...I think. I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or Zexal.**

 **Taking A Chance**

"Where am I? This looks like a forest." Yuou said waking up when he heard crying realizing that he was laying in the ground, seeing many trees and plant life around him examining his chest before seeing out of the corner of his eye a moving bush.

He peeked closer to see a small, white-haired girl wearing a wearing a white and purple cloak with small purple shorts, dark blue leggings and brown boots was crying with a staff on her lap. " _She seems like a few years younger than me. Maybe she's lost like me._ "

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked politely still peeking as the girl looked up at him. He saw lavender eyes drenched in tears on her face with a sad expression.

"Do you know where we are? I'm kind of lost." Yuou said as the girl only looked strangely at him. "Can you talk?"

The small little girl just stood up and grabbed his shorts holding them tightly. Yuou looked a little shocked having a girl grab onto him like that before trying to pull away from her grip.

"Are you okay?" Yuou said removing himself from her looking to the lush green. " _Strange...is this heaven?_ " he thought before hearing a faint buzz noise behind him looking back to see a large bee with long wings and huge stinger next to a tree.

"This is not heaven! I doubt that even God would make fun of my hairstyle!" Yuou exclaimed throwing a rock at the bee provoking it to come at Yuou. He quickly ran away leaving the small girl as the bee chased after him.

"Leave me alone!" Yuou shouted before falling on a rock onto the dirt. "Oww!"

The bee quickly launched it's stinger at him thrusting downwards but Yuou rolled out of the way and grabbed a stick to strike it. The bee was struck in it's wings but hasn't fallen tackling Yuou with it's legs pinning him in place.

"No! I hate needles!" Yuou yelled out struggling to escape but couldn't due to the strength of the bee as it thrusted it's stinger closer to his stomach. " _What the hell can I do!? He's too strong for me to shake off."_

The white-haired girl came behind the bee and casted a spell as a purple blast came from the staff stunning the insect. Yuou pushed it and smacked it with the stick until it fell flat on the floor unconscious.

"I-it tried stinging me with it's stinger. I could've died..." Yuou said crying heavily curled in a ball hugging himself as the girl walked up to him with a worried face looking at him crying as well.

"Don't cry! You saved me!" he said hugging the girl as they both cried tears. Yuou held onto her for a few seconds until he smelled a weird smell from the bee.

"What is that smell?" he asked before recalling one thing he remembered reading about the pheromones of bees. "C'mon. I think we need to le-" he said pulling her with his hand before seeing a swarm of bees in the air on the treetops. "Crap..."

"There's so many of them!" Yuou exclaimed seeing the full size of the horde as they launched themselves at Yuou and the small girl before a burst of fire came from another side of the forest creating a wall protecting the both of them scorching the ones in the front before as the ones in the back flew away from the fire to begin reforming.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed as a red-haired teen wearing a red and white dress came from the trees with a menacing look in her face. The bees went into a curved formation targeting her circling her in all areas. She made a swaying motion with her arm as fire came from it incenerating all of the bees.

"Wow...that was awesome!" Yuou exclaimed amazed at the fire woman. "How did you do that!?"

She only walked up to them eyeing Yuou with a slight interest as she picked up her sister hugging her tightly.

"Jasmine! You can't just wander by yourself in the forest! It's way too dangerous!" a voice came from the trees as a blue-haired woman wearing a blue dress and carried a staff appeared running to the three of them hugging her sister.

"Who are you guys?" Yuou asked looking at their outfits and staffs with curiosity.

"Who are you?" the blue-haired woman said to herself noticing the black and yellow-haired boy. "I've never seen you before."

"My name is Yuou." Yuou said a little timid. "Haru."

"A boy like you shouldn't be here. Do you have any family?" she asked a little worried.

"Yeah...but I hate them." Yuou said remembering the last moments of his parents gritting his teeth.

"It's not safe here. If it wasn't for my sister Bergamot, you might've been eaten alive." she explained before holding her hand out. "Here, come with me. I can help you."

"Don't take me back!" Yuou exclaimed before running away from them deeper into the forest.

"Yuou!" the woman cried out as they stared out to his direction.

He ran for a few minutes not knowing where he was going until he ran out of breath. "I don't wanna go back. Please..." he said crouching under a tree.

...

"Why?" a younger Yuou asked himself hugging a pillow in his room. "Why did they ignore me? Am I not important to them?" He looked outside to see several kids his age passing by with their friends going places.

"I feel like such a burden." he sighed before looking away. "But who knows? Something good might happen." Just then, the door to his room burst open revealing a larger person on the other side grinning with excitement."

"You and I are going to have a talk about what happened today." the figure said sinister.

"Oh, so you come to hear my side of the story?" Yuou looked up in doubt.

"Sure, spill it kid. Why did you beat up that kid?" the voice sounded tense almost mad-sounding.

"He embarrassed me in front of the whole cafeteria. I wasn't going to let him get the last laugh. So that's why I kicked him in the balls and punched his face."

"I wonder what your mom would say to you if she was here...if you haven't killed her!" the figure shouted. At the end of the minute, Yuou's vision turned to black.

/

"What do you want?" Yuou asked menacingly.

"Please don't run off again. I don't want to see you get hurt. My name is Rosemary." she said sitting down with him.

"Leave me alone. I'm not your concern." Yuou responded holding his knees close to his body.

"Jeez, what has you so worked up? I'm not here to hurt you." Rosemary asked calmly petting his here.

"You're not?" Yuou said looking up as she nodded her head.

"That's right." she said back. "I'm not.

"Then what are you here for?" Yuou said wiping some of his tears still ready to run in a minute's notice.

"So I can help you get back home."

"I see. But I don't want to go back." Yuou admitted.

"Have some problems?" Rosemary asked sweetly. "I'm sure we all do. But I know one thing. It's better to talk about it. Could you share?"

"They...I don't talk about it." Yuou said as a grumble left his stomach.

"I understand. Come with me, I know where we get you something to eat." she responded with a kind smile standing up.

"I'm not hungry." Yuou responded before a growl left his stomach. "Fine take me."He lifted himself from the ground before they walking out of the forest. They walked out of the forest and into the plains where they saw a large fancy gingerbread building made out sorts of sweets.

"Is this the witch's house?" he asked a little worried as Rosemary giggled.

"Well at least you know that story. You seem to know fairytales." Rosemary responded as they went inside the building. "I used to tell some to my little sisters sometimes. No. This is one of my special friend's establishments out here."

Inside Yuou saw what looked like a restaraunt with a orange-haired woman wearing a maid dress next to a black table. There were many fancy tables and chairs behind her with beautiful chandeliers and windows on the ceiling and walls. The woman saw them and walked to them with a happy smile.

"Fancy seeing you here, Rosemary. It's been a while." the woman said looking at Yuou. "And who's this?"

"Yuou, this is Marmalmaide. Marmalmaide, this is Yuou." Rosemary explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Marmalmaide greeted.

"Are you named from marmalade?" Yuou asked nervously as Marmalaide gave him a playful look.

"I think that should be obvious from my name. I suppose you didn't come here to say hello to little ol' me, didn't you?" she asked.

"Put it on my tab." Rosemary responded as Marmalmaide nodded kneeling down to look at Yuou. "Sir, what will you be having today? We have sweet custards, waffles, pancakes, cake and other sweets. What's your poison?"

"Um, can I have some waffles...please?" Yuou picked a little surprised at the shift of voice as she pulled out a notepad and pen writing down the order.

"Want to have something to drink? Perhaps any chocolate shakes, a nice hot mug of chocolate or maybe a sweet cup of tea?" she again asked.

"Chocolate shake!" Yuou exclaimed jumping up and down as the two looked a little surprised at his actions.

"Okay, chocolate shake...have a seat right here." she said leading Yuou and Rosemary to a table as they sat down.

Yuou looked around the tables to see knights with nearly identical outfits with red scarfs feasting on large pieces of cake and cups of tea laughing and having a good time.

"Tell me, why were you and my sister fighting bees? I know bees don't attack unless they're provoked." Rosemary asked.

"I really hate bees. They make fun of my hair color." Yuou said recalling some times where his friends would pick on him for the thrill of it.

"That's your brain telling you that. I like your hair." Rosemary said with a happy look.

"Why did you pick me up?" Yuou asked looking up at her with a serious look.

"Excuse me?" Rosemary said confused.

"Why didn't you leave me to fend for myself? You had nothing to gain by protecting me." Yuou said getting a little irritated looking at her in the eye.

"That's what reasonable good person or creature would do. I wouldn't want you to get hurt if I could prevent it." she responded.

"This doesn't make sense. I'm not part of your family. You don't even know me. You're lying!" Yuou exclaimed holding his head as the knights looked back at him.

"Yuou, please calm down. It's okay. I'm not lying." Rosemary said trying to calm him down. "Why do you think that?"

"No one ever stopped to take me seriously. They just left me on my own...sometimes they would talk to me and tell me advice but it's like a circle. It never stops... This feels so weird." Yuou tried to say before Rosemary put a hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't from here are you?" Rosemary asked.

"No..." Yuou realized widening his eyes in realzation about how everyone dresses and acts. " _I don't see any signs of any people or a city. Am I in a other world? Is this why there are giant bees and the fire woman?_ "

"You came from another world...I didn't think other worlds existed. So you don't have anyone to take care of you, huh?" Rosemary guessed.

"No, I don't think so..." Yuou said tearing up a little when Rosemary grabbed a napkin and wiped his face on it.

"Don't you cry...we can take you back to them." Rosemary said trying to comfort him.

"But...Rosemary, I don't wanna go back." Yuou pleaded looking at her eyes that were blue.

"You don't...I'm not sure if I can allow you to do that." Rosemary responded as she looked back seeing the pain and sorrow in his eyes. "Yuou...I can't take care of you."

"I'm not asking for you to take care of me. I just don't want to leave this world." Yuou responded.

"You're just a boy...you can di-." Rosemary tried to say before he interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter. I can do it." Yuou said with a brave smile.

"Yuou, don't be stupid. You can easily die or get hurt if you are in the wrong place and wrong time by yourself." Rosemary advised.

"Why?" he asked.

"Yuou, this world is full of creatures and animals who might want to hurt you or kill you. If you don't have any magic or strength, that willpower will not be enough." she responded.

"Do you believe in miracles?" Yuou asked losing some of his confidence.

"I'm afraid that even miracles won't be enough to save you for very much time." Rosemary said as Yuou puffed his cheeks.

"I know...but I don't want to go back to the other world. I want to stay here." he said.

"Who will take care of you?" Rosemary asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Me, that's who." Yuou said proudly as a teen in a black butler outfit walked to them holding a plate of pancakes with syrup on top in one hand with a chocolate shake in the other.

"Here you are, sir. It's very nice to see you again miss Rosemary." the butler teen said placing the food in front of Yuou as he kissed her hand.

"Hello, Butlerusk. This is my friend, Yuou." Rosemary said blushing a little as Yuou looked at her a little shocked.

"Did you just say I'm your friend?" he asked.

"Of course." Rosemary said.

"I've never heard someone say that to me..." Yuou admitted as he grabbed a piece of a pancake before chewing on it instantly pleased and hyper standing up. "This is good! I will come here everyday! This is way more better than a IHOP!"

"What's a IHOP?" Butlerusk asked a little worried about another establishment and restaraunt taking their place. " _I wonder who could it be that's running it? The Cookpals?_ "

"It's a restaraunt from my world." Yuou said as he gobbled some more pancakes savoring the taste of each one.

"Your world?" he repeated confused.

"Yuou maybe from a different world from ours. Tell us what differences can you see from our world to yours?" Rosemary asked.

"Well for one, there isn't any cities I can see. Just nature." Yuou said.

"There are cities here, sir. Take for example the Magical Citidel of Endymion, Dreamland or perhaps The Grand Spell Booktower. I hope you don't mind my opinion." Butlerusk commented.

"Do they have any people like me? Like ones that cannot use magic or something like that?" Yuou asked.

"No...what do you mean cannot use magic? Everyone needs to have some magical skill or power inside of them to fend for themselves." Butlerusk explained. "Take me for example. I can carry many things at once with both my hands and legs without falling. I think it's impressive, if I ask myself."

"I can't do that. Also there isn't any creatures like huge bees or fire-casting people in my world." Yuou said. "It's like a cartoon show made for kids."

"Cartoon?" Rosemary asked.

"It's like you know in a TV...a show where they make you laugh and forget about the world." Yuou said.

"Strange...I've never heard of a TV. I must leave, if you ever need my assistance call me." Butlerusk said before leaving. "Ta-ta!"

"I wish I had pancakes like this in my old world." Yuou said before eating another pancake piece quickly.

"Slow down. You might get the hiccups or choke." Rosemary suggested looking at him little worried.

"It's okay. I won't." Yuou responded chewing his food a little more he was done with the huge stack of pancakes and shake he felt tired and satisified.

"That was great." Yuou said with a smile.

"Glad you liked it." Rosemary said before standing up.

"So, this is when we part ways, right?" Yuou asked with a frown. " _I already know I might forget her in a day or two. She's so nice, I hope we meet again._ "

"Wait." Rosemary said as he walked away. "We still didn't decide about where you're going."

"I go by myself." Yuou said before Rosemary used her staff to levitate him.

"No, mister. You are coming with me to stay with us until we decide what should we do." Rosemary said holding him in place walking up to him.

"Let me go!" he said struggling against her magic. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You still are." Rosemary deadpanned. "If I let you go, you will die. 100% guarenteed."

"100% apple juice huh...then I will take my chances." he said pridefully.

"Dummy! This isn't me goofing around!" she scolded shaking his body. "It's certain unless you have some form of protection."

"Well if I don't have magic what can I do to protect myself?" Yuou asked.

"Well there is always is the other way but we can keep you safe without it." Rosemary responded thinking to herself.

"Another way?" Yuou repeated.

"It's nothing." Rosemary said releasing him. "Come on, let's go."

They walked to the entrance and said goodbye to Butlerusk and Marmalmaide. They went back to the forest where Yuou followed slowly. They eventually reached a small cottage filled with colorful kinds of plants.

"So this is where you live?" Yuou asked. "I thought you would live in a bigger place."

"It's cozy and comfortable, I think that's good enough by itself." Rosemary responded opening the door.

Inside they saw the red-haired woman with the small white-haired girl inside meditating on levitaing a apple from a wooden desk to her before grabbing it and chewing on it. She looked at Yuou and Rosemary before running and grabbing her legs.

"So do all your sisters have magic?" Yuou asked as he focused on the redhead's eyes which were a greyish color.

"Mmhm. The white-haired one here is Jasmine. We're hoping she can channel the energy of the sun to fire off blasts and bursts of energy to fight." Rosemary said hugging her sister. "Bergamot can cast fire and even if it doesn't look like it she's very strong."

The red-haired woman blushed a little at her's sister's opinion as she looked at Yuou directly at his eyes.

"Hi..." Yuou said a little sweaty as she kept quiet for a long time. "Are you deaf?"

"She can hear you, but I'm somehow the only one able to talk." Rosemary explained before hearing a door creak as a blonde teen peeked out.

"We're you busy studying your books again, Cananga. We have a guest over. Come and greet him." Rosemary said as the teen came out of the corner to where they were all gathered. She wore a brown dress and white cap with thick glasses.

"This is Yuou. He will be staying with us for a while until I can decide what I want to do with him." Rosemary declared as Yuou gave her a stern look.

"I thought I was going to decide what's going to happen. I can see you want to protect me, but can you understand I don't always need someone watching over me." Yuou said fiercely.

"That's enough from you. I'm trying to help you." Rosemary said a little strictly.

"Not unless I have something to say about it." Yuou whispered to himself.

"It's almost for the sun to set." Rosemary said looking outside of a window. "It's time for you get to bed."

"Why do you care so much about me?" he asked.

"I told you I worry abou-" she said before he interrupted her.

"Wrong!" Yuou exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "I was never your friend. You are trying to add me to your family! I don't want that. Don't you get that? I don't want a family!"

"I want to know what pains you, Yuou. It's up to you to decide what you're going to do about your past. Will you let burn throughout your body and let it consume you like a demon or will you let it out? Tell me." Rosemary demanded.

"I don't know...I want to be good. I always wanted to be good. Bu-but it doen't matter in the end." Yuou said.

"Yuou, do you want to live or die in this world?" Rosemary asked.

"I want to live...on my own." Yuou said. "Please just let me go. I will only be a burden. Besides my other parents didn't care so much. So shut up! Leave me alone!"

Rosemary remained speechless at his revelation and stood still looking directly at Yuou's yellow eyes with her blue ones. The other sisters looked a little uncomfortable before Yuou walked outside.

"If it's a world without parents, then I will gladly take it." he muttered as he went through his way back to the plains.

He wept small tears as he left the sight of the home and onto more forest thicket. Walking in it felt like hours to him hiding around trees and rocks around what he thought could be dangerous. He walked through trails filled with vines and small marshes until nighttime came by. It wasn't until he felt his feet feel sore did he actually stop.

"Maybe I was wrong..." Yuou said to himself as he felt the cold around his whole body.

/.../

Yuou was thrown down with serious force onto the ground. His hands and face bloody with cuts and bruises around his body. Above him was a boy two years older with a menacing look. They were both alone in the cafeteria of their school.

"What makes me a bad person, bee kid?" he said. "You don't belong here anyways."

"Damn you..." Yuou muttered as he felt his nose ozzing out blood trying to get back up being kicked in the face.

"I could squash you like a bug if I wanted." he said as Yuou grabbed his foot slipping him onto the ground.

"Never!" Yuou roared as he stood up back onto his two feet. He walked up to the boy and place his foot onto his face. He lifted up and brought it down on his face with strong force knocking him out.

"Don't try taking my money again..." Yuou said picking through the boy's pockets until he found his 5000 yen crumpled in one of the pockets. He walked away from the body until returning with a large cloth laying it under his body. He walked outside to the hot and intense sun where he saw another boy with a gray shirt and black pants waiting outside.

"What do you want?" Yuou asked him.

"Heh...we thought Dai would take you down but I guess that little weakling isn't the man he was talking about. I guess I have to take over." the boy said pulling out a nerf gun.

"What are you going to do with a plush gun?" Yuou asked a little humored about it as the boy shot a dart across his forehead as he felt his skull crack releasing high levels of pain and putting him down.

"It's amazing after you figure out how to modify a kid's toy. But here's the real thing." the boy said concealing the dart gun before pulling out a rusted revolver. He aimed it at his heart and shot him. Yuou stayed there not moving by the pain in his body as the other boy left not before saying some departing words. "You shouldn't have came."

Minutes passed as Yuou stayed on the ground motionless not able to move a muscle. There was blood on his shirt as he felt the pain in his ribs and stomach. He was about to pass out when he heard the faint sound of an ambulance peeking out of the corner of his eye a group of people running to him. After that, he only saw darkness.

/.../

Yuou sat on a rock where he wept quietly about his last memory before he got to the other world. He looked at his surroundings to see a small green mantis crawl next to his shoulder on his left. Looking over his shoulder he saw more trees and bushes a few feet away.

"What makes you feel so upset, small child?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Huh, who said that!?" Yuou exclaimed looking for the voice to see a large tree with many green leaves and white flowers. It's bark looked scrunched up to resemble a smiling face.

"I did. Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." the tree said before Yuou jumped in fright a few meters back.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Yuou demanded afraid and somewhat scared as to why can a tree can talk.

"I am the guardian of this forest." it said in a deep tone looking at Yuou. "I watch and care for the forest as my treasure and burden."

"Guardian of the forest..." Yuou muttered.

"Indeed. Tell me, what troubles you?" the tree asked.

"None of your business!" Yuou shouted.

"I can tell you aren't from this world. I can see and hear all in the forest."

"Then you know why I'm sad, then!"

"Maybe, that's only one thing you can figure out on your own."

"What do you mean?" Yuou said to the old tree with a ferocious look on his face.

"Why do you think you are sad?" it asked.

"I'm alone...again." Yuou responded.

"Is that all?" it asked again.

"I felt like I've done the wrong thing."

"Then it's up to you to fix your mistakes."

"I want to be alone."

"You cannot go through life especially in this world with that mindset. You will die." it warned.

"That's what she said..." Yuou said to himself. "Why do I need someone watching over me all the time?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Those who watch over you love you. Family may not always be there but true friends will always be there for each other. Rosemary is a cheery and happy young woman. You don't need to be scared of her kindness." it explained politely.

"Scared of her kindness..." Yuou repeated. "I was afraid of nothing, then."

"What will you do now, young boy?" it asked with it's deep voice.

"I will go back!" he exclaimed. "I won't be afraid of what won't hurt me. I finally realized I should fix my mistake."

"It seems that you have learned in such a short time. I expect great things from you, young man." the tree said. "Now go back to them."

"Mr. Tree, thank you for helping me." Yuou said bowing before looking up to see the face dissapeared. "Where'd you go!?"

Yuou looked around to see no other faces on any other trees before leaving to where he came from. He tried looking for his footprints and any places he might've crossed leaving for a few minutes until he saw a vine thicket trail signifying he was close to his destination.

"Finally, I'm close. I won't be alone." Yuou said to himself with a smile as he walked through the dark thicket before smelling a beautiful aroma in the air. "What's that smell? It smells so good..."

He was so captured at the aroma that he forgot about his worries for a little bit trying to find the source for a while against his own will.

"Why can't I control my body? It feels like my brain isn't in control." he worried before falling into a pitch dark hole in the ground. He quickly reacted and grabbed the side of the ground where he lifted himself up from the hole.

"Mou...we are hungry...it's such a shame that this one puts up a fight."

Yuou looked behind him to see a pinkish-haired teen wearing nothing but a purple and white bra and white pieces of cloth over her body appear. She also had a large red flower headband on her hair and another one in her waist. Around her were five girls that were shorter than her. One had a black and purplish gothic outfit with black hair and red eyes looking at Yuou. Another had hazel eyes and white hair and two large brown wings on her back wearing white shorts and a small white bra. The other three were in the back smiling at Yuou hidden by the darkness.

"Did you try to make me fall into the hole!?" Yuou demanded as he looked at the teen.

"Yes...but it appears that I will need to concentrate on a more alluring scent to trick my prey. Sorry, but it looks like we need to kill you with my own strength." the teen said with a devious yet unmoving smile. "Dionaea, kill him."

Vines came from behind the three lunging at Yuou who barely dodged them due to his fatigue and speed. They circled around to strike Yuou again throwing him down to the ground.

"I'm not going to die again!" Yuou exclaimed as he felt pain in his hips.

The vines came up over his body and slammed to the ground hitting nothing but Yuou's hands who grabbed them. They slid from his grasp and grabbed his leg pulling him closer to the pink-haired teen.

"Good idea, Dionaea. Why don't we all get a piece of the struggle? Atrax, it's your turn." the teen said as she smirked at Yuou's discomfort. The gothic girl smiled as she revealed behind her back were eight hairy legs that resembled ones of a spider.

"No!" Yuou exclaimed before a fireball came from the forest burning the vines that were pulling him. He quickly got up and looked behind him to see the red-haired teen from coming out of the trees with another fireball in her hand launching it in front of the teen and girls.

"Myrmeleo!" the teen exclaimed as the hazel-haired girl opened her wings taking the hit.

"Bergamot!" Yuou yelled surprised to see one of Rosemary's sisters come out.

"Seems like we need to take more drastic measures...two for the price of one." the teen said with a snicker unfazed of Bergamot's appearance. She snapped her fingers before Bergamot collapsed to the ground in a deep hole. Yuou gasped and rushed to the hole where she fell and saw her grabbing a side of the hole with one hand. Under her was a whirlpool full of water.

"Grab my hand!" Yuou exclaimed trying to grab Bergamot's other hand. She complied grabbing Yuou's hand as he pulled his hand back against her weight to let her out.

"It's over." the pink-haired teen said before Atrax shot a web at Yuou's torso pulling him back as Bergamot was trying to hold on with a tight grip.

"Let my friends go!" a voice yelled out as a burst of light came from the trees burning the web and Atrax. Yuou finally pulled Bergamot out of the hole panting out of energy as he saw Rosemary, Jasmine, and Cananga appear from the trees.

"Rosemary!" Yuou yelled out as Rosemary grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't run off again..." she said with tears running across her face.

"I won't. I don't want you to be my mom. I want you to be my big sister!" Yuou exclaimed hugging her as she looked a little shocked.

"Really!?" she asked with sadness and joy in her heart as Yuou nodded his head. "Then I will try to be the best sister in the world!"

"Mou...you are making us mad...you must all die." the pink-haired teen said annoyed at the constant interruptions. "It appears that we must duel to feed..." As she spoke the last words the other five girls dissapeared as she revealed a disk made out of wood and plant material.

"No!" Rosemary exclaimed after hearing the word "duel".

"What's wrong?" Yuou asked. "What's a duel?"

"You will duel me!" she exclaimed putting Yuou down. She looked at her sisters and nodded as Cananga, Jasmine and Bergamot dissapeared and her wand transformed into a disk made out of metal and flowers.

"Very well..." the teen murmered.

"Duel!" they both exclaimed.

...

"Draw! I summon **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:1900 Plant/Light)!" Rosemary said placing a card on the disk as a white-haired girl wearing a purple and white dress with purple leggings appeared next to Rosemary.

"Jasmine?" Yuou muttered looking at the small girl. "What's going on!?"

"Yuou...stay by my side." Rosemary said as Yuou walked closer to her.

"What's going on? What are you doing with cards in your hand?"

"We are no normal spirits, Yuou. We are able to turn into cards and back when the time needs it like now. In this world, war and disputes are solved sometimes by the game of the monsters." Rosemary explained.

"Game of the monsters!?" Yuou exclaimed surprised.

"Mou...idiots, end your turn..." the pink-haired teen said. "I am hungry."

"I place one card face down." Rosemary concluded sliding one card face down.

"Draw! I summon **Traptrix Atrax** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:1000 Insect/Earth)." the pink-haired teen said in a calm attitude as the black-dressed gothic girl from before appeared in front of her with her spider legs on her back sticking out.

"Battle. Atrax destroy Jasmine." she declared as the girl lashed out with all her spider legs at Jasmine.

"I activate the Trap, **Plant's Oath**! Atrax cannot switch her battle position or attack this turn. When it becomes your next turn, her ATK is doubled." Rosemary countered as Atrax's legs stopped from touching Jasmine.

"Mou...I place two cards face down and end my turn." the other teen said with a smile.

"Draw! I summon a copy of myself **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:200 Plant/Water)!" she exclaimed as a copy of herself appeared next to Jasmine. Yuou looked in amazement at the fake version of Rosemary.

"She will die like the rest. I activate the Trap, **Ring Of Destruction**! Rosemary will be destroyed and we both take damage to it's ATK." the pink-haired teen said as a necklace of gernades appeared on Rosemary's neck.

"Crap!" Rosemary said as the necklace exploded destroying the copy of herself. The other teen smirked as the explosion passed.

"What are LP?" Yuou asked worried about Rosemary's condition.

"LP are the number and your life force...if they reach zero you lose the duel."

 **Rosemary** :2200

 **Rafflesia** :2200

"I activate the Continuous Spell, **Kickin' Winds**! All monster's ATK and DEF are switched!" she exclaimed as a gust of wind passed through their monsters. **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:2000) **Traptrix Atrax** (ATK:1000)

"Battle! **Aromage Jasmine** destroy Atrax! Aroma Concentration!" she continued before Jasmine fired off a burst of sunlight at the spider girl.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Traprix's Engagement**! When your monster battles mine I can add one "Hole" Trap card from my deck and negate your attack." the pink-haired teen said before Atrax sidestepped the blast. "After that, I can Normal or Special Summon Summon another "Traptrix" monster from my hand."

"I call out **Traptrix Coronatus** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1300 Insect/Earth)!" she continued as a woman wearing a flower dress appeared next to Atrax. "When Coronautus is Normal Summoned, I can add another "Hole" Trap Card from my deck!"

"I place three cards face down and end my turn." Rosemary declared as she placed three cards facedown and end my turn.

"Rosemary, are you okay?" Yuou asked.

"I'm a little scratched up but that's all. You don't have to worry about me." she said with a sincere smile.

"Draw! Thank's to your trap card, our ATK points are doubled." the other teen said with a smirk. Traptrix Atrax (ATK:2000)

I activate the Spell, **Traptrix Funnel**! I can Xyz Summon using monsters from my hand than my field! I overlay Level 4 **Traptrix Myrmeleo** and **Traptrix Nepenthes** to summon myself! Florishing flower of the forest and swamps. Open your petals and feed on the weak. Xyz Summon! Come forth, **Traptrix Rafflesia** (Rank:4 ATK:300 DEF:2500 Plant/Earth)!" Rafflesia chanted as a doppleganger of herself appeared on the field.

"I heard of you...you are the teen that eats other people and creatures by decieving them...I won't let you take another person!" Rosemary exclaimed pointing at her. "I activate the Trap Card **Humid Winds** and **Dried Winds**! If I have lower Life Points than you, I can gain 500 LP!" Two traps revealed themselves as a gust of wind came through all their monsters as Jasmine had a glow arond her. **Traptrix Rafflesia** (DEF:300) **Traptrix Atrax** (ATK:1800) **Traptrix Coronatus** (ATK:1300) **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:100)

 **Rosemary** :2700

"When I gain LP, the effects of my sister and **Dried Winds** activate! With Jasmine's effect, I can draw one card" she explained as the top card of her deck grew yellow. " **Dried Winds** destroys your Rafflesia!" A whirlwind came from the trap to the half-naked teen not even making her flinch.

"Can you be less of an idiot...I am immune to all Traps. While I'm on the field my sisters are invicible as well." Rafflesia responded. "Battle. Atrax destroy Jasmine." The gothic girl grabbed Jasmine's body as she tried fighting her off.

"I activate the Trap, **Tessaract Hole**. When a monster that's in attack mode battles, I can destroy it while inflicting damage equal to it's ATK. Since Jasmine has 100 ATK, you're taking that amount." she continued to say before a green hole appeared under Jasmine. She fell in before closing, then a explosion came from the spot.

 **Rosemary** :2600

"You monster!" Rosemary exclaimed with rage. "I activate the other effect of **Humid Winds**! By paying 1000 LP I can add one "Aroma" monster to my hand!"

 **Rosemary** :1600

"Battle. Atrax attack her directly." Rafflesia said with no emotion as Atrax launched her body at Rosemary.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Instant Winds**! I can summon a "Aroma" monster from my hand to the field! Then I gain LP equal to it's level times 100! Come out, **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800 Plant/Fire)! When I gain LP the effects of Bergamot and **Kickin' Winds** activate!" Rosemary exclaimed as the redhead magician appeared. **Traptrix Atrax** (ATK:1000) **Traptrix Coronatus** (ATK:1500) **Traptrix Rafflesia** (DEF:2500) **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:2800)

 **Rosemary** :2200

"Mou...you are making this so hard...I activate **Bottomless Trap Hole**. It destroys your monster and banishs it." Rafflesia said with a bored look on her face before Bergamot fell in a hole.

"Bergamot...sister..." Rosemary said looking at the place she was with tears in her eyes while Yuou looked distressed and depressed.

"Atrax needs to feed. Attack." Rafflesia commanded as the spider girl lunged it's legs at Rosemary knocking her down.

 **Rosemary** :400

"Rosemary!" Yuou exclaimed staying by her side.

"Yuou, I need you to be safe...listen. In this world we have a oath we use and live by. Please take care of them...I need your help." Rosemary managed to say hugging him weakly. "Become our master..."

"Become your master..." Yuou repeated with tears in his face.

"You will become our holder and master. When you become our master, we will be in your command. Your servants...I know you probably don't want this to happen, but this is the only way." Rosemary explained. "When you say the oath I will lose my voice. That's the price of giving myself for you."

"Battle. Coronatus finish her." Rafflesia said with a smirk enjoying the small talk before the mantis girl jumped up launching air projectiles at where Yuou was. Rosemary quickly stood up and took the hits instead falling on Yuou's body.

 **Rosemary** :0

/

"Please...Yuou do it..." Rosemary pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Protect my sisters and me...you are the only person that's capable to do it..."

"I'm scared..." Yuou whimpered as Rosemary's body started to vanish as she cupped his face.

"You won't be alone...finish this..." Rosemary said before vanishing into the duel disk that dropped of her arm. "Repeat this: sweet smelling flowers will never wilt..."

"Mou...she dissapeared into her card form...at least the child will be easy to grab. Bite-sized pieces..." Rafflesia snickered before Yuou grabbed the disk and put it on his arm. "The child dares to fight...we can't have this...I'm hungry..."

Atrax shot a web at Yuou only for a sllhouette of Rosemary to appear repelling the shot with water.

"Rosemary...I promise that I won't lose.." Yuou promised before turning to Rafflesia as sllhouettes of the sisters were behind him. "Sweet smelling flowers will never wilt."

"You want to duel me?" Rafflesia asked with a mischevious voice as the other girls sighed going back to their deck. "You are a little young to duel me. I would crush you into small bits easily. Very well...let it be your doom".

"Duel!" they both exclaimed.

...

"I'll go first...I summon **Traptrix Atrax** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:1000 Insect/Earth)." Rafflesia said as the dark-dressed girl appeared again. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

" _Dammit! How do you play this game!?_ " Yuou thought a little nervous. "I think I can summon a monster from my hand..."

"Stop taking your time, you are going to lose anyway." Rafflesia said making Yuou more nervous.

"Sh-shut up! Draw!?" Yuou said copying the moves that Rosemary made. "I summon **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:2000 Plant/Light) in attack mode..." Jasmine appeared on his side of the field. She looked at Yuou with a sad smile.

"A pathetic monster to a pathetic human...I cannot wait to kill you..." Rafflesia teased licking her lips as Yuou tensed up.

"She's not weak!" Yuou exclaimed. "I activate the Continuous Trap, **Humid Winds**!" A "X" flashed through his screen.

"Mou...you are new to this game aren't you? This makes this game more easier." Rafflesia smirked.

" _So traps can't be used like that...I think I might need to set it first._ " Yuou thought before sliding the trap and another one to the disk. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Weak. Draw. I summon **Traptrix Coronatus** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1300 Insect/Earth)." Rafflesia said as the flower girl with claws reappeared. "I can add a "Hole" Trap card when she's Normal Summoned. It's kind of ironic of you saying you are willing to fight only to die in the hands of my sisters that defeated that pesky girl."

"I'm not going to lose to you and don't call my sister pesky. You are evil and I will put a stop to you!" Yuou yelled pointing his finger to her.

"You are dellusional. I will win. Battle. Atrax destroy Jasmine again." she growled as Atrax's legs striked Jasmine as she tried to parry them.

"I activate **Humid Winds** and **Recovery Plant**!" Yuou exclaimed hoping that something will change as the trap revealed itself. "Yes! I can 1000 LP so I can add a "Aroma" monster from my deck to my hand! I add **Aromage Rosemary** to my hand!"

 **Yuou** :3000

"This won't save you from Jasmine being destroyed." Raffesia commented as Atrax destroyed Jasmine. "You are certainly too weak to beat me..."

 **Yuou** :1300

"No it won't, but I'm still standing..." Yuou said with a weak smile. "Thanks to **Recovery Plant** , all Plant monsters that are destroyed this turn return to my hand. So Jasmine is safe with me."

"Not for very long. Coronatus finish his LP." Rafflesia commanded before Coronatus rushed him with her two bladed arms.

"I activate the other effect of **Humid Winds**!" Yuou exclaimed. "Let's hope this works...I can gain 500 LP when mine's are lower than you."

 **Yuou** :1800

"That's all you can muster...you almost lost in my second turn. Even your pathetic "sister" lived more longer." Yuou felt a green aura around his body as Coronatus sliced him non-lethally barely keeping his balance.

 **Yuou** :300

"I'm taking you down..." Yuou said staggering on his two feet.

"Mou...I end my turn placing two cards face down." Rafflesia concluded with a evil smile. " _It doesn't matter what kind of monster he summons. We will eat them up..._ "

"Draw!" Yuou declared as he looked at Rosemary's card. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Instant Winds**! I can Special Summon a "Aroma" monster from my hand and gain LP equal to it's level! I summon **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Plant/Water)!" Rosemary stood in a battle stance in front of him looking back at him with a weak smile.

 **Yuou** :700

"Pathetic. I activate **Bottomless Trap Hole**! Your monster is automatically destroyed and banished." Rafflesia said as a hole appeared under Rosemary swallowing her up.

"Rosemary!" Yuou exclaimed seeing her dissapear.

"Ohh...you care about her..." Rafflesia cooed with a smile. "It's a shame that I bursted your hopes as soon as they came..."

"I end my turn...you are bad just like the rest of them..." Yuou growled. "They were nice to me...even if I was a jerk..."

"Poor little thing...but prey cannot talk..." Rafflesia said shaking her head. "Draw. I will activate the Spell, **Traptrix Funnel**. I'm allowed to Xyz Summon from the hand. I overlay Level 4 **Traptrix Myrmeleo** and **Traptrix Nepenthes** to bring myself to existence once more...florishing flower of the forest and swamps. Open your petals and feed on the weak. Xyz Summon! Come forth, **Traptrix Rafflesia** (Rank:4 ATK:300 DEF:2500 Plant/Earth)!" Rafflesia chanted as a copy of herself appeared.

"No...this is the same thing she used on her..." Yuou examined with a hopeless expression.

"Battle. Atrax and Coronatus finish the rest of his LP." Rafflesia said with a smile before the spider girl propelled herself at Yuou's body while the flower girl rushed him. "This is the end for you."

"I activate **Humid Winds** effect. I can gain 500 LP. Then I use 1000 LP so I can add one "Aroma" monster from my deck!" Yuou responded. " _I lost! No! I promised...I can't for them...I can't go back. Even if I don't know it doesn't matter. I will win somehow..._ "

 **Yuou** :100

"I want a second chance..." Yuou looked up with a brave face with tears going down on his face as it felt like time was slowing down. He closed his eyes and pulled a card out of his deck thinking back to the time he knew love by someone else. It didn't show in his mind very often but he knew it was there. There waiting for him again to embrace his cold heart. " _I don't want to die. I got to fight! I'm finishing this!_

 **Yuou** :0

Yuou fell to the floor with the card in his hand clutched tightly by the force of the two girls.

"Mou...you make me weak...beating you was a piece of cake. You made me mad. I'll eat you now." Rafflesia said with a serious look on her face.

"I...told...you...I'm not losing." Yuou said sliding the card in his duel disk as a bright light consumed his body. "I need you Rosemary..."

 **Yuou** :1800

"How did you gain LP!?" Rafflesia exclaimed as Yuou stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Thank's to this...to my hope and our newly formed bond Angelica." Yuou said holding up a card with a white-haired fairy. "I'm still in this..."

"You are starting to make me mad!" Rafflesia pouted. "I end my turn. This will be your final moment before you die...any last words?"

"None for now...because I ain't losing today. This one is for you Rosemary! Draw!" Yuou declared looking directly at Rafflesia's eyes. "I activate **Recovery Flower** 's effect in the Graveyard! I can banish it so I can add bring back a Plant monster to the field that was destroyed regardless of where it was sent. I bring back **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Plant/Water)!" The blue teen appeared once more next to Yuou's side looking at him with a now proud smile.

"Then I activate the Spell, **Monster Reincarnation**! By sending a monster I have in my hand to the Graveyard I can add another one back. So by discarding Jasmine, I add Angelica to my hand." he explained."I activate the effect of **Humid Winds**! I gain back 500 LP again!" A green aura surrounded him as Rosemary grew a blue one.

 **Yuou** :2200

"So what...this will not save you...I will finish you off...I promise..." Rafflesia said with a confident smirk.

"You underestimate me because of my size, but now I'm going to grow up. When I gain LP, I can change one of your monster's battle positions." Yuou said with a confident smile pointing at the copy of Rafflesia. "I think I will chose you! Spurt Reverse!"

"Well that's the only thing you can pick but that won't matter. You see when I Xyz Summon with Funnel, it equips to the monster that it was summoned with. When it's equipped you must attack any monster other than me." Rafflesia said evily as the copy of herself stood up.

"I summon the tuner **Aromaseraphy Angelica** (LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Plant/Light)!" Yuou exclaimed as a small fairy took a place next to Rosemary. "It's time to finish this...I tune level 4 Rosemary and Angelica! Blue fairy who brings hope and strength. Spread your wings for all to see. Synchro Summon! Level 5! Lend me your power, **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:900 Plant/Light)!" Yuou chanted before the small fairy turned to a green circle. It enclosed Rosemary's body creating a bright light, then a blue-haired woman came from it with large wings.

"A Synchro Summon? Mou...it is still weak to defeat me...but it doesn't matter because I can use my effect to send a "Hole" trap from my deck and use it's effects. I send **Deep Dark Trap Hole** from my deck so I can destroy it. Say goodbye to your last hope." Rafflesia said a little shocked before smiling. A hole appeared under the blue-fairy pulling her into the abyss.

"No. I send **Shroom Layer** from my hand to the Graveyard so Rosemary won't be destroyed." Yuou responded sliding another monster to the graveyard before Rosemary used her wings to escape as Rafflesia growled.

"You are certainly trying, but it won't matter...you cannot attack me thanks to Traptrix Funnel." she said.

"Here's my last shot...I hope it works. I activate **Aroma's Bond**! I gain LP equal to all "Aroma" and "Winds" cards on the field! Since I have only two I gain 1000 LP." Yuou said as a blue aura came through Rosemary's body and his eyes turned blue.

 **Yuou** :3200

"Get all the LP you want but I will eat you in the end." Rafflesia smirked.

"Not done...I activate Rosemary's effect! She can negate a card's effects until the End Phase. I negate **Traptrix Funnel**!" Yuou exclaimed before Rosemary shot a burst of energy at Traptrix's body.

"No, what have you done to me!?" Rafflesia exclaimed losing her calmness thinking to herself about what might happen next.

"Now, I activate the Equip Spell, **Flower Power** to Rosemary! She gains 1000 ATK!" Yuou said as a yellow aura surrounded her. **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:3000)

"Attack Rafflesia! Sweet Arc!" Yuou commanded before Rosemary shot a burst of solidifed wind at Rafflesia's copy shattering it.

 **Rafflesia** :1300

"Why you, I will finish you off my next turn you little insect!" Rafflesia yelled before Yuou smirked at her. "What's so funny? I am going to eat you!"

"There isn't going to be a another turn. Beacuse with **Flower Power** , when Rosemary destroys a monster she can attack again! Destroy **Traptrix Atrax**!" he yelled before Rosemary shot another wind attack causing Atrax to vanish while Rafflesia fell to the rough ground.

 **Rafflesia** :0

/

"How...is this possible...no one ever beat me..." Rafflesia slowly snapping her fingers before a hole appeared under Yuou swallowing him. "It doesn't matter...you won't survive the hole."

"Maybe not by myself but I can do it if I put my trust in my family..." a voice said from inside the hole. A burst of light erupted from inside it and a black form of a person appeared within it.

"No one survives my hole...what are you!?" Rafflesia asked.

"I'm me! And you're going to going to get what you deserve!" a voice exclaimed as the bright light shot out around it's surroundings. Rafflesia yelled and dissapeared into the light while the figure fell out of the hole into wet grass. It's light faded away leaving the body of Yuou layed out on the floor.

"I won...she's gone, but what about Rosemary? She's a card..." Yuou realized as he stood up looking at his disk. "Why...I just wanted a family..." He saw the deck inside the disk shine a bright yellow from the deck blinding him for a moment before fading away.

"Why was it shining like that?" he said as he picked up the deck lifting the top card of it. "Aroma Garden...it's like their house..." He examined the card seeing a cottage with a large garden full of plants in it's picture. He looked at it solemnly as it glowed green before he was surrounded by flowers of different sizes and color. He looked around him to see the card's background all around him.

"It's just like the card...it looks exactly the same..." Yuou said entering a garden gate where he saw the cottage and plants in front of it. " _They gave me all this...it's so amazing.._." He cried tears running down his face before he looked under the card seeing a card of Rosemary. "Rosemary..." A blue flash came from the deck before Rosemary appeared in front of him with Jasmine, Cananga, Angelica, and Bergamot in stood in back of her.

"You're back!" Yuou exclaimed hugging her tightly as she did the same. Yuou sobbed in her dress leaving his tears. "Don't leave me again!" Rosemary could not do nothing but hum a soothing tune calming him a little.

" _So this is how it feels. Love by other people. In all my life I needed this right now...I want it. I hope it never leaves. The feeling in my heart, what is it? I forgot what it is...is it regret, care, or the feeling of something new. Something is telling me that things will be better..._ " he thought as he closed his eyes looking into Rosemary's blue dress drenched in his tears.

 **Well these messages are the ones I write at the end of each one I do. Pretty much working on this for two weeks. Well I got some news. Your's truly and another author pretty much have the same ideas...check it. I actually didn't read it before starting on mine. I don't know what to do. This is actually a coincidence...fudge. This stuff happens to me often. You'll probably already read it so you can probably say I was lying. I'm not. Well, I will figure it out. My advice here is that if you are mad at something walk and vent it out or it will make you all hot inside almot like a burning oven. You want to keep your cool and not let your emotions take you. Here's the cards I used for this chapter not so many.**

(Quick-Play Spell) **Traprix's Engagement** : When a "Traptrix" monster battles, you can add a Normal "Hole" Trap card from your deck to your hand. If you do, you can negate the attack and Normal or Special Summon a "Traptrix" monster from your hand.

(Spell) **Traptrix Funnel** : Xyz Summon a "Traptrix" monster using two or more "Traptrix" monsters from your hand, then equip this card to that monster. The monster equipped with this card cannot be targeted for attacks if you control another "Traptrix" monster.

(Trap) **Tessaract Hole** : When your opponent's monster declares an attack while it's in attack mode you can destroy it and inflict damage equal to it's original ATK.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Instant Winds** : Special Summon a "Aroma" monster from your hand, then if this effect resolves you gain Life Points equal to it's Level times 100.

(Trap) **Recovery Flower** : When this card is activated, this turn, all Plant-Type monsters that were destroyed by battle or card effect return to your hand instead of sending it to the Graveyard. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and target one Plant-Type monster that was sent to the Graveyard or was banished and Special Summon it.


	8. Our Pain is Our Gate

**I'm very sorry about the long wait for this chapter. It's been more than a month of work and a lot of things got into the way like my computer being reworked and "issues", but I won't let this stop me. I will do this story beginning to end. So let's get this show on the road, I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or Yugioh Zexal they belong to Konami. Hope you think this one is just as good as the other ones.**

Our Pain is Our Gate

"They're already starting to duel? I wanted to see the pretty fairies..." Ayu sighed as she saw Yuou and Rio already fired up to challenge each other.

"You'll have plenty of time to see fairies after seeing Yuou-chan's duel! This is more important!" Emilia snorted before looking at Yuou with a hungry look.

"I don't want a stupid harem, I like to be clean sometimes." Yuou said with a prideful tone.

"I doubt that. Are we going to duel or are you going to chicken out?" Rio teased giving him a skeptical look.

"I'm never a chicken on anything, don't think I'm holding back. We'll try our hardest!" Yuou exclaimed as he activated his duel disk.

"I can agree with that. I will show no mercy!" Rio yelled doing the same.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

...

"Ladies first! Draw! I summon **Blizzard Falcon** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio said as a blue falcon with icy wings appeared on her side.

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell, **Blizzard Vision**! I can summon a copy of Falcon!" another bird similar to the falcon appeared next to the first.

"I overlay my level four Blizzard Falcons! Elegant and deadly as ice, slice all who oppose us with swift and merciless justice. Storm into this cold and unforgiving battle! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Come forth, **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (Rank:4 ATK:2200 DEF:1900 Winged Beast/Water)!" she chanted as a large woman with two swords appeared in front of her.

"Come on Rio, you can do better than that." Yuou encouraged.

"Maybe I will, I set two cards face down and end my turn." she concluded sliding two cards on her disk.

"That's nothing! Yuou-chan can do better than that, right?" Emilia commented drooling.

"Probably." Yuou said shrugging.

"That's my sweetheart!"

"He's mine!" Rio exclaimed enraged by Emilia's obsession.

"I deserve him more, Ice Queen!"

"I'll punish the both of you after this duel!" she warned as Emilia gulped.

"...Ice Queen."

"Draw! I summon **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:1900 Light/Plant)!" Yuou said as Jasmine appeared on his side in a fighting stance. "Then I activate the Continuous Spell, **Kickin' Winds**! Now all our monsters have their attack and defense points switched!" **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:1900) **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (ATK:1900)

"Now Rio's monster and Jasmine's attack points are equal!" Futoshi said.

"Then I equip the Equip Spell, **Flower Power** to Jasmine! She gains 1000 more attack points!" Yuou exclaimed as a white glow surrounded Jasmine's body. **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:2900)

"Now Jasmine will be able to take down Zerohymn! Aroma Concentration!" Jasmine held up her staff to the sky as it glew white before she shot it at Zerohymn.

"I activate the Trap, **Gravity Collapse**! All of our monsters go to defense mode and we take damage to half our monster's defense points!" Rio countered as rumbling came from the ground as Jasmine and Zerohymn took a defensive stance while Yuou and Rio looked at each other with a fierce look.

"If I were to take effect damage, I can summon **Guard Penguin** (LV.4 ATK:0 DEF:1000 Winged Beast/Water) and make it 0!" she continued to say as a blue penguin came onto her field.

 **Yuou** :3000

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Yuou ended as he slid a card into his disk. "You're doing much better than I thought, go ahead and give me your best."

"I will give you that and more! Just because we are together doesn't mean I will treat you differently than everyone else. I will take you down, this time for sure." Rio swore as she placed a hand over her deck.

"They're really competitive aren't they?" Yuya asked.

"Even before the war they were always fighting and were rivals against each other in many things." Yuto said with a warm smile.

"It's his fault that's she's like this. But I admit it is kind of entertaining and annoying to see." Shark said recalling to the first day they took Yuou in.

(...)

"For the last time you can't bring them out in public!" Rio exclaimed in her nightgown to Yuou in the living room while Shark looked at them from his bedroom door in his pajamas.

" _What are they talking about? Did he bring more people with him?_ " Shark thought.

"I already brought them out before and no one really payed that much attention to them." Yuou said back.

"Just because you have this ability doesn't mean that you should always use it." Rio explained.

"You're no fun."

"I'm doing this for your own good. But I'm allowing you to bring them out now in here, you should really feel grateful I'm letting this through."

"You're the best." Yuou said before touching his deck before Angelica, Jasmine, Cananga, Rosemary, and Bergamot appeared right next to them surprising Shark.

"What the hell!?" Shark exclaimed seeing the girls.

"Nii-san, these are the girls that were with us when we were in the other world." Rio explained as she smiled at the sight of them. "It's good to see you again."

"So these are the nannies that took care of while you were gone?" Shark said as Jasmine walked up to him. "What do you want, pipsqueak?" Jasmine raised her staff at Shark before a glow came from it as all everyone else other than Shark were giggling. "What are you laughing at!? What did she do?"

"You might want to check your face." Yuou said with a smile as Shark rushed into the bathroom.

Shark looked in the mirror to see a mustache and beard on his face with a dismayed look on his face before walking out of the bathroom with a scowl and angry look looking at Jasmine. "Tell her to get rid of it."

"Jasmine, we got more important things to figure out for our future. Turn Mr. Grouchypants back to normal." Yuou said as Jasmine removed Shark's facial hair.

"Hmph, thanks to you, I'm going to be late for school." Shark said before heading to his room closing the door as Rio facepalmed.

"I forgot today is Friday, I got to get ready to go to school." Rio said as she headed to her room. "I'll pick up a application for you."

"What!? I can't go back to school. I hate it!" Yuou exclaimed as his school memories rushed into his head.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise. It won't be the same as before in your experience." Rio said before closing her door.

"This is going to suck. What do you want to do today, Bergamot?" Yuou asked suprising Bergamot as she looked outside a window to see a few kids playing soccer intently.

"You want to play soccer? I think we need to be in two teams of three. Who wants to be a team captain?" he asked as Jasmine rose her hand jumping in the air with excitement. "Who do you want in your team?" Jasmine chose Yuou and Rosemary.

"That means Bergamot, Angelica, and Cananga are a team. I'll ask Rio for a ball."

"Hey Rio, you done?" Shark asked as he opened his door a few minutes later wearing a blue dress shirt with purple slacks.

"Give me a moment." Rio responded as she opened her door trying to put on a shoe wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and red skirt.

"Can you give us a soccer ball?" Yuou asked.

"Sure, do you know where the park is?" she responded as she searched in her closet to find a ball before passing it to Yuou.

"I'm Yuou." Yuou said before getting bonked on the head.

"That's not a good answer. Wait, who are you going to play with?" Rio realized.

"My sisters of course."

"I told you they can't leave outside the apartment, otherwise there's going to suspiscion."

"We got a plan, look." Yuou said before Rosemary rose her staff making the sister's outfits to change into sport wear.

"There is no stopping you, isn't there? Just don't try make too much trouble or else." Rio warned as Shark walked past her and through the front door. "I left some money on top of the table so you can eat if you want. We'll be back at 3:00, so be home before then."

"Shark is gone." Yuou said nonchantly.

"That meanie! How does he have the nerve to leave his little sister behind!?" Rio exclaimed as she ran through the front door.

"Well I guess we can get going too." he said with a grin. "But let's talk about the rules."

Many hours afterwards, Rio and Shark were walking from school home carrying a application.

"I don't understand why you want to send him to school after he spent his whole entire time living a forest." Shark said. "He might not go through it."

"Well I got to help him as he helped me before. I might be able to give him back at least a normal life with friends and a family." Rio explained. "And you're going to help me too."

"Never." Shark said before Rio pulled his ear. "Oww! Stop! Oww!"

"Do it or else, I won't cook for you anymore."

"You know damn well I can cook without you. I've been cooking for myself since you were gone." Shark said trying to push her away.

"Nii-san...please. He needs this..." Rio said with a worried look removing her grip from his ear as a fire truck passed them.

"Fine." he huffed. " _Why does this guy have such a bad life?_ "

"Thanks..."

"When were you two together?" Shark asked as a ambulance passed them.

"After we made the portal to get here."

"So about 5 weeks then, huh?"

"Yes..." Rio said as a squad of police cars passed them. "What's with the emergency vehicles coming around our apartment?"

"You don't think..."

"No, he couldn't."

"That idiot! He got in trouble! Let's find him!" Shark exclaimed as they ran to the apartment. On their way they saw the park on fire, cars flipped over, parts of buildings smashed and small explosions. They ran into their apartment to see Rosemary and Cananga cleaning the kitchen and Jasmine making balls of light.

"He ran away!" Shark exclaimed.

"No...he wouldn't leave them behind. He's here somewhere." Rio said before walking to Rosemary. "Where's Yuou?" Rosemary pointed to Shark's room.

"That coward not only ran from the scene of the crime, he also went to my room!?" Shark exclaimed running to his room opening the door to see Yuou with Bergamot vacuming it. "Hey idiot, why did you destroy the city!?"

"Destroy the city? I didn't do that." Yuou said very confused as Rio came into the room.

"Then who the hell did!?" she demanded very mad and angry.

"I don't know, we left the park a few hours ago." Yuou said a little scared and intimidated.

"Bergamot, is he telling the truth?" she asked before Bergamot nodded.

"I'm sorry for accusing you, well since it's Friday we can relax. Want to play some soccer?"

"Yes!" Yuou exclaimed as they ran from Shark's room with Bergamot following them.

"Did they forget that the park was burned?" Shark deadpanned before realizing that his room is absolutely cleaned. "Heh, at least he's useful."

...

"Here I come! Draw! I summon **Blizzard Finch** (LV.2 ATK:200 DEF:700 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio exclaimed as a small blue bird appeared in front of her. "I use it's effect so that it can have the same level as **Guard Penguin**!" **Blizzard Finch** (LV.4)

"I overlay level 4 **Blizzard Finch** and **Guard Penguin**! Fierciest gales and coldest snow. I call upon the deity and goddess of the north. Xyz Summon! Appear now, **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2000 DEF:2200 Winged Beast/Water)!" she chanted as a blue humanoid fairy with ice-like wings appeared.

"I switch **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** to attack mode and activate it's effect! By using a Overlay Unit, she can attack twice this Battle Phase. Battle! Destroy Jasmine! Ice Strike-Duoguno!" The lancer complied attacking Jasmine making her scream in pain before dissapearing. "Please forgive me, but since I destroyed her I can draw one card."

"She will, but I won't! I activate the Trap, **One Time**! Since you attacked once, you can't attack anymore this turn." Yuou exclaimed as a rainbow shield came over him.

"Tch! I place one card face down and end my turn!" Rio ended sliding one card into her disk.

"I hope they won't get too hurt by their dueling." Yuzu said worried.

"Yuou and Rio came back with some more people from the other world?" a red-haired teen said walking to the group wearing a similar outfit to Emila carrying a staff with another blue-haired female having a similar outfit to her.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked curious about her appearance.

"I do not have a name, but Yuou calls me Dance. This is my assistant, Ariel." the now revealed red-haired teen explained introducing the blue-haired girl.

"Are there any other people that can talk like you?' Yuzu asked.

"Only leaders of their group like me or Emilia can talk." Dance responded looking over them to see Yuou and Rio giving her a wave. "It's been a while."

"So does anyone else live with you?" Yuya asked.

"Only one more person. But soon we're going to leave. You see both our clans we're at war with each other for many years until Yuou and Rio came to s and we finally quit. We're just here so we can discuss how Gishki's and Nekroz's can live in peace."

"Why didn't you give me a wave?" Emilia complained.

"Because you won't respect your boundaries. We told you time and time again to not hit on Yuou...as weird as that may sound." Rio sweatdropped.

"I don't really see anything wrong with that. Draw! I summon **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:900 Plant/Water)!" Yuou exclaimed as Rosemary appeared on the field with a brave smile. "I'm going to take you down! I activate **Aromaseraphy Angelica** 's (LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Plant/Light) effect from my hand, by dissing her I gain the attack points of Jasmine in my Graveyard! I gain 100 Life Points!" **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:900) **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2200) **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (ATK:2200)

 **Yuou** :3100

"All their attack and defense points changed!" Yuya said surprised.

"That's thanks to **Kickin' Winds** other effect! When I gain Life Points I can switch the attack and defense points of all monsters again! That's not all! Rosemary's effect activates! She can switch the battle position of a monster on the field, I'm getting revenge on Zerohymn! Spurt Reverse!" he exclaimed as Jasmine used her staff to force Zerohymn to take a defensive pose.

"Her defense points are still more higher than Rosemary's attack points!" Tatsuya commented.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Spring's Rejoice**! Now all monsters on the field gain 500 attack for every Plant monster on the field!" Yuou continued as water came from the sky showering all their monsters. **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:1400) **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2700) **Ice Lancer Zerohymn** (ATK:2700)

"Why would you do that? All my monsters already have more attack points than Rosemary." Rio said sensing that something was out of place. " _Strange, I thought he would already try to Synchro Summon right now._ "

"Here's why! I activate the Spell, **Golden Leaf**! If all monsters in the field have their attack points changed, I gain Life Points equal the difference of all of them and I can draw two cards! So in total I gain 1500 Life Points!" Yuou revealed as a golden aura surrounded his body while a blue one surrounded Rosemary.

 **Yuou** :4600

"That's pretty impressive, but don't think you will keep those for any more longer." Rio said smirking.

"We'll see about that! Since I have more Life Points than you, I can summon **Aromaseraphy Angelica** from my Graveyard!" Yuou said as a white fairy appeared next to Rosemary.

"Finally!" Shark exclaimed bored.

"Finally, I activate **Aroma's Double Takeback**! I can return Rosemary so I can bring her back with **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1900 Plant/Fire)!" Rosemary went back to Yuou's hand before coming back with Bergamot.

"Why would he wait to summon Bergamot if he would've gotten the effect of Rosemary and her at the same time?" Yuzu asked.

"Let's go! I tune level 6 Bergamot and Angelica! Wings of hope and courage unites with the woman of burning heart. Feel the intense heat of our teamwork! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Destroy all opponents that oppose you with a single punch, **Aromaserphy Bergamot** (LV.7 ATK:2800 DEF:2000 Plant/Light)!" Yuou chanted as Bergamot with wings appeared in front of him.

"Wow...he evolved her." Yuya commented looking at Bergamot in amazement.

"I can banish **Aroma Double Takeback** from the Graveyard and gain Life Points equal to Aromaseraphy Bergamot's level times 100! So I gain 700 Life Points!" Yuou shouted as a green aura surrounded his body while a red one took Bergamot's.

 **Yuou** :5300

"When I gain Life Points, Bergamot gains the attack points of all your monsters!" he explained. **Aromaserphy Bergamot** (ATK:8200)

"8200 attack points!?" Everyone exclaimed surprised at the sudden boost of energy as Bergamot's eyes turned yellow to red.

"Battle! Attack her Zerohymn! Burning Inferno Knockout!" Yuou exclaimed as Bergamot shot herself at Rio's monster taking it down in one hit.

"I activate the Trap, **Freezing Cascade**! I won't take damage from the attack and I can negate your monster's effect until the End Phase, so you won't get off with that burn effect!" Rio countered almost falling down as ice came over Bergamot's and Rosemary's body freezing them.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuou concluded. "I admit you gotten better with your dueling, what are you going to do with what I taught you?"

"I am waiting for the correct moment! Draw!" Rio exclaimed seeing the card she drew with a gleeful face. "Yes! I summon **Snow Crane** (LV.3 ATK:400 DEF:1600 Tuner/Winged Beast/Water)!"

"A tuner..." Shark murmered eyeing his sister with a curious look. "Did Yuou teach her to Synchro Summon?"

"When **Snow Crane** is summoned, I can summon a level four or lower Water and Winged Beast monster from my Graveyard such as **Blizzard Falcon**! I tune the level 3 **Snow Crane** with **Blizzard Falcon**! Maiden frozen in eternal cold, awaken now and here to judge and throttle our enemies. Set our morals straight and the path to reach the next level! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! **Ice Priestess Glacial** (LV.7 ATK:2600 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio chanted as woman wearing a priestess outfit and golden staff appeared in front of her.

"She can Synchro Summon too!?" Ayu exclaimed.

"Yuou has been teaching her Synchro Summoning, so she can be stronger." Yuto explained.

"Witness what I've learned! I activate Glacial's effect! It can destroy one card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to you! I choose **Aromaseraphy Bergamot**! Frozen Justice!" Rio commanded as Glacial rose her staff as a cascade of ice shot out from it destroying Bergamot.

 **Yuou** :4800

"Bergamot!" Yuou yelled seeing Bergamot falling from the air.

"Sorry about destroying Bergamot, but this duel is still on! I activate **Ice Beast Zerofyne** 's effect! By using a Overlay Unit, all cards on the field other than her lose their effects and it gains 300 attack for each!" Rio continued as a gale came across their monsters only making Rosemary shudder. **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:3600)

"Attack his monster! Ice Rain!" Zerofyne shot out a barrage of icicles from her wings heading to Rosemary.

"I activate my set card, **Humid Winds**! I gain 500 Life Points!" Yuou exclaimed as a green aura came from his body while a blue one came over Rosemary's. "But that's not all, I activate **Draining Shield**! I gain Life Points equal to your monster!" As he said that Rosemary dodged the barrage by shooting hot water at it.

 **Yuou** :8200

"Now that I gained Life Points this triggers **Kickin' Winds** once more! All of our monsters attack points change once more!" **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2200) **Ice Priestess Glacial** (ATK:1500) **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:1900)

"Now Rosemary is safe!" Ayu cheered on.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Rio ended with a frown.

"Draw! I activate **Monster Reincarnation**! By discarding one card, I am able to return Jasmine back to my hand. I summon her back!" Yuou exclaimed as Jasmine came onto the field a little pouty.

"Then I activate the Quick Play Spell, **Aroma's Bond**! I gain Life Points equal to how many "Aroma" and "Winds" cards I control other than it and I can get another Winds Card! Since I have Rosemary and Jasmine with **Humid Winds** I gain 1500 Life Points!" he yelled as a large green of aura grew from his aura as Jasmine and Rosemary had their own.

 **Yuou** :9700

"9700 Life Points!? This has to be unfair!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Jasmine allows me to draw a card! Flower Channeling!" Yuou drew a card before continuing. "Then Rosemary can turn Jasmine to defense mode! Spurt Reverse!" Rosemary shot another burst of energy at Jasmine making her put her staff in front of her.

"Finally by paying 1000 Life Points, I can add **Aromage Cananga** (LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Plant/Earth)! Then I can summon her if my Life Points are higher than yours with Jasmine's effect!" Cananga appeared next to Rosemary with a focused look on her face. **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:3100) **Ice Priestess Glacial** (ATK:1000)

 **Yuou** :8700

"He's definitetly trying to use everything to his advantage." Yuto commented.

"Battle! Rosemary attack **Ice Priestess Glacial**!" he exclaimed as Rosemary shot a burst of hot water at Glacial.

"Not so fast! I activate **Double Breaker**! I can destroy Rosemary and another monster with defense points lower than her attack!" Rio countered as her trap revealed itself before getting shot by two arrows. "What happened to Double Breaker!? Unless..."

"By sending **Rose Archer** from my hand to the Graveyard, while I have a Plant-Type monster; I can negate your trap." Yuou said as above him was a woman with a golden bow before vanishing. "The attack will still go on!" Rosemary hit Glacial head-on destroying her as Rio fell back a few feet.

 **Rio** :3100

"After that, I end my turn!" Yuou concluded giving Rio a teasing look. "It seems like your skills are a little off, Rio."

"I will kill you." Rio warned giving him a sinister look.

"Please don't."

"I'll have mercy on you just this once. Draw! I activate the Spell, **Monster Reborn**! I can resurrect a monster from my Graveyard! Come back, **Ice Priestess Glacial**!" Rio exclaimed as Glacial came back onto the field. **Ice Priestess Glacial** (ATK:2100)

"I will use Glacial's effect again to destroy one card on the field and deial 500 points of damage to you! I will destroy **Humid Winds**. Frozen Justice!" Glacial shot out another cascade at the trap shattering it.

 **Yuou** :8200

"Why couldn't Yuou activate it's effect?" Ayu asked.

"Glacial prevents any cards to chain against it's activation!" Rio said with a smirk.

"Is that all you have?" Yuou teased.

"You must pretty stupid if you think that I was going to stop there. I activate **Ice Beast Zerofyne** 's effect again! By using one Overlay Unit, it can negate every card's effect on the field other than it's own and gain 300 for each! Ice Rain!" Rio commanded as Zerohymn created as snowy gale of wind freezing everything on the field other than herself. **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:4000)

"You're going to get it now! Battle! **Ice Priestess Glacial** take down **Aromage Cananga**! Holy Storm!" Glacial held up her staff in front of her before a barrage of snow and ice pelted Cananga's body before she dissipated. **Ice Priestess Glacial** (ATK:2600)

 **Yuou** :6500

"And now **Ice Beast Zerofyne** attack **Aromage Rosemary**! Ice Rain!" she commanded the fairy shot many shards of ice at Rosemary who tried protecting herself but failed being destroyed.

 **Yuou** :5700

"I end my turn!" Rio ended with a satisfied look. "Now who needs to improve their skills?"

"It may look all bad but I have the power of miracles. I draw! Yes, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Synchro Drive**!" Yuou exclaimed with a smile.

I can summon a Tuner from my deck as long as I have a monster in my Extra Deck that's attack points that are higher than it! So I reveal **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** in my Extra Deck so I can summon **Grow-Up Bulb** (LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:100 Tuner/Plant/Earth)!" he explained as a medium sized plant with a single eye appeared next to Jasmine.

"He can Synchro Summon again! That's my Yuou-chan!" Emilia cheered while Dance shooked her head in embarrassment.

"Then by banishing **Synchro Drive** from my Graveyard, I can return a Synchro monster from my Graveyard and draw one card! I will return **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** and draw!" Yuou exclaimed as he drew a card.

"Fate has blessed me once more, but first is my specialty. I tune level 2 **Aromage Jasmine** with level 1 **Grow-Up Bulb**! Unleash a streak of power that is stronger than the skies and the earth, set your sights to the greater good! Synchro Summon! Level 3! Come forth, **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** (LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF:3000 Plant/Light)!" he chanted as **Grow-Up Bulb** turned into a green ring before enveloping Jasmine glowing in the process. After the light died down, Jasmine came out with a pair of wings on her back.

"Impressive comeback..." Rio said. "Maybe I might win...if he doesn't get it over my Life Points"

"There's more. **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** can excavate the top two cards of my deck and if there monsters in any of them, I can add their attack points to Jasmine!" Yuou said as he flipped the top two cards of his deck to reveal **Rose Paladin** and **Aroma Synapse**. "Since I drew **Rose Paladin** , Jasmine gains 1700 more attack points!" **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** (ATK:3100)

"Oh for fu-" Rio tried to say before Jasmine shot a stream of energy at her taking her out for good.

 **Rio** :0

/

"Too bad Rio. You did give it your all though..." Yuou said patting her back as the Aroma sisters came back next to him. " _I_ _wonder how she will take this._ "

"Heh, I hate you. You got really lucky to get a monster with attack points to take down my Life Points." she said with a sad smile. " _Two losses in one day...I need to get more stronger._ "

"Don't feel so sad. Since we're done, we can show you the place." Yuou said cheerfully as the group followed him through a gate to the cottage.

"You used to live here didn't you, Yuou?" Yuzu asked.

"For about seven years. It was kind of happy, nevertheless. Around this whole entire cottage is a forest filled with every kind of creature known to man. Hey, where's Droll?"

"He left into the forest before you got here." Dance responded.

"Who's Droll?" Yuya asked.

"Droll is another friend of mine in this world."

"How many friends do you have here?"

"Not that many...Oh, I forgot to give you something. I think this was meant for you." Yuou said taking out Odd-Eyes Breakthrough Dragon before giving it to Yuya.

"A evolution of Odd-Eyes...I don't think I can summon it. It's a Fusion monster." Yuya said holding the card before it glowed brightly. Just then, Odd-Eyes appeared in front of him. "Odd-Eyes!" The dragon roared as it glowed again before reappearing with golden armor and many different colored orbs around it's neck and head. It also had many kinds of shapes floating around it.

"What's going on!?" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Hey I can touch him...this is so coo-" Yuya said as he got on top of the dragon before it flew away deeper to the forest.

"Yuya!"

"Odd-Eyes must be headed somewhere. We must find Yuya." Yuto said before pulling out Dark Rebellion before it shone and appeared in front of him.

"Wait, I can't summon monsters like you guys." Yuzu said as she looked at them with a worried look.

"You can come with me, Yuzu. Let's find Yuya!" Yuou exclaimed as Rio placed her hand on her disk before Zerofyne appeared in front of her and Rosemary nodded before she and Angelica glowed before Rosemary came out with a pair of wings. "Shark, wouldn't it be better to ride on your monsters?"

"Why does that matter? I'm not here to have fun. We're still in a war." Shark grunted giving him a dirty look as he lifted himself to one of Zerofyne's wings.

"Can we go with you!?" Futoshi exclaimed wishing to follow them with Ayu and Tatsuya thinking the same thing.

"I don't know. Can they Yuzu?" Yuou asked.

"Absolutely not!" Yuzu exclaimed with a stern look on her face.

"Aww..." they said bitterly.

"On the bright side, you can practice Rehension here." Yuou said cheerfully getting bonked on the head by Rio.

"I'm going to be the first kid in the school to summon monsters from thin air! I'm going to be famous!" Futoshi exclaimed as he grabbed his deck from his pocket as Ayu and Futoshi did the same.

"They seem really happy about it." Rio said with a warm smile.

"Are we going to find Yuya?" Shark said annoyed.

"Bergamot, can you keep a eye on the kids?" Yuou asked the red-haired teen who nodded in response. "Here I found something you may like. It's called a MP3, try it. I bought it yesterday and put some songs on it." Yuou gave her the device before she pressed the play button on it playing Konosuba's second opening "Tommorow". She slouched on a bench nearby and grew a warm smile from the pleasant sound of the music.

After that, Yuzu got on a shoulder of Rosemary as Yuou got on the other. They left the garden with Yuto leading the group with them.

"Where could have Odd-Eyes taken him?" he asked look around the forest not able to find any traces of the two.

"Maybe they headed to the cave. That's where I found the dragons." Yuou guessed starting to head there as every followed closely.

"You never took me there..." Rio mentioned. Eventually, they reached where a cave was engrained to a cave to see Yuya near the entrance with Odd-Eyes.

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed as Rosemary landed onto the soft ground with Yuou, Yuto, Rio, and Shark dropping as well.

"Why did Odd-Eyes take me here? If this even is Odd-Eyes..." Yuya said very confused as he came closer to the group.

"They will become one...become one...as one..." Rio said ominously almost in a trance state.

"Rio, what's going on? What are you saying?" Shark said worried.

"I don't know! Make it stop! It hurts!" she yelled holding her head in pain.

"Take it easy Rio, are you talking about the dragons?" Yuou asked holding her chin.

"A voice in my head is telling me that the dragons are synchronizing with each other." she explained with fear and confusion in her eyes.

"I don't exactly know what's going on, but maybe the answers are in that cave." Yuto said pointing to the cave in front of them. Suddenly, Dark Rebellion glowed in a dark glow as

"There's only one way to find out!" Yuou exclaimed as they headed into the cave with Rosemary lighting the cave with her staff. Inside, stone covered the walls with a few insects scurrying around. "I don't know very much in this place other than a stone platform and carvings of somesort."

"There's got to be a connection to the dragons you found to this cave. Hold on, I see light at the end of the tunnel." Yuto said in front of the group as he saw a flickering light at the end of the cave. "Do you remember any of this?"

"The fire has been lit for this long? How?" Yuou said to himself surprised.

"That settles it! The person who's playing with Rio must be in that cave!" Shark exclaimed running towards the light.

"Shark, wait!" Yuya exclaimed as the group followed closely before they entered a large room with a stone platform and carvings of dragons on the walls while a sword layed there in the floor in front of the platform.

"What do the carvings mean?" Yuzu asked as she looked at a sketch of four beams stemming from one sphere of light.

"Maybe there's something we're missing." Yuto said as he picked up the sword and inspected it closely. "Why is this here?"

"Unhand me!" a voice yelled out from the sword. Yuto quickly dropped it and got into a fighting stance. "Ow!"

"Did the sword just talk!?" Yuya said shocked.

"Who are you?" Yuto demanded.

"Such a disrespectful child! Our name is Durendal!" the sword explained as it floated and glew red and blue. Two spirits came from the sword one red and blue before grabbing it by it's handle together.

"That's correct! You woke me from slumber! Now that I have been awaken, I will give you the answers you seek about the Signal Dragons!"

"You mean these?" Yuou asked holding up Clear Wing Collision Dragon.

"Yes. But first, I demand a duel from one of you. Who will be my opponent?" Durendal demanded.

"I will be your opponent!" Yuto said bravely as he activated his duel disk.

"Very well! Prepare yourself, young palidan!" Durendal exclaimed as the spirits held the sword up. A whirling sound came behind the group before weapons of all kinds came from outside of the cave as everyone else other than Yuto ducked.

"This is crazy!" Rio exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Yuzu yelled as the final weapon came to the sword dropping below it. They glew before turning into cards while Durendal turned into a duel disk.

"Duel!" Durendal and Yuto exclaimed.

...

"I'll go first! I set my whole hand and end my turn." Durendal said as the spirits placed their cards into him.

"He must of have a deck similar to Yuto, if he's going to place his whole hand to the field." Yuou deducted.

"Draw! I summon **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves** (LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1200 Warrior/Dark)!" Yuto exclaimed as a blue spirit wearing a tattered brown outfit and large gloves appeared in front of him. "Since I control a "The Phantom Knights" monster I can Special Summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots** (LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:500Warrior/Dark)!" Another blue spirit in a tattered outfit appeared on Yuto's side in a sprint-like fashion.

"Two level 3 monsters..." Yuya said to himself realizing they were going to be used for a Xyz Summon.

"I overlay level three The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword** (Rank:3 ATK:2000 DEF:1000 Warrior/Dark)!" Yuto chanted as the spirits dove into a portal before a large undead horse with a headless warrior came out from it.

"Since Ragged Gloves was used for it's Xyz Summon, Break Sword gains 1000 attack points!" **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword** (ATK:3000)

"An Xyz Summon the first turn, I'm afraid that won't be enough to save you! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Artifact Ignition**! I can destroy one Spell/Trap on the field and destroy it! I will destroy one of my own face downs!" Durendal exclaimed as a volt of lightning striked one of his cards before it shattered as a sword fell to the floor.

"Now witness as me and our comrades ascend death! When **Artifact Moralltach** (LV.5 ATK:2100 DEF:1400 Fairy/Light) is destroyed in your turn while it was set, I can summon it!" Durendal explained as the sword glew blue as a blue spirit came from it. It lifted the sword before getting to a battle pose.

"When Moralltach is Special Summoned, I can destroy one card you control such as Break Sword! Punishing Blow!" Moralltach charged at Break Sword and slicing it's body in half.

"You can't place monsters in the Spell and Trap Card Zone! How is that possible!?" Yuou exclaimed very confused.

"We are warriors who lay our weapons proudly on the ground." Durendal explained proudly.

"When Break Sword is destroyed, it can Special Summon the materials it was used for it's summon and they become level four. Come back, Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves!" Yuto said as the blue spirits came back in front of him.

"He managed to turn his counter around for another Xyz Summon! Yuto is pretty tough!" Yuya commented with a smile.

"I overlay the now level four Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (Rank.4 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Dragon/Dark)!" Yuto chanted as his dragon appeared in front of him roaring very loudly.

"I activate it's effect! By using a Overlay Unit, it takes half your monster's attack points to it's own! Treason Discharge!" Yuto commanded as Dark Rebellion shot purple lightning at Durendal making it lose some of it's glow. **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (ATK:3550) **Artifact Moralltach** (ATK:1050)

"I willl use it's effect again! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion shot another streak of lightning at the sword making it's color and spirit flicker. **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (ATK:4075) **Artifact Moralltach** (ATK:525)

"Thank's to Dark Rebellion, Yuto might win this in one go!" Shark said with a smirk.

"I'm not done there! I reignite the sparks of corruption and rebellion. Take a new form of our power and evolve further! Rebellion Xyz Change! Mark the symbol of resistance and rebellion! Rank 5! Come forth, **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (Rank.5 ATK:2600 DEF:2100 Dragon/Dark)!' Yuto exclaimed as Dark Rebellion glew before coming back with dark reflective plates on it's wings and red-hot mandibles. "Now I will finish this! Attack **Artifact Moralltach**! Punishing Lightning of Disobey! When Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon battles an opponent's monster, it gains the original attack points of your monster!" The dragon charged at Moralltach who weakly put it's sword in a defensive stance. **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (ATK:4700)

"That's enough attack points to finish this in one go! Yuto sure knows what's he doing." Yuou said watching the battle unfold.

"Impressive, however don't think you will go any further! I activate the Trap, **Artifact Spark**! I can destroy set cards on my field and destroy that many cards on your side of the field!" Durendal countered as another bolt of lightning struck another card of his destroying it before as a shield fell to the ground from it. "I will destroy your Dark Rebellion!"

"That won't work! By using a Overlay Unit, Resistance Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!" Yuto exclaimed as a bolt of lightning came upon Dark Rebellion but did not hurt the dragon. "This is the end!"

"You're wrong! The monster we destroyed with Spark was **Artifact Achilleshield** (LV.5 ATK:1500 DEF2200 Fairy/Light), meaning we can summon it and activate it's effect! You can't target any "Artifact" monsters this turn to attack! Royal Suppression!" Durendal said as the shield glew purple before a spirit with the same color rose from it and guarding Morallatach.

"Tch! I place two cards face down and end my turn! At this time Dark Rebellion loses the attack points it gained." Yuto concluded as he slid two cards into his disk. "Make your move!" **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (ATK:2600)

"Draw! We must commend you for such a thought-out offensive if it wasn't for one thing. You didn't have the patience to make sure it went through. Let us show you! I overlay level 5 Artifact Achilleshield and Moralltach to summon myself! Covered with the blood of our enemies, ressurect to fight who oppose us. Shine your blade to cut through the darkness! Xyz Summon! Come forth, **Artifact Moralltach** (Rank:5 ATK:2400 DEF:2100 Fairy/Light)!" Durendal chanted as it's sword form came onto the field carried by similar blue and red spirits.

"It can summon itself?" Yuya said confused.

"Now then, we will show you my true courage and power by playing a card with heavy risks. We activate the Spell, **Pot of Charisma**! We can draw two cards but in return we must banish our whole deck until the End Phase." Durendal said as the spirits drew two cards before the deck dissapeared.

"That's a pretty risky effect. He must be hoping to win this turn." Yuou commented.

"He won't be able to thank's to Resistance Dragon's effect in the way." Rio said.

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell, **Artifact Sancutary**! Durendal continued to say as swords, spears, shields and axes appeared around the whole cave. "I can destroy set "Artifact" monsters on my field to double the attack points of Durendal. I will destroy one so Durendal's attack is doubled!" One of his face downs were struck by lightning as Durendal glew a intense color of red and blue. **Artifact Durendal** (ATK:4800)

"I use it's effect once more! We will destroy our final face down!" Durendal announced as another bolt of lightning struck his final face down. **Artifact Durendal** (ATK:9600)

"Doesn't he realize Dark Rebellion gains the attack points of monster's it battles?" Shark said a little confused.

"Then we activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Artifact Reconfiguration**! We can put back as many "Artifact" monsters our field from the Graveyard up to the number equal to the cards you have on your field. Since you have three, we can return the two I sacrificed to the field back. That's not all, we can destroy one card on the field! Good riddance to Dark Rebellion!" Durendal shouted as lightning fell from the sky hitting Dark Rebellion before exploding and two face downs came onto Durendal's field.

"It will take more than that to destroy my dragon." Yuto said as from the smoke came Dark Rebellion unharmed with a purple aura around it's body and more curved darker wings.

"How is that possible? Dark Rebellion doesn't have anymore Overlay Units unless..." Durendal asked.

"I used the Trap, **Shadow Wings**. By equipping it to my dragon, Dark Rebellion cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects." Yuto explained.

"So you saved Dark Rebellion from defeat. But I will finish it off for good. Attack **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon**! Shining Rush!" Durendal declared as it's copy charged at Dark Rebellion as it too flew at Dark Rebellion.

"At this time, Dark Rebellion gains the attack of Duren-" Yuto exclaimed before Durendal interrupted.

"I activate my effect! By using a Overlay Unit, I can change your monster's effect to destroy one of my Spell or Traps! Emperor's Design!" Durendal explained as a bolt of blue and red lightning hit Dark Rebellion before one of Durendal's set cards was destroyed. "Your dragon may not be destroyed but you'll still take the damage!" Durendal's copy collided with Dark Rebellion again making another explosion.

 **Yuto** :0

/

"Yuto!" the group exclaimed as they saw Yuto fall from the force of the explosion before tumbling to the ground. They ran up to him to see bruises over his body and scratches on his face from the fall.

"You jerk! You hurt our friend!" Rio yelled activating her disk. "I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

"Stop! I'm fine!" Yuto exclaimed getting up holding up his hand to stop her. "He was going to tell us about the dragons."

"My apologies, but it was for the challenge." Durendal said sincerely. "Now about the dragons, they were orginally placed in this cave by a girl who came to me a many years ago who came from another world."

"What was her name?" Yuou asked.

"Her name was Ray. She told me that the Signal Dragons were meant for four girls to know where each dragon was."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would a person make a card that some girls can sense?" Yuzu asked confused.

"I don't know."

"Is there anything else that the girl told you?" Yuto asked feeling a little unsatisfied.

"No. I believe that was all that she told me before leaving."

"What about the markings on the wall?" Yuou asked.

"These markings weren't here before. I don't where they came from."

"Then let us take our leave." Shark said before walking away.

"I sense that there is a hero withside you. Take this." Durendal said as the spirits gave him Pot of Charisma.

"Thank you." Yuto said with a smile.

"Come back in one year exactly from today here and we will duel again. For now this is goodbye." Durendal said as the spirits went back into the sword falling to the ground. The deck turned into the artifacts themselves before flying outside. After that shortly, the group headed back outside and flew their way home.

"Hey Yuto, what was your other face down?" Yuou asked curiously as he flew on Rosemary.

"It was **Malevolent Catastrophe**. It wasn't going to be useful either way." Yuto revealed riding on Dark Rebellion with Yuya.

"Isn't that card that blows up Spells and Traps?" Shark asked from Ice Beast Zerohymn.

"Yes, it's kind of weird that I would lose after so much of of a offensive attack. Maybe I lost some of my humaneness..."

"Perhaps we all did..." Yuou said feeling a little bad.

"Well, look on the bright side. We're all still together." Rio said trying to boost their spirits.

"Are you feeling more better Rio?"

"I'm fine. I don't feel any pain anymore."

"What are you going to do after this?" Yuya asked.

"We're going to have a little talk with our host." Yuto said with a concerned look. "I'm going to ask some questions."

(...)

"When do you think they will come back?" Shuzo asked Shun who sat in the sofa with Yuto, Yuou, and Rio sleeping as he read a magazine.

"I don't know but they better up, because we don't have time to lounge around doing nothing as Academia has my sister." Shun said impatiently.

"What's Academia?"

"Too be this naive, you must be pretty dumb."

"Hey!"

"Academia is our enemy from the Fusion Dimension. All they wanted was suffering for our people and to destroy our homes." Shun said solemnly. "They took my family and so muh of my friends and I intend to make them all pay."

"I'm sorry..." Shuzo said apologetically. "I didn't know."

"Soon, they're going to come here and take your world like they did with mine. Then maybe you will soon feel the same hatred I had for them."

"Do you need anything to eat or drink? I can get you a soda or a maybe a sandwich."

"That won't be necessary. I think that they will return with some food. At least I still have them..." Shun said with a hopeful smile.

...

"We're back!" Yuou exclaimed getting off Rosemary's back before Bergamot, Cananga, and Jasmine came up to them. "I'm going in for a snack!" Yuou headed into the cottage with the sisters following close to him.

"Not happening! After eating we're going back home!" Rio exclaimed running inside after them before Zerofyne dissapeared.

"I better go help them so Rio doesn't lecture me." Shark said before walking to the cottage as Yuto got off his dragon before it vanished leaving Yuya and Yuzu alone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yuya asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we should do. We're going to help them cook." Yuzu responded dragging him to the cottage.

"B-But I don't know how!" Yuya shouted trying to get out of Yuzu's grasp.

"I guess you're going to learn today." Yuzu said dragging him into the cottage. "After all, a woman isn't going to cook for you all the time."

"Noooooo!" Yuya cried out as the door was closed behind him. Meanwhile, Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi watched with a bewildered look.

"What just happened?" Ayu asked.

"I think that Oni-san was taken by Yuzu-san to the cottage to cook."

"Hey you kids! I challenge you to a game of chess!" Emilia exclaimed sitting on a table with a chess set on it. Dance was also sitting as well before giving her a smirk.

"Trying to beat children, Emilia. you certainly fell a little lower today." she responded.

"Shut it!"

"Sure." Tatsuya said getting on the other end of the table to play chess while Ayu and Tatsuya watched. Shortly afterwards, screaming came from the table as Yuya came outside the cottage to see Yuto in the garden. He was staring at some nightingales nesting on a apple tree.

"Is there something wrong, Yuto?" he asked walking up to him. "It looks like you lost someone."

"How do you know?" Yuto asked turning to him.

"I kind of looked like that when I lost my dad."

"I guess we both did lose someone." Yuto sighed.

"Was it a friend?"

"She was a very close friend of mine."

"I'll help you anyway I can. After all, we're all suppose to smile on the inside."

"I hope so too, Yuya." Yuto said with a hopeful expression.

After a hour, Yuou and Shark came out carrying a tray of udon and onigiri as Bergamot followed with a large plate of tempura shrimp.

"Food's done!" Yuou exclaimed grabbing the attention of everyone outside before he and Shark went back inside.

"Something smells good!" Futoshi exclaimed as he got off the table running at the food as Emilia put her head down in shame as Dance patted her back.

"Don't eat it just yet!" Yuzu scolded as she, Rosemary, and Jasmine came outside with a large bowl of rice and miso soup. Rio followed afterward with small little cakes and cookies shaped like Kuribohs and Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"The smell is making me so tempted though!" Futoshi said as he wiggled in excitement.

"Yuzu always told us that waiting is important." Ayu lectured holding him back before hearing a pained moan from Emilia.

"I can't believe I lost to a kid..." she said sadly.

"You just need some practice, that's all." Tatsuya said patting her back in a effort to comfort her.

"We got the fish for Droll!" Yuou yelled running out of the cottage with Cananga as they both carried a metallic tray with with a top over it.

"Do you really think that someone will come over here because of a scent of fish?" Tatsuya asked doubtfully.

"Droll is different. When I lift the top of this tray, he will be here in ten seconds flat." Yuou said confidently pulling the top off as Shark came out with the final dish of terriyaki. Rosemary placed a large glass pitcher before using her staff to fill it with water. "All we need to do is wait."

After five seconds they heard a rustling in the leaves as a scream come from them. "Fish! Fish! Fish!" Then in a blur, they saw in front of them a white-haired boy wearing a brown tunic and tattered green shorts in front of them.

"Long time, no see, Droll." Rio greeted with a smile.

"Me too!" Yuou exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you two back. Who are they?" Droll asked looking at Yuya and Yuzu. "Can they talk like us?"

"Yeah, I suppose we can. My name is Yuya and she's Yuzu." Yuya introduced.

"I'm Tatsuya." Tatsuya said.

"My name is Ayu." Ayu said.

"I'm Futoshi." Futoshi said. "How did you do that?'

"I have my ways. By the way, the name is Droll. Let's dig in!" Droll exclaimed launching himself at the fish starting the feast. After eating for a few minutes, a blue bird wearing a key flew through the gate to Droll's shoulder before eating the head of the fish.

"What's the bird on your arm!?" Tatsuya exclaimed a little shocked.

"This is my friend, Lock." Droll responded as he grabbed the ribs of the fish and eating the whole thing.

"What exactly is our next plan of action?" Shark asked munching on a shrimp.

"I think we should consult Shun before doing anything." Yuto said back drinking a cup of water.

"How's it been going on your journey to Standard?" Dance asked.

"We already arrived there. Yuya and his friends are from it." Rio said with a smile.

"It's a good thing that we didn't need to take any drastic measures or else..." Yuto said before trailing off.

"What's wrong? What do you mean take drastic measures?" Yuya wondered.

"He means we didn't have to turn anyone to a card or take Reiji hostage." Shark explained before realizing that Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi were there.

"Nii-san!" Rio exclaimed.

"That's horrible. How could you do such a thing!?" Yuzu demanded.

"Academia started it first. We did it to protect ourselves. We won't do it anymore, I promise. We have a heart unlike them." Yuto said quickly with a concerned look.

"But still how could anyone do that..."

"Card..." Ayu said with a saddened expression before Jasmine hugged her trying to comfort her.

"That's why we're going to defeat Academia here and now, so they won't hurt anyone else." Yuou said confidently.

"I hope we won't have to lose anyone else..." Rio prayed.

"Please don't hurt anyone." Tatsuya said to Shark who only turned a little red looking down.

"Sure we won't..." he responded.

"How long have we been here in the real world?" Yuya asked trying to change the topic.

"We have been here for atleast two or three hours, I think Shun will get a little mad at us." Yuou said a little worried. "I think we better get something to eat or he might just kill us."

"I guess I'm going to make something for my dad as well."

After half a hour they finished their food and all worked together to clean all the dishes and trays before making some bento quickly. They headed outside following Yuou and Rio outside to the entrance of the cottage.

"I guess this is goodbye for now..." Yuou said hugging Dance who simply nodded.

"Hug me Yuou-chan!" Emilia exclaimed obviously jealous.

"Okay..." Yuou said sweatdropping before doing so as Rio huffed. "Take good care of yourselves...and Droll don't try to take anyone hostage."

"That only was one time. Besides I have more friends than before." Droll said a little proud.

"How are we going to wake up?" Yuya asked.

"We're going to go through a portal that Dance and Emilia are going to create. Then Droll uses his magic to make it stable." Rio explained as Dance and Emilia put up their staffs emitting a blue glow as a blue portal appeared in front of them.

"I'lll miss you, Yuou!" Emilia exclaimed.

"What are we going to do without you guys..." Droll said with a smile as he revealed his arm which glowed red in a demon's claw.

"Goodbye!" the group exclaimed before walking into the portal.

"We'll miss you!" Droll exclaimed before making one more request. "Bring more fish!"

"Sure will." Yuou said with a smile as he headed into the portal with everyone else.

"They're waking up." Shuzo said as Yuou yawned with everyone else stirring up.

"Don't worry Shun we aren't let you starve." Yuou said as the bento appeared on his lap with a white glow.

"Give that to me!" Shun said lunging himself at the food grabbing it. "Don't you realize how much time you spent there, imbeciles!? It's literally been about three hours and a half!"

"I'm sorry Shun, we ran into some trouble with Yuya's dragon." Yuto explained calmly.

"You're all going to pay for this." Sun said with a stern look. "Don't you realize we have to go back to Reiji!?"

"Calm down, Shun. Don't forget that we coordinate as a team as well." Yuou said in a attempt to make him relax.

"Tch! Fine. Maybe I was being a little hurried but since you decided to go with your expedition you must duel me today so I can see what you learned." Shun huffed challenging him to a duel surprising everyone.

"What!?" they all yelled out at the same time.

"I don't usually say no but Shun...please don't hurt me." Yuou said with a worried look.

"Don't be such a coward."

"Fine. You're on!" Yuou said gulping.

After a while, the Xyz natives said bye to the Duel School before heading to LDS to their room leaving the "Aroma" sisters in one of their rooms before leaving to confront Reiji . There was two guards in the door of the CEO blocking the door.

"Stop right there! You're not LDS students! What are you doing here?" one of them exclaimed.

"We came to see Reiji." Yuto said calmly.

"What makes you think that he wants to talk to peo-" the same guard said before being interrupted.

"Stop! Let them in." Reiji said as the door to his office opened coming out with a blue-hooded kid wearing a hat and shorts came outside with him carrying a teddy bear. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes. We came to ask you some questions." Shun said with a scowl.

"Come in." Reiji said before going back into the room. The others followed as the guards looked a little shocked.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Yuou asked the kid wearing the blue sweater who looked at him with a broken look a little saddened. The kid looked a little scared worrying Yuou. " _Something's wrong with him...it's giving vibes of who I once was._ "

"What is it that we're going to do in your little tournament?" Shark asked. "Just participate and win."

"It will come to that. You'll see that in the end it will be all worth it."

"No! I don't want anymore surprises! You won't hide anything from us!" Shun exclaimed before Yuou and Yuto grabbed him as the blue-hooded kid clutched Reiji's shoulder. "Let me go! I need to know!"

"Do not worry yourself. I can assure you that everything will go as followed. I'm not going to say very much, but it will consist of a team to stop Academia and my father in his tracks." Reiji said seriously.

"Finally, something you said that made sense!" Shun yelled out before calming down a bit.

"Just train for now for the upcoming battle."

"What did you do to the Academia student from yesterday?" Yuto asked curious to know what was the aftermath of him being taken.

"He has been teleported to Academia with his memories of you being here erased."

"That's all!? You should've carded him like the rest! After all, he carded my people and laughed at their dispair and pain! He should've burned like the rest of the-" Shun shouted before getting kneeded in the gut by Shark.

"Don't you ever watch the words that come out of your mouth? You sound like a crazy person! We can't lose sight about what's in front of us. Your sister and the fate of our city." he said with a stern tone.

"Ruri..." Shun said as tears welled up in his eyes. "Fine. Let him live. Just don't fail us on our agreement."

"Understood."

"I have to ask you who's that kid you are with." Yuou asked concerned.

"Her name is Reira. She's my adoptive sister." Reiji introduced as the girl clutched his arm and her teddy tighter.

"Don't be so sad." Yuou said with a sincere smile trying to cheer her up recalling the same hopeless expression he had in the past as everyone looked at Reira flinching from him being so close. "Do you think we can take her for some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" Reiji asked not changing his expression.

"We're going to cheer her up." Yuou said cheergully as everyone else other than Reira and Reiji gave him a quizzical look.

"Yuou, you're not making any sense!" Rio lectured.

"We need to help her Rio. She's got the same pain in my eyes."

"Yuou...please don't. I can see what you're getting at but there's no real point. We must get stronger for the tournament."

"If you are so sincere I'll grant her permission to go do, but in return I need to borrow one of your disks." Reiji said shocking everyone else.

"You'll do it? Then here take mine." Yuou said before tossing his disk to Reiji.

"What are you doing!?" Shun yelled. "Did you forget about my challenge!?"

"Relax Shun. We aren't going to do anything in the meanwhile so let's do it at sunset. We're going to return her before then. I'm not just going to let another kid just like me go through the same trauma that I went through."

"Yuou..." Rio said with a worried expression. " _I guess there really is no stopping him when it comes to doing thething he thinks is right. Though she does look like she's hurt on the inside._ "

"Please bring her back by 4." Reiji said standing up confusing Reira who just looked at him with a dazzled face.

"C'mon. Let's head to our room!" Yuou exclaimed leading Reira outside as she looked at her brother for answers as the others groaned.

"I can't believe we're letting him get away with this." Shark said annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll be keeping an eye." Reiji mouthed to her which she understood as she was carried outside the room.

The first thing Yuou and Reira did was have a staring contest which she won. Then they played Twister which she won. Then after that some badminton in the LDS courts which she won again. A match of Shogi after that ended in disaster as she won ever single game flawlessly. At this point Yuou was doubtful she could ever have fun as she had the same dead expression the whole time.

Then it came to the final activity together, a duel between them with only cards. Reira managed to counteract his "sisters" finishing him off with a full salvo as he lost all of his Life Points. Everyone was shocked needless to say to see him beaten so brutally. Unfortunally, Reira hasn't had any change of her emotion.

"It's almost about to be 4. You better hurry! I'll be waiting on the roof." Shun said leaving.

"I don't really know what to do when I felt this bad." Yuou said dissapointed.

"You're trying to hard to do the impossible. You can't fix broken people." Shark explained.

"Maybe not but I can build new hope inside them." Yuou said hugging Reira who looked shocked as Rio, Yuto, Shark, and his "sisters" looked in confusion and surprise. "Come on. I know how you're feeling. Just smile and let me take that pain." A purple aura surrounded them as Reira blushed and gave a weak smile.

"Did he just..." Yuto asked.

"What was that purple aura around his body?" Shark asked as well.

"Come on, let's take you back to your big brother." Yuou said taking her hand and taking him to Reiji. The whole time, Reira pondered what happened as she felt as her spirit has been lifted a bit. Yuou headed back to grab his deck and head to the rood with Rio and Yuto going with him. Shark stayed behind to tidy up a bit but see the duel later.

"It took you long enough. Let's get this started!" Shun exclaimed activating his disk.

"I'm not backing down either!" Yuou declared activating Yuto's disk since he didn't have his own.

"Duel!" they both yelled.

(...)

"It seems like our guests are dueling. Did you have fun, Reira?" Reiji asked Reira as they were in another room with many people on computers and was dark watching the duel on the roof. Reira nodded and gave a slight smile at seeing Yuou on the screen. " _Strange...perhaps she's taking a liking to Yuou._ "

"Sir. We detected very strong Fusion Energy!" the same man from the limo exclaimed as a alert appeared in one of the other screens of the city.

"From what part of the city, Nakajima?"

"From the far north of the city. It seems there's two culprits!" Nakijima said as a image of two shadowed figures on a rooftop appeared.

"Are they from Academia..." Reiji murmered as Reira held her teddy a little tighter.

/

"So this is the Standard Dimension? There isn't really any good duelists here." a teenage girl wearing a cloak said as she was on top of an LDS student who lost to her in a duel.

"Please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." the student spat out.

"It's too late. You will serve a great purpose to Academia." the girl explained pressing a button on her duel disk as a purple glow consumed the student's body only leaving a card. She picked it up as a cloaked man approached her.

"Serena-sama, it is time to go. We don't want to cause a large disturbance." the man spoke before heading off with the girl.

"I can't wait for the professor to see me find an Xyz remnant so I can recognized once and for all. They will learn that Academia will never rest until everything is set."

"I hope so as well, Serena-sama."

 **It's certainly been a while since I posted anything. It was about two be two months before I did this chapter. I can tell you this time isn't going to be pretty for me and with school almost out with finals, there's going to be a lot of hurdles for me to go through. Now about the story, well let's just say it's up to you guys yo put the pieces together and find the plot and the backstory. I admit I didn't really think about the framework of the story thoroughly but somehow I hit the ground running. Well here's my advice. There isn't really going to be a day where everything will go right for you as such there won't be days where you're going to be all wrong. Think of it as this, life is a river full of obstacles and pushing you to one direction. It's up to you to navigate and claim the current to your favor. Here are the cards for this chapter.**

(Trap) **One Time** : When your opponent declares a second attack during their Battle Phase, you can end the Battle Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, target one monster on the field; switch it's battle position.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Spring's Rejoice** : All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 500 ATK for each Plant-Type monster on the field, until the end of the turn.

(Spell) **Golden Leaf** : You can only activate this card when all monsters on the field have their their ATK different from their original value; gain LP equal to the difference of all of them and draw two cards.

(Trap) **Freezing Cascade** : During damage calculation involving a Water monster, you can reduce the damage you take to 0 and negate all effects of monsters controlled by your opponent until the End Phase.

(Synchro Monster) **Ice Priestess Glacial** : This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can target one card on the field: destroy it and inflict 500 points of damage. This effect cannot be negated.

(Spell) **Synchro Drive** : Special Summon a Tuner monster from your deck that's ATK is lower than a Synchro monster in your Extra Deck. It has it's effects negated and is destroyed in the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target one Synchro monster in your Graveyard; return it to the Extra Deck, then draw one card.

(Trap) **Artifact Spark** : Target as many Spell/Traps on your side on the field then target as many cards your opponent controls; destroy them. If this card in it's owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: You can inflict damage equal to one "Artifact" monster in your Graveyard.

(Continuous Spell) **Artifact Sanctuary** : You can target one Set "Artifact" monster you control and one face-up "Artifact" monster you control, destroy the first target and double the ATK of the second target (Quick Effect). If this card in it's owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: you can add two "Artifact" cards from your deck to your hand.

(Spell) **Pot of Charisma** : Draw two card: then banish your deck facedown until the End Phase.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Artifact Reconfiguration** : Set "Artifact" monsters from your Graveyard to your Spell/Trap Card Zones equal to the number of the cards your opponent control; if you do, you can target one card on the field and destroy it. If this card in it's owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: Your opponent cannot Special Summon any monsters this turn.

(Trap) **Shadow Wings** : Target one Dark Xyz Dragon-Type monster you control; equip this card to it. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You can send this card to the Graveyard; target two monsters with the same level and attach them to a Dark Xyz Dragon-Type monster you control.


	9. Burning Our Banner

**Cheer's to another chapter of this fanfiction! As for me I have nothing to do but do this...Just me by myself on my laptop. I admit this story meant a piece of my heart during this time and atleast finding more or less what I need to do here. There's really nothing but somewhat smooth sailing from here. I won't say the the ownership anymore since I realized it's just a fanfiction and it won't matter and if it did I already gave ownership to Konami for everything that's theirs. I will consider this chapter the "Fanservice" chapter, and you'll see why.**

Burning Our Banner

"I'll go first! I summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun exclaimed as a green mechanical-like bird appeared above him. "When it's summoned it can bring another copy of itself with it!" Another of the same bird appeared next to the first. "Then since I control a "Raidraptor" monster, I can summon **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius** (LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Dark)!" A similar but purple mechanical-like bird now came onto the field next to both green birds.

"Since I control three "Raidraptor" monsters I can activate the Spell, **Raidraptor - Sanctuary**! I can draw two cards." he explained getting two more cards from his deck.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon** (Rank:4 ATK:100 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" he chanted as the two birds went into a dark portal before a bigger green bird came out of it.

" _Is he trying to stall? We'll see about that._ " Yuou thought.

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." Shun concluded as he slid two cards into his disk jumping on Rise Falcon.

"Draw! I activate the Field Spell, **Aroma Garden**." Yuou said as grass and flowers from every variety and color grew under their feet as a cottage appeared nearby.

"I sure those face downs he put down must have been set for him to rank-up his monster." Yuto said to Rio.

"I just don't know why Shun so against us. I think he feels threatened by us." Rio said back.

"I summon **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:1900 Plant/Light)!" Yuou exclaimed as Jasmine appeared on his side of the field. "I activate **Aroma Garden** 's effect! I gain 500 Life Points and all monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense until your End Phase!" A green aura surrounded his body as a white one surrounded Jasmine's. **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:600)

 **Yuou** :4500

"Since I gained Life Points, I can draw one card thank's to Jasmine's effect! Flower Channeling!" Yuou explained as he drew another card. "Then I activate the Spell Card, **Blossom Beginnings**! If I control a Plant, I can draw three cards and discard two." he explained as he draw three more cards before placing two to his Graveyard.

"After that I summon **Lonefire Blossom** (LV.2 ATK:500 DEF:1400 Plant/Fire)! By tributing it, I can summon **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800 Plant/Fire) from my deck!" Bergamot appeared next to Jasmine. **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:2900)

"As for your face downs, I don't have to worry too much. I equip **Flower Power** to Bergamot. She gains 1000 more attack because of it!" **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:3900)

"If this attack goes through, Shun's going to take a lot of damage thank's to Bergamot's effect." Rio told Yuto.

"Now Bergamot let's destroy his Force Strix! Burning Rush!" Bergamot rushed at Shun's monster with a fiery aura around her.

"I activate **Booster Strix** 's effect from my hand! I can send it from my Graveyard so Rise Falcon can negate your attack by using one Overlay Unit!" Shun countered as a light green mechanical bird came to the field flew under Rise Falcon.

"Not happening! I can activate **Rose Sniper** 's (LV.2 ATK:600 DEF:1500 Warrior/Earth) effect from my hand! By sending it to the Graveyard I can negate Booster's Strix's effect and destroy it!' Yuou exclaimed as the sniper appeared close to him aiming a well placed shot on the bird making it explode and Bergamot cut through Rise Falcon destroying it causing Shun to fall.

 **Shun** :200

"Shun!" Everyone yelled as the teen fell from the sky nearly more than a thousand feet to the ground before coming back on top of Rise Falcon.

"Don't try to scare us like that!" Rio exclaimed.

"I activated the Quick Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force**! Thank's to it I can bring Rise Falcon back and Xyz Summon a Xyz monster that's one rank higher than it! Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon** (Rank:5 ATK:1000 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun chanted as Rise Falcon glew purple before transforming into a mechanical red and black bird with large wings screeching.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Yuou exclaimed as he slid a card into his disk. " _I want to try that too. It seems like it's time for a change of skill._ "

"Draw! I use one Overlay Unit to activate Blaze Falcon's effect! It can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters you control and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Take some of your own punishment!" Shun exclaimed as Blaze Falcon shot out metal contraptions that fired green lasers at Bergamot easily overwhelming her.

 **Yuou** :4000

"Now **Aroma Garden** 's effect activates! I gain 1000 Life Points!" Yuou exclaimed as a green aura surrounded his body and a white one over Jasmine's. "Thank's to Jasmine's effect, I can draw one card!"

 **Yuou** :5000

"Tch! Blaze Falcon can attack you directly! Raptor's Break of Thunderclap!" he commanded as Blaze Falcon shot out a barrage of missiles at Yuou's direction.

"I'm not going to let that happen! I activate the Quick Play Spell, **Instant Winds**! Now I can Special Summon an "Aroma" monster from my hand and gain Life Points equal to it's level! I call out **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Plant/Water)!" Rosemary came out to the field on a defensive stance over Yuou as they both got hit by the missiles. **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:2300)

 **Yuou** :5400

"Since I gained Life Points she can switch Blaze Falcon to defense mode! Spurt Reverse!" Yuou explained as Rosemary casted a surge of energy at the bird making it go on a defensive stance.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Shun ended sliding a card into his disk. "I won't miss my mark next time."

"Me neither! Draw! I summon **Aromaseraphy Angelica** (LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Plant/Light) to the field!" Yuou exclaimed as Angelica appeared alongside Jasmine and Rosemary. "Then I tune level 4 **Aromage Rosemary** with her! Blue fairy who brings hope and strength. Spread your wings for all to see! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Lend me your power, **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:900 Plant/Light)!" he chanted as Angelica turned into a green ring encircling Rosemary causing a glow. Rosemary came out with a pair of wings afterwards. "Since I have more Life Points than you, all monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense." **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:2500) **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:600)

"Then I use Aroma Garden's eff-" he tried to say before Shun interrupted him.

"I activate the Counter Trap, **Raptor's Gust**! Since I control a "Raidraptor" monster I can negate your Garden's effect and destroy it! Your pity tricks won't work against me no longer!" he exclaimed as a tornado ruined the landscape and cottage.

"Fine! I guess I must get rid of your Blaze Falcon! Rosemary destroy his Falcon. Sweet Arc!" Yuou commanded as Rosemary blasted Blaze Falcon with a arc-shaped burst of energy.

"I play my last face down! I activate the Trap, **Xyz Move**! By allowing you control of my Blaze Falcon, I can end the Battle Phase!" Shun exclaimed jumping back onto the roof as Blaze Falcon flew next to Rosemary and Jasmine.

"I've seen this strategy before. " Yuto commented. "He used this against Academia students to rank up his "Raidraptor" monsters. He just needed a certain spell..."

"I end my turn!" Yuou concluded before jumping on Blaze Falcon as the two soared around the tower with Rosemary and Jasmine following. "This is amazing. I never felt nothing like this before!"

"It won't last long! Draw! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force**! If you have an Xyz Monster, I can take control of it and rank it up one more higher!" Shun explained as Blaze Falcon turned purple causing Yuou to fall through it into Rosemary's arms.

"Thanks sis." he said with a smile as Shun got on top of Blaze Falcon.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon** (Rank:6 ATK: 2000 DEF:3000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" Shun chanted as Blaze Falcon transformed into a much bigger bird that was black and yellow in color.

"Since it was summoned using Blaze Falcon, it can destroyed a Special Summoned monster like your **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** and inflict damage to half it's attack points!" Shun explained as Revolution Falcon flew over Rosemary and dropped bombs on her destroying her. **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:100)

"Rosemary!" Yuou cried out as he fell to the ground.

 **Yuou** :4400

"Yuou!" Rio exclaimed as she ran to the edge to see him still falling to the ground. "No!" Yuou looked at the world around him go in lightning speed as he looked for something to grab onto before a faint body of Rosemary appeared under him taking him back to the rooftop.

"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Rio scolded.

"I know! I know! But I'm not giving up!" Yuou exclaimed.

"Attack **Aromage Jasmine**! Revolutional Air Raid!" Shun commanded as Revolution Falcon dropped a rain of bombs on Jasmine decimating her as she screamed.

 **Yuou** :2500

"Jasmine!"

"I end my turn!" Shun exclaimed. "It seems that you lost it! Now it's time for you to feel the desire to fight as I have!"

"No! I will show you what I stand for!" Yuou argued making Shun growl in frustration. "Draw!" A glow came from his deck. "The time is now for our banner to rise! I activate **Dashing Fusion**! I can Fusion Summon a monster by banishing it's materials from my hand or Graveyard! I banish **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** and **Lonefire Blossom**! Gentle hymn of the sweet smelling herb, red bulb that will grow to our absolution, come together and open the way of the queen of the holy palvion. Fusion Summon! Level 7! Swing those bright rays of light my way, **Aromangel Lotus** (LV.7 ATK:3000 DEF:2600 Plant/Dark)!" A blonde woman wearing a white gown and sandals appeared next to Yuou carrying a staff decorated by flowers of all colors. She also had a halo over her head.

"I've never seen him Fusion Summon before..." Rio said curiously.

"You are using the summoning method that our enemies used!? Are you a traitor!?" Shun demanded.

"I will never go on Academia's side, never! I'm going to use for good! Now during my Main Phase if I have more Life Points than you, I can gain control of one monster you control! Take to my side, Falcon!" Yuou exclaimed as Shun jumped from the falcon back to the roof before it flew to Yuou's side. "Finish him now! Floral Galient!" Lotus raised her staff before a burst of rainbow flowers was shot at it at Shun's direction.

"When you attack me, I can summon **Raidraptor - Turbulence Falcon** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:200 Winged Beast/Dark) from my hand and negate the attack!" Shun countered as a small tornado absorbed the flowers. It stopped as a yellow and red bird was in the middle of it.

"It's a good thing I can attack again then! Go Revolution Falcon destroy it!" The falcon rose over the small bird before dropping a rain of bombs at it.

"If Turbulence Falcon is targeted for a attack or card effect, it can destroy itself and one monster on your field like my Falcon!" Shun explained as the yellow and red bird avoided all the bombs before entering the bay of the falcon blowing it up with itself.

"When Turbulence Falcon is destroyed, I can add one "Rank-Up" card from my Graveyard to my hand. I'm going to bring back **Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force**." he said returning back the card to his hand.

"I end my turn." Yuou said.

"Draw! I activate the card I just drew, **Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force**! By paying half my Life Points, I can summon Revolution Falcon and summon a Xyz Monster that is two ranks higher!" Shun explained growing a red aura as Revolution Falcon appeared in front of him.

"That fool is going to destroy the tower!" Yuto realized getting irritated at his friend's recklessness. "Don't do it Shun!"

 **Shun** :100

"Dauntless falcon. Swirl up a raging inferno and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon** (Rank:8 ATK:3000 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Dark)!" he chanted as Revolution Falcon turned into a purple light before transfoming into a larger red and white mechanical bird with huge wings.

"Stop this duel! One of you are going to get seriously hurt!" Rio exclaimed trying to grab the attention of the both of them.

"Not until he wins or I do!" Shun shouted.

"Shun, you're going too fa-" Yuou started to say before Shun interrupted him.

"Shut up! I use Satellite Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, Lotus will lose 800 attack points for every "Raidraptor" monster in my Graveyard! Since I have seven, your monster is going to lose all it's attack points!" he yelled as spectars of two Vanishing Lanius, Rise Falcon, Booster Strix, Blaze Falcon, Revolution Falcon, and Turbulence Falcon appeared before one-by-one being turned into green energy and shooting it at Lotus making her scream in pain for each one.

"Lotus!" Yuou called out as the flower mage fell on her feet.

"Shun, that's enough! You'll destroy everything!" Yuto warned from the ledge of the buliding as Satellite Falcon absorbed Turbulence Falcon and shot it's final blast at Lotus. **Aromangel Lotus** (ATK:0)

"Stop hurting her!" Yuou exclaimed seeing the whimpering face of her.

"I'll show no mercy to Fusion! Now finish her! Soar!" Shun still continued to say as his falcon flew away from them into the sky away from the eyes of them. "Any final words?"

"I'm haven't had my Life Points reduced to 0!" Yuou yelled back.

"That will change soon enough. This is for the good of you, now try to get out of this one." Shun said as a bright glow came from where Satellite Falcon was.

"You're going to destroy the tower you know. The damage we create is real!"

"Then stop it or perish like the rest of Academia. I've had my suspiscions of you being connected to Academia. You came from nowhere and played nice with everyone. I may have believed you came from the monster's "realm" but where did you come from before then? Did you come from here, the Fusion Dimension or the Synchro Dimension? Then you summoned a Fusion monster."

"I don't remember, it was so long ago. But I care about you and everyone else. Even if I was from the Fusion Dimension, that doesn't mean I'm going to be loyal to it." Yuou said as a red glow came from the sky for the city to see in the shape of the "Raidraptor" symbol.

"A touching story but wasn't the only reason I wanted to duel you! I wanted to test you! Here is your retribution! Eternal Avenge!" Shun commanded as a stream of red energy came from that spot at Lotus which Yuou got in front of. "What are you doing!?"

"Yuou!" Yuto and Rio shouted to their friend who was being eaten by the redness.

"I activate **Pollen Gardna** 's (LV.4 ATK:900 DEF:2000 Plant/Earth) effect from my hand! If you attack me or a Plant monster I control I can summon her and take half the damage!" Yuou exclaimed sliding another card onto his disk as a blonde woman with a ivy shield and several bees appeared in front of him. "And I if I do, she can negate Lotus's destruction!" The blast finally ended damaging some parts of the roof and the LDS logo while Yuou stood with smoke around his body.

 **Yuou** :1000

"You're only just making this hard on yourself. I end my turn!" Shun concluded as his falcon returned to him.

"Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell, **Miracle Fertilizer**! I can summon a Plant monster from my Graveyard in return I can't Normal Summon or Set this turn! I bring back Rosemary!" Yuou exclaimed as Rosemary appeared next to Pollen Gardna before looking at Yuou with a confident expression.

"She doesn't have enough attack points to destroy my Satellite Falcon. Wait...you have two monsters with the same level. That means th-" Shun said before Yuou continued.

"Then I overlay Level 4 **Pollen Gardna** and **Aromage Rosemary**! The scent of victory that is everlasting, overwhelm the winds with an strategic ascendancy! Xyz Summon! Manifest yourself, **Aromaiden Mint** (Rank:4 ATK:2400 DEF:1700 Plant/Wind)!" he chanted as a green-haired woman wearing a green regal dress and blue and yellow eyes appeared wielding a staff that has two small Overlay Units on it. Everyone looked at it in wonder and amazement never seeing their friend summon her.

"You can Xyz Summon too?" Shun asked. "Why didn't you before?"

"It doesn't come to me naturally. But I guess for times like this things will have to be different. By using a Overlay Unit, I can give Lotus 800 attack points and gain 800 Life Points back. Heart Rejuvenation!" he explained as one of Mint's Units went into it's staff giving it a green glow before she shot it at Lotus who stood up on one knee. **Aromangel Lotus** (ATK:800)

 **Yuou** :1800

"Now that I got back Life Points I can add one "Winds" card with Lotus's effect. I'm adding **Dried Winds** to my hand before setting it. Since this is Mint's first appearance to you all, I'll give you a crash course on her effect! I can shuffle back two "Aroma' monsters from my Graveyard and draw one card for each. So by shuffling Jasmine and Bergamot, I can draw two cards." he put back the two sisters back to his deck before getting two new cards.

"He never used a monster like that before...still he's an idiot for getting himself nearly killed." Rio commented with an concerned expression.

"Now attack Satellite Falcon! Verdant Wave!" Yuou commanded as Mint lifted her staff as it brought down an onslaught of green fire at Shun's falcon.

"Mint has less attack than my falcon why are attacking? This doesn't change anything!" Shun told him.

"You need to realize the value of my cards, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Flower Judgement**! By detaching all Overlay Units from Mint, she gains 800 attack for each!" Yuou exclaimed as a pink aura surrounded Mint and the fire as it hit Satellite Falcon head-on blowing it up. **Aromaiden Mint** (ATK:3200)

"Not so fast! By banishing Turbulence Falcon and Vanishing Lanius from my Graveyard, I can make the damage 0." Shun countered as he was blown to the edge of the roof trying to hold his ground.

"I end my turn by placing one card face down." Yuou concluded as he slid a card into his disk. "I really thought you were going to lose there. Seems like now that I'm the one that's testing you."

"We'll see about that. Draw!" Shun exclaimed as he drew a card looking at it in concern. "I never thought I would use this, but I suppose this is good as ever to use it. I activate the Spell, **Rank-Down Demotion Fall**! In order to use it, I must send a "Rank-Up" card from my hand such as my Raptor's Force to the Graveyard." Shun said discarding his final card.

"You're using my Christmas present!?" Yuou asked in disbelief.

"I never thought he would ever Rank-Down his monster...I think this is his first time he ever used it." Yuto said in amazement.

"It doesn't matter, now I'm going to beat you with it! Now I can summon back Satellite Falcon and summon a monster that's two ranks lower than it from my Graveyard or Extra Deck. Come back, **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon**!" Shun yelled shaking it off as his Satellite Falcon came back before glowing purple coming back as Shun's ace.

"Since I used Demotion Fall to summon it, you cannot activate card effects when it battles. Now it will finish you off! Battle! Destroy his **Aromaiden Mint**! Revolutional Air Raid! When it battles a Special Summoned monster, your monster's attack points become zero!" he explained as the thrusters of the bird shot fumes out at Mint making her cough and wheeze. **Aromaiden Mint** (ATK:0)

After that, Revolution Falcon soared above her and dropped a shower of bombs destroying her and causing Yuou to fall down on top of the roof.

 **Yuou** :0

/

"That was certainly interesting..." Shark said walking to Yuto and Rio.

"You saw the whole thing?" Rio asked.

"I saw the part where your boyfriend fell off the tower...anyway's pizza is here."

"Pizza!?" Yuou asked getting back up.

"Yuou." Shun said seriously. "I was wrong. You do have the strength to fight Academia with us. Even if you lost."

"What about the roof?" Yuto asked concerned about some rubble and glass on the roof as well as burn marks on it.

"We can clean it up." Yuou responded touching his deck as the "Aroma" sisters came out a little bitter from their defeat. Jasmine walked up to Shun before hitting him lightly with a mad look. Rosemary sighed before lifting her staff with Cananga doing the same to repair the roof. After a minute, they both fixed everything while Yuou cleaned the LDS sign with a towel grabbed on by Bergamot.

"What's that down there?" he asked pointing down to a crowd of people below them. "It looks like they're are cheering for us."

"I think they saw our duel. We must've put a show for them." Shun said with a harsh expression. "Let's go back."

"Not so fast. Yuou and me are going to talk." Rio said back.

"Be back soon." Shark said before heading back with Shun and Yuto.

"Wait, what did you want to talk about?" Yuou asked as Rio walked up to him with a stern expression.

"You! You could've been hurt or worse died! What we're you thinking!?" Rio yelled as she poked his chest.

"Sorry! But I couldn't refuse or Shun might have no respect for me. I won't back down from a challenge."

"That's just it. You need to be more careful."

"Is that all..." Yuou asked sweatdropping before getting bonked on the head.

"No, and don't ignore me! We agreed back then, that the fun and danger we have will be split 50/50. If anything it should've been a tag duel, so I can get stronger as well."

"Shun only wanted to test me only."

"I don't care. You could've died on your own...I worry about you, Yuou." Rio said softly losing some of her assertiveness.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. If it helps, if you were in the duel, I would worry as well."

"Well there was another thing...I wanted to fly like Shun and you did." Rio said with a mischievous smile.

"I suppose that can be arranged. Let's fly over the city." Yuou suggested.

"On Rosemary...hmmm... Now that I learned Synchro Summoning, I think I'll ride on Glacial." Rio said touching her deck before Glacial appeared. She bowed down to Rio and stood up. "You flatter me a little."

"Are we going to return for pizza?"

"I was thinking we can go for something more intricate...I know it's more than a few months that we went on a date. We don't we do it now?" Rio said slyly.

"You planned this out didn't you?"

"Is that a no?"

"Let's go."

"Oh, are you asking me to go on a date with you again...I never thought you would ask."

"Very funny, but I might not be willing to buy dinner." Yuou said getting in the back of Rosemary who looked at the two with a smile.

"You know that the girl doesn't pay for the couple's food." Rio said doing the same on Glacial. "By the way, we might need a new change of wardrobe." The two flew with Jasmine, Cananga, and Bergamot flying close by with wings of their own. Little did they know, from the crowd watching them was two shadows in a alleyway.

(...)

"Now where are they headed?" Reiji asked in wonder looking at the monitor showing the view of the roof. "At least they cleaned up after themselves. About the power that he has...has there been any power like it in the city before?"

"It doesn't look like it." Nakajima responded.

"This might be can be an advantage we can use against Academia. From what I can determine from his disk, it has the ability to turn people to cards and come from the Xyz Dimension. Maybe I can use it to transport the soon to be Lancers to the Synchro Dimension. We might also be able to disable the carding function of the disk and others as well." Reiji said holding up Yuou's disk.

"What about the two Fusion soldiers here?"

"We will meet them eventually. If they keep on Fusion Summoning like Sora, we'll encounter them for sure." Reiji answered.

/

"Over here! Check this dress out." Rio said leading Yuou to a dark blue blouse with sparkles and a ribbon on the waist. After sightseeing for a while over the city, the two came to a plaza near LDS where Rio and Yuou looked for clothing and a place to eat.

"What is it?" Yuou asked carrying a few dresses and pairs of shorts and pants. Rosemary, Jasmine, Cananga, Bergamot, and Angelica were with him looking around as well at the apparel that's so abundant in the store.

"It's a beautiful blouse...I want this one too!" Rio exclaimed grabbing it and placing it on Yuou's arms.

"Rio, remember we are in a war. We shop for what we need, not what we want." Yuou reminded before checking the price of the blouse. "10000 yen (88 dollars) for a blouse made for a teenage girl!?"

"I guess I was a little selfish...if it will make you feel better, I guess I can try to find a cheaper one." Rio said taking the dress and headed off to another direction. Yuou tried to follow before a group of teens stopped him.

"What are you doing with Kobayashi's monsters!? Did you steal them!?" one of them shouted pointing at Cananga.

"What are you talking about?"

"You never heard of Kobayashi, copycat? She's the flower prodigy of Japan and your using her cards like they were your's." another responded making Yuou gasp.

"What the hell!? Someone else uses my sisters as cards too!?" Yuou yelled surprising the teens.

"No way you didn't know. But how are you making her monsters real without activating a duel disk? Are these girls cosplayers?"

"No! They're real! Now excuse me, I got to go somewhere!" Yuou huffed before going to Rio's direction as the "Aroma" sisters followed.

"Do you think he was lying when he didn't know Kobayashi?" a girl in the group asked.

"Of course, no doubt he knew about her." another one answered. "But I never seen Kobayashi use the little fairy with her though..." Regrouping with Rio, they all left with some clothing before heading to a small diner called the "King's Gautlet" which had a knight with two wings wearing golden and white armor.

"I guess it's probable for a duelist using "Aroma"s to be here in the Standard Dimension you told me that Angelica was created with the bond you have with your sisters though." Rio said.

"She better be ready to be beaten down if she is going to challenge the true "Aromage" duelist. Am I right, Rosemary?" Yuou asked with a prideful attitude. Rosemary smiled and nodded her head. "I told you!"

"First of all, she must be in the tournament in order for you have a chance to duel her. That can't be destined. Second, you obviously have a advantage over her so you might not be able to duel. Finally, we don't know what division she is going to be in." Rio informed.

"Way to burst my bubble..."Yuou said trailing off losing his pride.

"Sorry..." she apologized as they headed inside the diner which had not too many people, but what was interesting was that the waitresses and cooks wore outfits resembling monsters. They sat in a large table before Angelica hid behind Rio's hair. A waitress came up to them wearing a dark blue magician's outfit and a pink bow behind her back.

"Welcome to King's Gautlet. I look forward to serving you today." she asked sweetly as she passed out six menu's. "I'll be back in two minutes to take your order." She left and headed to another table.

"The food here definitely looks good. Maybe we should get something as a group like a platter." Yuou suggested. "What do you think?"

"Like what...because I'm not going to eat shrimp or fish." Rio responded a little sick.

"How about club sandwiches?"

"I can agree on that. What do you guys think?" Rio agreed as Bergamot, Cananga, and Rosemary nodded. "What do you want Jasmine?" Jasmine pointed to the kid's menu pointing to the words "Buttermilk Pancakes".

"Pancakes in the evening, I never tried that. I'll write it in my bucket list." Yuou responded making Rio giggle a little. "Since I don't want to blow through this cash, I'll get us chocolate shakes." The waitress came back with a notepad and pen.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Can we get a platter of club sandwiches and a plate of buttermilk pancakes, please?" Rio asked.

"Sure. What about for drinks?"

"Six chocolate shakes." Yuou said back.

"I'll back with your orders soon." the waitress said picking up the menus before heading back.

"Rio, does it count as a date if the others are with us?"

"No, that's just being a group of friends but I do know something we can do together." Rio winked grabbing Yuou's attention.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes that..."

"You're on!" Yuou exclaimed as he kicked Rio's shoe which she returned. "That's pretty good, but I have better kicks."

"Underestimating me? Big mistake." Rio countered kicking him back a little harder.

"That was just a pat. Let me show you what a real one is like." Yuou said before hitting Rio's shoe with his own.

"You're pathetic...can I ask you something?" Rio said before turning to Yuou with a worried look.

"What is it?"

"When you defeated Yuri, were you serious about what you said?"

"Of course I was, I love you more than a girlfriend. You shouldn't really question it. If you were in trouble, I would be there in a heartbeat."

"Think I can't protect myself?" Rio responded a little suspicious.

"If I had the same mindset, I would think the same way that you do. You know the answer as well as I do." Yuou responded looking at Rio with a pleading look making her change her expression to a more touched one.

"Don't try to make me feel so sentimental, but thank's for protecting me. I'll be sure to do the same." Rio said blushing.

"I know you are not weak because you have the potential of greatness. May we both save Ruri and Heartland."

"Ditto." Rio responded as the waitress came back with a plate of six chocolate shakes.

"Here you are. The food should come shortly." the waitress said placing the drinks down before heading off. Rio, Yuou, and the sisters grabbed one each.

"I know I have been to restaurants and food places before, but I wonder how they can carry food that heavy without it falling." Yuou brought up before sipping on his shake.

"I guess they must have experience doing it." Rio responded before putting her's close to her hair. Angelica came out with a cup of her own before scooping her own cup of the shake.

"Won't Shark and Shun get mad if he finds out that we're going out?"

"Just a little, but they can have a boy's night out while we have a date. It's beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

"It sure is." Yuou said recalling back some of his other memories as Rio walked up to him before sitting next to him leaning her head in his shoulder.

"We only get this night, so let's make the most of it." Rio said as the sandwiches and pancakes arrived carried by the waitress.

"Enjoy." the waitress said before leaving. Jasmine looked excited and grabbed a knife and fork before slicing a part of the stack placing it on her mouth. Her face lit up after licking it and she ate the whole thing.

"Guess let's eat." Rio said grabbing a sandwich and tearing a piece off handing it to Angelica before eating it herself being overwhelmed by the contents. "This is pretty good!" Yuou grabbed one of the sandwiches and chewed it tasting fresh ham and cheddar cheese mixed with mayo and tomatoes and lettuce.

"It is pretty good, it's a good thing we got more of them." Yuou said finishing it before grabbing another as Rio's hand touched the same one. The two turned to each other and grabbed the sandwich together.

"Here take a bite..." Yuou said placing the bread on Rio's mouth who bit it cutely while closing her eyes.

"Now it's your turn." Rio said with a smirk as she placed the sandwich on Yuou's mouth repeating the same thing as Yuou for a few minutes. All the while the "Aroma" sisters and customers only widened their eyes in disbelief and shock looking at the two. (AN: I would too. I kind of feel a little weird for letting this part in.)

"Mmm...uh, Rio. I think we're making a scene." Yuou said looking around him to see people taking pictures and videos of the two. The two lowered their heads and slid their bodies deeper into their seats.

"It's your fault that we ended up like this!" Rio hissed as her face turned red of embarrassement.

"Let's just eat normally." Yuou said picking up another nibbling it. The two shifted in their seats figeting in place after what occurred while eating from the platter shyly while Rosemary only sighed eating her sandwich, Bergamot huffed, Cananga cut off the crusts before eating her food, and Jasmine looked at the flower duelist with a curious look analzying the red in his face.

"What do you want to do tommorow?" Yuou asked.

"Hmm? I guess we'll go to the school and practice our skills on Action Dueling, I suppose." Rio said losing some of her awkwardness.

"Salty that you lost to Shark?"

"Very salty. But I'll make sure to take him down next time." Rio responded with a fierce look.

"I hope that Shun and Yuto can agree with us on our plan to win the tournament."

"Me too. But one thing still bothers me, I never saw you Xyz Summon or Fusion Summon? Were you hiding it from us?"

"I guess I was, but it was sure a blast to duel Shun, even if I lost. I think we have a big chance of winning this thing. But what if Reiji didn't matter to the Professor?"

"I think storming the Academy and not holding back will take care of that. With Reiji, Yuya, and Yuzu's help, we might be able to overcome it!" Rio explained a little hyped.

"Sounds like a good plan." Yuou agreed as a male student wearing a LDS badge came up to them wearing a black blazer and jeans. He had red and purple hair that looked like a wave. He wore a necklace of a angel with dark wings and white circle earings.

"What are you doing with my fans, kid?" the LDS student asked causing the group to look at him confused and disgusted.

"Fans?"

"I don't usually say this to anyone, but you look beautiful. What is your name?" the student asked Rio.

"My name is Rio, and I'm taken."

"Not for long, I challenge you to a duel!" the LDS student asked poining at Yuou.

"A duel!? I don't even know you and you're trying to take Rio yourself?"

"Don't question me. My name is Dai and you're going to get it!" the LDS student exclaimed as Yuou got up steaming mad. Rio realized something before confronting Dai himself as Angelica snuck under the table going to Rosemary.

"You are going to fight me, you hear me? I'm not a trophy you can win and I'm going to prove it!" she yelled back. "And when I do I'm going to break you like a twig."

"Say what you will. but I'm the top duelist of the Ritual course of LDS! No one can beat me!"

"Let me handle this, Rio. I'll take him down myself." Yuou said stepping in at the two.

"No! I'll get stronger right now and I'll do it by moping the floor with him! There won't be a discussion about it. Sit down and watch." Rio said seriously as she looked at Yuou with a concerning face. Rosemary looked at him with a pleading look wishing she could say something. "Please..."

"Be careful." he warned touching her shoulder.

"I will." Rio said smiling before turning to Dai with a pissed look in her face before Angelica sneaked under the table to Rosemary's shoulder. "Let's take this outside."

"Fine with me. I was getting bored with your conversation." Dai responded going outside as Rio followed. Yuou looked at the two through the window. Rosemary, Bergamot, Jasmine, and Cananga did the same.

"Duel!" Rio and Dai exclaimed activating their disks.

...

"I'll go first! I summon **Blizzard Falcon** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio exclaimed as a blue bird appeared in front of her. "Since I controli it, I can Special Summon **Blizzard Finch** (LV.2 ATK:200 DEF:700 Winged Beast/Water)!from my hand!" A small little bird now appeared next to the falcon. "Then by using Finch's effect, I can make it's level equal to Falcon's!" **Blizzard Finch** (LV.4)

"Two monsters with the same level...that mean th-" Dai said before Rio interrupted him.

"I overlay Blizzard Falcon and Finch! Fierciest gales and coldest snow which pierces the hearts of others with fear and it'nature. I call upon the deity and goddess of the north! Xyz Summon! Appear now, **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2000 DEF:2200 Winged Beast/Water)!" she chanted as the small bird and falcon came together before a fairy-like blue humanoid with wings appeared.

"So you can Xyz Summon...it doesn't matter. I've defeated many like you. End your turn, so I can start mine."

"I had enough of you! I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Rio yelled out as she slid two cards inside her disk.

"Draw! First I activate the Spell Card, **Pre-Preparation of Rites**! I can add add one Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand and the card it was designated to. By adding **Final Ritual of the Ancients** , I can add **Reshef the Dark Being**!" Dai explained as two cards popped from his deck before grabbing them.

"Then I activate the Spell, **Foolish Burial** to send **Djinn Disserere of Rituals** to the Graveyard! I activate **Final Ritual of the Ancients**! Instead of using the materials from my hand or field, I can banish my Djinn for the whole thing! Cursed angel who fallen from the heavens to the length of time. Awaken now and fight once more! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Come forth, **Reshef the Dark Being** (LV.8 ATK:2500 DEF:1500 Fiend/Light)!" he chanted as three orbs appeared one blue, orange, and yellow.

"What are those?" Yuou murmered as the orbs glowed stinging his eys as well as other spectators in the crowd. Rio closed her eyes before the orbs lost some of their glow. A stone-like goliath appeared behind the orbs as they started to circle around it. "What the hell is that!?"

"It's the pinacle of your loss! By sending a Spell from my hand, I can take control of your monster! Spirit Possession!" Dai exclaimed as the blue orb glew brighter as the stone goliath attempted to grab Zerofyne.

"Not so fast! I activate the Counter Trap, **Xyz Reflect**! When you target a Xyz Monster I control with a card effect, I can negate your Reshef's effect, destroy it and take out 800 of your Life Points!" Rio exclaimed as a rainbow shield enveloped Zerohymn before shooting off a laser at Reshef.

"When Disserere is used for a Ritual Summon, the monster it summoned is unaffected by traps." Dai countered as the yellow orb created a barrier stopping the blast. "Battle! Attack her **Ice Beast Zerohymn**! Unnerving Power!" Reshef's orange orb created a series of magic symbols before a red and blue energy came from them pelting Rio's monster destroying her.

 **Rio** :3700

"Is that all you got?" Rio asked a little irritated.

"Not yet! I activate the Quick Play Spell, **Ritual Lash**! Since a Ritual monster I control destroyed a monster you control by battle or by effect, I can inflict damage to Reshef's attack points." Dai said smirking sliding a card into his disk before a bolt came from the sky striking Rio dropping her on the floor.

" _How's this possible? It hurts so much."_ Rio thought struggling to get up.

 **Rio** :1300

"Rio!" Yuou exclaimed seeing her on the ground. "That's it. I'm going out to cheer her on!" he quickly stood up placing 7000 yen on the table before heading out with the sisters by his side. "Rio! Show him our power and strength! I'm not going to see you get vandalized and the person who done it get away! Stand up!"

"Yuou..." Rio said softly feeling a little more strengthened getting up.

"More of this? Disgusting, but she won't be yours for long. I place two cards face down and end my turn." Dai said smugly making Rio lose her cool.

"I told you that I'm not a possession! Draw! I summon **Snow Crane** (LV.3 ATK:400 DEF:1600 Tuner/Winged-Beast/Water)!" Rio yelled as a flamango-like blue bird appeared next to her. "When it's Normal Summoned, I can summon a level four or lower Water & Winged Beast monster from my Graveyard like **Blizzard Falcon**!"

"I tune Level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Snow Crane! Maiden frozen in eternal cold, awaken now and here to judge and throttle our enemies. Set our morals straight and the path to reach the next level! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! **Ice Priestess Glacial** (LV.7 ATK:2600 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)!" she chanted as the woman wearing a blue priestess outfit appeared in front of her.

"You know how to Synchro Summon too...I never met a woman that could do that. You are perfect." Dai said.

"Shut up! I activate Glacial's effect! I can destroy one card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage! Your monster may be immune to my Traps, not to monsters! Frozen Justice!" Rio exclaimed as Glacial shot a barrage of icy wind at Dai's monster.

"I activate the Trap, **Ritual Seal** -!" Dai started to say before Rio interrupted.

"When Glacial uses it's effect you can't activate card effects!" Reshef was eliminated as Dai withstood his ground against the wind.

 **Dai** :3500

"That's pretty impressive but that just's nothing to what I have in store! I activate the Trap, **Ritual Spiral**! Since my Ritual monster left my field, I can bring it back and Reshef can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn!"

"So you managed to get your monster back, huh? But it's still my turn! I activate my other face down, **Xyz Reborn**! I can bring back Zerofyne and attach this card as Xyz Material to it!" Rio exclaimed as the blue fairy-like warrior returned.

"Then I use her effect! She can negate the effects of every other card on the field until my next Standby Phase and then your monster will lose 300 attack points for each one!" the fairy shot out a barrage of ice everywhere hitting Reshef. "Since I negated two cards, Reshef will lose 600 attack!" **Reshef the Dark Being** (ATK:1900)

"Battle! Even if your monster is indestructable, your still going to take some damage! First is Glacial! Holy Storm!" Rio commanded as the woman raised her staff creating a burst of ice and snow to come from it hitting Reshef.

 **Dai** :2900

"Then is Zerofyne! Ice Rain!" Zerofyne let out a barrage of ice and snow wittiling down more of the stone goliath.

 **Dai** :2600

"You're going to pay for that!" Dai exclaimed.

"I end my turn!" Rio concluded still wearing a determined face.

"Draw! You are defintitely are worthy of being my life companion. I activate the Trap, **Ritual Sealing**! I can destroy Reshef with it!" Dai explained as a light came over the goliath before it dissapeared.

" _Why would he destroy his own monster?_ " Yuou thought.

"By paying 800 Life Points, I can activate the Equip Spell, **Fufillment of the Contract**! I can bring back Reshef and since he was reborn he can use his effect!" Dai said as Reshef came back with a earth-shattering roar.

 **Dai** :1800

By sending **Ritual Forgone** , I can take control of Glacial! Spirit Possession!" Reshef grabbed Glacial with it's hands tightly as a dark aura came over it's and Glacial's body before putting her down on Dai's side of the field.

"That monster! Stealing a person's monster by force!?" Yuou growled getting more irritated and angry.

"Battle! Reshef attack Zerofyne! Unnerving Power!" Dai commanded as Reshef's orange orb glew as magical symbols surrounded them before releasing a burst of red and blue energy at Zerofyne destroying her causing Rio to skid a little on the ground.

 **Rio** :1000

"This is end for you! I activate the card I drew! It's **Ritual Lash**! You will lose Life Points equal to Reshef's attack points which is 2500! It's over!" Dai exclaimed sliding the card in before another bolt of lightning came from the sky coming in Rio's direction.

"Not happening! I activate **Surface Sweeper** 's effect from my hand! If I were to take damage, I can summon it and make it 0!" Rio countered as a ray-like fish appeared taking the bolt instead.

"Tch! Fine I'll destroy your monster with Glacial!" Dai yelled irritated as Glacial shot ice and snow at the fish destroying it.

"I guess I will have to make you mine next turn! Before ending my turn, I activate the Spell, **Bodily Sacrifice**! By tributing your monster, I'll can gain Life Points equal to her attack and draw one card!" Glacial was grabbed again by Reshef as the blue orb glew taking the spirit of Glacial before her body vanished as Rio and Yuou looked in shock and fear. "Since Glacial had 2500 attack points, I'll rise up to 4300!"

 **Dai** :4300

" _Our bond was destroyed...everything we worked for is gone. By Dai again! Who knew the one who sent me to the "realm" is the one who challenged my girlfriend and took what I taught her? He'll pay! For everything, I promise! I swear to God he won't get away with this! He won't!_ " Yuou thought as anger, pain, and revenge seeped into his mind. Rio looked in distraught as she saw her Synchro Monster get her soul sucked out and turned into nothing.

"There, that should do it. I place one card down and I end my turn!" Dai exclaimed sliding a card into his disk satisfied at the broken look of Rio.

"Glacial...I'm sorry. I'll make that bastard pay for hurting Yuou and you! Draw!" Rio yelled drawing a card from her deck with enough force to send a slash of wind at Dai as crimson aura went through her body.

"You will be crushed under my foot, Dai! I summon **Ice Phoenix** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)!" she exclaimed as a medium-sized bird with long blue feathers and green beady eyes appeared in front of her. "When it's summoned, I can summon up to two level four or lower Water and Winged-Beast monsters from the Graveyard in defense mode. Come back, **Blizzard Falcon** and **Blizzard Finch**!"

"You brought back those weaklings? They don't stand a chance against me!" Dai insulted.

"Using Finch's effect, it can make itself have the same level as Falcon!" Rio yelled ignoring Dai. **Blizzard Finch** (LV.4)

"You are going to Xyz Summon again?" Dai asked a little interested.

"I overlay **Blizzard Finch** , **Blizzard Falcon** , and **Ice Phoenix**! Warrior who wields the ghastly blade of the ice god, make those who challenge us yield in submission and shackle them to their final fate. Cut through the light and help us reach to our goal! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Come forth, **Ice Samurai Murafrost** (Rank:4 ATK:2600 DEF:2000 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio chanted as the three birds went into a portal before a samurai wearing a blue suit and helmet appeared wielding a gray blade that was tainted with a dark aura.

(...)

"Reiji, we are picking up really strong Xyz energy close here! It looks like the girl from the Xyz group is dueling one of our students! I'm getting a visual now!" Nakajima exclaimed grabbing Reiji's attention as he was presented with Yuou watching Rio dueling Dai with a samurai and Reshef on the field. What was strange to him was that Rio had a red aura around her body.

"Why is she doing this? I told them not to hurt our students." Reiji said to himself sternly.

"The student she's dueling is Dai Fujikawa! He's the top duelist of the Ritual Course!" Nakijima exclaimed after the staff in the room put Dai's record on screen next to the screen of the duel. "Should we intervene?"

"Send Masumi to difuse the situation. Tell her to bring the two Xyz duelists here and send Dai back to the school." Reiji said seriously.

"Understood."

...

"Another Xyz monster? I will take it next turn with your Life Points as well, then you have no choice but to be fighting on my side instead." Dai taunted not intimidated by the new monster.

"You don't deserve to live after what you did to my friend and Glacial! Here's what's coming! I activate Muralfrost's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it gains the attack points of your monster and cut's your Life Points in half! Double Slash!" Rio yelled as the samurai took one of the small floating orbs around it's body to it's sword before swiping it's blade at Reshef and Dai hitting both with a dark wave of force knocking both back. **Ice Samurai Murafrost** (ATK:5100)

 **Dai** :2150

"Is that all you got, trophy?" Dai asked pissing Rio off more.

"I'm not a trophy! I use it's effect again!" she commanded as the samurai launched another wave of energy at the two opponents. **Ice Samurai Murafrost** (ATK:7600)

 **Dai** :1075

"Again!" she yelled as Ice Samurai Murafrost used it's last overlay unit to knock down Dai to the floor with Reshef still standing. **Ice Samurai Murafrost** (ATK:11000)

 **Dai** :537

"11000 attack points? I never seen so much attack points on a monster!" Dai exclaimed impressed at Rio's abilites.

"Battle! Destroy his Resheff! Frost Slash Delta!" Rio commanded as Murafrost ran towards Dai's monster cutting it in half before it exploded leaving only a gravestone on the ground.

 **Dai** :100

"Why didn't you're Life Points go to 0!? Why are you still standing?" she asked frustrated and frantically.

"I activated my face down, **Ritual Grave**! Since Reshef is destroyed, I can make my Life Points 100! Now that you have no more monsters to attack me with, I can summon back Reshef at the end of your Battle Phase and draw one card!" Dai explained as from the gravestone rose Reshef before drawing a card from his deck.

"He survived again by the edge of his life!? Atleast he's close!" Yuou exclaimed before looking at Rio whose body has still has a red aura. "Rio, are you okay?"

"I'm never better! In fact I'm better than before, because I'm going to defeat Dai!" Rio yelled as she felt of surge of energy and determination inside her body. "I end my turn! At this time, **Ice Samurai Murafrost** 's attack points return back to normal. But that's fine because next turn because you can't target Muralfrost for card effects!" **Ice Samurai Murafrost** (ATK:2600)

"Draw!" Dai exclaimed a little worried before smiling at the card he drew. "I activate the Continuous Spell, **Mundane Obedience**! All monsters from the Extra Deck have their effects negated as long as I control a Level 8 or higher monster!" A seal appeared under Murafrost and Reshef glowing weakening the samurai only.

"No!" Rio exclaimed.

"I activate Reshef's effect once more! By sending **Brain Control** from my hand to the Graveyard, I can take control of Muralfrost! Soul Possession!" Dai commanded as Reshef grabbed the weakened samurai before releasing a wave of dark aura around it's body and placing him on Dai's side of the field.

"It's over. Muralfrost finish her." Dai said as the samurai reluctantly ran towards Rio hitting her with the handle of his sword knocking her down.

 **Rio** :0

"Rio!" Yuou yelled running to her with the "sisters" with him all wearing faces of worry and sorrow.

/

"Now you're mine. I'll take good care of you, I promise." Dai said walking to them with a pleased look. "You and me will be stars, my lovely trop-" he said calmly before Yuou grabbed him by his throat."Get your hands off of me! I won her fair and square!"

"Dai! This will be the final time that you hurt me or my friends! I'm not a fan of you and I hate you for everything! Get the hell out of here before I card you!" Yuou lashed.

"Card? What's that? I don't care about your stupid threats. You're bluffing! Look at your eyes! You don't want to do it!"

"Shut up!" Yuou exclaimed knowing he was telling the truth. "I'll see you in the tournament soon enough! And when I do, we won't hold back!"

"Too coward to face me now? I knew you were all talk!" Dai taunted as Yuou tried to punch him before Rosemary grabbed his arm with her magic. Yuou looked back at her with tear-stained eyes as she shook her head about to cry as well.

"Rosemary?" Yuou asked letting go of Dai putting him on the ground to comfort the blue-haired sorceress hugging her. "I won't. I know that's not how you raised me to be." The two were comforted by the rest of the sisters as Rio stood up with a solemn look on her face. "Rio!"

"I lost. For the third time today...I'm not worthy of fig-" she continued to say before Yuou broke from the hug and kissed her as she widened her eyes in surprise and confusion.

"I don't care if you win or lose! I care if you're going to be on my side all the way! I don't want to lose you!" Yuou exclaimed breaking from the kiss.

"Yuou...but what if I can't win against Academia? I don't want to be a burden." Rio said as her mood didn't change. "I let my anger get the best of me and control me. I can't win. Or protect you."

"You'll never be a burden to me! And if you feel weak, know I'll help you anyway I can." Yuou said honestly hugging her tightly.

"Then train me. I want you to teach me all the kinds of summoning and push me to the breaking point." Rio said getting back some of her confidence holding Yuou close to her.

"I promise. Are you ready to go back to the others?" Yuou asked as Rio nodded her head.

"Hold on. She's mine, you hear? I didn't plan for going to the tournament, but if she wants to see who's better, I'll join and when I do, she will fall for me!" Dai exclaimed grabbing the attention of the two and the "Aroma" sisters.

"I'll never fall for a person like you! I'll duel you again!" Rio snapped.

"That's out of the question! You three are coming with us!" a dark brunette female exclaimed walking to them with two others next to her shrouded in darkness. She wore a short blue shirt with a LDS badge over a yellow sweatshirt that extended a little over her waist and hips to her thighs and black skin-tight shorts.

"Who are you guys?" Yuou asked.

"My name is Masumi! And don't forget it! We came from LDS to bring you two in for questioning!" the girl responded. "And you! Dai! Don't you have better things to do than to duel people who you know you can beat? You should be ashamed of trying to pick on a girl for a duel!"

"Screw that! I can duel whoever I want! I'll see you in the tournament, Rio!" Dai yelled back looking at Rio with a bitter face.

"Why you ignorant selfish brat!" Masumi said fiercely as she and Dai were getting close to starting a fight.

"All right break it up, you two! We're LDS students! We have standards to uphold." one of the other teens from the shadows came closer wearing a annoyed face that was a male. He was a skinny teenager with purple hair with a golden pin. He wore a blue and purple zipper jacket with a white shirt under it with a LDS badge on the side of the jacket and white jeans.

"Anyways, you need to go back to LDS!" Masumi growled as Dai huffed walking back to LDS before confronting Yuou and Rio.

"See you at the tournament, trophy." Dai said smirking.

"Did Reiji call us in?" Yuou asked as the other shadowed teen came out wielding a wooden sword holding it in front of him almost striking Yuou. He had brown hair and amber eyes with a mouth that looked like a it was from an animal with a tooth sticking out like a dagger. He wore a dark-blue shirt covered by a tan jacket with it's sleeves cut off and pants with a simlar color.

"Yeah! Are you going to make this hard or easy!? I've been itching for a new challenger to duel me!" the sword meister yelled excitely.

"I can duel you anytime, if you want. My name is Yuou Haru. What's yours?" Yuou asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Yaiba Todo! And her?" the swordsman asked pointing at Rio.

"My name is Rio Kamishiro." Rio said.

"You look beautiful, did anyone tell you that?" Yaiba responded.

"Taken already..." Rio said darkly starting to stir again. " _What's with these guys trying to get with me! It doesn't matter which dimension I'm in, it's all the same!_ "

"Oh...sorry." Yaiba said dissapointed as the purple-haired boy shook his head.

"It's a shame you thought you can be with gorgeous girls because of your status of being the best Synchro duelist of LDS. Not everyone knows you that well."

"Shut it! I don't want to hear another lecture from you Hokuto!"

" _So Yaiba is the best Synchro duelist of LDS? That will change very soon._ " Yuou thought to himself smiling.

"Let's go." Masumi said starting to walk away before noticing the other girls watching them that look strangely familiar. "Who are they? They didn't tell us about them."

"These are my sisters Rosemary, Bergamot, Jasmine, and Cananga!" Yuou explained before Angelica came from on top of Yuou's head. "And Angelica!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? Those are the monsters of Kobayashi! What are you doing with them!?" Masumi demanded remembering the duelist that used them. "And how did you summon them without a duel disk?"

"No. They're mine. As for why they are here, they, uh, magic!"

"Magic? I don't like to be lied to! How did you get them in your possession? Some duelist you are!"

"Watch it or you might have to duel me." Rio warned.

"I just want to know how he got them!"

"I had them for a long time, honestly." Yuou responded as Masumi scanned his eyes seeing no fear or false to what he said.

"It's true...huh. Fine, let's go." she said walking away with Hokuto and Yaiba as the "Aroma" sisters returned back to Yuou's deck hidden from plain sight before Rio and Yuou followed the trio. " _I've never seen Kobayashi use a fairy though. So what gives?_ "

"What summoning method do you use?" Hokuto asked Yuou as they walked back to LDS.

"I use all of them but primairly Synchro." he said as they turned to him.

"All of them!? Even Ritual?" Yaiba asked.

"That's the exception. So is it true that Dai is the top duelist of the Ritual course of LDS?"

"Yeah it's true. He's one of our best duelists of the LDS like us."

"Why does the CEO of LDS want to see you? It's not like he calls us for any reason." Masumi questioned.

"We have a deal with him." Rio responded.

"A deal? Hold on...are you even from LDS? You don't have a badge." Hokuto deduced.

"We aren't students here."

"You must be from another duel school or organization to be in contact with Reiji. Are you staying in LDS for the tournament?" Masumi assumed.

"Correct." Yuou vertified as the group closed in to LDS to the entrance.

"Hey what happened to those monsters!?" Yaiba asked in confusion thinking they were walking with them.

"They went back to my deck."

"I didn't see but it doesn't matter. We're here." Hokuto said as they entered the building.

(...)

"When are they going to be back? They better not be in a stupid date. Because if they are, I'm going to more mad than I already am." Shark said walking around the room with Shun and Yuto who were sharing tactics and giving each other tips while the T.V. showed news around the city.

"You are too restless. We can't worry about petty things like that for the battle coming." Yuto said in a attempt to calm down the elder Kamishiro brother.

"What if something happened to her? No, she's strong on her own and with Yuou by her side, he can function as a shield." Shark said somewhat confidently sitting down in his bed.

"You should get ready as well! As soon as this tournament is over, I'll be taking Reiji to Academia with us and getting my revenge on Academia!" Shun exclaimed.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Shun." Yuto said looking at the clock in the room to see it's close to midnight. "It's getting close to midnight. We should try to find Rio and Yuou."

"That settles it. We need to check around the tower and nearby buildings around it." Shark said getting up and opening the front door.

...

"Come in." Reiji said in his office as Masumi's group, Yuou, and Rio came inside his office where behind him was the night sky.

"We brought the two people here, you wanted to see." Masumi said.

"Great work. You may leave." Reiji said with a smile as she nodded before exiting with Yaiba and Hokuto.

"Meet me in the dueling arena at six if you want to duel me. Don't turn chicken!" Yaiba yelled to Yuou who gave a thumbs up.

"Why did you call us here?" Rio asked.

"I called you here because I saw you duel Dai. I thought we agreed that you won't run amuck in the city and to cause a disturbance. Why did you duel him by the way?" Reiji asked narrowing his eyes.

"I dueled him because i-it's a long story!" Rio tried to explain not wanting Yuou's consent about telling him his history.

"I'm not going to go anywhere so let's hear it."

"It's my story so I'll explain it. But first you need to promise me what comes from this room stays in this room." Yuou said sternly.

"I will keep my promise."

"You see long ago, I was not orignally from the Xyz Dimension, but I came from the "realm' of monsters. Those Aromages in my deck took care of me during the time period I was there before Rio came and we both went to the Xyz Dimension." Yuou explained keeping an eye on Reiji who looked interested.

"Before that, I was from another dimension where I supposively died by the hands of a boy named Dai. I was little more than seven years when this happened."

"If he was from another dimension, how did he get here?" Reiji asked.

"I don't know. He could have only got here by traveling dimensions like we did. But it's definetly him, I'm sure of it!"

"And why was your companion dueling him instead of you?"

"I wanted to! He hurt my friend's feelings and gave him a living hell there! I'm not going to standby idly until he pays what he done to Yuou!" Rio responded clenching her fist bitter of her defeat.

"And how would you explain that red aura around your body?"

"I'm not sure, but it came up after I had contact with Yuou for the first time. It appears when I'm angry at something or somebody like "him"." Rio said meaning Dai.

"And did you notice it turned crimson like the sun?"

"No, but why does that matter?" Rio asked in wonder recalling she did have a crimson aura.

"I guess it doesn't. That is all I wanted to know. You can go but Yuou stay." Reiji said as Rio looked for Yuou who nodded before she left leaving the two alone.

"She certainly trusts you a lot." Reiji said analzying what they just talked about. " _Everything seems to match up with what I saw. Now is for the bigger questions like the other world and his powers._ "

"Yeah so do I too. What do you want to know?" Yuou asked with a keen eye.

"I want to know about this other "realm" and how you summoned those "Aromages" And don't tell me it was magic."

"I wasn't lying when I said it was magic. I call it "Rehension". It's created by the bond of the monsters and you. By trusting one another and a spiritual connection together enables you to call them out."

"Can you show me a demostration?"

"My friends aren't toys or a prize. So I'll only do this once. Sorry, Rosemary." Yuou warned touching his deck as a light came from it before Rosemary appeared a little dazed as she looked like she was going to rest. She looked at Yuou then Reiji before Yuou whispered something in her ear. Reiji looked at the blue-haired teen with some surprise and shock as Rosemary grabbed a cup filling it with water with her staff.

"This is certainly something we can definitely help us in the battle of Academia."

"I suppose that is very powerful, but if you want to use this against them I won't allow it."

"Why not?"

"This is something that is special and sacred to me and for them too. If I can't trust you, I won't give it to you. That's why I need you to tell me about your true plans with us!"

"You want the story?" Reiji said tossing a file on the table with the title "Lancers Selection". "Now I need you to tell me everything."

/

"Where are they?" Shark asked looking around the halls of the students which was somewhat crowded with students outside. He was looking with Yuto while Shun was looking over the outsides of the tower on Force Strix. "Move out of the way!"

"We don't need to attract more attention to us that we already have." Yuto advised. "They can't be too far."

"Ryoga! Yuto! Over here!" Rio yelled to the two walking from one of the hallways to the duo.

"Rio!" Shark exclaimed as he and Yuto ran up to her. "Where were you?"

"I was in the city with a date with Yuou."

"I knew it! Wait, where is he?" Shark asked looking around for the boy with bee-hair.

"He's back with Reiji."

"Why were you two there?" Yuto asked now interested.

"I got in trouble because I dueled someone outside of a resteraunt and caused some damage." Rio explained trying to forget about Dai but couldn't.

"Who were you dueling exactly?"

"The guy that killed Yuou before went to the "realm"! And I lost!" Rio admitted shocking the other two.

"And he's here in LDS!? I'll kill him for hurting us!" Shark exclaimed realizing that he could be here right now. "What does he look like?"

"Don't. I'm sure he will get what is coming to him by me or by Yuou soon enough. What were you guys doing out here anyways? Were you looking for me and Yuou?"

"Did you notice it's midnight when you came back? It's time to get some shut-eye." Yuto said before leaving with Shark. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going to wait for Yuou to come back. Just go without me." Rio said back before leaning against a wall. " _Wonder what they're talking about_?" After a few moments, she heard a door open. She peeked to see Yuou walk towards her direction with a unsettling look like something was wrong.

"Yuou, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"I'll tell you everything tommorrow as well as Shun, Yuto, and your brother. Let's just go to sleep." Yuou said heading back to their dorm room before seeing Shun through the window. "Shun, what are you doing outside!?"

"I've been looking for you two! It's past midnight!" Shun lashed back. "You better be in that room before I get there, or else I'm going to make you sleep myself!"

"Right! Let's go Rio." Yuou said leading Rio to their room with Shark. After entering they saw the room darkened with Shark sleeping on his own bed like he was knocked out. The two both got into their own bed close to each other.

"Yuou...I'm sorry at rushing at Dai without you. I thought I could take him down on my own." Rio said regretfully.

"50% percent of the fun and 50% of the danger for the both of us, okay? When you have fun, I'll have fun. When you get in trouble, I'll get in trouble." Yuou said with a smile. "And I don't mind that at all. So when you face Dai again, I'll help you do that with some of my cards and ideas."

"That means alot to me." Rio said closing her eyes.

"Can you both please go to sleep?" Shark said muffled by a pillow.

"Night, Rio." Yuou said closing his eyes.

"Good night." Rio said doing the same.

The group woke up pretty late in the morning as they all walked out of LDS somewhat tired grouping up in Yuou's, Rio's and Shark's room.

"I got some news for all of us today. Yesterday, I learned that Reiji was planning to make a squad of soldiers called the Lancers that will be made from people in the Maiami tournament. These Lancers will be the ones that will take the stand against Academia." Yuou said to the group as they looked in shock and anger holding up the "Lancer's Selection" file. "You can read all about it here."

"So he was lying?" Shun started to ask. "He was going to run away from us after all."

"Don't jump to conclusions so easily. We might not know what we're up against when we reach Academia. Some support could be helpful for us." Shark said piecing a few things together.

"So what's our next plan?" Rio asked.

"Hold on, that's not all. For exchange for this information, I provided Reiji information about "Rehension" and the "realm". Later today, I'm going to visit him to show him the "realm"." Yuou said sighing with some regret. " _Hopefuly I'm doing the right thing. He better not double-cross us._ "

"You gave him information about the "realm?" Rio asked concerned realizing that was why Yuou was a little off last night.

"I had to. It's the only way I could've known what did he really going to use us for. Before telling him, I told him if I found out he was going to harm their world, I was going to card him." Yuou adimtted.

"I thought we were going to give it up?" Yuto asked.

"They matter more to me than anything. If I have the capabilites to save a world, I will take care of it responsibly and be their gate. And that means punishing others that try to destroy it." Yuou said seriously making everyone in the room look at him with a different look of interest and care.

"Thats very philosophical for you, Yuou." Shark said. "I guess now that is settled, we need to find our next step to walk on."

"Agreed. But we must go to the You Show Duel School first." Yuou said.

"Wait, why?" Shun asked confused.

"I'm in the school. And plus we might learn some tactics or ways to get better in Action Dueling."

"Yuou is right. We can make a plan getting there." Yuto said going back to his room to get dressed. Shun followed while the others got ready. They finished dressing before grabbing quick bites of rice balls by a street vendor. They were currently walking to You Show halfway there before they finished eating.

"What's our plan with Reiji?" Shark asked.

"We need to have a back up plan just in case if things go out of control. Yuou, since you're the most closest to Reiji, you have to kidnap him when no one else is looking. We'll make a distraction for you." Yuto said.

"Is there any alternatives?" he asked knowing he's going against his morals if he does this.

"I'm afraid not. Our only answer to this has to confusion and quick violence to get back Ruri."

"Fine."

"For our main plan, we need to reach the top of the tournament and try our best to get to the finals. If he keeps to the plan you told us about, we will go to Academia strong enough to topple it down and rescue Ruri and save Heartland."

"So that's what it comes to? We are going to trust Reiji even though he lied of giving himself up if we win the tournament and face him." Shun said skeptical before speaking again. "I'll give your idea a try but if it doesn't work, we'll just have to take him by force."

"All right, we're almost here. Just remember we won't be here long." Shark said as they saw Yuya walking alone confused.

"Good morning, Yuya. What's wrong?" Yuou asked as they walked to him.

"I forgot to tell you today that I have a duel with a person at a duel school. I should be there pretty soon...if I can find the address." he explained holding up a letter a little nervous.

"A duel against a duel school? Oh, right! Yuou told us that you need to get four consecutive wins to participate in the tournament." Rio said recalling some things that Yuou told all of them the first day. "Do you think we can help you find it?"

"Sure, the name of it is kind of weird though..." Yuya said showing her the letter. "it's called Unno Divination School."

"I don't the exact location but we can split up and find it." Rio replied before Yuya nodded headed to another direction before everyone else did the same.

" _Why am I even bothering with this? This is stupid._ " Shun and Shark thought the same thing. After a few minutes, Shark found something a road that has the first name of the address. He followed it to see a dark and creepy-like haunted house with a black-robed man in front of it wearing a bandage on his nose.

"No it can't be! I better get out of here or else he will see me!" he yelled as he scrambled for cover in the corner of a building before the man looked up at his direction. " _That was close._ "

"Hey Shark! What are you looking at?" Yuya asked walking up to him as Shark jumped up scared for his life.

"I found your damn school! And don't do that! Or you are going to remind me of a certain "somebody"..." Shark said trailing off peeking around the corner to see the robed figure jump out startling the two. "Ahhh!"

"I remember your voice! Now I'm going to report you to the poli-ah Yuya-kun! You came!" the man said with a smile.

"Nico Smiley!?" Yuya asked.

"Yes it's me. Give me a moment." the happy man said before looking at Shark. "You are going to pay for breaking my nose! Wait, are you friends with Yuya?"

"We are uh, aquaitences." Shark responded very nervous and sweating. " _Shit! I'm going to be in so much trouble!_ "

"Any friend of Yuya is a friend of mine! But for breaking my nose two days ago, I will make sure to punish you. How about you do me a favor and buy me a bag of ice and some popcorn from a movie theater." Nico said still holding his smile.

" _Really!? Just some ice and popcorn? He must be a total saint or a idiot._ " Shark thought before responding. "Yes! I will go get them right now!" he turned and ran the other direction meeting Yuou, Yuto, Rio, and Shun in the same path.

"Hey Shark did you find the place?" Yuou asked.

"Yeah I did and so did Yuya."

"Why are you running away then?"

"I had a run-in with I think is Yuya's manager the first day. I got a little ticked so I punched him in the nose and it broke. After that, I ran out." Shark admitted.

"He must be pretty angry at you."

"He just told me just to get some ice and popcorn. I'll be back soon. I guess go watch the duel, I'll be there soon." Shark said before leaving the group as they left to see Yuya. A few minutes later, Shark came back to the school with a large pail of popcorn and a ice pack seeing no one in the entrance before entering the school. He walked through a staircase before entering what looks like almost like a magical shrine with stairs and towers with Yuya and a younger orange-girl with a dress dueling in different positions.

He saw to the left Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya sitting watching with worried looks with the Xyz natives sat next to them taking everything in. Rio saw him before waving him over before going to where Nico was and giving him the ice pack and popcorn.

"How is Yuya holding up now?" he asked the Xyz group.

"Not very well. He's dealing with what looks like a tricky combination of Flip-monsters against a duelist called Mieru. Not even Pendulum Summoning can help him." Yuou responded with a concerning look. " _If Yuya is really going to fall to the destiny that she proposed, it would be that time for it to happen._ "

...

 **Mieru** :4000

 **Yuya** :300

"My turn!" Yuya exclaimed running up one of the staircases looking for a Action Card. His duel disk had a chain wrapped around it pinning down his deck.

"Due to the effect of Draw Lock, you can't draw!" Mieru yelled back from on top of a floating platform. With her was a large almost machine like fortune-teller like figure with cards on the bottom of it's dress.

"I know that! That's why I'm going to get rid of it!" Yuya revealed as he jumped off the staircase b*-efore latching onto another platform before pulling himself up.

"Just give it up already! It's too dangerous for you to continue!" Mieru exclaimed worried before Yuya put his sights onto a action card on top of a white pillar. He ran to the edge of the platform before jumping off of it. Just then, the circulular cement ring held by chains gave in swinging very dangerously and quickly as Yuya still continued to run.

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed as everyone wore the same horrified look before the Entertainment duelist tackled the card grabbing it while in midair. The ring came falling down crashing around Yuya's enviroment and onto the floor picking up dust. Everyone's expressions tightened at this seeing Yuya get caught in rocks and rubble.

"I activate the Action Card **Miracle**!" Yuya exclaimed as his body appeared from the debris lifting a Spell Card for everyone to see.

"He did it." Yuzu said smiling a little teary.

"Alright!" Tatsuya said excited.

"You did it Yuya-onichan!" Ayu cheered in the same manner.

"Shivers!" Futoshi cried out. The Xyz group looked in surprise as they were impressed.

"We might need to step up our gain if we want to compete in this tournament." Rio commented.

"Yuya managed to prove destiny wrong. He is certainly on the right path of being a pro duelist." Nico said eating a handful of popcorn.

"How is it possible?" Mieru asked herself looking at Yuya unharmed.

"Now that I have an Action Card, I can send it to dispel Draw Lock!" Yuya said sliding Miracle to the Graveyard. before the chains around his disk disspeared.

"Now I can draw again! Draw!" he exclaimed as he drew a card that glew before looking up to it with a hopeful look. He ran up to the ruins of the destroyed ring before shouting again. "Ladies and Gentlemen! With Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician in my Pendulum Scales, I'm able to summon monsters 2 through seven!"

"So this is the finale? I guess we're going to find out." Yuou said with a smile.

""Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters, come forth! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Scale:4 Dragon/Dark) **Entermate Partnaga** (LV.5 ATK:500 DEF:2100 Scale:3 Reptile/Earth) **Entermate Kaleiedoscorp** (LV.6 ATK:100 DEF:2300 Scale:4 Insect/Light)!" Yuya chanted as the different-eyed dragon, a red and yellow banded snake wearing a top hat and bowtie, and a red scorpion with a childlike appearance appeared by a portal from the sky.

"It doesn't matter what you do! I activate **Prediction Princess Tarotrei** 's (LV. ATK:2700 DEF:1200 Ritual/Fairy/Light) effect! Full Rebirth!" Meiru commanded not intimidated by the trio as two small mystic-looking figures split from Tarotray grabbing two set cards and flipping them over revealing a two feminine-like monsters that were based on a flower and a clock before dissapearing.

"With **Prediction Princess Petal Elf** 's (LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:700 Flip/Fairy/Earth) effect, all my opponents monsters will be switched to defense mode!" Mieru countered as the flower elf let out a gale of flowers at Odd-Eyes making him take a defensive pose.

"Not again!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"During the End Phase, **Prediction Princess Astromorrigan** (LV.3 ATK:1300 DEF:0 Flip/Fairy/Dark) will destroy all your monsters in defense mode and inflict 200 points of damage for each one. Now you can lose while I can still keep my conscious."

"The stage was set otherwise! I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**!" Yuya said back with a smile. "I fuse **Entermate Partnaga** , **Entermate Kaleiedoscorp** , **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**! Dragon from a distant dimension full of mystery and magic who guides my destiny. Caste our miracle to cut through doubt to victory! Fusion Summon! Come forth, **Odd-Eyes Breakthrough Dragon** (LV.9 ATK:3200 DEF:2700 Dragon/Dark)!" Yuya chanted as the snake, scorpion and dragon came together before a dragon similar to Odd-Eyes with golden armor and many orbs of different colors around it's neck and head.

"Fusion!?" Shun exclaimed angry while everyone looked at the dragon with different reactions like wonder and amazement.

" _He Fusion Summoned...he finally passed my expectations._ " Nico thought to himself looking impressed at Breakthrough.

"It still doesn't have enough attack points to take out all of my Life Points!" Mieru shouted a little afraid of the dragon that took her way of winning. " _No matter. My next draw will be the last. My prediction can surely insure that much._ "

"That's when you're wrong! Thank's to Breakthrough Dragon I can attack all monsters you control but all damage you take is halved! Here is the first! **Prediction Princess Astromorrigan**! Timestream Glow!" Yuya commanded before jumping on his dragon as they ascended to the air. Breakthrough Dragon charged a burst of rainbow energy in it's mouth while the orbs around it's body glew white before it shot it out at Astromorrigan destroying it instantly.

 **Mieru** :3050

"When Breakthrough Dragon destroys a monster, you take damage equal to it's attack! Penalty Burst!" the dragon shot out a more weaker burst of energy at Mieru causing her to fall down. The dragon swooped down as Yuya went to catch her before placing her down on the ground while she wore a heavy blush and red cheeks.

 **Mieru** :1750

"And finally the second! Destroy her **Prediction Princess Petalelf**!" Odd-Eyes did the same thing completely destroying Mieru's monster in a magical way.

 **Mieru** :550

"Then you take damage equal to your monsters attack points! Say it with me everyone!" Yuya said while everyone looked at the dragon user with the same look of awe.

"Penalty Burst!" they all exclaimed as Breakthrough Dragon shot out a final burst at Mieru blowing her off her feet.

 **Mieru** :0

/

"He didn't have even have to destroy her Tarotrei Yuya certainly is ready for the tournament no doubt!" Nico thought as he stood up. Yuzu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu ran up to Yuya as he landed as the Xyz group walked up to him instead.

"Hey!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Well done, Yuya. You managed to pull off Fusion Summoning!" Yuou said clapping.

"How did you get a Fusion monster?" Shun asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Yuou gave it to me." Yuya answered.

"You what!?" Shun exclaimed looking at Yuou with a mad look.

"He might've not won if it wasn't for me." he said back crossing his arms.

"Fine. Just don't start using that card for evil." Shun scolded.

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"I guess it really was. Here, take it back." Yuya said pulling out Polymerization handing it to her.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked holding the card.

"Of course! I'll find some way to summon that dragon with my own way of dueling with Pendulum by unlocking what's beyond it. As for you, you wanted to try to get stronger like me. You need it." Yuya said back nodding as Yuzu smiled at what he said looking at his eyes as he was doing the same.

"Darling!" Mieru exclaimed shooting herself at Yuya dropping them both to the ground. "It was about time that I found my true fated person! My divintation wasn't wrong after all!"

"What the hell!? She likes Yuya!?" Shark exclaimed not knowing what occured before he got in. Yuzu only looked at the two with murderous intent as Mieru tried to snuggle with Yuya.

"I won't allow this to go on any further!" Yuzu exclaimed pulling out her fan.

"No, Yuzu stop! I didn't ask for this!" Yuya responded sweating as Mieru made cute sounds and tried to hug Yuya harder.

"You don't have to be so shy, my darling. We were destined to be together!" Mieru exclaimed back snuggling with Yuya.

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed angrily with a dark aura around her body.

"Yuzu, are you jealous?" Yuou asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Stay out of this!" Yuzu yelled back losing her aura making her blush very harshly. "I...love...Yuya...sort of."

"So you do!"

"I-I...need to go!" Yuzu exclaimed before running out of the school very quickly.

"Yuou!" Rio exclaimed kicking him very hard. "You made Yuzu feel really bad!"

"Yuzu! Wait!" Yuya exclaimed running after her removing Mieru.

"Darling, come back!" she called out before turning to Yuou. "You! You seperated me from my fated one! Die!" She tackled Yuou creating a dust cloud between the two before Rio pulled him out.

"You really need to apologize..."

"I know...I just don't know how." Yuou said back his heart very guilty.

(...)

"Did you find any information about the boy yet, Reiji?" Nakajima asked Reiji in his office.

"Yes...he's going to come here later today to show me the "realm"...this can will be the deciding factor in the war. Using "Rehension" and Pendulum Summoning to it's peak can greatly make all of the difference." he said back. "I only play games I can win...and this one will be for the sake of mankind."

 **Welp, this chapter came a little late. I admit I haven't been so good lately with the atmosphere here. Want to know something? Screw LA! Besides that, I realize that I can get stronger as a person by hope. The thing that is kind of scarce and pretty rare. I'm more or less a person who looks around their enviroment to find the purpose and reason for things while also looking for things about people like their emotions. I only see sadness. That brings me to tip of the chapter. When you have something you need to do, don't procrastinate. Or else it could be another dissapointment of your day. You are human. You aren't useless and you have the potential of doing anything if you believe! The doubts and insults thrown at you by others can stop you if you listen. Move your heart away from them and to the world of light around the corner. Here's the cards I made for this chapter.**

(Monster) **Raidraptor - Turbulence Falcon** : When an opponent's monster declares an attack, if you control a "Raidraptor" card or no monsters at all: You can Special Summon this card and if you do, negate that attack. When this card is targeted for an attack or effect, you can target one card on the field, and if you do destroy it and this card. If this card is destroyed, you can add one "Rank-Up" card from your Graveyard to your hand. If you were to take damage by battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard with another "Raidraptor" monster to make the damage you take 0.

(Monster) **Pollen Gardna** : When a Plant-Type monster you control is declared for an attack, you can Special Summon this card and make the damage you take halved; and if you do that monster can't be destroyed by that battle.

(Xyz Monster) **Aromaiden Mint** : This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card, then target one Plant-type monster you control; that target gains 800 ATK and DEF you gain 800 Life Points.

(Spell) **Rank-Down Demotion Fall** :To activate this card, you must discard one "Rank-Up" card. Target one "Raidraptor" Xyz monster you control or in your Graveyard and summon 1 Xyz Monster that is 2 Ranks lower than that monster by using it as an Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon)

(Quick-Play Spell) **Ritual Lash** : When a Ritual Monster you control destroys a monster by battle or by using it's own effect, inflict damage equal to the original attack of the Ritual monster.

(Trap) **Ritual Spiral** : When a Ritual Monster you control leaves the field, you can summon it back and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

(Xyz Monster) **Ice Samurai Muralfrost** : This card cannot be destroyed or targeted by card effects. You can detach one Xyz Material; target one monster your opponent controls, this card gains ATK equal to the target's original ATK, and if it does, halve your opponent's LP.

(Trap) **Ritual Grave** :When a Ritual Monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: you can make your Life Points 100 and you take no damage the turn you activate this card. During the End Phase, summon the destroyed monster.

(Continuous Spell) **Mundane Obiedence** : To activate this card, you must control a face-up Level 8 or higher monster. All monsters summoned from the Extra Deck have their effects negated.

(Fusion Monster) **Odd-Eyes Breakthrough Dragon** : Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate this effect; this card can attack all monsters you opponent controls, also all battle damage it inflicts is halved. When this monster is destroys a monster by battle or by it's own effect, you can inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. If this card was to be destroyed, you can destroy one other card you control instead. If this card is targeted by a card effect, you can target another card on the field instead.


	10. My Heart is the Reason

**Hoped you like the Christmas chapter even though it was kind of late. I feel like I'm hitting the breaking point and it feels like I can't finish this fanfiction. I want to give up not because I'm don't have the passion but because procrastination and depression is holding me down. So I'll show my middle finger to all the doubt and go against all of it. I really hope this works!**

My Heart is the Reason

"Yuzu! Yuzu! Where did you go!?" Yuya yelled out running from the duel school and into the streets. "I don't have feelings toward Mieru, I swear! Where'd you go?" He eventually ran to a dark alleyway where he saw what looked like Yuzu crouched eating a rice ball.

"What are you doing over here, Yuzu?" Yuya asked as the feminine figure turned to him looking at him with green eyes staring back at him with a startled expression.

"Who are you!?" she asked activating her duel disk which had a different look from Yuzu's duel disk standing up with some crumbs of rice on her face. "Wait is that..."

"You are not Yuzu...she would never use a disk like that and her voice doesn't sound gruff...who are you?" Yuya asked analyzing more about the shadowed figure.

" _But Yuri is in the Fusion Dimension...no...it looks like that other Xyz Remnant me and Barrett saw on the roof!_ " the girl realized in her mind as she came out from the shadows with a determined expression. She had purple hair in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon not not including two light blue bangs on the side of her head. She wore a red jacket with a yellow stripe and green-and-yellow star on the sleeves over a black shirt and a skirt with black shorts under it. Under that was she wore brown boots with a strap going over them. "I found you! Now you are going to tell me where the others Xyz Remnants are!"

"Xyz Remnants?!" Yuya exclaimed very confused.

"Don't deny it! Now you are going to duel me!" the green-eyed teen yelled.

"You are not talking about Yuto and Yuou aren't you?!" Yuya realized getting preped up for a fight before activating his disk. "You're from the Fusion Dimension?! I guess it's up to me do my part to stop you!"

"Duel!" they both shouted.

...

"I summon **Moonlight Blue Cat** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200 Beast-Warrior/Dark)!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed as a blue feline-like creature with a artifact with a a red gem on it's left eye appeared on her side of the field in a offensive pose.

"Then I set two cards face down and end my turn!" she concluded as she slid two cards into her disk.

"Draw!" Yuya exclaimed as he drew a card. "With Scale 2 **Entermate Sellshell Crab** and Scale 6 **Entermate Guitartartle** , I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters with Levels 3 through 5 at the same time!" Two pillars of light appeared on Yuya's side occupied with a blue-shelled hermit crab with a bow tie on it's top and a blue turtle with a top half and it's bottom half replaced with a guitar.

"What's this?! A new summoning?!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed.

"It's called Pendulum Summoning and now I'm going to use it to beat you! Since I activated another card in my other Pendulum Scale with Sellshell Crab, I can draw one card!" Yuya explained as he drew Odd-Eyes.

" **Entermate Springoose** (LV.5 ATK:1100 DEF:2400 Winged Beast/Wind)! **Entermate Handsome Liger** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:400 Beast-Warrior/Earth)! **Entermate Fire Mufflerlio** (LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:800 Scale:5 Beast/Fire)!" he chanted as a white goose wearing a tophat and tuxedo, two-legged, samurai-looking animal with a silver sword, and white lion with a mane of fire appeared on Yuya's field.

"What kind of duelist uses circus animals like that?! Dueling isn't about showing off, it's about war!" the girl spat out in disgust irritating Yuya.

"You're wrong! So they were right, you do like to hurt people! I always believed that dueling should be used to make people happy!" Yuya snapped back as he held his pendulum. "Not for things like violence and pain! I'm going to stop you right here!"

"Don't try to lecture me! We are fighting for a noble cause and I won't stand here as you ruin our reputation! Now shut up and finish your turn!"

"I guess I can't speak to you by my own words, then maybe my dueling will show you! Battle! **Entermate Handsome Liger** attack **Moonlight Blue Cat**!" Yuya commanded as the animal rushed at the blue furry in a downward slash as it counterattacked.

"I activate the Trap, **Moonlight Dream**! If you target a "Moonlight" monster for an attack, I can make your monsters lose 500 attack and defense until the End Phase!" **Entermate Handsome Liger** (ATK:1300)

"That's not all! All their effects are negated as well!" A purple fog surrounded them as Blue Cat slashed at Liger destroying it.

 **Yuya** :3700

"Tch! I place one card face down and end my turn!" Yuya concluded before sliding a card into his disk.

"I guess you were wrong about your dueling! I will prove myself to the Professor now! Draw!" the girl exclaimed as she drew and glanced at it seeing Polymerization before smirking.

"I activate the Spell, **Polymerization**! I fuse together the Blue Cat in my field and **Moonlight Black Sheep** in my hand. Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! **Moonlight Cat Dancer** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:2000 Fusion/Beast-Warrior/Dark)!" she chanted as the blue cat and a blue-pale woman in a sheep's outfit came together in a portal before a feline-like woman wearing a exotic dress appeared brandishing a knife and golden hoops around it's body.

"Fusion..." Yuya murmered. " _I better be careful._ "

"When I use Black Sheep for a Fusion Summon, I can return it back to my hand. Then I summon **Moonlight White Rabbit** (LV.2 ATK:800 DEF:800 Beast-Warrior/Dark)!" she continued as a pale woman wearing a black latex suit and a bunny head appeared wielding a hammer. "Thank's to her effect, she can return your face down card back to the hand!" The rabbit female used her hammer to break the ground removing Yuya's card in the process.

" _Dammit! Now I don't have any protection!_ " Yuya thought getting worried.

"Then by tributing one "Moonlight" monster I control like White Rabbit, **Moonlight Cat Dancer** can attack all monsters you control twice. Battle! I'll attack your **Entermate Fire Mufflerlion** first!" the cat duelist commanded as Cat Dancer's hoops glew before launching blue energy at the lion hitting it as Yuya fell down by the blast.

 **Yuya** :2100

"She is really tough!" Yuya commented as he got back up.

"During the first battle, your monster won't be destroyed but since Cat Dancer can attack twice, it will soon enough! Full Moon Cresta!" Cat Dancer put it's hands together as a bright circle appeared in front of them and shot the lion with a glow of light wiping out his lion.

 **Yuya** :500

"Now it's time for your Springoose will suffer the same fate." she said as Cat Dancer cut through the tophat bird before exploding. "But since it was in defense mode, you won't take any damage! I end my turn!"

"Draw!" Yuya exclaimed frustrated as he placed his hand on top of his deck before a glow came from it as he drew it. "I activate the Spell Card, **Pendulum Shatter**! I can destroy two monsters in my Pendulum Scales and replace them with two from my deck! I choose **Stargazer Magic** ian and **Timegazer Magician**!" The crab and turtle dissapeared before the two magicians took their place."

"Give it up! You won't be able to beat me Xyz scum! Why are trying to cover who you really are?!" the green-eyed female yelled back.

"I'm not going to surrender. I'll show you the dueling that my father taught me!" Yuya said back before continuing.

"Serena-sama! Who are you dueling?!" another figure asked coming from a alleyway with a duel disk similar to the green-eyed girl with a gruff voice implying it was a male. "Is this the one of the Xyz Remnant we saw in the roof of LDS?"

"It's one of them for sure! I almost finished him Barrett, don't intervene." the girl now known as Serena said with a smirk. The man was very tall and buff covered by a green jacket and gray pants with a silver pendant on his neck. He also wore black shoes but the most interesting thing about him was his scars on his face and chest that was barely visible.

"Very well then, finish him off." the man said seriously. " _May she make Academia proud by making this first step._ "

"Yuya! Yuya! Where did you go?! If you're listening I'm sorry that I embarrassed you and Yuzu! Please forgive me!" Yuou's voice called in the sidewalk before heading to Yuya's location. "I acted with no care for your sentiments or the feelings of the two of yo-" His voice trailed off after seeing what appeared to him two Fusion warriors with Yuya weakening. "Yuya...why is the mighty Barrett here?"

"Yuou, I need your help! They are from Academia!" Yuya told him as Yuou got over his shock and activated Yuto's disk since Reiji still had his.

"Right!"

"Serena continue with your duel! I will take care of him!" Barrett exclaimed activating his disk on Yuou before looking at him straight in the eyes. "So you are the one who defeated Yuri twice and lived to tell the tale...let us see your true potential!"

"I will make you pay for Heartland then when I'm through with you, she'll be next!" Yuou snapped back.

"Duel!" they both exclaimed.

"I'll go first! I activate the Field Spell, **Aroma Garden**!" Yuou started to say as grass started to grow beneath their feet as the wind carried the sweet scent of flowers. "Then I summon **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:1900 Plant/Light)!" As he said that Jasmine appeared on the field with her staff in a meditating pose.

"Then I activate Aroma Garden's effect! If I control an "Aroma" monster I gain 500 Life Points!" he explained as a green aura surrounded his body.

 **Yuou** :4500

" _Hmph! Barrett can easily deteriorate them very quickly! Such a pathetic tactic!_ " Serena thought smirking.

"When I gain Life Points, Jasmine allows me to draw an extra card!" he said as he drew a card. "Perfect! Since I have more Life Points than you Jasmine allows me summon **Cactus Bouncer** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:300 Plant/Earth)!" A small-sized cactus with arms and hands appeared next to Jasmine in a offensive stance.

"What good will that do?" Barrett asked curiously.

"When Cacutus Bouncer is on the field, neither of us can Special Summon monsters!" Yuou explained intimidating Barrett and Serena a bit. "I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Very interesting...Draw! Since you blocked my attempt to Fusion Summon with your monster, I will destroy it! I summon **Panzer Sentinel** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:1200 Machine/Dark)!" A dark medium sized tank appeared on it's field.

"By giving up to attack this turn, Panzer Sentinel can destroy one monster on the field! I will destroy Cactus Bouncer!" Barrett commanded as the tank shot out a explosive shell at the cactus destroying it in a explosion with Jasmine caught in it.

"Jasmine!" Yuou exclaimed as Jasmine came out with a few scrapes and burns. "You're safe!"

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell, **Beastborg Fusioner**! With it, once per turn I can Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" monster by using monsters on the field and my hand! I fuse **Panzer Sentinel** and **Battle Ox**! War oxe who wields great strength and fury, bond with the superior mechanization of war to form new power! Fusion Summon! Appear here, **Beastborg Oxe Blaster** (LV.6 ATK:1700 DEF:1900 Fusion/Machine/Dark)!" he chanted as a bipedal oxe with black metal around it's body and metal coils going through it's body appeared in front of them. It's left arm had a gray laser gun on it.

" _I just hope Shun or Shark can find me...it looks like I'm going against a official of Academia and not one of their soldiers._ " Yuou thought not afraid of what is in front of him.

"Then I activate its effect! By not attacking It can destroy one monster on the field and inflict damage to it's attack points! Destroy his petty monster!" The oxe charged it's cannon before firing at Jasmine destroying her.

 **Yuou** :3900

" _Even if Barrett couldn't attack with Panzer Sentinel's effect preventing him, he managed to sneak across and destroy his monster anyway. Such is expected by a Academia soldier._ " Serena thought as she put back her attention on Yuya.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! My monsters! Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Scale:4 Dragon/Dark)! **Entermate Fire Mufflerlio** (LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:800 Scale:5 Beast/Fire)! **Entermate Sellshell Crab** (LV.5 ATK:500 DEF:2500 Scale:2 Aqua/Water)! **Entermate Spotlight Setter** (LV.3 ATK:1600 DEF:1000 Scale:9 Warrior/Light)!" Yuya exclaimed as Odd-Eyes came onto his side with the white lion blue crab, and a small boy wearing a cape and hero mask carrying a black spotlight appeared.

"I destroyed Mufflerlio! How did you bring it back?!" Serena asked confused.

"That's a secret for later! Now it's showtime! I activate the Spell Card, **Smile World**! All monsters on the field gain 100 attack for each one out! Since there are five, our monsters will gain 500 attack points!" Yuya explained as many smiling faces from many colors appeared in front of them. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (ATK:3000) **Entermate Fire Mufflerlio** (ATK:1300) **Entermate Sellshell Crab** (ATK:1000) **Moonlight Cat Dancer** (ATK:2900) **Entermate Spotlight Setter** (ATK:2100)

"What's the point of that!?" Serena exclaimed getting very annoyed.

"Because now I can activate Spotlight Setter's effect! When your monster's attack changes, I can target one monster I control and boost it's attack points by how many monsters I control 300 each! I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Since there are four monsters on my field, my Dragon's attack points will increase by 1200!" Yuya explained as Spotlight Setter aimed it's spotlight at the dragon making it grow a red aura around it's body. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (ATK:4200)

" _Yuya is certainly not holding back at all...though I wonder if he realizes that Academia cannot be moved by anything._ " Yuou thought.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes will destroy your monster! When Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks, I can activate Sellshell Crab's effect! Odd Eyes gains 300 attack points for every Pendulum monster I control! Since I have four, Odd Eyes will gain 1200 more attack points! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya commanded as Odd-Eyes jumped before unleashing a stream of fire at Cat Dancer. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** (ATK:5400)

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Moonlight Flash**! When a "Moonlight" monster is targeted for an attack, I can negate the attack and fuse it with another "Moonlight" monster from my hand!" Serena countered.

"I'm afraid this attack will go through! I activate Stargazer Magician's effect! When you activate a Spell Card when my monster is battling, I can negate your card's effect and set it back to it's original position. Horoscope Divination! When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 monster, the damage you take is doubled!" Yuya exclaimed as the white-robed wizard used it's staff to set Serena's spell back face down before Cat Dancer got blasted destroyed by the flame while Serena fell to the floor.

 **Serena** :0

/

"I lost to a Xyz scum?! How is this possible?!" she exclaimed unable to get up before Yuya walked up to her offering her his hand with a concerning look. She looked at him in disgust before slapping it away shocking Yuya.

"Serena-sama! Are you hurt?!" Barrett exclaimed as he deactivated his disk before looking at Yuou. "We will meet again! As for you Yuya Sakaki, I will face you one day!" He walked towards Serena grabbing her before pressing a button on it.

"Let go of me! I want a rematch right now! I don't care how you try to disguise yourself! You won't trick me!" Serena exclaimed as she struggled in Barrett's grasp.

"Are you running away from us?! Don't you care about finishing what you started?!" Yuou exclaimed as Barrett and Serena turned into blue particles before dissapearing entirely.

"Where did they go?" Yuya asked confused.

"Back to Academia, Yuya. I must go back to Yuto and the others but Yuya I'll make it up to you and Yuzu, I promise." Yuou responded before walking away.

"Wait!" Yuya exclaimed as Yuou paused.

"Thank's for saving me back there..." Yuya said with a smile before walking away.

"Yeah...anytime." Yuou said. A few minutes later, Yuya walked back to You Show meeting back with Tatsuya, Futoshi, Ayu, and Shuzo but Yuzu wasn't there with them rather in her room sniffling quietly to herself.

"He isn't lying...I do think of Yuya more than a friend...maybe more than my best friend. Why was I jealous when she hugged him...do I really love Yuya without me realizing it? I don't want this feeling to persist. I need to be set free." she said to herself hugging a pillow. "Maybe one day..."

(...)

"When is he meeting back here, Reiji-sama?" Nakajima asked Reiji as they were both in his office.

"He'll be here any minute now...all we must do is be patient. When we are in the other world monitor our health...I want to know of anything happens to our bodies." Rejii responded as he took a sip of water before the door opened with Yuou coming in.

"Alright let's do this." he responded grabbing his jar of "stardust".

"What the hell are you going to with a jar of cream?" Nakajima asked confused.

"It's not cream, it's the gateway to the other world! Is he coming with us, Reiji?" Yuou asked.

"No he will keep an eye on us. Should we expect anything on the other side?" Reiji responded before standing up.

"No, just my friends on the other side." Yuou said opening the jar before placing some of the mixture on his palm.

"I see. So all we must do is place some of this on one of our hands?" Reiji said doing the same.

"Then you squeeze it." Yuou told him before pressing the cream with his fingers before falling down shocking the two.

"What on Earth? He went limp..." Nakijima said a little surprised.

"So I shall follow...remember keep Reira away." Reiji said back before falling down himself closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw he was near a lake and some trees.

"Amazing...this so this is the realm of the monsters. It's such a beautiful place..." Reiji said to himself before standing up. Looking around, Yuou wasn't in sight but a few different penguins in the water resting and eating fish and a black baby dragon with red eyes drinking water from the lake.

"Pretty interesting isn't it? You will see more as we go back." Yuou said walking towards him with Dance, Ariel, and the "Aroma" sisters by his side.

"So this is the person who wanted to see our world...he certainly doesn't seem very hostile." Dance commented looking at Reiji with a curious look.

"Hey wait for me! I'm important too!" Emilia exclaimed coming out of some bushes. "Why did you come back anyways? What's going on?"

"There is a human who wanted to see the other world." Dance responded back.

"Oh, another? Yuou-chan you didn't come back with Rio, did you?"

"No, why?" Yuou said before Emilia hugged him.

"Because, I was hoping to do this..." she said before trying kiss him before Jasmine split them apart.

"Control yourself! You are embarrassing sometimes!" Dance snapped.

"Maybe so, but you are a pest when it comes to doing things a specific way."

"Well...onto important matters. What does he exactly seek from this world?" Dance said turning to Yuou.

"I came to see for myself the world and what powers it has...such as the "Rehension" that your friend is able to do." Reiji responded before touching his deck as a dark figure on top of a throne that looks like a monarch appeared to them weakly. "I demand a duel."

"Duel?!" Yuou exclaimed surprised.

"That is what I said...you told me the strength of the monsters comes from the teamwork and bond you both share. So why not prove it in a duel?" Reiji explained. "So will you give me your all?"

"I never expected this from a person like you, very well then. I'll du-" Yuou started to say before Emilia got in front of them.

"No! Duel me instead! I've been itching to duel another person!" Emilia exclaimed as she turned her staff into a duel disk with with a aquamirror dangling on it.

"That is fine, it doesn't matter though. But aren't you a duel monster?" Reiji asked as he activated his disk.

"Yeah, but what does that matter? Anyway's let's do this!"

"Duel!" they both shouted.

...

"I'll go first! With the Scale 1 **D/D Savant Copernicus** and the Scale 8 **D/D Savant Nikola** , I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!" Reiji exclaimed as a orb that looked like the sun covered by a metal orbit and a stone-like figure with a red orb in it's chest appeared on both sides of him in two pillars of blue light.

" _Pendulum? I thought only Yuya was the only one that can Pendulum Summon._ " Yuou thought surprised seeing his scales.

"What is this? I never heard of a Pendulum Scale." Dance asked very curious.

"This is Pendulum Summoning...you can summon monsters from your hand as long as their levels are between their scales...but Yuya was the only one to possess them. I don't know how Reiji got his hands on it though..."

"I see, I better take notes on it then. Emilia certainly has her work cut out for her." Dance said before looking back at Ariel before she passed her a leather book and a feather pen.

"Interesting, show me what you got for me..." Emilia teased not intimidated.

"Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters! **D/D Lilith** (LV.4 ATK:100 DEF:2100 Fiend/Dark)! **D/D Cerberus** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:600 Scale:6 Fiend/Dark)!" Between the two pillars of blue light was a plant-like creature with green tentacles and a three-headed dog with red eyes and blue fur appeared in front of Reiji.

"Then I overlay **D/D Lilith** and **D/D Cerberus**! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! **D/D/D Wave King Caeser** (Rank:4 ATK:2400 DEF:1200 Fiend/Water)!" he chanted as the two monsters came together before a purple-armored humanoid wielding a metal sword appeared.

"That's all you have for me?" Emilia taunted.

"No, I have plenty more than that." Reiji said calmly. "Then I summon **D/D Nighthowl** (LV.3 ATK:300 DEF:600 Tuner/Fiend/Dark)!" A small-sized dark portal-like creature with a large jaw and yellow beady eyes appeared in front of him.

"When it's Normal Summoned, I can summon a D/D monster from my Graveyard! I'll bring back Lilith!" he explained as the plant-like creature took it's side next to Nighthowl. Then I tune Level 3 D/D Nighthowl with Level 4 D/D Lilith! Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D **Gust King Alexander** (LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000 Synchro/Fiend/Wind)!" he chanted once more as Nighthowl turned to three green rings before enveloping Lilith's body as the two turned into a knight with a green cape and blue orbs around it's body.

"A Synchro Summon too?!" Emilia exclaimed surprised walking a few steps back. Yuou and Emilia looked in shock doing the same.

" _I wonder if he knows all the summoning methods like me..._ " Yuou pondered.

"Want to see more? I activate **D/D Swirl Slime** 's effect from my hand! I can use it and another monster from my hand for a Fusion Summon! I will fuse it with **D/D Pandora**! Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the chest of misfortune and sins and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** (LV.6 ATK:2000 DEF:1500 Fusion/Fiend/Fire)!" he shouted as a clay humanoid with a red sword and shield appeared in front of them.

"Fusion too?!" Emilia yelled as she gulped.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Reiji concluded. " _If I want to bring my monsters outside of the battlefield, it looks like I need to summon them more often._ "

"Don't think you will get past me that easily. You must know that I am one of the masters of guide the line of Ritual! Draw! I will secure my victory with this! By sending **Gishki Vanity** to the Graveyard, you cannot anything when a "Gishki" Ritual Spell is activated or when a "Gishki" Ritual monster is summoned!" Emilia explained bravely as she slid a card into her disk.

" _So she is a Ritual user...I wasn't expecting this._ " Reiji thought to himself. " _I'll try to hold out then._ "

"Then I activate the Spell, **Moray of Greed**! I can shuffle back two Water monsters from my hand to the deck to draw three cards!" Emilia exclaimed as she shuffled two cards back to her deck. "Ah, just what I needed! I summon **Gishki Beast** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1300 Beast/Water)!" A aquamarine beast with golden horns and webbed feet appeared in front of her wearing a aquamirror on it's neck.

"When it is Normal Summoned, I can bring back a level four or lower "Gishki" monster from my Graveyard! Come back, **Gishki Vanity** (LV.2 ATK:1000 DEF:200 Aqua/Water)!" A raven-haired man wearing a black robe and a aquamirror on his neck appeared next to Gishki Beast. After that, I activate the Spell, **Ritual Studying**! I can send the top four cards of my deck to the Graveyard so I can add any Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand!" Emilia explained as she placed four cards into her Graveyard before smirking.

"Oh, since I sent **Gishki Cato** to the Graveyard, I can check the top four cards of my deck and add a "Gishki" monster from them and shuffle the rest back! Perfect!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a card from the four and added it.

"The one who witnesses the ascendancy of Ritual shall be me! I activate the Ritual Spell, **Gishki Aquamirror**! Beckoning queen of the frozen land touched by the spell of the dark fiend, be born from the mirror that holds our honor! Ritual Summon! Level 6! **Evigishki Gustkraken** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1000 Ritual/Aqua/Water)!" Emilia exclaimed as she made a aquamirror as the two mirrors of Beast and Vanity glew before the two dissapeared into it before a dark-tentacle creature with a copy on it's upper half appeared in their place.

"She became the monster itself?!" Reiji exclaimed very surprised.

"Hahaha, that's right! You should've left dueling to the queen! Now when I'm summoned, I can check two cards from your hand and add one back to your hand!" Emilia explained as she raised her hand before a rush of water hit two of Reiji's cards revealing them. "Let's see here...you expected me to summon a monster so next turn you can weaken it and get over it. You never used any of these Spells before...I bet you were going to surprise me. This is easy to get around, I'll shuffle back the Continuous Spell, **Illegal Dark Contract with the War God**!"

"Very well then..." Reiji said calmly sending the card back to his deck. " _I was going to ambush her with it but it doesn't look like I will be able to surprise her anymore. If she is strong as she says, she can be a great friend for the battle against Academia._ "

"Battle! I'll attack **D/D/D Flame King Genghis**! God's Wave!" Emila exclaimed raising her hand before a rush of water came at Reiji's monster.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, **Dark Contract with the Witch** but I take 1000 damage during my Standby Phase! During your turn, all D/D monsters I control gain 1000 ATK!" Reiji countered as a dark aura surrounded his monsters. **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** (ATK:3000) **D/D/D Wave King Caeser** (ATK:3400) **Gust King Alexander** (ATK:3500)

"That won't matter to me, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Ancient Shard of the Aquamirror**! Normally when I control a Water monster, I can banish one card on the field. But since I control myself, I can banish one card and deliver points of damage equal to the highest attack of the monster on the field! So say goodbye to your Dark Contract first!" Emilia explained as a shard of glass came from her hand to Reiji's trap card destroying it. **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** (ATK:2000) **D/D/D Wave King Caeser** (ATK:2400) **Gust King Alexander** (ATK:2500)

"Since your Alexander has the most attack point, you will lose 2500 of your Life Points!" The same shard that destroyed Reiji's card exploded.

 **Reiji** :1500

"Then my attack still continues!" The rush of water hit Flame King Genghis head-on destroying it as Reiji withstood the force.

 **Reiji** :1100

"At the end of your Battle Phase, I can use one Xyz Material to bring **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** back! However at my next Standby Phase, I take 1000 points of damage for it." Reiji said as the humanoid knight consumed a Over

"Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Emilia concluded. "How is that for a first turn?! Are you impressed with me Yuou-chan?"

"She certainly isn't holding anything back. This Reiji must be strong to overcome what she has in store." Dance commented while still taking notes.

"I agree with you there, but this is the first time I have seen him duel so maybe he has more tricks in his sleeve." Yuou said back.

"I forgot to ask this to you, but did you tell Rio and the others about this visit of his?"

"Yeah, I told them. Right now, they are practicing and taking sometime to see the city."

"I see."

"Draw! During my Standby Phase, I take 1000 damage by Wave King Caser's effect!" Reiji explained as a volt of lightning came from the sky shocking his body but Reiji stood still.

 **Reiji** :100

"Why would you go through the effort of summoning something back if it is going to hurt you?" Emilia asked.

"Easy, miss. I activate the Continuous Spell, **Dark Contract with the Dark Angel**! Since I have less Life Points than you, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard and draw two!" Reiji explained as he slid a card into his Graveyard before drawing again. "I'll attack! Alexander destroy her!" Alexander rushed at Emilia raising his sword.

"Bad mistake! I activate the Continuous Trap, **Aquamirror Inspirit**!" Emilia countered as a copy of Alexander appeared taking the hit with it's own before dissapearing.

 **Emilia** :3900

"What happened to the attack?" Reiji asked confused.

"By adding back a Water monster from my Graveyard to my deck, I can prevent myself from destruction. Your effort was useless! Hahahaha-" Emilia said laughing before Reiji laughed as well. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's been a while since I have fought a duelist who put a challenge in front of me! I will now face you with my full strength!" Reiji exclaimed proudly. "Now Wave King Caeser attack her!" The humanoid knight ran at Emilia shocking her.

"I have more attack points than your knight, what are you thinking?!" she screamed as Caeser slashed at her causing an explosion. Out from it came Emilia and Caeser with one of her tentacles holding him back then pushing him back. **D/D/D Wave King Caeser** (ATK:4800)

 **Emilia** :1500

"Eh, what the hell happened? I should have taken it down with the rest of your Life Points." Emilia said confused.

"By sending **D/D/D Heir Solomon** (LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1300 Fiend/Dark) from my hand to Graveyard, I can double the attack points of a D/D monster I control." Reiji explained before smiling. "Now you can't activate Aquamirror Inspirit anymore since you have no more water monsters in your Graveyard."

"He got her, it's such a surprise. I only won because I tricked her but here I see that he stood over her." Yuou said as Dance nodded.

"By using her resources quickly and playing laid back made her defenseless unless that card she placed down was also to help her." she said.

"I activate **D/D Savant Nikola** 's effect! By discarding a D/D/D monster, D/D/D Flame King Genghis will gain 2000 attack and defense points until the End Phase!" Reiji exclaimed as the fire warrior grew a red aura around it's body. **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** (ATK:4000)

"Finish her! Fire Stroke!" he commanded as the humanoid unleashed a slash of fire at Emilia.

"Not yet! I activate the Trap, **Delayed Recovery**! I gain 1000 Life Points when it activates!" she countered as the fire hit her making her dissapear before reappearing back in her normal form.

 **Emilia** :900

"When it resolves, I gain 200 Life Points for every card on the field. Since there is six cards, I'll gain back 1200 Life Points!"

 **Emilia** :2100

"I place three cards face down and end my turn At this time Genghis and Caeser's attack points return to normal!" Reiji concluded. "You certainly can hold your own. But for how long?" **D/D/D Flame King Genghis** (ATK:2000)

"Long as I have to! Draw!" Emilia exclaimed as she looked at the card with great concern. "I summon **Gishki Noellia** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1000 Spellcaster/Water)!" A woman that looked similar to a witch with her own aquamirror staff and clam neckpiece appeared. "When she is Normal Summoned, I can excavate the top 5 cards from my deck and discard any "Gishki" monsters and Ritual Spells to the Graveyard and put the others back in the bottom of my deck!" she explained as she did just that.

"Thank's to **Aquamirror Inspirit** ; when I shuffle cards back to my deck, I can add one Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll add back **Gishki Aquamirror**!

"I activate Double Summon which allows me to summon again! I summon **Gishki Marker** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200 Aqua/Water)!" she continued as a octupus-faced warrior with a trident and a sword on one of it's tentacles appeared. When it's summoned, I can add one "Gishki" Ritual Spell or monster back to my hand! I add **Gishki Photomirror** then activate it!" A mirror appeared in front of Emilia with a red aura before sucking the life from her.

"Not again! Why is she hurting herself?" Yuou asked in fearful tone.

"Emilia! Stop!" Dance demanded worried about her.

"Yuou, I told you I can handle it! Now by paying my 500 Life Points for each level the Ritual monster I want, I can summon it! Fury of the defiant queen who wields the crown, take your place here! Quell out the outsiders! Ritual Summon! Level 4! Come forth, **Gishki Psychelone** (LV.4 ATK:2150 DEF:1650 Ritual/Fiend/Water)!" Emilia chanted as a black fish-skinned woman with wings on her back and a squid as a tail having a appearence to Noellia appeared in front of her wearing a unwavering look at Emilia.

 **Emilia** :100

"Now they both have 100 Life Points." Yuou commented.

"I activate the third effect of **Aquamirror Inspirit**! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can draw a card for every Water monster I control plus one! Since I control 3, I can draw four cards!" Emilia exclaimed as she smirked still a little uneasy.

"I activate **Gishki Aquamirror**! I use Noellia and Marker to summon another friend of mine. Howl of the marine giant with sharp claws. Lash from the depths of the deep dark sea, strike fear to our adversary! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Acscend from tranquility, **Evigishki Soul Ogre** (LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2800 Ritual/Aqua/Water)!" she chanted as a rush of water came from the sky by a aquamirror hitting the ground before a tough-skinned creature with a aquamirror on it's chest.

"Two Ritual monsters in the same turn?" Reijji asked.

"I activate Soul Ogre's effect! By discarding one "Gishki" monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can shuffle one face-up card you control to the deck. Say goodbye to Alexander! Tidal Surge! " Emilia commanded as Soul Ogre shot out a blast of water from the mirror striking Alexander making him dissapear. "Then I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face-downs."

"Battle! Soul Ogre will destroy your Genghis! Tyrant Crushing!" she continued as Soul Ogre tried to grab the flame humanoid before a red shield came over it.

"I activate two traps! First is the Continuous Trap, **Dark Contract with the Cursed Skeleton**! During the Battle Phase, D/D monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects! Not only that you take damage to your monster's attack points! The second is the Continuous Trap, **Spirit Barrier**! When I control a monster, I won't take any damage! This is game!" Reiji countered as the shield shattered to many pieces at Emilia.

"You got to kidding me, this is all you have for the Ritual master?! I activate the Quick Play Spell, **Arrivalrivals**! I can Normal Summon in the Battle Phase! So I'll summon myself to the battlefield! Come fight for yourself, **Gishki Emilia** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:800 Spellcaster/Water)!" Emilia exclaimed as a copy of herself appeared intercepting the pieces with a blast from her staff.

"Why didn't you take any damage? Unless..."

"Yup! I can negate all Traps until the End Phase! You did give me a challenge! Since Cursed Skeleton's effect is negated, Soul Ogre's attack continues!" Emilia exclaimed as Soul Ogre grabbed Genghis and crushed him.

 **Reiji** :0

...

"He lost...I wonder what was his other face-down. Was it also a trap?" Yuou wondered as he, the Aroma sisters, and Dance walked to Reiji.

"She is certainly strong from what I can determine." Reiji said to him. "Would they fight against Academia?"

"Absolutely not!" Yuou exclaimed. "My friends can't be involved!"

"Yuou-chan...I don't understand why you won't let us." Emilia said sadly.

"Because if this realm is discovered, they might..." Yuou paused as Dance put her hand on his shoulder.

"This world is far past their knowledge and the only way in and out is through us. They would never get in." she said.

"I hope not. As for your offer, we tried to ask Yuou-chan if we can go fight a few times, but he keeps insisting we stay here." Emilia explained.

"It's for your own good." Yuou said

"Well I guess there is no point at changing your opinion at the moment. I will start practicing right away." Reiji said before activating his disk again. After two hours, Yuou and Reiji went back through the portal into their bodies.

"I better get going, I still need to do something." Yuou said before walking away spoting Reira coming to the office. "Hey there, Reira. I'll see you later." Reira nodded before running to Reiji.

"I will see you soon and your friends as well. Take care." Reiji said before standing up. Nakajima was sitting in a chair watching them from the beginning.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked.

"I picked up rather quickly." Reiji said as he touched his deck before a solid version of Genghis appeared as Reira looked in surprise and fear.

Yuou walked back to their room to see Shark and Shun sitting together in a table with some bags with them as the two were practicing.

"What's with the stuff?" Yuou asked walking in and placing a apple pie on the table.

"It's some groceries we picked up in a market. Rio wants to make something to eat today." Shark said back before looking up. "What were you doing today? Was it your meeting with Reiji?"

"Yeah, I need to go. I'll see you later." Yuou said before leaving again.

"Where is he going?" Shun asked.

"I don't know. He never told me." Shark responded.

"He's up to something...and I'm going to find out what." Shun said.

(...)

Rio at the moment was with Yuto dueling alongside the pier with ships full of people. The two were collecting a crowd of people who decided to watch them.

/

 **Rio** :1400

Ice Beast Zerofyne (OV:0) equipped with Xyz Unit and two face-downs.

 **Yuto** :600

Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon (OV:1 *effect negated*) and one face-down.

"So what are you going to do now, Yuto?" Rio teased. **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:3200)

"That's easy! I activate the Trap, **Xyz Artillery Unit**! If I control a Xyz monster, I can equip this to a monster I control like Resistance Dragon! It gains 800 ATK!" Yuto answered as a black mounted laser cannon attached itself to his dragon. **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (ATK:3400)

"I activate the Continuous Trap, **Ice Chain**! When it's activated, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Water monster from my hand! I'll summon **Blizzard Astrapia** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:100 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio countered as a purple-headed bird with blue and black wings appeared. "When it's Special Summoned, it can halve the attack points of all your monsters!" The bird shot out a small whirlwind at Dark Rebellion irritating it. **Dark Rebellion Resistance Dragon** (ATK:1700)

"That won't matter! Artillery Unit allows me to target one monster you control and destroy it! When I do, I can inflict half it's attack points as damage. I'll destroy Zerohymn!" Yuto exclaimed as Dark Rebellion arched it's back as the cannon fired a blast of blue plasma at Zerohymn.

"I activate my second Trap, **Frozen Wall**! All Water monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn and in exchange you take no damage this turn!" Rio exclaimed as a wall of ice came over Zerofyne blocking the blast.

"Then I'll take a different approach! I'll attack Astrapia! Punishing Lightning of Disobey!" Yuto commanded as his dragon crashed into her monster.

"Astrapia has more attack points than Resistance Dragon!" Rio reminded as Yuto's dragon was destroyed by a dozen shards of ice.

 **Yuto** :500

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Dragon's Fall**! Since a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed this turn, I can activate this from the hand immediently! I can bring Dark Rebellion back and we take half it's attack points as damage!" A portal appeared in front of Yuto before Dark Rebellion appeared before the vortex shot a bolt of lightning at Rio dropping her.

 **Rio** :0

/

"That was certainly very worthwhile." she said getting up.

"I suppose it was. We better head back before Shun and your brother get worried." Yuto responded.

"Right." Rio said before following Yuto. "I wonder where Yuou went. By now, he should be done meeting Reiji."

"We'll find out when we get there." Yuto said before walking away.

(...)

Yuou a few minutes later made his way to the dueling arena as the sun started to set. In there he saw Gongenzaka training with Yaiba.

"Ah you came for our challenge! Here I thought you were going to chicken out." he said as he saw Yuou walk to him.

"I'm not a coward! Now it's time to see who is the true king of Synchro!" Yuou exclaimed before looking at Gongenzaka. "Gongenzaka isn't it? What are you doing here?"

"I came to train my skills at Steadfast Dueling! With Yaiba's assistance, I will make my own path at greatness." he responded boldly.

"I see, I hope you succeed then."

"Enough with the small talk! I hope you enjoy adreneline because I activate the Action Field, **Searing Land**!" Yaiba exclaimed as he and Yuou were consumed by a desert and a orange sky with many flaming rocks coming from the sky hitting the land.

"What the hell? A Action Duel?" Yuou said confused.

"Of course! Action Dueling is the most famous summoning in Maiami! Now get prepared to get beaten to a pulp! You shouldn't have come!"

"We'll see about that! Duelists locked in battle!" Yuou argued as he activated Yuto's disk once more.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yaiba continued doing the same.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold!"

"The newest and greatest evolution in Dueling!"

"Action Duel!" Yaiba and Yuou exclaimed.

...

"I'll make the first move! Pay close attention! First I summon **XX-Bogart Knight** (LV.4 ATK:1900 DEF:1000 Beast-Warrior/Earth)!" Yaiba exclaimed confidently as a armored bull-like man with a red cape appeared.

"When it's Normal Summoned, I can summon a "X-Saber" monster along with it! I call out **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight** (LV.3 ATK:1300 DEF:1000 Tuner/Earth/Warrior)!" A blonde woman wearing a orange palidan outfit appeared next to Bogart Knight.

"You're going to Synchro Summon..." Yuou said plainly.

"I tune Level 3 Fullehelm Knight with Bogart Knight! Wielder of crossed blades of light, fight in this burning battlefield! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! **X-Saber Souza** (LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:1600 Synchro/Warrior/Earth)!" Yaiba chanted as a large tan man with a six-pack and tattered red cape with armplates and leg plates wielding two iron swords appeared.

"Is that all you have for me?" Yuou asked as a meteorite came at him. He quickly dodged it by moving backwards. "Are these rocks going to be hitting us during the duel?!"

"That's the best part about this action field! Inside each one is a action card, so you must be pretty quick to get them!" Yaiba explained. "And who said I was going to be done there?! I activate the Spell, **Gottoms' Second Call**! When I control a "X-Saber" Synchro monster, I can bring back Fullhelm Knight and Bogart Knight!"

"Then I activate the Spell Card, **Reinforcements from the Army** to bring X-Saber Uruz to the hand!" he continued as he added a card to his hand. "When I control two or more "X-Saber" monsters on the field, I can summon **XX-Saber Faultroll** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800 Warrior/Earth)!" a buff white-haired man with a red cape wielding a super-large sword appeared.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Offering to the Kings**! I can send a Level 3 or lower monster from my hand to the Graveyard and one monster I control gains the ATK of that monster until the End Phase! So I'll send **X-Saber Ragigura** (LV.1 ATK:200 DEF:1000) to the Graveyard with 200 attack added to Souza!" **X-Saber Souza** (ATK:2700)

"What good will that do?" Yuou asked. "200 attack isn't very much, else you are setting for something else." Yuou commented as a fireball landed near Yaiba.

"You aren't as dumb as I thought you were!" he responded grabbing his sword before cutting the rock into two as a card came between the two pieces. He grabbed it and started running. "I activate the Action Card, **War Cry**! All monsters I control gain 600 attack and defense until your End Phase." **X-Saber Souza** (ATK:3300) **XX-Saber Faultroll** (ATK:3000) **XX-Bogart Knight** (ATK:2500) **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight** (ATK:1900)

"This is so boring..." Yuou said tired as Rio and Yuto came into the stadium seeing Gongenzaka watching them.

"Why is he dueling him?" Rio asked as they took a seat next to Gongenzaka.

"I activate Faultroll's effect! I can summon a "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard, come back **XX-Saber Ragigura**! Shut up! I'll tune Level 3 **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight** with Ragigura! Swing the holy lance that cuts through the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself! Level 4! **XX-Saber Kyoko** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:300 Synchro/Warrior/Earth)!" Yaiba chanted as another Synchro monster appeared. It was a gray-haired female wearing a shogun top and miniskirt wielding a silver lance.

"She gains 600 ATK with War Cry! Then I place one face down and end my turn!" he concluded before smirking. " _Let's see you get past that._ " **XX-Saber Kyoko** (ATK:2300)

"Draw!" Yuou yelled as he drew Jasmine. "I summon **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:1900 Plant/Light)!" Jasmine appeared on the field wielding her staff in a cute fashion. "Then I activate the Spell, **Aroma's Double Takeback**! By returning her back to the hand, I can summon her back with **Aromage Cananga** (LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Plant/Earth)!" Jasmine returned back to his hand before coming back with Cananga.

"What good will that do you?" Yaiba asked.

"This will prove otherwise! I activate the Field Spell, **Aroma Garden**!" Yuou exclaimed as a force was distributed around the field. "Once per turn, I can gain 500 Life Points and all monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense as well!" **Aromage Cananga** (ATK:1900) **Aromage Jasmine** (DEF:2400) **XX-Saber Kyoko** (ATK:1800) **XX-Saber Souza** (ATK:2800) **XX-Saber Faultroll** (ATK:2500) **XX-Bogart Knight** (ATK:2000)

 **Yuou** :4500

"Huh? Why did my monster's attack points decrease?"

"When my Life Points are higher than yours, Cananga lowers all your monster's attack and defense by 500! That's not all! Both her and Jasmine's other effect activates! Cananga returns a Spell or Trap you control back to the hand while Jasmine allows me to draw a card!" Yuou explained as he drew while Cananga blew away Yaiba's facedown.

"Dammit! You might have outplayed me, but I will make sure you won't have any Life Points when I start my next turn!" Yaiba taunted.

"There might not be a next turn if I play my cards right! Since there is no point of wasting this, I activate the Spell Card, **Golden Leaf**! If all monsters on the field have their attack increased, I can draw two cards and gain 500 Life Points for each one! Since there is six, I gain 3000 Life Points!" Yuou explained as he felt a green aura around his body again before drawing two cards from his deck.

 **Yuou** :7500

"Just who is this guy? It just seems he isn't thinking deeply about what he is doing but he is set all this for more." Yaiba wondered looking at the Flower Duelist.

"Here he go's again...I hope he can help me get better." Rio said as she looked at Yuou with a playful look.

"Jasmine allows me to Normal Summon again when I have more Life Points, so I summon **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:300 Plant/Water)!" Rosemary took to his side and smiled looking at the determination in his eyes. "And she gains 500 ATK thanks to Aroma Garden!" **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:2300)

"Then I activate **Aroma Synapse**! It lowers the attack of a "Aroma" monster I control to 0 until the End Phase! I choose Cananga!" **Aromage Cananga** (ATK:0)

" _What good will that do him?_ " Yaiba asked as he went for another card.

"For each 1000 lost, Rosemary can attack one more time!" Yuou explained as he raised up three fingers. "So now, Rosemary can attack three times! Battle! First, is Bogart Knight! Water Blast!" Yuou commanded as he started running towards a meteorite while Rosemary aimed her staff at Yaiba's monster shooting out a stream of water.

"You are at a disadvantage! You don't have a way of destroying the rocks like me! Go Souza destroy it!" Yaiba yelled as Souza cut the stone in half before the card fell out. "I activate the Action Card, **Flame Wall**! Your attack is negated and you take 500 points of damage for each monster you control!"

As he said that, the ground between Rosemary and Bogart Knight cracked as a fire came from the opening. Yuou jumped at his target as Jasmine shot out a burst of light at the rock destroying it before grabbing the card.

"How did she do that? You didn't give her a command!" Yaiba exclaimed shocked.

"I don't need to give them commands in the state we are in! I activate the Action Card, **Blitzkrieg Rush**! All Action Cards effects in the Battle Phase are negated and you take double battle damage each time a monster I control attacks!" Yuou explained as Rosemary's attack broke through the fire hitting Bogart Knight destroying it.

 **Yaiba** :3400

"Then the second! Get **XX-Saber Kyoko**!" Yuou continued as Rosemary unleashed her second attack while Yaiba smirked.

"Idiot! You should watch where you jump! When Kyoko battles a monster, she halves the attack of the monster she is battling!" he exclaimed as the swordswoman tried to rush at Rosemary but got hit by the water sent flying and got destroyed as well. "What the hell happened?!"

 **Yaiba** :2400

"Oh, when Rosemary battles you can't activate monster effects." Yuou said plainly.

"Tch! When Kyoko is destroyed, I can summon a "X-Saber" monster from my hand or Graveyard and add one to the hand! I'll bring back **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight**!" Yaiba said mad as he grabbed a card from his deck while Fullhelmknight came back. "Now what are you going to do that you have no more weak monsters to attack?" **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight** (ATK:900)

Cananga came up to Yuou holding a Action Card before giving it to him with a small blush on her face.

"For fuc-"

"No cussing! There are children here!" Yuou snapped back pointing to Jasmine.

"Then how do you explain that? It seems like your monsters have a mind of their own!" Yaiba shouted frustrated. " _Not even Pro Duelists can make their monsters do that..._ "

"They do, and you should do the same with yours! It's our bond that will take you down! But I guess you are right that I can't attack. I'll save this for later. Thanks sister." Yuou said before smiling at Cananga. "I place three cards face down and end my turn! Now War Cry and Aroma Synapse's effects lose their influence!" **Aromage Cananga** (ATK:1400)

"He is giving it his all in this duel. I can see it in his spirit, I wish to face him next." Gongezaka said boldly.

"Who knows he might say yes. But it looks like he is determined to take down that guy fom LDS." Yuto responded.

"Draw! I summon **XXX-Saber Kazusa** (LV.2 ATK:1000 DEF:1900 Tuner/Warrior/Earth)!" A man wearing a bandage over his head and held two daggers in front of him. "Once per turn, I can target one "X-Saber" monster in my Graveyard and summon it and if I do, it loses two levels! So I'll bring back Bogart Knight!" As he said this, his knight came back next to Kazusa. **XX-Saber Bogart Knight** (LV.2)

"Preparing for a Synchro Summon? Guess I better be armed and ready for it." Yuou said running to another flying flaming rock.

"I tune Level 2 Kazusa with Level 7 Souza! Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! **XX-Saber Gottoms** (LV.9 ATK:3100 DEF:2600 Synchro/Warrior/Earth)!" Yaiba chanted as Kazusa turned into two green circles before encircling Souza before a large iron-plaited warrior wielding a grand sword appeared. **XX-Saber Gottoms** (ATK:2600)

"Remember it loses 500 ATK and DEF while I still have more Life Points than you!" Yuou reminded.

"When Kazusa is used for a Synchro Summon, I can summon it but it's banished when it leaves the field." he explained. "And I'm not done there! I use Fautroll's effect! I'll bring back Kyoko!" Kyoko appeared again next on Yaiba's field. "Watch as all your efforts are useless! I activate the Spell, **Saber Slash**! I can target cards you control equal to the number of "X-Saber" monsters I have in attack position! So I'll destroy Rosemary, Jasmine, Cananga, Aroma Garden and one of face downs!"

"I activate the Action Card that Cananga got me, **Overwatch**! One card I control will get destroyed instead and my monsters I control won't be destroyed this turn! So I'll destroy my face down Trap, **Recovery Flower**!" Yuou countered as lightning struck one of his face downs.

"Why you..." Yaiba said angry as he saw a metorite heading to his location. He quickly pulled out his sword and cut it in half grabbing the card inside. "I activate the Action Card, **Illusion Fire**! I can target Gottoms and allow him to attack a number of times to number of monsters I control! Since I control four, he can attack four times! Now Gottoms!" As he exclaimed that, Gottoms cut another flying rock.

Yaiba nodded before using it as well. "Then I activate this! Action Card, **Piercing Arrow**! One monster I control gains 500 attack and inflicts piercing damage! So Gottoms is ready to finish you off!" **XX-Saber Gottoms** (ATK:3100)

"He seems like wants to win this more than me. I need to be on my guard." Yuou told himself.

"As for your other face downs, I tune Level 2 Kazusa with Kyoko! Slay the enemy with your dance of swords as your red cape whips about! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 6! **XX-Saber Hyunlei** (LV.6 ATK:2300 DEF:1300 Synchro/Warrior/Earth)!" Yaiba chanted as a female samurai that wore a red cape wielding a silver sword appeared.

"When she is summoned, I can destroy three Spells and Traps you control!" he explained as Hyunlei raised her sword destroying the rest of Yuou's face downs and Garden.

"Dammit" Yuou cursed. " _Those could have saved me. But I shouldn't rely fully on Action Cards to win in this duel._ "

"Battle! Even if your monster won't be destroyed in battle, I can still take out your Life Points! Gottoms will attack Cananga!" Yaiba commanded as Gottoms swung his sword hurting the blonde mage.

 **Yuou** :5600

"Again!" he exclaimed as Gottoms hit her again making her grunt in pain.

 **Yuou** :3700

"Stop hitting her so much! Monsters have spirits too!" Yuou exclaimed a little pissed off.

"Don't try to discourage my actions!" Yaiba snapped back before looking at Cananga who looked pained. " _She does seem like she does feel pain...Fine I'll do it one more time._ "

"Attack her again!" he commanded as Gottoms swung for a third time making Cananga stumble on the ground while Yuou stood there taking the force of his attack.

 **Yuou** :1800

"That's it! Jasmine!" Yuou yelled as he ran to a meteor as it was cut in half by one of the white-haired girl's blasts. The Action Card fell out before landing in Yuou's hands. "I activate the Action Card, **Decoy**! The next monster you attack will be a token with the same name and attack points!"

"You are going to lose regardless! You don't have enough Life Points to withstand one more attack from Gottoms! Go! Finish Cananga!" Yaiba exclaimed as Gottoms swung his sword another time as a copy of Cananga appeared next to the real one before it took the hit instead.

 **Yuou** :850

"Eh!? How did you survive that?" Yaiba asked confused as a blonde woman stood to Cananga wearing a worn brown tunic and battle skirt appeared holding up a ivy shield as bees swarmed around her.

"If a Plant monster was attacked like the token, I can summon **Pollen Gardna** (LV.4 ATK:900 DEF:2000 Plant/Earth). Then all battle damage I take from it is halved." Yuou explained.

"Tch! I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Yaiba concluded with a salty look. "I'll admit that you are good. No one in my past duels has lasted this long with my full strength! But it looks like next turn, this duel will close in my favor." **Aromage Jasmine** (DEF:1900)

"Never! Draw! I overlay Level 4 **Aromage Rosemary** and **Pollen Gardna**! The scent of victory that is everlasting, overwhelm the winds with an strategic ascendancy! Xyz Summon! Manifest yourself, **Aromaiden Mint** (Rank:4 ATK:2400 DEF:1700 Xyz/Plant/Wind)!" Yuou chanted as the green haired woman with a regal dress and different eye color appeared on his side.

"An Xyz Summon?!" Yaiba yelled before keeping a stern look. "You still yet to show your Synchro Summon."

"You are going to have to wait! By using one Overlay Unit, I can give Lotus 800 attack points and gain 800 Life Points back. Heart Rejuvenation!" **Aromaiden Mint** (ATK:3200) **XX-Saber Gottoms** (ATK:2600) **XX-Saber Hyunlei** (ATK:1800) **XX-Saber Faultroll** (ATK:1900) **XX-Saber Bogart Knight** (ATK:1400)

 **Yuou** :1650

"Now that I have higher Life Points than you, Cananga lowers all your monster's attack points and I can draw a card through Jasmine's effect while returning your face down!" Yuou explained as he drew another card while Cananga tried to blow Yaiba's card away.

"You think I will let you get away with that again! I'll activate it right now, Quick Play Spell, **Saber Criss-Cross**! Here is what it does! When I control atleast 2 "X-Saber" monsters, I can destroy one monster you control and discard one card from your hand! But since I have four, I can activate it's additional effect! I can destroy all monsters you control while you discard that one card in your hand!" Yaiba countered as Gottoms sword glew red before it swinging it at Yuou's monsters with a energy stemming from the tip.

"Not going to happen! While Mint is on the field, all "Aroma" monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects!" Yuou said back as a forcefield appeared in front of his monsters.

"Tch! You still have to discard one card!"

"That's fine because it was my tuner **Aromaseraphy Angelica** (LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Tuner/Plant/Light)!" Yuou said smirking showing Yaiba the card before sliding it to the Graveyard. "But before you do that, I will send her to the Graveyard, so I gain Life Points to Rosemary's attack!"

 **Yuou** :3450

"Why you?! You outsmarted me again!"

"Then by banishing **Recovery Flower** from my Graveyard, I can summon her back!" Rosemary quickly took back to Yuou's field.

"So what good will that do? I already destroyed your Garden and all your face downs! You won't get past me."

"I'm not finished! Since I have more Life Points than you, I can summon Angelica but she is banished when she leaves the field!" Yuou explained as Angelica came to the field wearing a serious face.

"Then I tune her with Rosemary! Blue fairy who brings hope and strength. Spread your wings for all to see! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Lend me your power, **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:900 Plant/Light)!" he chanted as Rosemary was consumed by a green ring before coming out in a shining light with a pair of beautiful wings. "When she is summoned all Plant-Type monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense!" **Aromaiden Mint** (ATK:3700) **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:2500) **Aromage Cananga** (ATK:1900) **Aromage Jasmine** (DEF:2400)

"So this is your Synchro monster? It certainly is strong!" Yaiba commented.

"She isn't a "it", she is Rosemary. You need to respect all monsters! So this is how I will finish you! By banishing **Aroma's Double Takeback** from my Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to one "Aroma" monster's attack points! So I'll choose Mint and gain 3700 Life Points!" Yuou exclaimed as the green aura around his body grew.

 **Yuou** :7150

"7150 Life Points?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed as he stood up.

"A bit of a overheal isn't it, Yuou?" Rio asked sweatdropping. " _He isn't holding back one bit I wonder why..._ "

"When I gain Life Points, I can shuffle back "Aroma" monsters from my Graveyard back to the deck and draw one card for each one! So by shuffling back Rosemary, I can draw one card!" Yuou explained as he drew seeing Bergamot.

"Then I activate the Spell Card, **Aroma Path**! I can summon as many "Aroma" monsters from my hand or Graveyard and if I do, I gain 200 Life Points for each one! So come on out **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1600 Plant/Fire)!" Bergamot came out to the fray as Jasmine tackled her with a hug as they all smiled. "And she gains attack with her and Rosemary's effect!" **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:3900)

 **Yuou** :7350

"We're all together!" Yuou said with a smile before looking back at Yaiba. "Now let's finish this! Bergamot take out Hyunlei! Burning Rush!" Bergamot ran at Hynulei before erupting with fire around her body quickly destroying her as Yaiba screeched in pain.

 **Yaiba** :300

"Now for the finale! Mint will take out Gottoms! Verdant Wave!" Yuou commanded as Mint lifted her staff before a burst of green fire was shot from it about to hit Gottoms.

"Damn you!" Yaiba cursed as he saw a meteorite on the ground. He cut it in half getting the card inside it. "I activate the Action Card, **Evasion**! Your attack is negated!"

"Not happening!" Yuou yelled back before looking back at Bergamot with a smile who nodded and shot a fireball at a meteor evaporating everything but the card. Rosemary quickly swooped in and grabbed it before throwing it at Yuou making everyone else around them bewildered at the display. "We activate the Action Card, **No Action**! Evasion's effect is negated!"

As he shouted that, the green fire consumed Gottoms as the knight roared while Yaiba flew away laying in the ground.

 **Yaiba** :0

 **/**

"What the hell was that? I've seen monsters collect cards for their duelists using their abilities but not as one..." Yaiba said before trying to get up. "What control do you have over them?"

"I got none!" Yuou said back before helping him up. "You weren't bad but then again I did have a talk with them...heh."

(...)

"Allright girls, we need to have a plan to take advantage in the tournament!" Yuou exclaimed to all the "Aroma" sisters as they were in a empty LDS classroom after meeting Reiji. Yuou was standing up near a board as they sat at a desk."We must try to win every single duel as possible! But with these Action Fields and Action Cards, it may prove difficult! Some of us will fail, but some of us might just, just, just prevail! Do you have any questions?" Jasmine rose her hand up.

"Yes Jasmine?!"

Jasmine wrote something on a notebook before showing it to Yuou. It was a roughly drawn version of the five sisters taking Action Cards before handing them to Yuou.

"That seems like a pretty simple idea but it could be very essential. But if we need it to work, we might need more than one. How about this?! We need two of us to take the card before handing it to me so I can activate it!" Yuou suggested as they nodded. "Now about the field? If we have to, we must remember the layout of the field we're in."

"For example, if we are in a forest or a house, we must know where Action Cards might spawn like on the ground, air, or inside certain objects!" Yuou said drawing a crude drawing of a forest and a house.

"Intercepting Action Cards from where our opponents lay may also be a factor that must be introduced. We can't steal cards that are in someone's sight, but we can take them if we are chasing after one." The "Aroma" sisters nodded at this.

"And another important thing! I realized that since we are more mobile, we must delay the opponent's monster from attacking us; we have to know what they are weak at! Got it?" They all nodded yes. "Then let's go face Yaiba!" Yuou exclaimed before running outside before they followed.

Jasmine stopped before walking back to the desk she was and wrote her signature at the bottom of her sketch.

...

"You certainly impressed us with your duel." Rio said with a smile behind Yuou.

"Rio! You saw the duel?!" he exclaimed not noticing Gongenzaka and Yuto behind her. "Yuto!"

"So this is what you were up to during our day? How did your meeting with Reiji go?" Yuto asked with a calm expression.

"He somehow had a bond with his monsters quickly. He summoned them much quicker than I expected, I don't know how he did it though. He must have something like you and Dark Rebellion..." Yuou responded. "But I still have one more thing to do! Will you help me, Rio?"

"Sure, what is it?" Rio said with a smile.

"It's for Yuya and Yuzu."

"You aren't going to arrange them together, aren't you?"

"No..."

"I'll help you, but don't think I will take the blame for your mistake." Rio said softly before puffing her cheeks. "Just this once, I will do this."

"I'll come too. If it's for my other counterpart, I will help you in what your planning?" Yuto said.

"Yuya? Then I will come as well. I don't know what you are planning for my friends but I the man, Gongenzaka will help his friend." Gongenzaka said before looking back to Yaiba. "I will use waht you taught me soon."

"You better! And for you!" Yaiba exclaimed pointing at Yuou. "I'll face you again soon!"

"Right back at you." he responded back before walking back with Gongenzaka, Rio, and Yuto by his side as the "Aroma" sisters returned to his deck. Eventually two hours later, the trio were at You Show Duel School as the sun was setting working on decorations for a party. Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi were there helping them while Shuzo was busy with groceries.

"So now what?" Rio asked Yuou tired of placing balloons and streamers around the living room with Ayu. Yuou was busy with food with Tatsuya and Yuto while Gongenzaka and Futoshi were busy setting up a tables with tablecloth and chairs.

"We wait. I called them on their disks with the phone here. They don't know the other is showing up." Yuou explained before setting up some sodas and yakitori on the kitchen counter as they heard the door open as Yuzu walked in.

"So what did you exactly call me for?" she asked before noticing the decorations. "A party..."

"I'm sorry I'm late! I'm ready to learn how to Synchro Summon, Yuou!" a voice yelled outside before Yuya came into view running into the school. "There you are! What's with the decoratio-Yuzu!" he jumped as Yuzu shied away.

"Yuya! What are you doing here? Unless...you set us up!"

"You caught me red-handed but don't you know not to shy away from your best friend." Yuou said with a smile. "Admit, you both have feelings for each other!"

"I might...but..." Yuzu said fiddling her fingers nervously as her face was red.

"Have you stared at each other for long periods of time?"

"Well...maybe?" Yuya responded red as well.

"That's enough proof to me. Is that why you were jealous of Meiru touching Yuya, Yuzu?"

"I guess there really isn't any point of hiding it from myself or anyone else. I have a crush on you." Yuzu sighed looking at Yuya with sad eyes.

"I don't know...we've always been with one another. More than childhood friends...you stood by my side when my father left and when I was getting picked on. I can give a relationship a shot." Yuya said with some hope in his eyes. Yuzu smiled back before shedding a tear.

"You were there for me, when I had not that many friends. I have you to thank for keeping me company all these years with good memories and all the mishaps in our lives. I can give it a chance I guess." she responded before timidly placing her hand onto Yuya's who did the same.

"He did it..." Rio said to herself quietly.

"Such a heartmelting speech." Gongenzaka said crying with happiness.

"So what happens now?" Yuya asked.

"I guess this is a party for the both of us...even if it is kind of small." Yuzu responded walking around.

"And we got another surprise for you two! Action Field on! Laser Tag Arena!" Yuou exclaimed as Cananga nodded before pressing a button as the black glass on the Action Field turned into dark walls with neon light and ramps leading up to certain rooms like an arena.

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's have fun!" Yuou exclaimed as he brought out a dozen laser blasters from a bag.

"Where did you get those?" Rio asked.

"I kind of spent some of my money on this during the end of the first day..." Yuou said before she charged him. He ran into the Arena with a gun while Rio picked her own.

"You idiot!" she yelled before blasting. The others shrugged and grabbed one before running in.

"So this is it, huh? Fun. Ruri would enjoy this..." Yuto said with a smile before chasing after them. " _I'll get you back somehow._ "

 **Damn you depression! You took so much out of my body but I finished it! So take that! If you don't know, obviously I spent way more time making this story than usual. It's horrible. But I'll keep trying for myself and for all of you. This month was pretty bad for me as a whole. I got distracted by games and Youtube! Recently, I got Dead By Daylight, so yeah I'm playing that. It isn't bad. You can find me in Steam with the same username. My advice for this chapter is to not let mistake after mistake stop you. It may never by your fault. Just remember that is never to late to do the right thing and to make the same thing again. Well let's get to the cards!**

(Trap) **Moonlight Dream** : When a "Moonlight" monster you control is targeted for an attack or a effect, all monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF, and if they do, negate their effects until the End Phase.

(Spell) **Pendulum Shatter** : Destroy all cards in your Pendulum Scales and replace them with two Pendulum Monsters from your Deck or Extra Deck.

(Pendulum Monster) **Entermate Light Setter** : Once per turn (Quick Effect), if a monster's current ATK is different from it's original ATK, You can target one monster you control you control; it gains 300 ATK for each monster you control until the End Phase.

(Monster) **Panzer Sentinel** : Once per turn, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls. You cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect. You can banish this card from your GY and add one Beast-Warrior monster from your deck to your hand.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Moonlight Flash** : When a "Moonlight" monster is attacked, you can negate the attack; and if you do, Fusion Summon 1 "Moonlight" monster from your Extra Deck using one monster from your field and from the hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, and return one "Moonlight" monster from your GY or Extra Deck to your hand.

(Spell) **Ritual Studying** : You can send the top four cards from your deck to the GY and add one Ritual Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

(Monster) **Gishki Cato** : If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect, you excavate the top four cards from your Deck and add one "Gishki" monster from them to your hand. Shuffle the rest back to the Deck.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Ancient Shard of the Aquamirror** : If you control a Water monster; activate one of these effects: *If you control a Water monster, you can banish one card on the field. *If you control a Water Ritual monster, you can banish one card on the field and inflict damage to your opponent to the monster with the highest attack.

(Continuous Spell) **Dark Contract with the Dark Angel** : During your Main Phase, you can shuffle back two banished "D/D" monsters to the deck and draw two cards. You can only activate this card if you have more LP than your opponent. Once per turn, if you have less Life Points than your opponent; you can draw two cards and discard one.

(Continuous Trap) **Aquamirror Inspirit** : Twice per turn, if a Water monster(s) you control was to be destroyed by battle; you can shuffle a Water monster from your Graveyard instead. When a Water monster is shuffled to the deck from the Graveyard, you can add one Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn. You can send this card from the field to the Graveyard and draw cards equal to the number of Water monsters you control +1.

(Monster) **D/D/D Heir Solomon** : During either player's battle step, when a "D/D" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard and target one banished "D/D" monster; summon it.

(Trap) **Delayed Recovery** : When this card is activated: gain 1000 Life Points. After this card resolves gain 200 Life Points for every card on the field.

(Continuous Trap) **Dark Contract with the Cursed Skeleton** : During the Battle Phase; "D/D" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If a "D/D" monster battles an opponent's monster, at the end of the Damage Step, inflict damage to your opponent to the ATK of their monster. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase: take 1000 damage.

(Trap) **Xyz Artillery Unit** : Target one Rank 4 or higher Xyz monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 800 ATK Once per turn, you can target one monster your opponent controls and destroy it. If you do inflict damage equal to half of it's ATK to your opponent.

(Monster) **Blizzard Astrapia** : When this card is Special Summoned, halve the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls. When this card is used as a material for a summon, the summoned monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by effects.

(Trap) **Frozen Wall** : During the turn this card is activated, Water monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by effects and your opponent takes no damage.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Dragon's Fall** : Target one Dragon-Type monster in your GY that was sent there this turn; Special Summon it and both players take damage to half of it's ATK.

(Spell) **Offering to the Kings** : Send one Level 3 or lower monster from your hand to the GY and target one monster you control; that target gains it's ATK until the End Phase.

(Synchro Monster) **XXX-Saber Kyoko** : When this monster battles an opponent's monster, during the Damage Step; you can halve the ATK of that monster. When this card is destroyed by battle or by a card effect; you can summon a "X-Saber" monster from your GY.

(Monster) **XXX-Saber Kazusa** : Once per turn: You can target one "X-Saber" monster in your GY and summon it. If you do, reduce it's level by two. When this card is used for a Synchro Summon for a "X-Saber" monster, you can summon this card from your GY but it is banished when it leaves the field.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Saber Criss-Cross** : Activate one of the following effects depending on the number of "X-Saber" monsters you control: *2 "X-Saber" monsters: Destroy one monster your opponent controls and discard one random card from their hand. *3 or more "X-Saber" monsters: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and discard one random card from their hand.

(Spell) **Aroma Path** : Special Summon as many "Aroma" monsters from your hand or GY; and if you do gain LP to the number of summoned monsters times 200. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activated this card.


	11. Enlighten My Destiny

**Here's another chapter of this. I don't really have any news but that I'm going to have little to no problems with this one. Procrastination might be a downer on my parade so I'll probably be a little late. So let's start! I've decided to switch this fanfiction into three parts, when Rio and Yuou were in the "realm" and going on their crazy adventures, after leaving, and the plot and the story of Arc-V. It's to spice things around and to get my passion for this to 100%! This is the first one of the latter.**

 **Enlighten My Journey**

"I'm ready Rio!" Yuou asked wearing a backpack as he went through the gate waiting for her wearing a shirt jacket and rugged pants. It has been a day since she joined up with him in the world as they planned to go find "stardust" in the forest and swamps. The "Aroma" sisters were waiting with him.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Rio asked a little worried coming outside of the cottage.

"I got food, water, blankets, and my sisters right here. We should be okay." Yuou reassured.

"I hope you are right otherwise, we'll mess up. So were do you think this stuff will show up?"

"I don't know. But it could appear from anywhere, though it's rare. They look like small white orbs." Yuou said holding a map. "With this, I think we can track how we'll get back and what places we already passed." He started to walk away before looking back again. "I have to warn you, this can get very dangerous, very quickly."

"You told me that already. I'll be fine as long as I can control this "Rehension" thing..." Rio responded touching her deck as Zerofyne appeared faintly before flickering.

"I told you in order for it to work, you must create a bond with them." Yuou said with a painful smile. " _She seems to really not get it..._ "

"How does that work? In all my life she was just a card. She can't talk or do anything on her own." Rio said before puffing her cheeks. "You just got lucky for having monsters that listen to you and do what you say." Zerofyne heard this getting a little ticked before putting Rio in a ice cube in just a matter of seconds.

"Didn't I tell not to make fun of them? A monster has a spirit and a soul. You must respect each other as a family in harmony. Then you will be able to communicate by free will." Yuou said back as Bergamot went to Rio melting away the ice with her hands which glew red.

"That was cold! Why would you do that?!" Rio yelled at Zerofyne who looked displeased before dissapearing.

"We should get going."

"Fine." Rio huffed as Yuou passed a small backpack to her before heading to the forest. "Do you have atleast a place where we can start to look?"

"In a few minutes, we will be nearing a village belonging to some archers that inhabit this place. They are peaceful with us. From there, there are two other possible places where we could go. A cave and the Gaia Tree."

"What's the Gaia Tree?" Rio asked as she brushed her hair to the side.

"It's the tree where the archers come to be blessed and pray to. You see in their case, they have two teens that speak for them like leaders. One is the best archer of the clan and the other a queen who partakes in offers with me and other traders."

"You trade around here?"

"Of course, that is how I am able to get sugar, soups, and herbs as well." Yuou responded as he looked to the treeline seeing a owl looking at them from above with a staff.

"It definitely is useful to not go around finding all the food that you need. But don't you have a garden?"

"The garden is used for major things like corn and lettuce. Mostly things that you plant in farms. Not herbs or sugar cane...but it wouldn't hurt to build a platform for them. It would be more beneifici-" Yuou stopped as he heard nibbling behind a few trees ahead of them. "Something is here." Just then, a small plant-like creature wearing a red ribbon popped out of the tree running away.

"What was that?" Rio asked watching it go.

"It's prey for the insects here. It was running away from something..." Yuou explained as he grabbed a apple from his pocket. "The most common insect to find here is-" A green bipedal insect with red eyes and spikes around it's body appeared in their view a few feet away from Rio It's antennae were moving as she stood in front of it with wide eyes.

"What do I do?!" she exclaimed as she looked into it's eyes while it's pincers moved in constant motion like it wanted to nibble something.

"They are pretty harmless, just don't run." Yuou told her as she backed a little.

"Won't it attack?" she asked.

"You are it's size. However they come in swarms enough to overwhelm one, so I don't recommend scaring it off." Yuou said as he threw the apple near the insect. It lunged at it before grabbing it. "Let's go."

"Right." Rio said losing her fear as he followed him. After a few minutes they saw a village made of huts and few stores full of wares like honey, staffs, and bowls with elves walking around wielding swords and bows. "We're here."

"That we are. Now we must find if they have collected or found some traces of "stardust"." Yuou responded before looking at a bow in a vending stand. "Oh my God, is that a pine bow?! I wanted to get one of those for so long! Since when they have them for trade!?" He ran to the vender as the sisters shook their head in dissapointment.

"Hey! What about why we came over here?!" Rio exclaimed as she ran to him mad.

"Give me a second! I need to get this!" Yuou exclaimed back as he pulled out a silver coin from his pack handing it to the trader as the elf nodded handing the pine bow. "Thanks!"

"Oi! What about finding stardust?" Rio asked.

"Oh, I forgot. We might need to talk to one of the leaders to find that out." Yuou said placing the bow on his back. "They might be in their hut." He walked in a certain direction as she and the "Aroma" sisters followed. He led them to a medium-sized hut as big as a cafeteria decorated by roses and lush green grass growing around it's base.

"Hey, is anyone home?" Yuou asked knocking on the door of the hut before backing away.

"Give me a moment...Yuou? Is that you?" a female voice said inside before steps were closer to the door. It opened and a woman wearing a red dress with long-blonde hair appeared at the entrance. "Do you have something to ask?"

"Excuse me, but do you know where we might find a special kind of dust in this area?" Rio asked as the blonde looked at her.

"Hmm...that I'm afraid is pretty hard to come by, but there could be few sprinkles around the whole forest. We don't find very much use in the stuff." she responded. "But who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you from the world of Yuou's?"

"My name is Rio Kamishiro. I don't have an complete idea of where he is from but I guess we do come from similar worlds." Rio replied. " _We could be from different dimensions...I think._ "

"I see. I wish you good luck on your quest. I wish I can come with you but I need to run some errands around the area." the blonde said kindly closing the door. "Take good care of yourselves."

"Right." Rio and Yuou said at the same time before walking away.

"Bye." the young woman answered as they walked out of the village. Surrounding them was a floor of leaves and tall grass and oak trees. Eventually they came to a dark cave that was surrounding by small patches of grass and some shrubs.

"This is it." Yuou said to them all as he walked to the entrance as the "Aroma" sisters followed. "Light the way please, Jasmine." Jasmine complied before raising her staff eagerly as it glowed before they entered the cave.

"Well its certainly dark in here. You better be right about this, Yuou." Rio said behind him before looking at Cananga who looked a little afraid. "Are you ok?"

"She'll be fine. She's just scared of dark places." Yuou responded as they wandered a little more deeper inside until they heard faint breathing.

"What was that?"

"Dragon." Yuou said casually peeping around a tunnel.

"Dragon?!" Rio cried back until Yuou placed a finger on his mouth.

"Shh...I think it's sleeping. Let's get what we came for then eat some of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches we packed." Yuou said with a smile. "It's been about an hour and a half that we left the cottage."

"How the hell do you even have peanut butter? I thought this world was different from the ones we come from." Rio said bitterly.

"Oh that is something you'll find out soon. Anyway's let's get going." Yuou said before crouching to the other side of the tunnel with Jasmine and Rosemary on his side. In the middle of it, was a stone-like wingless dragon sleeping at the end of it. Rio did the same while Jasmine dimmed the light of her staff.

"How about we check what's inside this tunnel?" Yuou recommended as Bergamot passed last.

"That's fine with me." Rio responded before they all stood up. They walked down the walls of the cave as they saw crystals of different colors slowly appear near them. Rio looked at one of the crystals closely that was orange-yellowish. "Is that topaz?"

"Topaz?" Yuou said curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a kind of gem in jewelry." Rio responded unable to see anymore due to the dim light smiling at the topaz wanting it but couldn't because it was merged with the rock.

"It looks like there is no threat or anyone ahead. There could be some dust here." Yuou said as Jasmine made her staff glow brighter causing a burst of light to shine in their eyes blinding them for a moment. Around them was large pieces of crystals of different colors making Rio gasp.

"There is so many!" she exclaimed as she looked at one of the large prisms that stood out in front of them. It was blue in color and polished without a speck of dirt on it's surface. "This is sapphire."

"Oi, what about why we came here?" Yuou asked not really that interested.

"I guess so, but this doesn't make any sense. These crystals usually develop deep underground...they shouldn't be able to appear near the surface." Rio told him before looking around the crystals.

"It might be different because of a monster or magic?" Yuou proposed alongside Rosemary who stood by his side looking a little nervous.

"I suppose." Rio sighed before her eye spotted a small little glowing speck of dust on a ruby. She touched it feeling a weird sensation around her body. " _Is this it?_ " It slowly crossed her hand as she cupped it with both of her palms.

"Looks like you found it." Yuou said looking at the dust with a assertive look startling Rio a bit.

"Don't sneak up on me." she said a bit stern before looking back at the small orb-like dust. "So this it? It was just that easy?"

"Not quite. We might need more than this but this is a good start. We better pick it up now before it dissapears. It doesn't last forever." Yuou said pulling out the "gun" which acted like a vaccum sucking the orb into it's contents.

"This stuff just appears out of nowhere? It doesn't make sense." Rio said still perplexed.

"A lot of things in this world don't make sense, but I got to live with it and enjoy life in it's fullest." Yuou replied with a smile. "I might not be completely ready to see the real world again, but somehow I know I'm going to be okay."

"I'll help you stand up to that." Rio said with a smile of her own. "So where are we going next?"

"I don't know...it looks like we need to head back the way we came from so we can be able to find more." Yuou responded before walking out.

"Through the dragon...darn." Rio said puffing a little. She and the "Aroma" sisters followed as they through the tunnel before they heard a roar coming from the other side of the tunnel.

"It's awake! We better run!" Yuou exclaimed before turning back running away.

"How the hell did they find us?!" Rio yelled back doing the same. She was a little slower than Yuou while Jasmine shone a bright light in it's eyes temporarily.

"They have night vision...I'm sorry." Yuou said back while still running. "We should have split into two to check both locat-" Yuou's foot hit a rock making him tumble foward damaging his tendon of his knee.

"Are you okay!?" Rio exclaimed stopping.

"I'm fine. We can fix injuries like this quickly. Just go, I'll catch up to you!" Yuou said back with a reassuring look confusing Rio once more before she decided to do as he said. A few seconds later, she heard another roar as a medium-sized brown dragon with four small arms and purple wings came into view over Yuou.

"Yuou!" Rio exclaimed turning back activating her duel disk before a rockslide divided the two from each other. "Crap! Maybe I can destroy it!" She pulled out two Xyz monsters before slamming them onto her disk. Zerofyne and Zerohymn appeared next to her slamming rigid pieces of ice at the rock only scattering and breaking several rocks.

"Dammit! Can I do anything else?" Rio asked herself before thinking of something else. " _Zerofyne can freeze the rocks so they are easy to break...no that won't work! This cave is already unstable on this side. I need to go the other way._ " She turned back as her two monsters disspeared afterwards before bolting out.

Rio ran out of the other exit of the cave seeing light approach the end. Outside was the same wilderness as before with birds chirping and small bugs among the trees and bushes.

"Great, now where do I go?" Rio said stopping unsure of where to go.

"Ah, I was just looking for a new puppet for my bidding...how nice of you to stand there." a female voice called out. Rio turned to the source to see a woman with hazel hair wearing a tight red and black dress, black gloved hands, and dark red-and-black cap wielding a golden-tipped staff with a ruby on it's top above the entrance of the cave.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Rio asked on guard.

"The name is not important, but you are. I hope you won't mind me using your body and mind." the woman responded with a smile.

"That won't be happening! I challenge you to a duel!" Rio challenged remembering from yesterday's talk with Yuou about the spirits of these monsters very playful and competitive.

"You won't have a say in this." the queen said as she raised her staff causing Rio to remain in a trance-like stance.

" _What the hell is going on?! Why can't I move?!_ " she thought as the hazel-haired female came up to her.

"Don't resist, this will only take a moment." she said calmly as a golden wisp appeared on her gloved hands which touched Rio's forehead causing her eyes to turn golden as a golden fire appeared over her head. "Come darling, let us see what havoc we can cause among the villagers."

"Yes, mistress." Rio said back following the woman into the forest not noticing she dropped a Xyz monster as it flew away into the air carried by a small gust of wind.

(...)

"Go Bergamot!" Yuou exclaimed distracting the dragon by running around the tunnel while Bergamot blasted it's sides with fire. The dragon retaliated by blasting green fire at her way. Cananga and Jasmine were in back of her trying to shooting beams of light and make it lose it's footing while Rosemary was with Yuou guarding him.

"We must try something else!" Yuou said before looking at Rosemary holding a open hand. "Rosemary! Tactic 5!" Rosemary nodded before running back to her sisters and pointed to Bergamot who blasted a stream of fire at the dragon once more while Rosemary shot a blast of water at it causing steam from the two colliding. Then, Jasmine used her staff to shine light into the dragon's eyes which blinded it.

"Now run!" Yuou exclaimed as he rushed at the dragon with Cananga. "Go Cananga!" Cananga nodded as she touched the tip of the dragon's tail. The tail from the dragon was then covered in amber as it grew around the dragon's body turning it to a transparent brown.

"We stopped it for now...it will break free in less than ten minutes. That's more than enough time to escape." Yuou said as they exited that tunnel. "Now we need to find Rio!" They went through the entrance of the cave seeing no signs of the aqua-haired girl.

"Where has she gone?" Yuou asked still injured. Rosemary touched his shoulder pointing to his knee. "Sorry, I wasn't careful." Cananga casted a healing spell to the wound afterwards before noticing a card on the floor.

Huh, what is this doing here?" Yuou asked seeing the card as well seeing it was **Ice Beast Zerofyne**. "Why did she lose this?"

(...)

"No...leave me alone...I'm not yours..." Rio's body groaned out slightly tensing. She was in a comatose state in a bed in Heartland Hospital. Shark has been keeping a watch on her everyday for the last three days as she slept unmoving like a corpse as she muttered those words.

"Rio! Are you awake?!" he yelled out standing up before running to her hospital bed. " _Is she coming back?!_ "

"Why...snap...out...of it..." Rio said before falling asleep again.

"Rio!" Shark yelled once more. " _Dammit! This is all my fault! I should have been more responsible for us! I swear I'll find who did this to you if it's the last thing I do!_ "

/

"Where could she have gone?" Yuou asked carrying Jasmine on his shoulders to allow her to get a better look. Bergamot and Cananga went to other possible exits of the cave. both unaware of a hazel-haired woman wearing a red-black dress watching them from behind. Rio was behind her with a blank expression watching them as well.

"Why is "he" here?" the woman asked. "Were you two together?"

"He was my companion in the search of "stardust" in order to return to our world." Rio responded with no emotion.

"So you came with "him" for that? He is a bit of a pest in these parts of the forest." the hazel-haired woman said with a evil smile getting slowly closer to Yuou before raising her staff. "Now you will be mine."

"Not so fast!" another voice yelled as a arrow flew in the air hitting the woman's staff dropping it to the floor.

"What's happening?" Yuou asked hearing a metal clang before looking behind him to see her and Rio standing behind him and Rosemary. "Rio!"

"Hmph, just as I thought this was going to be easy." the woman said with a growl.

"Who the hell are you?! And what have you done to my friend?!" Yuou demanded as Bergamot and Cananga came back to him running.

"My name? It's Allure. It will be the last name you know." the woman said before levitating her staff. "I'll never tell you nor give back the girl. But I do know you, Yuou Haru! You certainly gained a popularity here in the shadows. It's time for the goddess to take her price, you! Duel them!" Rio walked forward activating her disk while the woman raised her staff creating a red shield to cover them all.

"Rio! Snap out of it!" Yuou yelled tensed. " _I never heard of Allure...why would she bring Rio to duel me. Unless, she's afraid of losing! That coward!_ "

"There is no Rio anymore. I am a servant of the queen! And so you will as well!"

"Dammit, fine then. I will accept your challenge!" Yuou said as the "Aroma" sisters went back into his deck.

"Duel!" they both yelled.

...

"Ladies first. I summon **Allure Queen LV3** (LV.3 ATK:500 DEF:500 Spellcaster/Dark)!" Rio exclaimed as Allure walked to the field. "Then I activate the Spell Card, **Level Hypocrisy**! I can add two "LV" monsters from my deck to my hand in return I cannot Special Summon monsters other than "LV" monsters."

"Level monsters? You never used those kind of cards in your deck. So you are letting her do the dirty work?" Yuou asked with a scoff at the woman.

"What's the matter? Afraid that a girl will beat you? Oh, by the way if you do somehow do win, I'll turn her into a lifeless doll. So make your choice!" she said with a smirk.

"You damn witch! I will make sure that you won't see the light of day!" Yuou threatened causing Allure to grow a little mad.

"You won't speak to me that way when my slave is done with you." she said back.

"You will learn to obey your new mistress soon enough, Yuou. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Rio concluded sliding two cards into her disk. "Your turn, and now I activate the Continuous Trap, **Level Divinity**! "LV" monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Rio. But if there is another way to break free, I will help you!" Yuou warned as Rio gave him a evil smirk. "Draw!"

"Then during your Standby Phase, I can target Allure Queen and you cannot summon monsters with a higher level than her! Face it, you have already lost!"

"I learned one thing in this place; Rio, and it is to never give up! I activate the Quick Play Spell, **Instant Winds**! With it, I can Special Summon a "Aroma" monster from my hand and gain Life Points equal to her level times 100! So I summon **Aromage Jasmine** (LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:1900 Plant/Light)!" Yuou said back as Jasmine appeared in front of him placing her staff in front of her.

 **Yuou** :4200

"Since I gained Life Points, I can draw a card by her effect!" he explained drawing before activating it. "Then I activate the Spell Card, **Synchro Drive**! With it, I can Special Summon a Tuner monster from my deck that's ATK is lower than a Synchro Monster in my Extra Deck! So by revealing **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** in my deck, I can summon **Aromaseraphy Angelica** from my deck(LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0 Plant/Tuner/Light)!" Angelica took side on Yuou's field as well.

"You're truly a Synchro user..." Allure commented before looking at Rio once more. "Take care of him quickly."

"Yes mistress." Rio responded with no emotion.

"I tune Level 2 Aromage Jasmine to Angelica! Unleash a streak of power that is stronger than the skies and the earth. Maiden of hope guide our destiny to higher meaning! Synchro Summon! Take flight **Aromaseraphy Jasmine** (LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF:3000 Plant/Synchro/Light)!" Yuou chanted as Angelica enveloped Jasmine in a green ring before Jasmine came out with a pair of fairy wings. " _There needs to be a way to get to her. But what_?"

"Since I have more Life Points than you, all "Aroma" monsters on the field can't be destroyed by battle! Since I didn't Normal Summon, I summon out **Aromage Cananga** (LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Plant/Earth)!" Cananga then appeared in front of Yuou. "And since I have more Life Points than you, all monsters you control lose 500 ATK and DEF!" **Allure Queen LV3** (ATK:0)Even if your monster won't be destroyed, you will still take the damage! Go Jasmine!" he commanded as Jasmine shot out a burst of light at the witch's way.

"I activate the Trap Card, **Magical Arm Shield**! I can take control of one of your monsters when you declare an attack. So I take control of **Aromage Cananga** then your target becomes her." Rio explained as a device appeared on the field grabbing Cananga through extendable hands before holding her up to the burst of light. **Allure Queen LV3** (ATK:500)

"Since your monster and Cananga have the same amount of attack points, only Cananga will be destroyed." Cananga then got hit by the blast.

"Sis!" Yuou yelled as Cananga got blown up. Looking up at Jasmine, he saw she was a little traumatized at destroying her own sister. "Tch! You know better than this, Rio. Wake up!"

"End your turn." Rio said sternly.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yuou said setting down two cards. "I have **Draining Shield** and **Search and Destroy**. These will buy me time."

"Draw! I activate **Allure Queen LV3** 's effect! I can equip a Level 3 or lower monster you control to her! Divine Submission!" Rio explained as Allure used her staff forcing Jasmine to walk to her before sitting down next to her.

"Yes, take with me my child. After all, you will help us acscend." Allure commented with a smirk.

"Jasmine! That is the enemy!" Yuou exclaimed as three monsters appeared on the field that looked like bodyguards armed with swords.

"I summoned **Queen's Bodyguard** (LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:1200 Warrior/Earth)! Now you cannot declare an attack on Allure Queen. Then I activate the Continuous Spell, **Cursed Eye**!" Rio said before placing two hands on her hips. "Give up before I hurt you!"

"Give me all you got."

"Tch! Battle! Attack him directly Bodyguard!" the bodyguards lunged foward about to strike Yuou before a rainbow barrier blocked the hits as a green aura went through his body.

 **Yuou** :5700

"I activated **Draining Shield**! I negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!"

"Then negate this! I will attack you! Queen's Punishment!" the witch shot a fireball at Yuou causing him to almost lose his footing.

 **Yuou** :5200

"Then Cursed Eye's effect activates! Since I inflicted damage to you from a direct attack, you cannot draw or add any cards from your deck next turn. Before I end my turn I will equip the Equip Spell, **Moon Mirror Shield** to **Queen's Bodyguard** , I end my turn." Rio concluded before smiling. "You won't stand in front of us for very long. With Level Divinity protecting my Queen from being destroyed and Bodyguard's effect forcing your monster to attack it instead only to be destroyed."

" _She's right. There is nothing in my hand than can be able to fight against their combo..._ " Yuou thought as he looked at his hand. " _I have nothing at the moment._ " He looked at Rio who still wore the same brainwashed expression. "I end my turn."

"So you still think you can bring back your friend?" Allure Queen asked smiling at Yuou. "Beat him down."

"Yes, mistress. Draw!" Rio nodded before drawing. "During the Standby Phase, I can send **Allure Queen LV3** to the Graveyard to summon **Allure Queen LV5** (LV.5 ATK:1000 DEF:1000 Spellcaster/Dark)!" Jasmine and Allure dissapeared before the queen came back more mature. She also had fire swirl around her.

Now she and Queen's Bodyguard will attack you directly!" The three men with swords lunged at Yuou hitting him mercilessly before allowing the queen to shoot a stream of fire at Yuou.

 **Yuou** :2500

"Rio, I know we haven't met for very long but I want you to know that I did enjoy your company. You were nice and one of the most interesting people I met here in a long time. That's why I won't give up!" Yuou said honestly.

"I place one card face down before ending my turn." Rio said ignoring him. "Remember you cannot draw thanks to Cursed Eye!"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Remember in your Standby Phase, I can target my queen so you can't summon monsters Level 6 or higher." the witch said.

"The monster I will summon won't fit those restrictions, I summon **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Plant/Water)!" Rosemary came to the field with a determined look. "Then I activate the Spell Card, **Furious Storm**! By paying half my Life Points, I can destroy all Spells and Traps on your field!" A massive green tornado appeared before taking Rio's cards.

 **Yuou** :1250

"You sneaky little..." Rio said glaring in anger. "Do you really think that will stop us from wiping you on the floor?!"

"That isn't you. And I will show you that I can still win. Now I can banish **Synchro Drive** so I can return Jasmine back to the Extra Deck and draw a card!" Yuou explained as he drew before smiling. "I activate the Field Spell, **Aroma Garden**!" A green force overcame the field causing Rio and the "witch" to stumble back.

"Once per turn, I gain 500 Life Points and all monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense points!" Yuou said a blue aura consumed Rosemary's body. **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:2300)

 **Yuou** :1750

"Now with her effect I can switch one of your monster's battle position! So I'll switch **Allure Queen LV5** to defense mode! Battle! Destroy Queen's Bodyguard! Water Blast!" he commanded as Rosemary shot a blast of river water from her staff at the men wiping them all out.

 **Rio** :3400

"Didn't I warn you that I will take your friend's life if you struggle?" Allure Queen commented.

"If I know that my friend is in there, she would break your damn curse." Yuou said before looking at Rio who looked a little confused. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Your worry will be put to rest soon." she said before drawing now giving a smirk. "Your fate is sealed! I activate the Spell Card, **Level Up**! Allure Queen can now transform to a level 7 version of herself! Take your stand, my mistress, **Allure Queen LV7** (LV.7 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Spellcaster/Dark)." Allure once more transformed in their eyes before coming out in a red one piece dress and a elegant staff as well as more golden fire flew around her body.

"Thank you, girl. But maybe you can do better." Allure responded pleased.

"Yes mistress! By sending LV7 to the Graveyard, I summon her absolute form! **Allure Queen LV9** (LV.9 ATK:2500 DEF:2500 Spellcaster/Dark)!" Rio exclaimed as Allure once more transformed reappearing with a queen's dress and a fire halo on top of her head. On her side was a sword while she wielded a gold sceptor that contained a blood orb.

"You big dummy! What about what you told me when you got here? Wishing you would go back home. Back to your brother." Yuou said with a smile noticing Rio tensing up. "Was that a lie?"

"Now, here comes your punishment! Once per turn, I can take control of all monsters you control by calling a Attribute! I call Water! So that blue wench is with me!" she exclaimed as Rosemary involuntairly walked to her side with golden eyes.

"She is not a wench, that's my sister! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Poison of the Old Man**! I gain 1200 Life Points! Go Rosemary!" Yuou exclaimed as a green aura came over his body. "Bring Rio back to herself!"

 **Yuou** :2950

"What good will that do you?! Regardless she i-" Allure stopped as she saw a blue aura surround Rosemary's body. "Her effect activates again?! But there is no monsters on your field."

"Well, she still needs a target to switch. And it will be one of yours."

"I switch **Allure Queen LV9** to defense mode!" Rio yelled falling to her knees holding her head.

"This is our sign of family! Even if we lose sight of who we are, we know we can find our way back into each other's arms!" Yuou exclaimed with watery eyes. "Rio has the spirit of love and care to others, like for her brother. Snap out of it, Kamishiro! For Ryoga!" He then grabbed **Ice Beast Zerofyne** before throwing it at Rio. She caught it with a hand as her eyes returned back to normal and the fire on her head dissapeared.

"Where am I? Why am I fighting you?!" she asked before noticing her field and hand. "Huh, this isn't my deck."

(...)

"I'm...free..." Rio's body said with a slight smile on her face as Shark looked over her.

"Rio, what the hell are you saying?" he said with seriousness looking at her body when her hand twitching.

"Now...let's finish this." Rio responded before whispering. "...Yuou."

...

"You got hypnotized by this witch over here!" Yuou said with a smile. " _She's back!_ "

"I'm not a witch!" Allure exclaimed annoyed before looking at Rio. "And you! You still belong to me!" Allure raised her staff before Rio ran up to her knocking the staff out of her hand before kicking her in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor.

"Screw your magic, lady! You won't take control of me!" Rio exclaimed before turning to Yuou with a smile. "Thank you for turning me back to normal, Yuou."

"It was all you. Your determination was the reason you turned back to normal." Yuou said back causing Rio to blush red.

"Thanks..." Rio said sincerely as Allure got up before lifting her arm causing Rio's body to stand still. "Not this again!"

"If you don't want to work for me, I will take your soul! After all, I have no use for a puppet who's strings are cut." Allure said before trying to use her magic to release Rio's soul. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded Rio's body making her "exorcism" fail.

"What's going on?! I feel something in your soul that is preventing me from taking it!" Allure yelled confused.

"Guess you are going to have to do this the hard way!" Rio yelled in a bit of pain.

"That I will! Even if I can't take your soul, I will use your body! Battle! Attack Yuou directly!" Allure commanded as Rosemary reluctantly shot a burst of water at Yuou causing him to fall to the ground.

 **Yuou** :1150

"Now I will activate the Continuous Trap, **Queen's Mirror**! When one of takes damage, I can place one Empress Token on this! When the card has three, I can place one card from my deck and add it to the top!" Allure explained as Rio's hand was forced to activate the card.

"So you are hiding behind a cowardly trap?" Yuou said getting back up.

"I don't care how I win! Just that I am obeyed by everybody!"

"That's a bad way to pursue life! I draw!" Yuou exclaimed drawing a card. "I summon **Hot-Headed Inmato** (LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1000 Plant/Dark)!" A bright red tomato with a glowing head wearing a straight jacket appeared on the field carrying a jack-in-the-box.

"What good will that do you?" Allure said looking in disgust.

"That's dumb, by tributing it I can inflict 500 points of damage to you and Special a Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my hand!" Yuou explained as he tomato blew up in front of Allure knocking her and Rio back before a corn wearing a purple cape and mustache appeared on the field wielding a sword.

 **Rio** :2900

"What is that? I've never seen you summon that." Rio said still restrained.

"Inmato allowed me now to summon **Papa-Corn** (LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:800 Plant/Earth)!" Yuou said with a smile before continuing. "Since there is a Field Spell, it gains 1000 ATK! Battle! Bring me back my sister!" The corn shook his head before flying at Rosemary who smiled at Yuou before getting hit by the butt of the sword.

 **Rio** :2500

"This is not funny!" the "witch" yelled before crushing Rio's body with pressure making her cry out in pain. "I activate Mirror's effect so I can add this to my deck."

"Rio!" Yuou yelled seeing his friend in pain. "Hold on. I activate the Equip Spell, **Aroma Halo**! I can bring back an "Aroma" monster from my Graveyard! I'll pick Rosemary!" Rosemary appeared back on the field from a dark portal with a golden halo on her head decorated with flowers.

"Then I activate Halo's effect! During either player's turn, I can gain 600 Life Points!" Yuou explained as another green aura surrounded his body as well as one on Rosemary that was blue.

 **Yuou** :1650

"Now I can switch you to defense mode! Go, **Spurt Reverse**!" Rosemary aimed her staff at Allure Queen forcing her to kneel.

"Damn you! You all will pay for this! End your turn and claim your doom!"

"Like hell! I activate **Aroma Garden** 's effect! I gain 500 Life Points and all monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense before ending!" **Papa-Corn** (ATK:2700) **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:2300)

 **Yuou** :2150

"Draw!" Allure yelled forcing Rio to draw a card causing a smirk to appear on her face. "I activate the Continuous Spell, **No One Escapes Defeat**! You take double damage and I can draw a card if I destroy one of your monsters! Then I switch myself to attack mode."

"So only Plant monsters? Then I have no problem." Yuou said with no worry.

"Then I use my effect to make your **Papa-Corn** mine!" Allure used her staff to bring the corn king to her side. "Battle! Destroy that nuisance, you corn!" Taken control from her magic, it tried to cut Rosemary before she dodged it and aimed her staff at the corn now with a blue aura.

 **Yuou** :2650

"Weren't you paying attention when I explained Halo's effect! I gain 500 Life Points and switch your monster to defense mode! Spurt Reverse!" Yuou explained as Rosemary shot the corn causing it to stand down.

"Now that you used it, you have nothing to go against me! And you take double the damage! Queen's Wrath!" Allure yelled as washed a wave of fire over Rosemary destroying her.

 **Yuou** :2250

"When Halo gets sent to the Graveyard, I can add one "Aroma" card from my Deck to my hand. I add **Aroma Path**!" Yuou explained showing the card to Allure. "Not only that, I activate the Trap Card, **Search and Destroy**! Since you destroyed my monster, I can destroy yours!" A red shot of energy came out of the trap heading to Allure.

"Won't be happening! You see by tributing your monster I can negate my destruction and inflict 500 points of damage to you! Not only that, I can draw an extra card thanks to my Spell! And remember that damage is doubled." Allure said as Papa-Corn took the hit shattering as she threw a fireball at Yuou easily making him fly in the air before hitting the floor.

 **Yuou** :1250

"Yuou! Please be ok-" Rio tried to yell before the pressure arond her body tightened causing her to cry once more.

"Faith's running thin isn't it?! Just give up before I hurt you more! In the end, you'll piss your pants, so just give yourself to me."

"No! Not for anybody and especially you! My friend's life is on the line!"

"Fine then, let your soul be mine! I activate the card she drew, **Level Down!?**! By picking myself, I can summon a monster with a lower Level than me from the Grave! So I bring back **Allure Queen LV7** (LV.7 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Spellcaster/Dark)!" Allure's body turned purple before returning back in her red dress and different staff. "Since it's still my Battle Phase, I will finish you off! Queen's Fury!" Allure aimed her staff at Yuou before shooting a burst of fire at him causing an explosion when it hit him.

"No!" Rio yelled. " _He's...gone. Forever._ "

"Now that he is done, I can go home." Allure said turning away.

 **Yuou** :50

"Idiot, you forgot to see my Life Points drop to 0." Yuou said with his outfit covered in smoke while a blonde woman wearing a battle dress and wielding a ivy shield kneeled in front of her. Before you attacked, I added **Plant Gardna** (LV.4 ATK:900 DEF:2000 Plant/Earth) and summoned her."

"So you barely made it? Fine, it doesn't mean anything to me if you do have one turn!" Allure said with a smile. "Now No One Escapes Defeat is destroyed!"

"My deck has helped me through everything and it will never fail me!" Yuou exclaimed proudly holding his hand on top of his deck before drawing. "First I activate the Spell, **Aroma Path**! I can summon back all my sisters to come to play!"

"All of them?!" Allure exclaimed as from a dark portal came back all the "Aroma" sisters except Bergamot with different auras.

"Then I gain 200 Life Points for each one!" A green aura went through Yuou's body.

"Now all their effects activate! Rosemary can switch my Gardna to defense mode and Jasmine will allow me to draw one card." he explained before drawing one card.

 **Yuou** :850

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Spring's Rejoice**! All monsters on the field gain 500 ATK for each Plant monster on my field! Since I have five all monsters gain 2500 ATK!" **Aromage Rosemary** (ATK:4300) **Aromaseraphy Angelica** (ATK:2500) **Aromage Jasmine** (ATK:2600) **Aromage Cananga** (ATK:3900) **Allure Queen LV9** (ATK:4000)

"Now Rosemary has more than enough attack points to take you out! Battle! Destroy that damn witch! Water Blast!" Rosemary nodded with a brave smile on her face before firing a blast of water at Allure.

"No, how is this possible?! I should have won! After all I am the queen!" she yelled. "I made sure that there was always to take the hits for me!"

"A true queen would never put her people in harm's way for her own desires!" Yuou explained before the water hit Allure causing her to dissapaite.

 **Rio** :2200

"I lost..." she muttered before dissapearing completely causing Rio to regain control over her body as her red aura dissapeared.

"Back as one?" Yuou said with a smile before Rio nodded with a happy look on her face.

"Finish this." she responded.

"Right! Finish her off Angelica! Fairy Magic!" Angelica flew to Rio before releasing a shower of light at her causing her to nearly fall before Yuou grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

 **Rio** :0

/

"Do you want to eat something? I'm kind of starving." he asked as the "Aroma" sisters laughed as they all sat in the clearing that they dueled in.

"Yeah, sure." Rio said still aching from her injuries sitting with them while Yuou passed out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to everyone. After eating, they headed back to the cottage not noticing a female archer watching from above a tree.

"Not even a thank you? Did they not notice me shooting a arrow at that wom-Huh?" she said with a little venom in her voice before Jasmine took out a sandwich outside Yuou's pack before leaving it in the clearing as the others didn't noticed. "I guess not?"

They passed through the forest it was filled with the sounds of insects and critters while the sun lowered in the sky before Rio broke the silence with a question.

"Hey Yuou, I have one question. Did you really mean all those things in that duel about me being strong for who I am in spirit?"

"Yeah, why would I lie about that? Yuou responded.

"That's because it seems that I'm only wanted for my looks and skill but it looks like you see me in another light. Back in Heartland, I was one of best at everything I do from sports, games, and school. So I was taken by many people to accompany them in order to win and support them."

"That sounds boring." Yuou said back before looking back at the "Aroma" sisters.

"It sometimes really is. You know what, Yuou? I think I'm really going to enjoy my time here." Rio said with a smirk before speaking again. "Want to have a race back to the cottage?"

"Sure!" Yuou exclaimed as he took the intiative running ahead before Rio.

"Hey that's not fair!" Rio said running after him as the sisters went alongside them.

"Life isn't fair here and in other worlds! Just get use to it! It's just like what I s-? What!?" Yuou tried to say before Rio quickly caught up and passed them all in less than ten seconds.

"See you back home!" Rio said back before dashing through the trees and the dirt to the path back home.

"...damn." Yuou said before running even harder. He eventually saw her panting at the gate of the cottage with a satisfied look on her face.

"I won. Hey do you know where I can clean myself up?"

"Sure. Just take this and head down to the stream." Yuou explained nonchantly trying to hand Rio a bar of soap while she blushed brightly.

"Not happening! I'm a girl! Please tell me you have a tub or a shower?"

"Unfortunately no. After all this is a cottage." Yuou confessed causing Rio to fall down comically. "I've done it mostly everyday after Rosemary put me up to i-" He stopped after Rio gripped his shirt wearing a death stare on her face.

"I'll do it but if I see you take a peep of me, I'll burn everything you have that is personal to you." she told menacingly. "Understood?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then I'll be going." Rio said with a cheerful expression humming a melody as she went to the stream taking the soap.

"She definitely has some crazy in her. But that's fine because I needed to cook anyways for dinner." Yuou said to his "sisters". "Would you like mashed potatoes and vegan gravy?" They nodded before following him into the cottage. (I was thinking of ending it here but I want to see if I can get some more practice here.)

(...)

"It's cold!" Rio flinched allowing her foot to touch the water before taking it back. She was currently wearing her bra and underwear feeling the wind around her. "C'mon I don't want to stay here forever." She put her foot into the cold water causing her to yelp in response but put her other foot in.

"Okay there doesn't seem to be any rocks under here...It's just pebbles." Rio then allowed her body to be enveloped in the water slowly sinking down after taking the rest of her clothing off. "Aww...this feels so relaxing."

...

"Okay, dinner is almost done." Yuou called out to the rest of his "sisters" who were reading books. "It's getting a little dark. I better call Rio to come inside before sh-Wait? Did she forget to bring a towel?" Yuou said before fetching one from a closet and headed outside. "I'll be back."

(...)

"I wish I could have done this in the afternoon. It is too cold to take a bath..." Rio said to herself before rinsing the last of soap on her body. " _There done! Now I'm clean._ " She tried to get out of the water before feeling the freezing air around her body "eat" her.

"Oh no! I forgot to ask him for a towel! How do I get out of this?"

"Hey, Rio! You forgot to bring a towel!" Yuou called out carrying a gray towel in his hands.

"Stay back!" Rio yelled ducking under the water wearing a faint blush on her face. There was a smile silence in between.

"So how did it feel to bathe in a stream?"

"It was fine, just a bit cold. Walk forward with your eyes closed and drop the towel when I say stop otherwise there is going to be trouble." Rio warned as Yuou came forward closing the distance with his eyes closed. "Okay drop it." She quickly got out of the water before putting the towel on her body.

"Can I look now?"

"Yeah." Rio responded picking up her clothing as Yuou opened his eyes to see Rio with a towel around her body before turning to the other side.

"Want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay here. Thank you for giving me the towel." Rio said starting to dress up.

"It was no problem. I admit it must have sucked to bathe in cold water. You should have waited until the late morning if you wanted to take a bath."

"It doesn't matter. I can handle any challenge just like I usually do in school and home."

"Anything? Like chess."

"Who taught you how to play that?"

"Cananga. You know even if they can't speak I can still understand mostly everything they try to convey. I believe it is because somehow I am spiritually bonded with them. You should do the same with Zerofyne."

"You think we can work together?"

"Allies tend to be friends later on if you accept them."

"I see...I'll try but it might not work."

"Good. So would you like to play a few rounds of chess next to the fireplace?"

"I would love to." Rio said completely dressed still carrying the towel.

"Yay! Let's go!"

 **Done with a new chapter of this story. I'm planning to make another story eventually if I can remember some of my ideas. Next chapter will be in Present day, so I'll introduce the Maiami Tournament for sure. Want this to be short so you won't be to bored. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it was late. I've been going places and not only that but of more stuff as well. Here's my "writing" tip for this chapter: When facing a situation you can't win, just know the greatest enemy there stopping you is yourself. Play your cards with care and improvise to your advantage. Here are the cards I made for this chapter.**

(Spell) **Level Hypocrisy:** Add two "LV" monsters from your deck to your hand. You cannot Special Summon monsters except "LV" monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate Level Hypocrisy once per turn.

(Continuous Trap) **Level Divinity:** "LV" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or by effects. Once per turn: during your Opponent's turn, you can target one "LV" monster you control; neither player can Special Summon or Normal Summon a monster higher than it's Level.

(Continuous Spell) **Cursed Eye:** When a monster you control attacks your opponent successfully, your opponent cannot draw a card during their turn. During your third turn when this card was activated, destroy it. When this card is destroyed, you take 2000 points of damage.

(Spell) **Furious Storm:** Pay half your LP, destroy all Spells/Traps your opponent controls. You cannot attack directly the turn you activate this card.

(Continuous Trap) **Queen's Mirror** : When either player takes damage, place one Empress Counter on this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): when this card has 3 Empress Counters; you can place one card from your deck and add it to the top of your deck. After using this effect three times, destroy this card.

(Monster) **Hot-Headed Inmato** : Once per turn: you can Tribute this card; inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.

(Equip Spell) **Aroma Halo** : Target one "Aroma" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can gain 600 Life Points. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, add one "Aroma" card from your deck to your hand.

(Continuous Spell) **No One Escapes Defeat** : During the turn which this card is activated; monsters you control deal double battle damage and draw a card when a monster you control destroys a opponent's monster. During the End Phase: Destroy this card. **This is a card just for the duel. Not to be used again...ever!**


	12. Route to Triumph

**Here I am back with a new chapter of this. I've found back some of my train of thought so maybe I can do this more quicker. I felt really bad about taking that long for Chapter 11 so hope that this goes better. If only the power of smiles will help me now. Otherwise I won't let anything get in the way other than myself. Enjoy!**

 **Route to Triumph**

"Clearly I underestimated that Xyz Duelist the first time I faced him. Dammit! Now I have to wait until the Professor calls me in so I can go back!" Serena exclaimed to herself in front of many students in a hallway pounding her hands on a locker. "What are you all looking at?!" The students quickly bolted or turned the other way walking to other places.

"Piteous girl. Has she have anything done for Academia?" Yuri said sighing in his room seeing Serena screaming outside. "Well atleast I won't have to worry about losing my targets in my next mission."

"That's what I thought." Serena muttered before walking away. " _Just they wait. I won't hold back when I see those Xyz runaways in my hands. I bet they are hiding in their base planning their next move in Standard._ "

(...)

"Zzzzzz..." Yuou, Rio, Shark, Shun, and Yuto snored sleeping at the same time quietly until a alarm clock buzzed causing Yuto to stir up before getting out of bed.

"7:30? Damn." he muttered before standing up on his pajamas to brush his teeth seeing Shun starting to get up. "Good morning."

"Hmph. There is no such things of good mornings." Shun spat out still wearing his disk and in his normal clothing. Why aren't you dressed?" He said pointing to Yuto's undershirt and underwear.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be a little less serious." Yuto advised before looking at the others. "Come on, we need to wake the others. It's the day of the tournament. We need to plan how we go through the tournament."

"Something I can agree with!" Shun exclaimed before activating his disk. "I summon **Raidraptor- Singing Lanius**!" A golden mechanical bird appeared before screeching causing Yuou, Rio, and Shark to jump before falling out of the bed.

"Oww..." they all groaned out before getting up as Singing Lanius dissapeared.

"Asshat, I think could have woke us up without damaging our ears." Shark said irritated getting in Shun's face.

"It doesn't matter. Anyways let's get something to eat before making our next move." Yuto said shaking his head.

"Yay..." Yuou said still dazed.

"Not now, Yuou." Rio groaned.

(...)

"Good morning, Mr. Akaba. We managed to fix the problems around the Pendulum Cards. They should work as instructed." Nakajima said as Reiji came in with Reira in tow in the computer room.

"I see. What about the new Pendulum Cards for the Xyz duelists?" he asked walking around the room eyeing the place.

"They should be done before the tournament begins."

"Perfect. I have already set the preparations for the tournament last night. Now I must see that our guests are ready f-" Reiji said back before his disk vibrated in his pocket. "Hello mother."

"Reiji, I'm going to be in the airport in two hours. Are you going to be there?"

"Yes, I was just getting to commence the start of the tournament and the group from the Xyz dimension are settled in. I set one of them in You Show Duel School and the others in Leo."

"I still don't see why we cannot take all of them now and plan a surprise attack on your father. After all the quicker the better."

"These duelists will prove themselves to our cause in the tournament as well as others I hope to find to form the Lancers."

"Do as you will Reiji-san but if you what you told me this Yuou Haru and Yuya Sakaki are capable of is true, we must act fast before Academia reacts."

"I understand your concern. I'll meet you in the airport." Reiji ended the call before turning to Nakajima. "Take care of Reira while I'm gone. When the Pendulum cards are finished give them to the Xyz Duelists to see how well they fare." He walked away outside of the computer room patting his sister's head.

"Yes, sir!" Nakijima said before looking at Reira who looked a bit lost. "Come with me, Reira."

/

"So what is our plan in the tournament?" Shark asked as the Xyz group went to a diner. "After all, we were training for this since we came here."

"It's simple actually. Since Yuou, Rio, and me are teamed with Yuya's school, we are able to cover more ground in the tournament while you and Shun are able to keep an eye on Reiji from LDS." Yuto explained.

"That sounds about right about what we are here for." Rio said affimitively now sporting a teal jacket with a dark blue blouse under with grey jeans. "We've spent the past week training our skills on Action Fields so we are able to handle anything."

"Maybe you might be able to duel Dai in this tournament." Yuou said a little serious. "Even though I was hoping to fight him."

"It's my challenge against him. After all, he did humiliate me." Rio responded a little sympathetic. "I'll make sure to win for both of us."

"I'll leave it to you then." Yuou said before patting her head causing her to give him a stern look.

"Don't push it."

"Fine, anyways we better head to You Show so we can meet in the staduim. See you later Shun and brother." Yuou said causing the Kamishiro twins to cringe internally.

"Yeah just get out of here before I cut your hair off." Shark warned before sneering. " _No way in hell is he going to marry my sister this early. She's only sixteen._ "

"Yes!" Yuou exclaimed before running out.

"Wait!" Rio called out following him.

"I better go, see you two later." Yuto said before walking out of the diner.

"Let's finish our food and get out of here." Shun said before eating a piece of broiled fish and eyeing his soup. " _I remember the last time I ate this is when Ruri made this._ "

/

"Hey Ruri, what's for break-Yuto?" Shun asked in his pajamas walking to the kitchen smelling the scent of fish before seeing Ruri in a yellow dress and Yuto in his street clothes sitting together in the kitchen table drinking tea together.

"Good morning, Shun. I came to see you two before school starts." Yuto said with a smile sipping some tea.

"You woke up earlier than usual, Shun." Ruri said getting out of the table. "I made some of the fish you brought yesterday to eat. Want some, Yuto?"

"Yeah sure. Did you decide what we are going to do today afterschool since it's your turn to pick where we go, Shun?"

"Want to go to the mall with the others?" Shun asked before sitting down pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"That sounds fun." Ruri commented bringing out broiled fish in front of everyone with some miso soup as well. "Well, let's eat up. I hope I cooked it to your expectations."

"Are you kidding me? Everything you make is delicious." Yuto commented before tasting the soup making Ruri blush.

"I agree, I'm proud to be your brother." Shun said with a smiles sipping some tea.

"Don't say things like that. It's going to be spring break soon so we should start it with a smile."

"Yeah!" Yuto and Shun yelled at the same time.

/

"I wonder if they will come or not. It's not like any of them would forget about coming with us." Yuzu said to Yuya waiting for the Xyz group to come. With them is Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi.

"I'm sure Yuou-chan would not forget. He's one of us!" Ayu protested before thinking about Rio. "And Rio-san too! She's such a great duelist! I wish I could be like her."

"Yeah! They are both nice as well!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "They taught Yuya how to Xyz Summon and Yuzu to Fusion Summon!"

"That's right. That was kind of a disaster." Yuzu admitted before remincing about what happened to Sora. " _I hope Sora is still okay I've never heard from Yuou or Rio about what happened after the pier.._ "

"Look they are here now!" Ayu yelled pointing to at Yuou and Rio who were holding hands and Yuto.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yuou asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. We were just waiting for you guys." Yuya said before the door of the duel school opened revealing Shuzo before he walked to them. There was a still silence as he walked up to the whole group.

"Yuya, Yuzu, Yuou, Rio, Yuto, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi." he called out before putting his hands on his hips. "The day has finally come!"

"Even without Sora, we all managed to qualify for the Maiami tournament...I'm-I'm so proud of all of you!" He then tried to tackle the group with a big hug before they avoided the grab causing him to fall over before a bicyclist ran over him. "Why did you dodge...?"

"No offense Mr. Hiragi, but that came out of nowhere." Yuto responded as everyone sweatdropped.

"Dad, you're way too excited." Yuzu added.

"We're not even in the stadium yet..." Ayu said.

"You're right. But we have managed to get so far!" Shuzo said sighing before talking again with a smile. "Now, I'm sure you all know how the tournament is ran. The championship is separated into three classes: Junior, Junior Youth, and Youth. Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi are in Junior Class while Yuya, Yuzu, Yuou, Rio, and Yuto have qualified for the Junior Youth Class."

"Okay!" everyone else exclaimed.

"In the championship you will not only face Duel Schools from Maiami City but also qualifiers from Japan and from the whole world! In order to promote our You Show's Entertainment Dueling Style, you should aim to win the championship!" Shuzo explained before getting riled up with passion. "So try your hardest and not give into despair and burn on! Always believe in becoming hot-bloo-" He stopped after realizing the students are heading to the blue van of You Show.

"Hey where did Yuya go?" Ayu asked confused as she could not see her friend.

"What are you talking about? Yuya-niichan is righ-" Tatsuya tried to respond but could not see Yuya as well. "He was just with us!"

"Where could he have gone?" Rio asked looking around in vain. (AN: How the hell did Yuya dissapear so fast in this scene?!)

"Regardless we should get going before we are considered late." Shuzo decided getting nervous. "Just to think we were off to a good start." They all packed into the van before heading off to the stadium except Yuzu who hesitated.

"Wait I'll go look for him. Go on without me." she said with a worried look. "I promise I'll be back in time. I think I know where he could have went." She then ran from them in search of Yuya.

"Be careful, Yuzu." Shuzo warned before looking at everyone else. "Buckle up, everyone! We are going to the stadium right now!" The blue van drove away from the school as everyone inside grew a little worried as the Xyz group sat in the back.

After a few minutes of driving, Yuou then picked up his duel disk before calling Shark with it.

"What's up?" he responded.

"We are coming to the stadium now." he said. "Are you heading there now?"

"LDS has several buses for us to head there with the others. Reiji already went to the stadium, though."

"Who are calling?" Ayu asked curious.

"Just somebody girly..." Yuou said before looking out to one of the windows to see the ocean as they crossed the bridge to the stadium. "It's certainly huge for a stadium but I guess since it houses many people, that is necessary."

"Way to point out the obvious." Rio commented causing Yuou to lose his composure. "Here I got you a little something. It's something that goes with your Synchros." She pulled out a Spell card from her pocket before giving it to him.

"Thanks. But why?" Yuou said looking at the card.

"Because that's what close ones do for each other. To make each other happy and comforted. You know sometimes I feel so jealous that you have a whole crowd of sisters to keep you company all the time and love you. I just want to give something to it for sharing everything you have with me." Rio responded with true heart.

"Someday, I hope you feel the same." Yuou responded before looking at Yuto. "Hey Yuto, you have been silent all this time. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just listening to you talk and I wish I could have saved her..." Yuto trailed off.

"Ruri? We couldn't do anything at the moment. We were all pressed and forced for a solution that we lost her. It's not your fault." Yuou said trying to comfort his friend.

"No. It is." Yuto insisted seriously. "I could have been more in charge to care for everyone's safety. Now she is kidnapped, no doubt she is lone-"

"We are here!" Shuzo exclaimed interrupting Yuto's confession looking at the back to see the kids eyes look out in wonder."

"I wish Yuya-oniichan would have come with us at the same time." Tatsuya sighed before Shuzo opened the van for everyone to get out.

"I assure you that it isn't your fault. So don't worry about it anymore Yuto and let's do what we came for. Win this tournament so we can go back home." Yuou responded before getting out with a smile. "Now let's go show them what we are made of!" He jumped in the air before falling face-first to the ground.

"You're pathetic." Rio huffed.

/

"I knew I might find you here." Yuzu said as she found Yuya sitting on the bridge with his goggles on looking out at the stadium. He looked at her with some surprise.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked gulping.

"I always remember you looking out the the bridge at the stadium when we cross this bridge to get to school. After calling your mom and telling me you weren't home, this was my first guess." she responded before sighing looking away. "I think I understand."

"Understand what?" Yuya asked confused.

"I understand why you look out there. You imagine yourself dueling like your dad inside. Always dueling with a smile." Yuzu admitted. "But you're in the wrong place to mourn."

"She's right, Yuya." Yoko said walking up to the two with a smile on her face. "Your father would have wanted you to do your dueling there." she said pointing out to the distance.

"The stadium." Yuya said. " _Mom is right. I need to show my talent and mettle to all the people. For my dad and for me._ "

"Come on, I'll take you both with me. I was heading there myself." Yoko said as she walked to her car. "After all, the tournament is about to start."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuya said with a smile.

...

"I wonder where they could be?" Yuou wondered as he felt Angelica tugged on his shirt. "Don't worry, we'll get see who were against soon. By the way, do you know where your other sisters are?"

"We're here!" Yuya exclaimed running to the Xyz Group and the You Show kids as well as Mieru with Yuzu. "Looks like were not too late."

"Yuya-oniichan, we were starting to get worried." Tatsuya said happily.

"My fated one!" Mieru exclaimed launching herself at Yuya dropping him into the floor. "Drop her for me! Why have a up-tight, angsty, and frustrating girl like her while you have me? Think about the children we can have."

"Who are you calling angsty?! And what about children?!" Yuzu demanded getting out her fan before readying it for an attack as her expression turned red. "Yuya is with me! We already made it clear."

"Yuya, sweetheart and soulmate, won't you tell this wretch to back off?" Meiru cooed not noticing that Yuya was blushing hot as red as she was on top of him.

" _I never thought this would happen to me! How do I get out of this one_?" Yuya thought as he babbled uncomprehensible words.

"Unless you are proposing a three-way..." Meiru trailed off wearing a blush as well. "And maybe your look-alike can join in."

"What the hell is going on?" Yuto asked walking towards the group.

"Hi Yuto...can you help out a friend?" Yuya croaked out having some dirty images in his mind unable to focus at the moment.

"He's lost, isn't he?" Yuou asked Angelica who nodded in return. "Wake up, Yuya. Maybe your dream could come true if you put yourself up to it." He took hold of one of Yuya's hands with Yuto on the other.

"Don't encourage him." Rio lectured.

"We don't have much time until we go out. I suggest we start to wait by the gates now."

"He's right, let's go everyo-" Yuya started to say before he bumped into a buff teen wearing blue pants and a purple shirt with a red sash in between both as well as sandals and metal braclets on his arms. He turned around to reveal he has short brown hair with wavy auburn hair on top of it while he was smirking.

"Sakaki Yuya... have you come to run like your father?" the man teased.

"Y-You're...!?" Yuya stuttered recalling some foul memories of the jerk in front of him.

"I was certain you would run away from this tournament like your dad did all those years ago."

"What was that!?" Yuya said offended.

"I'll never accept you out of all people to beat Strong Ishijima." the strong man said with a snarl.

"Who's that?" Yuou asked worried.

"No idea..." Tatsuya responded.

"How about I crush you right here and prove what a push over you really are? Hmm?" the bully taunted before Gongenzaka put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!" he shouted before the "bully" stopped before huffing.

"Gongenzaka!?" Yuya exclaimed.

"Calling a senior disciple by his now, are you?"

"You are no longer my senior after you left our dojo." Gongenzaka explained as the air felt tense.

"Players can enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective team placards." an announcer said over the speaker above the group.

"I'll see you soon enough in the tournament. Then I will crush you all." Ankokuji said smugly before walking away.

"That jerk thinks he can take on the king of Synchro?" Yuou questioned. "I will prove him wrong."

"Regardless, let's enjoy the tournament." Rio reminded before taking a look around. "I thought you brought your sisters out. Where are they now?"

"I don't know." Yuou responded with a smirk. "But I bet though they are waiting for us outside. I know better than to make them wait."

"Gongenzaka, you qualified for the tournament, right?" Yuya asked with joy.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, made the 60% win rate qualification before the deadline."

"Really? That's great." Yuya said before holding his hand for a handshake. "Great job." Gongenzaka accepted the handshake with a smile.

"Thank you, Yuya. You also did very well in getting here. Now you can duel for your family as I will." Gongenzaka said. "As well as for Yuzu and the others."

"Right." Yuya agreed just as the T.V. turned on.

"Everyone, we apologize for the big wait! The Maiami Championship has begun!" Nico's face came into view wearing a bright smile.

"See you later, Gongenzaka! We'll meet up in the stadium." Yuya said as the You Show group stood in front of the gates with a female teen carrying their placard.

"...Leading the march is the school that won all classes in last year's tournament, LDS - Leo Duel School!" a female announcer exclaimed as LDS students with Shun and Shark came into view walking towards the stadium.

"Is that Shun and Shark?" Yuzu asked confused.

"Yeah, they decided to join LDS's side for the tournament." Rio confirmed crossing her arms as the placard girl started to walk forward before everyone else did the same. "We'll probably face them eventually seeing as they're from LDS. They won't show any mercy, so you shouldn't either."

"...Following them, the talk of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, You Show Duel School!" the announcer shouted as the group went out to the crowd awaiting them.

"You Show Duel School! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Yoko and Shuzo cheered. Below the whole crowd close to the sides was the "Aroma" sisters wearing cheerleader outfits wearing proud smiles towards the group unaware of skeptic eyes from one of the girls of the Duel Girls Club.

"There they are! Hey Rosemary! What are you doing there? You are part of the team as well!" Yuou called out making the blue-haired sorceress pout a bit. "Oh so you want to do this?" Rosemary nodded in return.

"-We'll be keeping eyes on him in the tournament." the announcer said as the group lined up with the other groups as a plump man wearing a brown suit came up to the stand in front of them all giving them all a speech of encouragement.

"And now, will Yuya Sakaki-kun come to the stand to give the oath of fair play?" Nico asked.

"Huh?! Why me?" Yuya exclaimed confused.

"Yuya?" Yuzu said to herself. "Is giving the oath?"

" _I should have expected this..._ " Yuya grumbled as he walked to the stand and stood behind the microphone. After giving a bad introduction, he told everyone his feelings about the tournament and history.

"Yuya..." Yuzu murmered hearing the passion in his voice as she started to clap at his message. Everyone in the stadium quickly followed.

"So inspirational..." Yuou said shedding a tear.

" _It was barely moving at best._ " Shun thought hearing his friend.

"Excellent! That was Sakaki Yuya's oath of fair play as well as his declaration of determination!" Nico said taking the microphone from Yuya before he left. "Now then, we will announce the first matches. All competitors, please put your registration card into your duel disk!" Everyone quickly brought out their registration cards out.

" _I wonder who I will be put up against..._ " Yuou thought as he slid his card into his disk before a hologram of himself and another teen wearing a green kimono and dragon mask came into view named Tomura Kuji. "Who the hell is he?"

Looking around he spotted a group of masked individuals wearing different kimonos and masks of different types of monsters as the placard read 'Variety Duel School'.

"The "Variety Duel School"?" Yuou said confused as he spotted his competition who was staring at him with his disk in hand.

"My opponent is...Sawatari?!" Yuya said shocked.

"Mine's Shun!" Yuzu exclaimed almost dropping her disk.

"Are you serious?!" Yuya exclaimed seeing Yuzu and Shun on the hologram against each other for the next day. Yuzu looked up to meet Shun's eyes which were a bit hesitant before turning away.

" _Shun's no pushover, I will tell you that much. What's your game, Reiji?_ " Yuou thought looking into the spectator area where Reiji is.

"Yuou, I'm dueling Dai today..." Rio said squeezing his hand with her own.

"I'm still reluctant about this Dai being the same one. But either way, he's a jerk so kick his ass." Yuou admitted. "My match is today as well."

"Yeah." Rio said with a calm smile.

"And you, Yuto?" Yuya asked.

"A duelist called Makoto Takeda from the Ryozanpaku School today. He doesn't look very friendly." Yuto responded with a grimace.

"My and Futoshi's matches start today!" Ayu said excited.

"Then we'll cheer on Yuou, Yuto, Yuzu, and you two then." Yuya said with a smile. "Do your best!"

"You got it." Yuou nodded.

"Right." Yuzu said with a smile while Yuto was quiet. A few minutes after seperating, Yuto and Rio stayed with Shark and Shun to observe Yuou's match. Above them watching was Reiji and Reira who was watching with wide eyes.

"From You Show is Yuou Kamishiro!" the female announcer exclaims as Yuou walked out of the gate into the view of the public.

"Nice to meet you all, citizens of Maiami City! I am Yuou Kamishiro, the King of Synchro!" he bragged causing a few people to groan or scoff.

"There's another show-off."

"I bet there is not such thing called the King of Synchro."

"I wonder what kind of deck he uses."

"Seems like the crowd really hates your boyfriend." Shark whispers to Rio who goes deep into her seat.

"He really does not know how to please a audience." she said.

"And his opponent, Tomura Kuji from the Variety Duel School!" As the annoucer exclaims, the teen with a dragon mask comes onto the stadium.

"Variety Duel School?" one person asked. "I thought they didn't apply."

"Oh this will be interesting...they only bring out the best of the best to fight on their side." another commented.

"It's nice to duel someone from the school created from Yusho Sakaki." Tomura sadi bowing. "As from one of the most secretive schools in the city, we don't have many opportunites to duel others from different schools."

"Same to you. But I must win this tournament for the sake of my friends! So give it your all!" Yuou exclaimed as the ground below them glowed white.

"The field card selected randomly is...the Field Magic Stronghold Fortress!" Nico exclaimed as stone structures similar to a castle rose up from the black glass filled with cannons and torches lighting up the hallways and outside as well as towers and stairs heading up to the upper level. "Action Field On!"

" _A fortress?_ " Yuou pondered. " _No doubt flying and strong monsters have the advantage here._ "

"Who will take the first match for themselves in this duel? Let's find out!" Nico said to the crowd on a flat T.V.

"I wish for the same thing as you, Yuou." Tomura said. "Now, let us decide on a victor."

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuou started.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters."

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" they both said with the same determination.

"Action Duel!"

...

"I will allow you to take the first move!" Tomura said before running through the stronghold.

" _A action card already?_ " Yuou thought before drawing. "I summon **Foilageworm** (LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1000 Insect/Earth) in attack mode!" A worm made out leaves and hedges of grass appeared onto the field.

"When it's summoned, I can discard one Plant monster from my hand to draw two cards!" Yuou explained as he sent **Aromage Cananga** to the Graveyard. "Then I activate the Spell Card, **Synchro Drive**! With it, by targeting one Synchro Monster in my Extra Deck like **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** I can Special Summon a Tuner from my deck! I choose to summon out **Glow-Up Bulb** (LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:100 Tuner/Plant/Earth)!" A bud-like plant with one eye appeared onto the field next to **Foilageworm**.

"Aromage? What the hell? I thought that deck only belonged to one person!" a civilan wondered.

"Now I must summon that Synchro monster! So, Blue fairy who brings hope and strength. Spread your wings for all to see! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Lend me your power, **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:900 Synchro/Plant/Light)!" Yuou chanted as a green circle consumed Foilageworm's body before dissapearing. From them both, came a burst of light with Rosemary coming out of it entertaining the audience.

"A Synchro monster already in the first turn." Nico exclaimed. "You Show is already playing with all their effort!"

"She looks really cool!" one small girl squealed.

"Just like a angel from heaven." a woman said.

"Maybe he isn't all talk." a teen commented.

"Screw this, I'm leaving to get something to eat." Yaiba scoffed as he left his group.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Yuou concluded before jumping off the tower he was in grabbing onto Rosemary's hand as she flew to the sky. By that time, Tomura found a Action Card stuck on a wooden door.

"Draw! Before I start, I activate the Action Card, **Knight's Satchel**! I can add one Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I add **Dragon Ravine** and activate it!" As he said this a cliff surrounded the front of the stronghold with a few dragons fly high above the clouds.

"Now by discarding one card, I can add one "Dragunity" monster from my Deck to my hand! I send **Dragunity Phalanx** (LV.2 ATK:500 DEF:1100 Tuner/Dragon/Wind) to the Graveyard so I can add **Dragunity Dux** (LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1000 Winged Beast/Wind)!" Tomura explained showing the card to Yuou.

"Then I summon **Dragunity Dux**!" A humanoid falcon wielding a stick that looks like a part of a mop (seriously this made me smirk) appeared on the field. "Then I activate it's effect! When it's Normal Summoned, I can equip Phalanx from my Graveyard!" Phalanx came up from the depths of the cliff to meet Dux who was flying in the center of the stronghold before transforming its body to resemble a trident.

"I see. So his deck focuses on using monsters as weapons for others..." Rio thought aloud. "That's interesting."

"Dux gains 200 ATK for every Dragunity card I control! So since I control 2 he gains 400!" **Dragunity Dux** (ATK:1900)

"That's still not enough to beat my sister!" Yuou said with confidence as he activated a card. "I activate the Continuous Trap, **Humid Winds**! It's first effect allows me to pay 1000 Life Points to add one "Aroma" monster from my Deck." He explained adding another monster.

 **Yuou** :3000

"What would be the point of that?" Tomura asked.

"So I can activate Humid's other effect! I gain 500 when my Life Points are lower!" Yuou said as a green aura surrounded him as a blue one surrounded Rosemary.

 **Yuou** :3500

"Now Rosemary's effect activates! When I gain LIfe Points she can negate a card's effect this turn! So I'll negate **Dragunity Dux** 's effect!" he explained as Rosemary shot out a blue energy blast weakening Dux. **Dragunity Dux** (ATK:1500)

" _I guess I might have to pull out my first surprise early..._ " Tomura thought as he slammed a card onto his disk. "I activate **Dragon Mastery**! Each monster that's equipped with a "Dragunity" monster gains 500 ATK!" **Dragunity Dux** (ATK:2000)

"Dammit, got to look for a Action Card." Yuou thought before calling out to Rosemary. "Let's go sis!"

"I'm not finished yet." Tomura continued. "By sending a "Dragunity" monster from the field to the Graveyard, I can summon **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn** (LV.6 ATK:2100 DEF:1500 Dragon/Wind)!" As he said this, Dux dissapeared from the field before a yellow dragon took it's place wielding a large steel sword.

"Such versatlity..." Yuou thought.

"When it's summoned, I can equip **Dragunity Phalanx** to it from the Graveyard!" Tomura continued to say as Mystletainn grabbed Phalanx in it's trident form wielding two weapons. "Since I did, Dragon Mastery gives Mystletainn 500 more attack points!" **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn** (ATK:2600)

"Battle! Attack **Aromaseraphy Rosemary**! Wind Cutlass with Phalanx!" Tomura commanded as Mystletainn charged at Rosemary wielding the sword in a diagonal pattern while keeping Phalanx in a similar position but lower. It quickly close the distance as Yuou found a Action Card on the ground.

"I activate the Action Card, **Miracle**! Rosemary is not destroyed and I take half the damage." Yuou explained.

"That won't happen!" Tomura responded as he picked up a Action Card wedged between two bricks. "I activate the Action Card, **No Action**! Miracle is now negated!" As he yelled out, Mystletainn swung it's weapons onto Rosemary's back causing her to be destroyed.

 **Yuou** :2400

"Tomura has struck first blood against Yuou's Life Points." Nico exclaimed. "And it doesn't seem like he broke a sweat.

"Dammit, sis." Yuou said dissapointed falling on one knee.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Tomura concluded sliding a card into his deck. "Already in the first turn you took some substantial damage. I would like to see you redeem yourself."

"I sure will and you won't stop me. Draw!" Yuou said before drawing. "I activate the Spell Card, **Botanical Carousel**!" He said as a carousel with three mechanical ponies appeared on the field decorated by sunflowers and daises on the top. (AN: I changed the effect to be more simpler an easier to convey.)

"What does it do?" Tomura asked.

"By revealing three different Plant-type monsters with less than 2000 ATK from my deck to you, you get to pick one of the three. The one selected gets Special Summoned while the other two go to back to the deck or I can banish them for a card each." Yuou explained as he picked out three cards from his deck and threw them at the carousel. The carousel started to spin round-and-round as the three cards rode the carousel. "It's your pick now."

"I pick the second horse." Tomura decided pointing at it. Yuou picked it up before smiling.

"Lady Luck's in my side again! I can now Special Summon **Lonefire Blossom** (LV.3 ATK:500 DEF:1400 Plant/Fire)! And since I'm going to need all of our power I will banish the other two for two new cards." Yuou explained adding two more cards.

"Here I come! I summon **Lonefire Blossom** before tributing it to summon out **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800 Plant/Fire) from my deck!" Lonefire Blossom appeared before opening up it's bud allowing Bergamot to come out from a fire pillar.

"Well played." Tomura commented. "You managed to summon out a strong monster and replenish your hand."

"There's more. By banishing **Synchro Drive** from my Graveyard to return Rosemary to the Extra Deck and draw one card. Then by sending the top card of my deck to the Graveyard, I can bring back **Glow-Up Bulb**." Yuou said as the one-eyed plant came back onto the field.

"Now I tune Bergamot with **Glow-Up Bulb**! Wings of hope and courage unites with the the lady of burning fire. Synchro Summon! Level 7! Annihilate all opponents that oppose you with a single blow, **Aromaserphy Bergamot** (LV.7 ATK:2800 DEF:2000 Synchro/Plant/Light)!" he chanted as a the bulb turned into a green ring before consuming Bergamot's body before she grew a pair of wings throwing fire into the air in a elegant way.

"So beautiful..."

"Keep it going!"

"So this is the extent of your power...evolving your monsters into new ones through Synchro." Reiji muttered eyeing the duel. "Let's see what more you can do."

"The boy looks like he could do much more than what we see. After all the Variety Duel School only picks the best applicants to be accepted into their school. If Tomura knows what he's doing, he will only bring out the best of the capabilites of Dragons." Himaka said to Reiji.

"Yes I can agree with that much. Dragon monsters are known to be destructive within the field and do alot of damage to Life Points to go with it. From what I noticed about Yuou's deck it revolves around Synchro Summoning while gaining Life Points. This won't be good for him."

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell, **Glory Winds**! I can Special Summon a "Aroma" monster from my Graveyard or hand with it. So now I can bring out my sister **Aromage Rosemary** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700 Plant/Water)!" Yuou explained as his ace appeared doing a twirl with her staff.

"That's all you can muster?" Tomura said tilting his head.

"You will burn...I can assure that much. By banishing **Foliageworm** from my Graveyard, I can summon back a Level 3 or lower Plant monster from my Graveyard. So I bring back **Glow-Up Bulb** again!"

"Now I'll Synchro Summon once more." Yuou said as he ran through a empty stable looking for a Action Card while Bergamot went on the top doing the same. "I tune **Glow-Up Bulb** with **Aromage Rosemary** to bring back **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (LV.5 ATK:2500 DEF:900 Synchro/Plant/Water)!" Glow-Up Bulb turned into a ring consuming Rosemary's body until she came back with a pair of wings and a determined look.

"Two Synchro monsters in a single turn!" Nico exclaimed. "There is more strength hidden through this plant duelist."

"When I Synchro Summon a "Aroma" monster, **Glory Winds** other effect activates! I gain Life Points to the attack or defense points of that monster, my choice. So I'll choose to get back 2000 LIfe Points!" Yuou explained as a green aura surrounded his body once more before a red one went through Bergamot's body while a blue one hit Rosemary's body.

 **Yuou** :4400

"He got back all his Life Points." Rio commented. "I knew there was no way some dragons can keep him down."

"Don't speak too soon. Remember what a "certain person" with dragons could do?" Shark reminded.

"Oh right..." Rio remembered. "Takishi..."

"Now Bergamot and Rosemary's effects activate! Bergamot gains your monster's 2600 ATK and Rosemary can negate **Dragon Mastery's** effect!" Yuou explained as Rosemary shot out a blast of blue energy at the Spell Card while Bergamot's eyes turned red and her body glowed red. **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn** (ATK:2100)

"That's not all! Since I have more Life Points than you now, Rosemary gives herself and Bergamot 500 more attack points." **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (ATK:5900) **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:2500)

"He's going all out in his second turn." Yuto said watching Yuou's actions. "No doubt he knows that Bergamot's explosive power can wipe out that dragon duelist's Life Points in one attack."

"I'm ready now!" Yuou said spotting a Action Card on the roof doing some parkour to get it. "I activate the Action Card, **Divide**! Since I control more monsters than you, your monster's attack points are halved." he explained as a purple aura consumed Mystletainn making it weaker while Tomura looked unfazed. **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn** (ATK:1050)

"You don't seem unsteady. That card you set is there for this reason isn't?" Yuou thought looking at his hand. " _I don't have any cards to get rid of it but maybe_ _ **Shroom Layer**_ _can stop whatever he is planning._ "

"It's all a matter of perspective, Yuou Kamishiro." Tomura said back.

"I'm not planning to lose this chance. So this will be the final turn. Attack **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**! Burning Inferno Knockout!" Yuou commanded shaking his head before Bergamot shot herself as her body was consumed by fire aiming to destroy Tomura's dragon.

"I won't let that happen! By banishing **Dragunity Dux** from Graveyard, I can activate the Continuous Trap, **Class Absorber**! Now I can declare a Type and monsters with that Type cannot declare an attack!" Tomura explained as a 24-sided pentagram appeared blocking Bergamot's attack like a barrier as she went back flying before controlling herself.

"There it is! The strongest defense of Variety Duel School!" Nico commented.

"Now you can no longer declare an attack against my monsters." Tomura said.

"To think I was so close...I end my turn! Now Bergamot's attack points go back to normal!" Yuou yelled. " _I can always use Rosemary's effect to negate it next turn but I wonder what other tricks he has for me to deal with._ " **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn** (ATK:2600) **Aromage Bergamot** (ATK:2900)

"Draw! By sending **Dragunity Darkspear** to the Graveyard, I can add a "Dragunity" monster to my hand from my Deck. Now I summon **Dragunity Pilum** (LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Tuner/Dragon/Wind)!" Tomura said before a lance-like green dragon appeared flying in the sky.

"When it's summoned, I can equip it to a "Dragunity" Winged Beast monster such as **Dragunity Legionnarie** (LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:800 Winged Beast/Wind)!" He explained as a falcon-like warrior with green wings and gold gautlets appeared on the field before Pilum turned into a lance in Legionnaire's hands.

"He's up to something...I know that much. Better save Rosemary's effect until then." Yuou said before running. Bergamot and Rosemary noticed this and started to look for Action Cards.

"Thank's to **Dragon Mastery** , **Dragunity Legionnaire** gains 500 more attack points!" **Dragunity Legionnaire** (ATK:1700)

"Is that all you got?" Yuou asked a little tense now running up some stairs.

"You have only seen a fraction of what Dragons are capable of. I activate **Dragunity Legionnaire** 's effect! By sending a "Dragunity" card from my Spells and Traps I can destroy one monster you control. And the one I choose is **Aromaseraphy Rosemary**! Finish her off!" Tomura explained as Dragunity Legionnaire held Pilum by the handle before lauching it at Rosemary who was still focused on looking.

"I activate the Counter Trap, **Unfortunate Accident**! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate your monster's effect and negate cards of the same type for the turn." Yuou countered as Pilum fell to the ground before dissapearring while Tomura's other monsters were paralyzed.

 **Yuou** :3400

"That was close..." he said before smiling at Rosemary who smiled back brightly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"However since you have lower Life Points than me, all your monsters lose their boost." Tomura reminded. **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (ATK:2400) **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:2000)

"Now Tomura has the advantage over Yuou." Yuto said. "Even though his monster's effects are negated."

"I wouldn't think so. Yuou will always have a way to protect the people he loves in dire events...I guess that's what made me attracted to him. Rio said with a proud smile. "A wanna-be hero."

"See now that you made a mistake you left yourself open once more for failure." Tomura said as he lift his hand.

" **Dragon Mastery** 's other effect! It allows me to equip a Dragon "Dragunity" monster from my hand to one on the field. So I equip **Dragunity Brandistock** to **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn**!" he explained as a small dragon shaped like a pole appeared before the yellow dragon grabbed it's tail as it transformed into pole with three metal spikes. "Now Mystletainn can attack twice thanks to it. And since it's a equip card, it's effect isn't negated by your trap."

"Battle! Destroy Bergamot first. Wind Cutlass with Phalanx and Brandistock!" Tomura commanded as Mystletainn flew towards Bergamot who in return threw rings of fire at the dragon but it wasn't affected.

"I activate **Aromaseraphy Angelica** 's effect from my hand. By dissing her to the Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to one in my Graveyard. So I target Bergamot and gain 2400 Life Points!" Yuou explained quickly as he grew a green aura around his body while a blue one consumed Rosemary's and a red one over Bergamot's. **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (ATK:2900) **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:2900)

 **Yuou** :5600

"Now Bergamot's and Rosemary's effects activate! Bergamot gains the attack of your Legionnaire and Mystletainn while Rosemary negates your **Dragon Mastery** for the turn! Now your monsters lose their boost!" Bergamot then looked at her sister, Rosemary who gave a nod back wielding her staff. Then the two simultaneuously did their work. **Aromaseraphy Rosemary** (ATK:2500) **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (ATK:6700) **Dragunity Legionnaire** (ATK:1200) **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn** (ATK:2100)

Rosemary shot out a blast of blue energy de-energizing Tomura's Spell as Bergamot shot herself to meet up with Mystletainn's swords. The two fought trying to overpower the other before Bergamot broke the dragon swords before destroying Tomura's dragon the backblast causing Tomura's body to fall back.

"It seems like you grew a little overconfident. You tried going after me this turn to break me down more. From the past you might have been able to tak-huh?! Why haven't your Life Points taken a hit!?" Yuou said seriously before realizing something was wrong.

"You almost had me there...I guess I was wrong about you...Yuou Kamishiro." Tomura said before lifting up a card while a red Roman shield- like dragon blocked the blast.. "But the reason my Life Points haven't taken a hit was because of **Dragunity Testudo** (LV.2 ATK:800 DEF:1900 Dragon/Wind)in my hand. By discarding it, I can make the battle damage involving a "Dragunity" monster "0" and you can no longer attack any other "Dragunity" monsters this turn."

"So that's it, huh? Well there's more than that. Since Bergamot destroyed your monster and I have higher Life Points than you, she can take out the attack value of your monster onto your Life Points! Ignition Length!" Yuou explained as Bergamot came a few yards away from Tomura before shooting a spiral of fire at his body as he withstood the onslaught.

 **Tomura** :1900

"Seems like I underestimated you again." Tomura said seeming to greive. "And my hand is at zero...I have no choice but to end my turn. Now Rosemary's effect wears off on **Dragon Mastery** and Bergamot's boost is gone." **Dragunity Legionnaire** (ATK:1700) **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (ATK:3300)

"Has Tomura Kuji finally give up?" Nico asked the audience.

"Yuou came out on top after all...and he still has some more power in his hand." Yuto said.

"Yeah...he's been practicing just for this moment. We all have." Rio said with a smile.

"Are you giving up now?" Yuou asked.

"I didn't say that. I still have one more defense for you to cross before you can beat me." Tomura said unfazed.

"Then I'll try! Draw!" Yuou said eyeing the card before continuing. "I activate the Equip Spell, **Aroma Halo** to summon **Aromage Cananga** (ATK:1400 DEF:1000 Plant/Earth) from the Graveyard! And she gains 500 ATK thanks to Rosemary." Cananga came out from the ground wielding her staff before looking at the crowd around them starting to grow very shy. Rosemary put her hand on her shoulder before giving a small giggle. **Aromage Cananga** (ATK:1900)

"Now I can take down whatever defense you have." Yuou said. I activate **Halo** 's effect! I gain 600 Life Points!" Yuou explained as a green aura surrounded his body while the "Aroma" sisters had different ones.

"I'll explain Cananga's effect to everyone! She can return a Spell or Trap back to the hand when I gain Life Points and when mine are higher than my opponent's all your monsters lose 500 attack and defense points!" **Dragunity Legionnaire** (ATK:1200)

"So I'll return your **Class Absorber** to your hand while negating your **Dragon Mastery** with Rosemary's effect." Yuou said as the two mages did their job. "Now Legionnaire loses 500 more attack points." **Dragunity Legionnaire** (ATK:700)

"It's over. Bergamot gains attack equal to Legionnaire." he explained as Bergamot's attack points grew. **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (ATK:4000)

"Now I'll attack! Go Bergamot! Burning Inferno Knockout!" Bergamot complied flying towards the green falcon who tried to block.

"Not so fast. I activate the Action Card, **Evasion**! Your attack is negated!" Tomura said grabbing a Action Card from the top of a weapon rack then activating it before Legionnaire went under Bergamot making her miss completely.

"Then I'll attack with Rosemary! Sweet Arc!" Yuou commanded as Rosemary created a arc-like projectile before hurling it at Legionnaire.

"I activate **Dragunity Testudo** 's effect in my Graveyard! When a "Draguntiy" monster is targeted for an attack, I can summon it and negate that attack!" Tomura countered as Testudo came back from below the ravine to take the hit.

"And that's not all. Testudo equips to the target and it can't be destroyed! But it's banished when it leaves the field." he explained as Testudo transformed itself into a rectangular-like shield which Legionnarie grabbed.

"But I can still damage you! Go Cananga! Attack!" Yuou commanded as Cananga raised her staff before a stone-like projectile manifested itself before throwing itself at Legionnaire who raised it's shield to block it but nearly broke the shield.

 **Tomura** :700

"Now I set a card and end my turn." Yuou said wearing a confident smile sliding a card inside his disk. "I'd say your in for one turn."

"You are definitely strong but I still have more than that. Draw!" Tomura said before drawing. "First I activate the Action Card, **Treasure Box**! I can draw two more cards." he explained after he grabbed another card from a top of a empty window. "Now I can win."

"Huh?" Yuou thought.

"Certainly you have learned alot from acrobatics and you also have practiced to get to this point, but I believe you needed something else as well to be a great duelist: Tenacity. And I will test that. Starting with this." Tomura said before revealing a card. "By banishing Legionnaire equipped to Testudo, I fufilled the requirements to summon this! **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten** (LV.8 ATK:2600 DEF:1200 Dragon/Wind)!" A large red-orange dragon with feathery wings appeared on the field wielding a huge sword giving out a battle cry.

"So this is your ace?!" Yuou asked before backing a bit.

"Yes, but you should know I'm not playing around. So don't expect me to stop! When Arma Leyvaten is summoned I can equip a "Dragunity" monster from my Graveyard to it! So I'll equip **Dragunity Brandistock** to it." Tomura explained as Brandistock flew towards Leyvaten before transforming back to a spiked stick. "And remember that Leyvaten gains 500 attack points by **Dragon Mastery**!" **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten** (ATK:3100)

"Then I activate the Spell, **Dragon Clone**! By targeting one Dragon monster on the field, I can Special Summon a token with the same name and Level but its destroyed in the End Phase and it cannot attack." he kept going as a white replica of Leyvaten appeared next to the original giving out a battle cry of it's own.

" _Damn two of them. At least the copy can't attack..._ " Yuou thought. " _Even then, Rosemary can still negate a card's effect._ "

"Now I equip **Dragunity Divine Lance** onto **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten**!" Tomura said as a large yellow-tipped lance with many dragon wings on the top of the stock replaced the red dragon's sword. "It gains attack points equal to it's level times 100!" **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten** (ATK:3900)

"It doesn't matter how big your dragon's attack points are. Bergamot still has the power to take it out." Yuou said back.

"We'll see about that. **Dragunity Divine Lance** also has another effect! I can directly equip a "Dragunity" Tuner monster to Leyvaten! So I'll equip **Dragunity Kuse** (LV.2 ATK:1000 DEF:200 Tuner/Dragon/Wind) onto it!" Tomura exclaimed as blue sword-like dragon appeared onto the field before transforming into a longsword on the other hand of the orange dragon.

"Did you say Tuner...?" Yuou said getting a little nervous.

"You're correct. Likewise there is more than what meets the eye against me. Dragunity's have the ability of Synchro as well. So let's now fight in equal terms!" Tomura confirmed before continuing. "Kuse can unequip itself from Leyvaten and summon itself." Kuse went back to it's dragon form before being in the middle of both Leyvatens.

" _So that's why you copied your dragon!_ " Yuou realized. " _I thought the only thing I had to deal with was Leyvaten but now I have to deal with a Synchro monster as well!_ "

"Now the time for your very own defeat has come. I tune Level 2 Kuse to the copy of Leyvaten! Ancient dragon...live through the grand blade. Ascend past the limit over legendary warriors to claim your own path! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! **Dragunity Knight - Ascalon** (LV.10 ATK:3300 DEF:3200 Synchro/Dragon/Wind)!" Tomura chanted as Kuse turned into two green rings before coming the copy's body tranforming the two into a bright light. Suddenly from the light a golden-like dragon with 8 wings flew out onto the field giving a loud roar to everyone around them including Cananga who turned pale before hiding under Yuou as he patted her head.

"That dragon is not scary." Yuou said bravely. " _I wonder what it could do..._ "

"By banishing Legionnaire from my Graveyard, I can banish one of your monsters! So I'll banish your Rosemary! Judgement of a Thousand Blades!" Tomura commanded as swords started to appear hovering near Ascalon's body before it's wings started to flap sending the blades at Rosemary.

"Wait, you're serious?!" Yuou exclaimed as he tried grabbing a Action Card from a tower but failed because of the wind fighting against him. "No Rosemary!" he cried as Rosemary's body was pierced by those blades before giving Yuou a hopeful smile as she fell.

" _That was just the beginning...will you follow through my friend?_ " Tomura thought on top of Ascalon's back.

 **Hey guys and ladies, MercyChimes here to give you a huge SORRY for not updating. But now my problems are solved by the power of Mcdonalds! Just kidding, but I really am mad at myself for not continuing this story. But I hope I made this story to your expectations as before. I have been dealing with some stuff but now it's all over. I guess I need to study so more about who I am and the world around me. I learned a few things as well from these three months of not posting. The world is a cruel and unforgiving place but it also filled with potential heroes and love. Some stories and some thinking made my thought of that. I'll try my best to learn and learn every day to grow smarter. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter even though it was really late. Please forgive me. May this not happen again.**

(Monster) **Foilageworm** : When this card is Normal Summoned, you can discard one Plant-Type monster, and if you do; draw 2 cards. You can banish this card from your GY, then target one Level 3 or lower Plant-Type monster in your GY; Special Summon it.

(Action Card) **Knight's Satchel** : Add one Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

(Spell) **Botanical Carousel** : Reveal 3 Plant-Type monsters with 2000 or less ATK with different names, your opponent randomly picks 1 for you to add to your hand, and you can shuffle back the rest to the deck or you can banish them to draw a card for each. You can only activate one "Botantical Carousel" once per duel.

(Continuous Spell) **Glory Winds** : Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Aroma" monster from your hand or GY. Once per turn, When a "Aromaseraphy" monster is Synchro Summoned, you can choose to gain Life Points equal to it's ATK or DEF.

(Action Card) **Divide** : If you control more monsters than your opponent: halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters they control.

(Continuous Trap) **Class Absorber** : Activate this card by banishing 1 monster in your Graveyard. Declare a Type and monsters on the field with that Type cannot declare an attack.

(Counter Trap) **Unfortunate Accident** : When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect targets a face-up monster(s) you control: Pay 1000 Life Points, negate the activation, and if you do, negate other cards with the same Type until the End Phase.

(Monster) **Dragunity Testudo** : During either player's Battle Step involving a "Dragunity" monster, You can discard this card; you take no damage from that battle and your opponent cannot declare an attack on a "Dragunity" monster until the End of this turn. When a "Dragunity" monster(s) you control would be destroyed, you can equip this card from your GY instead; but it's banished when it leaves the field. While equipped to a monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle and card effects.

(Action Card) **Treasure Box** : Draw 2 cards.

(Spell) **Dragon Clone** : Target one Dragon-Type monster you control that has a Level: Special a "Mirror Dragon Token" with the same name, Level, and Attribute of that monster. (Dragon-Type/?/ATK:?/DEF:0) (The token cannot declare an attack and is destroyed in the End Phase. It's ATK is equal to the targeted monster) **Sorry I couldn't correctly explain this card...**


	13. Running Through Mud

**I started on this one pretty late but I had a reason for that as you will soon find out. I cannot deny the conflict I am in right now but maybe...there is a winning chance for me out there. So I might think this one will be a week later than usual. The good thing about summer is that extra time you have to to anything that month. God knows what I need to do to face this and the demons in my life. But I won't be afraid to show those assholes who is in control. I hope this one is just as good as the others or even better.**

 **Running Through Mud**

"Now what will you do now to defend yourself?" Tomura asked. "With my Dragon Mastery and Cananga's effect nullifying each other, we will have to settle this with our best monsters. Now Bergamot will pay the price."

" _Crap!_ " Yuou panicked internally as he looked at where Rosemary stood before dissapearing. " _I didn't know he could pull off a Synchro monster and a high-level monster in the same turn. He was waiting for this...now he will target Bergamot. She's my last line of defense. I need to protect her._ "

Eyeing Bergamot who froze for a second seeing Rosemary being cut all over her body before she recomposed herself giving a "not-scared of you" look at **Dragunity Knight - Ascalon** (LV.10 ATK:3300 DEF:3200 Synchro/Dragon/Wind).

"No answer? Then I'll give you my best." Tomura questioned. "Ascalon's effect can be used again. So by banishing **Dragunity Kuse** , I can banish **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (LV.7 ATK:2800 DEF:2000 Synchro/Plant/Light) from the duel! Judgement of a Thousand Blades!"Ascalon complied shooting off a barrage of swords towards Bergamot.

"I won't allow that!" Yuou ran towards a a side of a wall before jumping off of it flying through the air. "Bergamot!" The red-haired woman looked at him with determined courage before grabbing his body then tossed him towards a chain where Yuou using his jacket to slide down. The wind of the swords then pushed Bergamot back and Yuou almost if it wasn't for his attachment to the chain. Then grabbing a Action Card from a stone pillar near the center, Yuou slid it into his disk.

"I activate the Action Card, **Faith Warden**! By paying half my Life Points, I can make Bergamot unaffected by any card effects this turn." he exclaimed as the swords passed through the red-haired woman leaving her unharmed.

 **Yuou** :2800

"So this is what you are capable of? Heh, you are really good!" Tomura said clapping in commeration.

"Oh, thanks. I haven't done that many times." Yuou said taking the complement before hearing a screeching voice from the audience.

"Yuou! Don't complement your opponent!" Rio lectured with fury in her tone all the way from where she was still standing ticked-off.

"Oh, right." Yuou said face-palming. "Sorry, but you won't be taking Bergamot or even Cananga life so easily."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Battle! Ascalon destroy his Bergamot! Divine Blade - Delta!" The blades on top of Ascalon's tail started to glow before lashing out at Bergamot who blocked with her arms.

"Got to find a Action Card!" Yuou exclaimed as he tried running towards a tower before **Dragunity** **Arma Leyvaten** (LV.8 ATK:3900 DEF:1200 Dragon/Wind) smashed it's sword in front of his path.

"Now what are you going to do?" Tomura asked before Yuou tried jumping over the word to reach the door but by then Bergamot was directly in path to Ascalon's strike causing the stone wall she was next to collapse. From the rubble came Bergamot without her wings but mostly unharmed.

"What just happened?!" Nico said shocked as the audience.

"I activated the Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand, **Synchro Ejection** if I control a Level 6 or higher Synchro monster! When a Synchro monster I control is targeted for an attack, I take no damage from it. And I can summon a material used to summon it such as **Aromage Bergamot** (LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1600 Plant/Fire) when its destroyed!" he explained.

"Yeah, still not letting you take her or Cananga. But let me remind you that since I still have higher Life Points than you, Leyvaten and Ascalon lose 500 ATK and DEF thanks to her effect!" Yuou said. **Dragunity** **Arma Leyvaten** (ATK:3400) **Dragunity Knight - Ascalon** (ATK:2900)

"Then try to stop this! Leyvaten destroy Bergamot permanently. Divine Blade - Omega!" Tomura said as Leyvaten lunged at Bergamot who smirked tossing a fireball at the dragon blinding it before jumping out of it's path forcing it to hit the ground with no target.

"Huh?" Tomura pondered confused before his dragon stood up.

"It seems like Yuou's monsters have more of mind than other Solid Vision monsters!" Nico exclaimed. "I wonder if this is legal."

"Guess she doesn't want to be defeated either!" Yuou said before Cananga grabbed an Action Card then waving it happily then tossing it to him. "Thanks! I activate the Action Card, **Miracle**! The battle damage I take is halved and Bergamot isn't destroyed." Bergamot then got rammed in the side of Leyvaten's sword but a rainbow shield guarded her.

"Your monster may be safe but you will still take 500 points of damage!" Tomura explained as Yuou tumbled to the ground by a shockwave of force from Leyvaten.

 **Yuou** :2300

"Finally, you have nothing to protect her. Brandistock allows the equipped monster to attack twice in the same Battle Phase Divine Blade - Omega!" Tomura continued as Leyvaten's sword grew larger and turned into light before striking Bergamot with a slash in her front causing her to be destroyed.

 **Yuou** :1300

"Crap!" Yuou cursed as the backblast of the impact dropped him to the ground before looking at Cananga with a concerned look.

"Now we are getting closer in Life Points!" Tomura said smugly. "Then I will be able to finish you off!" "Then I set a card and I will end my turn." he concluded. "Try to beat that!"

" _Poor Bergamot..._ " Yuou thought shaking his head in shame. "I'm going to need to rely on luck for what I need now." He looked at Cananga as she looked in pity at him. "Draw!" he exclaimed adding a card to his hand. " _I know how to get you back and with vengeance!_ "

"Now I will reactivate the Continuous Trap, **Class Absorber** by banishing another Dragunity monster such as Dragunity Phalanx so all your Plant-monsters cannot attack!"

"I know what he's planning." Rio commented keeping his eyes on Yuou who started running. "The only way he is going to win is with Bergamot."

"How so?" Yuto asked curiously.

"Bergamot is the only one that can deal with Tomura's dragons and deal the finishing blow. How Yuou will do it is unknown; though if he somehow lose this, he will find my boot in his mouth." she said sternly.

"Trying to look for your savior in the cards?" Tomura asked Yuou as he stood on top of a stone platform watching the flower duelist scurry around the rooftops.

"Not exactly." Yuou said before seeing a card attached to a blowing flag on another building two meters away. He then leapt for it then grabbing the card. "I activate the Spell Card, **Petal of Wishes**! By discarding one Spell Card, I can add one "Aroma" Spell or Trap to my hand. So I'm adding **Aroma Rescue** to my hand!" he explained.

"Now I'm activating it!" Yuou explained. "With it, I can summon any "Aroma" monster from my Graveyard as long as another one took her place. So by sacrificing Cananga I can summon back **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (LV.7 ATK:2800 DEF:2000 Synchro/Plant/Light)!" Cananga's body turned white before Bergamot reappeared wearing a irritated look with a smile.

Not only that, if I bring back a Synchro monster, I can add another to my hand! So I'll bring back Angelica to my hand." Yuou said grabbing Angelica's card as it popped out of the Graveyard slot.

"Regardless, even if you give your monster a boost it cannot attack because of **Class Absorber**!" Tomura reminded.

"Then let's get Cananga back." Yuou said with a smirk. "I activate **Glory Winds** effect! I can Special Summon an "Aroma" monster from my Graveyard or hand once per turn! So now I can bring back Cananga!" he revealed as from a portal poofed out Cananga who landed on her two feet.

"So you've brought back both of them while also having the opportunity to gain Life Points with Angelica's effect in your hand. You are very creative." Tomura commented.

"Thank you." Yuou said before continuing. "So I'll continue to go further! By sending Angelica to the Graveyard, I can gain Life Points equal to Bergamot's attack points in the Graveyard! That's a total of 2400 Life Points!" he explained as auras surrounded him and his monsters.

 **Yuou** :3700

" _He's almost back to normal...not too bad._ " Tomura thought. " _He isn't as half-assed as I thought he would be._ "

"Now Bergamot will gain the attack points of all your monsters!" Yuou yelled as Bergamot's red aura grew larger breaking some of the stone and terrain around her where she was standing. **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (ATK:9100)

"Bergamot's attack points are over 9000!" Nico exclaimed almost crushing his microphone. **(AN: Get it? Get it? Anybody? Did anyone get it?)** "Could this duel be finished right here right now!?"

"Don't forget Cananga's effect! When my Life Points increase, she can bounce back a Spell or Trap from your field! So I'll choose your Trap card!" Yuou said pointing to it as Cananga nodded blowing the card back to Tomura with her hands.

"So it's all come to an Action Card for me?" Tomura said to himself. He then jumped down the platform he was on to drop the floor then started running.

"Battle! Bergamot attack **Dragunity Knight - Ascalon**! Once more, Burning Inferno Tempest!" Yuou commanded as Bergamot put her hands together as she aimed a torment of red fire at Ascalon who howled in pain before it started to suction in the flames around it's body. **Dragunity Knight - Ascalon** (ATK:12000)

"What the hell!?" Shark stood up. "12000 attack points!?"

"I activated the Action Card, **Envelope**! Now my monster gains the attack points of the monster that attacked it!" Tomura explained no longer afraid. "Now your monster will be destroyed and you will lose Life Points!"

"Never!" Yuou opposed as Cananga passed him another Action Card. "As I will allow such cheap means to a victory! I activate the Action Card, **Counter Action**! Your Action Card is negated and you take 500 points of damage." The fire around Ascalon collapsed on the dragon's body as the backblast of the flame went over every direction.

 **Tomura** :200

"Damn your monsters..." Tomura muttered as he again ran towards another Action Card in . "I activate the Action Card - **Zero Penalty**! With it, I take no damage until the end of the Battle Phase." A purple zero appeared nullifying the explosion next to him.

"So you aren't intimidated yet?" Yuou asked with a smile of assurance.

"You are one strong duelist but you haven't finished me off yet." Tomura answered.

"Did you forget Bergamot's effect? When she destroys a monster by battle, she can inflict damage equal to your monster's attack points! Ignition Burst!" Bergamot aimed a spiral flame from her hand towards Tomura but another purple barrier protected him.

"Zero Penalty negates damage in the Battle Phase and that includes effect damage as well." Tomura said.

"Damn it all. I end my turn. Now Bergamot's attack points go back to normal." Yuou concluded as Bergamot huffed. **Aromaseraphy Bergamot** (ATK:2800)

"Draw!" Tomura said turning over a monster then whispering. "Not good enough." Then turning to his disk he continued. "I summon **Dragunity Senatus** (LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:600 Winged Beast/Wind)!" A humanoid falcon with two pairs of wings wielding a staff appeared onto the field.

"Now with the **Dragunity Divine Lance** that was equipped to Leyvaten,I can equip another dragon to it. So I equip another **Dragunity Kuse** (LV.2 ATK:1000 DEF:200 Dragon/Wind)!" he explained as another Kuse appeared next to Leyvaten on top of its wings.

"Then I will unequip it. By doing so, I can summon it onto the field." Kuse detached itself from Leyvaten before heading towards Senatus. "Now I will tune Level 2 Kuse to the Level 4 Senatus! Noble warrior of dragons wielding the sword of wrath, come from the heavens to strike fear into the very hearts of my enemies! Synchro Summon! Level 6! **Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg** (LV.6 ATK:2000 DEF:1100 Dragon/Wind)!" Tomura chanted as a purple dragon wearing silver armor appeared getting ridden by another smaller purple dragon.

"Another Synchro monster?" Yuto asked intrigued.

"But none of them can take out Bergamot!

"Battle! Now my dragon knight will finish off your Cananga! Divine Blade - Pierce!" Tomura commanded as the purple dragon under the command of the the other one shot towards Cananga who panicked and ran towards Yuou. "Now by banishing Kuse, I can add it's attack power to Gae Bulg!" **Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg** (ATK:3000)

The dragon's body glew hotter as it collided with Cananga. Unfortunately, Cananga got her body pierced through the dragon's spear and brute force while Yuou looked with a broken look seeing one of his closest companions get skewered.

 **Yuou** :2100

"And now that Cananga is destroyed, both my monsters gain 500 ATK!" **Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg** (ATK:3500) **Dragunity** **Arma Leyvaten** (ATK:3900)

" _After seeing them get destroyed so many times doesn't make up how I still feel despair for their death. But I have to win for them and for the Xyz Dimension. And for our humanity as well. You best come with us Reiji to fight._ " Yuou thought before turning back to the duel.

"I end my turn by placing one card face down. But you already know what it already is, don't you?" Tomura ended sliding a Trap into his disk before grabbing a Action Card from the ground which was standing up. "If it makes you feel better, Gae Bulg's attack goes back to 2500." **Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg** (ATK:2500)

"Unfortunately for you, Cananga won't be able to get rid of it. And to make sure of that, I activate the Action Card, **Darkpierce Sword**! By targeting a Spell or Trap on your field, I can negate it's effects until the 3rd Standby Phase! So I will negate your Continuous Spell Card!" A sword made out of darkness appeared stabbing through **Glory Winds** turning it gray.

" _He's right. Now with his Trap Card, I can't make an attack on any of his monsters. Think!_ " Yuou pondered to find a solution. " _There is no other monsters other than Bergamot in my field and too many strong ones on his side. However even if he attempts an attack on her, he can get burned._ "

"There could also be the possibility of his dragon attacking mine. I don't see how I can manage an attack to finish his Life Points. Unless I am willing to use one of my gifts."

"They are in a stalemate." Shun told the Xyz group. "I don't honestly know who will win this round. Whoever has the plan to make a decisive move will be the victor. Just wish they would hurry up!"

"Draw! I hope you're ready for round three!" Yuou exclaimed as he looked at Bergamot who nodded in return. "Battle! Destroy Gae Bulg! Burning Inferno Tempest!" Bergamot then charged another burst of fire towards the white-armored dragon.

"I activate **Class Absorber** once more. By banishing Ascalon, I can declare Bergamot's type and monsters with that Type can no longer attack!" Tomura explained as Bergamot's fire fizzled out barely touching Gae Bulg's body. "You won't be able to touch my monsters anymore."

"We'll see about that." Yuou said with a smile. "You see, even if I can no longer hit you with Bergamot directly, there still is a way to finish this! Now, I activate the Quick-Play Card, **Armed Combat**! During the Battle Phase, I have two options. I can equip one Equip Spell from my Deck to a monster I control but I can't activate it's effect this turn! Or both of us can pick a Equip Spell and equip it to a monster we control. So now I can equip **Accel Bow** to Bergamot!" A large red-orange bow with stardust coming out of it appeared onto the field before Bergamot grabbed it.

"This card can only equipped to a Synchro monster which has 2400 ATK or more! You see, if I manage to make it to my next turn, I can banish one monster from my Graveyard and destroy one monster who's DEF is lower than the banished monsters ATK points." he explained causing everyone to look at the bow at interest.

" _You haven't used that for a while._ " Rio thought before remembering a sweet memory. " _At the very least, "her" wish is now complete thanks to Yuou._ "

"So this is one of your strongest cards..." Reiji said before smiling lifting his glasses. "You are prepared for anything. Not bad."

"That's not all. You take damage to the destroyed monster's ATK." Yuou said turning his head to the dragon-masked duelist with a determined smirk. "So will you be the one to take me down?"

"I will be looking forward to fighting a duelist with that much tenacity." Tomura said honestly. " _Is he really going to risk it all here?_ "

"I end my turn!" Yuou exclaimed before running towards an Action Card that was on top of a tower in the middle. "Boost me up." Bergamot complied carrying Yuou with ease to the tower.

"Draw!" Tomura yelled as he huffed. "It's already the end of your I activate the Spell Card, **Dragon's Hellfire**! If I control two or more Level 6 or higher Dragon monsters on my side, I can destroy your monster and deal 2000 points of damage in exchange to not attack this turn." Leyvaten shot out a burst of blue fire before Bergamot shot an arrow to repel the blast successfully.

"Not happening! A Synchro monster equipped with **Accel Bow** can once per turn negate a card that would destroy a card on the field and destroy it. Also the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle!" Yuou explained climbing up the tower's top.

" _So I can only deal damage from my monsters._ " Tomura thought before climbing onto Leyvaten. "Battle! **Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg** attack Aromaseraphy Bergamot! Divine Blade - Pierce! Now immediately I banish Senatus, so Gae Bulg gains 1800 more ATK!" **Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg** (ATK:4300)

Bergamot got tackled by the white-armored dragon trying to wrestle it with both hands while she put the bow in her back. In the end, she prevailed stopping the charge however Yuou got nearly thrown off the tower by the force of the battle.

 **Yuou** :600

"Now! Finish this, Arma Leyvaten! Divine Blade - Omega!" Tomura commanded as Leyvaten let out a battle roar as it lunged its sword towards Bergamot as Tomura jumped toward the Action Card as Yuou was just about the reach the top. Bergamot looked up at Yuou with fear before realizing she must confront the other dragon.

"Is this the end of the duel!? The anticipation is killing me!" Nico yelled to the crowd who were a bit tense about the two battle-hardened duelists in front of them.

"Got it!" Yuou yelled jumping for it as he fell to the ground as Tomura looked in shock as well as Rio, Yuto, and Shun.

"I activate the Action Card, **Fortify**! I take no damage from your attack!" he explained as Bergamot's body felt like hitting steel as the sword bounced off her body with a clang.

"Did you forget? Leyvaten can attack twice each Battle Phase thanks to Brandistock's effect!" Tomura reminded as Leyvaten took another swipe at Bergamot.

"What!?" Yuou exclaimed as Bergamot dodged the blow before grabbing Yuou. "Toss me to the drawbridge!" Bergamot hesistated for a moment before throwing Yuou close to the exit of the castle where a Action Card was stuck in middle of the chains holding the drawbridge. Just then, Leyvaten shot towards Bergamot as she held him at bay.

" _I promised everyone that I can do this. I am better than dragons! So I'll take my leap! My leap for victory!_ " Yuou thought as he shot himself towards the side of the chain grabbing the card. "Got it!"

"I activate the Action Card, **Flight**! Bergamot gains 600 ATK!" Yuou explained as Bergamot fought more harder than before as Leyvaten removed himself from her.

 **Yuou** :100

" _Just to think I would have won if it wasn't for his damn love and bond with those monsters._ " Tomura thought.

"He did it." Shun said eyeing Yuou with a close look. "I will look foward to duel you again. You were holding back, weren't you?"

"I end my turn." Tomura said.

"You aren't going to surrender?" Yuou asked.

"It's not honorable to surrender to your opponent after they have secured their victory. You showed me you have more tenacity than most other duelists. Better than most pros, I bet." Tomura explained. "So go on and take your victory."

Yuou looked at the masked duelist with a curious expression before smiling in response. "You aren't half bad yourself. As you wish! Draw!" he exclaimed drawing a card then looking at Bergamot with a thumbs-up.

"I activate **Accel Bow** 's effect! Once per turn; by banishing one monster from my Graveyard, I can target one monster you control with a DEF lower than the banished one and destroy it. So I banish **Aromage Cananga** with 1400 ATK so I can destroy your Arma Leyvaten!" Yuou explained as Bergamot pointed her bow at Arma Leyvaten who roared in response.

"Crimson Arrow! Full Burst!" he commanded as Bergamot shot out a arrow blazed in dark fire in a spiral in such a speed which couldn't be seen by the audience as it collided with Arma Leyvaten incinerating it immediently.

"Now you take damage to your monsters ATK!" Yuou explained as Tomura was wiped off his feet to drop to the ground with a thud.

 **Tomura** :0

/

"The duel has come to a close due to the ferocity of Yuou's monster. The winner of this duel is Yuou Kamishiro!" Nico exclaimed as the crowd clapped afterwards for the competitors. Bergamot sighed before dissapearing from the field.

"Oi!" Yuou exclaimed as Tomura started to walk away from the field. Tomura stopped before looking at Yuou. "You did a great job. You shouldn't be dissapointed in your abilites. You remind me of someone I know." Yuou said with a somber smile.

"Hmm." Tomura stood eyeing him nodding before walking away. "He hasn't learned much, has he?"

(...)

"What do you think of our flower duelist now?" Reiji asked as Yuou left the field as well.

"He's rather capable to hold his own but I wonder what else the others could do." Himika wondered eyeing Rio with a interested look.

"The girl has something special as well. I just don't know what it is, though." Reiji replied calmly taking a sip of tea.

"But everyone else?" Himika asked suspiciously.

"They are our allies, and we should treat them as such. They won't hurt us as long as we don't hurt them." Reiji said before getting up. "I'll be cooking some mac-and-cheese in the microwave. I just got a few shipments from America. It says "You Know You Love It", so I need to check if it actually is true."

...

"So, it's my turn now, huh?" Rio said to the Xyz group with Yuou back with them a few minutes after he went back.

"If it helps, you'll actually be fine as long as you keep your anger in check." Shark chastised before getting hit by a punch in the gut.

"That sounds like something you would do!" she responded ticked. "When is Yuya getting here? His match is up next."

"He'll be here soon." Yuou said laying in his seat. "Though, I wonder..." The others looked at him in interest.

"What if Reiji learns how to make Pendulum as well. We haven't been here for much time and he is the president of the school, so it would make sense for him to study Pendulum as well."

"You have a point there, but how would he get his hands on Yuya's cards. It seems like they were not aquainted to each other before, so I don't know how he might have created those cards."

"Hey, we're back!" Yuya exclaimed running back with Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya. Ayu was a bit down looking dissapointed that Yuou noticed. "How was Yuou's match?"

"I won, though barely. Bergamot definitely needs to rest, though I can thank your school for teaching us acrobatics. By the way, who is Sawatari?"

"He is a student from LDS that came to me to try to steal my Pendulum monsters." Yuya said. "But he seems like a rival to me."

"Yuya, you should be heading out now." Yuzu told him. "You're next after Yuou's round."

"Right, well I hope I can put out a good performance." Yuya nodded before running to the gates.

"So I'm figuring that Ayu lost her match." Yuou said.

"I tried my hardest, but even then, I lost horribly." Ayu pouted before getting Tatsuya patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"No matter the case, you must learn to overcome your adversary." Gongenzaka chided.

"You didn't do that bad. Reira was obviously stronger than most of us. I bet he can even stand against Yuya with those cards." he told her barely making her cheer up. "Though, I know Yuya-nīchan can beat anyone when he really tries."

"Rio-san...do you have anything that can make me a better duelist?" Ayu asked still bitter.

"Just keep practicing and put forth your best effort in every match. You should show no mercy on duelists who play seriously. Use every oppurtunity to show them your capabilities and analyze their weaknesses early. That way you can have more time to counter or launch an attack." Rio said seriously with no emotion.

"I understand..." Ayu said nodding slowly.

"Tell you what...I'll go ask Emilia or Dance for something suited for Water duelists." Yuou said. "I should head over there soon, I don't want to see the cottage destroyed or everything in it is wet again."

"Again?" Futoshi asked curiously.

"Yes. Again..." Yuou said annoyed having a flashback.

(...)

"Hey Dance, can you pass me my water can?" Yuou asked tending to some pumpkins in the garden while Dance sat at the outdoor table reading a book before looking away.

"Oh, sure." she stood up before grabbing the water pail on the table before handing it to Yuou. "Do you do this very often?"

"Mhmm. Taking care of the plants is one of the most important things to take care of." he responded before watering the pumpkins then finishing up. "Where's Emilia at?"

"She's cleaning up the living room with Rio. I'm actually quite surprised that she can actually settle things in a civilized way." Dance said with a smile.

"Who knows, maybe you guys can go home earlier than expected." Yuou said with a smile before heading to the house with Dance following. "Now how about some pancakes for breakf-" Before he finished, a burst of water hit him and Dance knocking them over to the ground. Afterwards, Bergamot fell to the ground from the upstairs as well as Cananga both carrying a book by a waterfall. Jasmine just flew up the chimmy thrusted into the sky before Rosemary crashed through the front door all wet irritated.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yuou asked as Jasmine flew into Dance's open arms all wet as Emilia and Rio all drenched in water came out with a thud through the living room window with Emilia wearing an embarrased look.

"Well, you see...I wanted to clean the house with a Cleanse spell but it turned into a Splash spell because I wasn't payin attention." she responded. "Please, Yuou-chan don't kick us out! I won't do it again!"

"I stand corrected." Dance responded wringing the water from her hair. "You could always wash the windows you know?"

"I regret having to go through this with you!" Emilia countered back.

"Then realize that taking things easily isn't going to be always a solution. Now look at the mess you made inside."

"It's okay. We just need to take everything out of the house so it can dry out." Yuou sighed. "Hey wasn't Droll inside as well?" He said noticing the white-haired boy is not with him. In a closet stuck sleeping a minute ago, was Droll and Lock all covered in water as many boxes on top of them kept them from getting up.

"Screw these guys..." A moment of silence accompanied them before Lock squaked in pain and anger.

"I say we take our naps somewhere outside."

...

"It wasn't fun at all." Rio said before turning to Yuou who started to pull out his deck. "What are you doing now?"

"I feel like my deck is missing an essential piece...I almost lost that match because I was unable to do anything about those dragons. My sisters don't have a lot of protection or versatility." Yuou said before pausing. "I need a lot more than I have now."

"You are already strong the way you are now...there's no need to question it. Maybe you need to be a bit more careful about them."

"Hey, Yuya-nīchan beat that mean Sawatari again!" Tatsuya exclaimed grabbing the attention of the whole group.

"That's right! Show him who is control!" Futoshi added.

Soon after, the duel started with Yuya pulling out his dueling entertainment for the crowd until Sawatari revealed that he has Pendulum monsters as well thanks to the efforts of LDS's research into it. Afterwards, it was a battle of dealing with Yuya trying to find a answer to Sawatari's new deck. In the end, he had prevailed with the Fusion monster he used to defeat Gongenzaka; **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**.

To celebrate, the group went out to have a small break to a snack bar while the Xyz group finally met with Yuya's mom.

"So you are my sons's friends that have been pushing him..." Yoko said with a smile. "For the longest while, Yuya didn't have anyone else as a friend his age other than Yuzu and Gongenzaka."

"Mom..." Yuya muttered embarrased as the group went back to their seats.

"Well Mrs. Sakaki, we are thankful to have Yuya as our friend and teaching us all about Action Dueling. You sound like a great mother for him to have around." Rio said politely before getting patted in the head.

"What a nice polite girl. You should be proud of having her with you, Yuou since you are out of town."

"She isn't always like this." Yuou said beneath his breath getting kicked in

"I wish you the best of luck as well, in todays match." Yoko said with a pleased look. "And you, Yuto, did anyone tell you look so similar to Yuya?"

"I've been told a few times. We do have similar hairstyles and the same face. Maybe it is just a stroke of luck that we look the same." Yuto told her trying to hide the truth of being dimensional counterparts.

"I see that." Yoko says as she eyes Shun sitting by himself who didn't bother getting up. "And who are you?"

"Shun Kurosaki." Shun said looking down a bit nervous. Yoko passed a small drink of soda and a piece of sweet bread to him who he looked shocked at first at the woman's kindness before accepting the food. "Thank you. But why give me this?"

"Because, you didn't get up to get something yourself." she responded.

"You aren't one of my companions or my friends...I only came here for one reason and that is to duel in the tournament." Shun said coldly. "But I appreciate the food, don't bother again." He walked out of his seat to Yoko's dismay.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, no. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that Shun is uncomfortable to meeting new people." Rio lied trying to difuse the confusion.

"In that case, tell him that he doesn't have to be afraid of little ol' me." Yoko told her. "I wanted to leave a good first impression."

"Sure." Rio nodded as the intercom turned on.

"Will Rio Kamishiro come down for her match?" the announcer asked.

"That's my cue." Rio said before finishing her soda.

"You'll do great." Yoko commented with a smile.

"Rio, kick his ass for the both of us!" Yuou exclaimed before Shark bumped in.

"If you do fail this time, I will come down there and beat him myself."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Yuzu said as beside her was Yuya eating several sweet cakes enjoying himself.

"Alright, time to take back my crown." Rio said confidently before heading to the gate.

After a few minutes of walking and waiting, Rio stood on one side of the gate which was closed with two attendants on each side. " _Where the hell can he be? They called him a few minutes ago._ " As she thought that, Dai appeared on the other side wearing a matador cape outside of the outfit he was wearing a few days ago. Just then the doors opened, as the announcer activated the intercom.

"After our last heated round, it will be hard to be over that! Our two duelists today, will now duel to be more incredible than the last! Now then, let the duel begin! Let's blast it!" The two gates on both sides opened before Rio and Dai moved to the middle.

"My dear lady, will you allow us to have this dance of battle? So our love can be absolute?" Dai asked holding a rose out for Rio to take bowing. She immediately said what every woman would say to a predator.

"You would have better luck with a pillow. Get ready for your ass to get beaten, because I'm more than ready for you now." she said glaring at Dai with hatred and disgust.

"Strong words from a loser. Let's see if you can keep yourself to them." Dai said before winking. "And when I'm through with you, I'll take down your boyfriend in the next round where he'll know his place."

"You won't even have the chance! I'm ending this right now!" Rio exclaimed activating her disk.

"Like you have a chance!" Dai countered doing the same with a savage grin.

"Our two duelists look fired up! And now, let the Action Field Selection begin! The Action Field chosen randomly is...! Action Field on! Field Magic - **Future Frontier**!" Nico exclaimed before the ground above Rio and Dai lifted leaving only the platform they are standing on as the sky around them turned dark somewhat like space as a comet flew through the sky. The platform they were on was made out of a unknown metal as one part was red and the other was Tblue. **(AN: Yes, the arena they are playing on is Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. 4)**

"Such as dangerous stage! In the case of falling from the ledge means losing the duel! Whoever of these duelists succeed, they will definitely be feared as Action Cards are rare and scarce as well."

"Ladies first." Dai said before bowing.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Rio started off.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action!"

"Duel!" they both finished off.

...

"First off, I activate the Spell Card, **Moray of Greed**! By shuffling back two Water monsters from my hand to my deck, I can draw three cards!" Rio explained placing back two cards to her deck before drawing three new ones.

"After that, I summon **Blizzard Falcon** (LV. 4 ATK:1500 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water) in attack mode!" Rio exclaimed as a blue falcon with a ice crystallic look appeared. "Then I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Blizzard Vision**! I can summon a copy of **Blizzard Falcon** with no ATK or DEF." Another falcon appeared next to Rio's side.

"Then I activate the Spell Card, **Abyss Draw**! By sending the top five cards from my deck, I can draw two in my End Phase! And if I do, I cannot summon monsters except Water monsters."

"Why would you do hurt yourself, my love?" Dai asked.

"That's not all! I activate the Equip Spell, **Aqua Mirage**! Now by equipping one of my falcons with it, it counts as two materials for an Xyz Summon!" she explained ignoring Dai as a third **Blizzard Falcon** appeared.

"So now, I overlay two of the Blizzard Falcons! Fierciest gales and coldest snow which pierces the hearts of others with fear and it'nature. I call upon the deity and goddess of the north! Xyz Summon! Appear now, **Ice Beast Zerofyne** (ATK:2000 DEF:2200 Winged Beast/Water)!" Rio chanted as a black swirl appeared in the platform as her ace appeared from it yelling for battle.

"Starting off with the same as last time? Well if you're going to make this eas-" Dai started to say before Rio interrupted.

"I'm not done yet! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Xyz-Synchro Deviation**!" she exclaimed looking to the crowd to Yuou who wore a smile giving her a thumbs-up. "I can activate this card, when one of us Xyz Summoned this turn! Since I did, I can bring a monster from my Graveyard then immediantly perform a Synchro Summon with it and another monster I control!"

"I'll bring back the **Blizzard Finch** (LV.2 ATK:200 DEF:700 Winged Beast/Water) I send by my Abyss Draw's effect!"" Rio smirked as a smaller blue bird with icicle-like tailfeathers and wings appeared onto the field.

"Now I tune Level 4 **Blizzard Falcon** with Level 3 **Blizzard Finch**! Maiden frozen in eternal cold, awaken now and here to judge and throttle our enemies. Set our morals straight and the path to reach the next level! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! **Ice Priestess Glacial** (LV.7 ATK:2600 DEF:1500 Winged Beast/Water)!" she chanted as Glacial appeared on the field with a battle cry of her own.

"So that's why you activated that draw card...maybe my queen is more trickier than I thought." Dai taunted.

"I'm not your queen." Rio denied. "I didn't make it here by myself, I learned new ways to improve the way I duel thanks to a special someone." She looked towards the crowd winking at Yuou.

"But enough talk! By ending my turn, **Abyss Draw** allows me to draw two cards at the End Phase!" Rio drew two cards from her deck.

"Well I guess I will have to break both your monsters this turn!" Dai exclaimed gleefuly. "It's my turn now! Draw!"

"I'll start off with the Continuous Spell, **Ritual Cage**! Now Ritual monsters I control cannot be targeted or destroyed by monster effects. Also, I won't take damage if you destroy one by battle."

"By revealing Reshef in my hand, I can Special Summon **Deviritual Talismandra** (LV.6 ATK:0 DEF:0 Plant/Dark) from my hand with another " **Deviritual** " monster from my Deck!" Dai explained as a plant-like imp wearing a strange talisman appeared on the field before a darkness appeared from it.

"So now I'll summon **Deviritual Candoll** (LV.4 ATK:0 DEF:0 Pyro/Light)!" A candle appeared from the darkness as a large flame erupted from it's top with a face. "When Candoll is Special Summoned, I can add one Ritual Spell from my Deck to the hand!"

"Now for the moment you have been waiting for! I activate the Ritual Spell, **Final Ritual of the Ancients**! So I use both of my " **Deviritual** " monsters as tributes. Cursed angel who fallen from the heavens to the length of time. Awaken now and fight once more! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Come forth, **Reshef the Dark Being** (LV.8 ATK:2500 DEF:1500 Fiend/Light)!" Dai chanted as Reshef appeared from a glyph standing intimidating towards Rio and her monsters.

"Here we go." Rio said with a determined look.

 **Too bad for me I guess...well I guess now I can't keep looking at my flaws and blame every single one of them on me. I guess I can't change who I am. Other than that, I got some great news. I am starting another fanfiction story on Charlotte, one of the first animes I watched other than Soul Eater. I literally placed all my ideas in a roulette wheel and that was the one that got picked. Trust me all of them were pretty good in my opinion. All they needed was some experimenting and tweaking in my mind so they can come out in the way I wanted them to be. But now, I'm trying to win a war within myself. Well, I hope myself luck and change for the better. See ya guys soon. but not without a word of advice: For the ones who want to give up and don't want to change, there will always be an exit if you carry on. You will never realize how much people actually cared about you when your gone. I felt it many times.**

(Action Card) **Faith Warden** :Pay half of your LP, then target one monster you control; that target is unaffected by other card effects this turn.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Synchro Ejection** : If a Synchro monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can the damage you take 0 and if you do; return that target to your Extra Deck, then Special Summon one of the materials used to summon that monster. If you control a Level 6 or Higher Synchro monster(s), you can activate this card from your hand.

(Spell) **Petal of Wishes** : Discard 1 Spell Card, then add one "Aroma" Spell/Trap from your Deck or GY to your hand.

(Spell) **Aroma Rescue** : Tribute 1 "Aroma" monster you control, then target 1 "Aroma" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. And if the monster summoned was a Synchro monster; you can add one "Aroma" monster from your GY to your hand.

(Action Card) **Envelope** : When a monster you contol is attacked, target the attacked monster. The target gains ATK equal to the attacking monster's ATK.

(Action Card) **Counter Action** : When your opponent activates an Action Card: Negate the activation; and if you do inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

(Action Card) **Zero Penalty** : Until the end of Battle Phase, you take no damage.

(Action Card) **Darkpierce Sword** : Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field: Negate it's effects until the 3rd Standby Phase.

(Quick-Play Card) **Armed Combat** : During the Battle Phase; you can choose one of these effects:

Target one monster you control, equip one appropiate Equip Spell to it.

Target one monster you control and one your opponent controls, equip two different appropiate Equip Spells to those targets.

(Equip Spell) **Accel Bow** : Equip only to a Synchro monster with 2400 or more ATK. It cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn (Quick-Effect): When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) you control, negate that effect and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can banish one monster in your GY, then target one monster your opponent controls with a DEF lower than the banished monster, and destroy it. If you do, inflict damage equal to it's original ATK to your opponent.

(Spell) **Dragon's Hellfire** : If you control 2 Level 6 or Higher Dragon monsters: Target one monster your opponent controls, destroy it and inflict 2000 points to your opponent. You cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

(Action Spell) **Fortify** : Reduce one instance of battle damage to 0.

(Spell) **Abyss Draw** : Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. During your End Phase, draw two cards. You can only Normal Summon or Special Summon Water monsters the turn you activate this card.

(Quick-Play Spell) **Xyz-Synchro Deviation** : When you or your opponent Xyz Summons: Target one monster in your GY and Special Summon it. It is treated as a Tuner while it's face-up on the field. Immediately when this card resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using that target and another monster you control.


End file.
